


Heavy Dirty Soul

by spiinka



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-12 08:38:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 27
Words: 58,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13543704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiinka/pseuds/spiinka
Summary: Zwykła misja odbicia zakładnika okazuje się dla Erena tragiczna w skutkach. Nieoczekiwany rozwój zdarzeń prowadzi go do całkowicie nowego miejsca z dala od przeszłości. Czy odmienione życie pozwoli mu w końcu spotkać szczęście, czy też demony poprzedniego podążą za nim nawet ku przyszłości?





	1. (What's the Story) Morning Glory?

25 IV 852 r.

W końcu nadszedł przełom.  
Najnowsze badania Hanji w kwestii walki z tytanami przyniosły nadzwyczajne rezultaty. Serie testów, wykonanych na przechwyconych osobnikach, pokazały opinii publicznej, że ludzkość wreszcie zyskała szansę na ich całkowite wybicie. Była to wiadomość, którą żył każdy człowiek w obrębie murów. Inne tematy rozmów praktycznie przestały istnieć.  
Nie dziwne było więc, że w niedługim czasie sprawą zainteresowały się podziemne kręgi przestępcze. Ku nieszczęściu zwiadowców, podczas jednej z wypraw do stolicy, grupa żołnierzy została zaatakowana przez szajkę bandytów, złożoną z byłych członków żandarmerii. Jak później donosiły raporty, przechwycono dowódcę oddziału Hanji Zoe, w celu wyłudzenia okupu.  
Eren westchnął, przestępując z nogi na nogę, żeby przepuścić spieszących się żołnierzy. W kwaterze od tygodni panowały napięte nastroje, lecz ostatnie wydarzenia zamieniły je w istny chaos. Zamek, będący główną bazą zwiadowców, stał się miejscem bardziej zatłoczonym i gwarnym, niż największe stohessowskie targowisko. Wszystko przez rozkazy Erwina, który czym prędzej zarządził misję odbicia Hanji. Od powodzenia nie zależało tylko jej życie, lecz losy całej ludzkości.  
-Jaeger! – Eren obrócił się na pięcie, na dźwięk swojego nazwiska.  
Na placu przed stajniami stał Levi, przyglądając mu się z założonymi rękami. Wyraz jego twarzy świadczył tylko o jednym – za chwilę miał przydzielić mu jedną z karkołomnych prac, na której spędzi całe popołudnie, marząc o chwili odpoczynku. Na samą myśl o tym, miał ochotę schować się w stercie siana tuż obok.  
\- Zbieraj się. Wyruszamy do Mitrasu.  
\- Kapitanie? – odpowiedział mu szczerze zdziwiony – Myślałem, że jedziesz sam z oddziałem dowódcy Hanji.  
\- Zgadza się, a jestem za ciebie odpowiedzialny, więc jedziesz z nami – Levi był wyraźnie znudzony ich wymianą zdań - jak zachce ci się przemienić w tytana, żeby rozpieprzyć nam kwaterę, nie będę za to odpowiadał. Zbieraj się, za piętnaście minut wyruszamy.  
Nim Eren zdążył mu odpowiedzieć, jego drobna postać już oddalała się w stronę zamku, a butelkowozielony płaszcz powiewał lekko na wietrze. Na widok kapitana, spieszący się żołnierze rozchodzili się na boki, żeby ustąpić mu miejsca. Wśród zwiadowców nie było osoby, która nie darzyłaby go szacunkiem.  
Droga do Mitrasu zajęła im całe popołudnie. Wydawało się, że wszystko na świecie zjednoczyło się przeciwko ich misji. W połowie wyprawy padły dwa konie, a pogoda groziła załamaniem w każdym momencie. Gęste, ciemne chmury spowijały niebo, jakby zamykając ich w szczelnej klatce. Przekraczając bramę miasta poczuli pierwsze krople nadchodzącej ulewy.  
\- Warunki nie będą dobre, ale macie dać z siebie wszystko – krzyknął Levi, gdy zostawili konie i przeszli na manewr – otoczycie ich kwaterę, tak jak planowaliśmy. Jaeger! Trzymaj się blisko mnie!  
Eren przyspieszył, wymijając kilku żołnierzy, żeby znaleźć się w pobliżu kapitana. Pęd lotu sprawiał, że deszcz rozbijał się nieprzyjemnie na ich twarzach. Jedynym plusem załamania pogody było opustoszałe miasto; brak ludzi na ulicach znacznie ułatwiał im manewrowanie pomiędzy budynkami.  
Zatrzymali się przed starym tartakiem, otaczając go z każdej ze stron. Ściany ledwo trzymały pion, a odpadający tynk nadawał miejscu klimat, niczym z jednej ze strasznych opowieści, które namiętnie opowiadali sobie jeszcze jako kadeci. Levi zbliżył się do potężnych drzwi i popchnął je lekko, sygnalizując Erenowi gestem, żeby podążył za nim. Przeraźliwe skrzypienie wypełniło opuszczone pomieszczenie. Już na wstępie uderzył ich silny zapach wilgoci i mokrego drewna, a porozrzucane wszędzie skrzynie przesłoniły im widoczność.  
\- Jaeger, najpierw sprawdzimy piwnicę – szepnął Levi, a jego głos utonął w szumie ulewy – podobno tam ją trzymają. Uważaj, bo gdzieś mogą być ich ludzie.  
Eren kiwnął głową ze zrozumieniem. Wokół było zdecydowanie zbyt cicho. Spodziewał się, że zostaną zaatakowani, gdy tylko wejdą do środka, lecz w pomieszczeniu nie było żadnej żywej duszy.  
Zaczęli kluczyć pomiędzy skrzyniami, starając się zachować stałą czujność. Na zewnątrz ulewa przemieniła się w burzę, a niebo rozdzierane było błyskawicami, oświetlając obdarte ściany. Właśnie w jednej z takich chwil, tuż przed nimi wyrosły trzy potężne sylwetki osiłków, którzy na ich widok sięgnęli do pasa, żeby dobyć broni.  
Nim Eren zdążył choćby pomyśleć o obronie, Levi zwinnie ruszył naprzód powalając przeciwników na łopatki. Mógł tylko obserwować kapitana w akcji, gdy żałosne jęki jego ofiar wypełniały pomieszczenie. Jego zdolności walki od zawsze go onieśmielały; w głębi serca pragnął, żeby kiedyś nauczył go swoich technik, choć prędzej wyznałby miłość Jeanowi, niż go o to poprosił.  
\- Nie stój tak Jaeger – rzucił do niego, gdy tylko trzeci z napastników wydał ostatnie tchnienie – przestań się gapić i chodź.  
Wydawało się, że minęła wieczność nim znaleźli schody prowadzące do piwnicy. Dochodzące stamtąd odgłosy jasno wskazywały na obecność co najmniej dziesięciu osób.  
\- Zostań tu – powiedział cicho Levi, patrząc pusto przed siebie.  
\- Kapitanie – odpowiedział, patrząc na niego z przerażeniem – to samobójstwo. Pozwól mi iść z tobą, mogę ci pomóc.  
\- Nie dyskutuj. To rozkaz.  
Nie zwlekając ruszył przed siebie, lecz dłoń Erena odruchowo chwyciła go za rękaw. Nim zorientował się co zrobił, poraził go morderczy wzrok Levi'a.  
\- Nie przeginaj Jaeger. Zostajesz tu – gwałtownie wyrwał się z uścisku i ruszył schodami w dół, nie oglądając się za siebie.

***

\- Cześć Eren! – wesoły głos Hanji wyrwał go z otępienia. Od dobrych piętnastu minut wpatrywał się w ścianę, a jego umysł wyprany był z wszelkich myśli.  
Biorąc pod uwagę, że spędziła w niewoli ponad tydzień, wyglądała zdrowo i energicznie. Jedyną różnicą były chaotycznie rozpuszczone włosy, które zawsze nosiła upięte.  
\- Dowódco Hanji! Cieszę się, że nic ci nie jest – Eren nie potrafił powstrzymać uśmiechu.  
\- Ruszcie tyłki. Część z nich uciekła bocznymi wyjściami. To nie koniec.  
Głos Levi'a jak zawsze nie miał w sobie ani krzty emocji. Walka z wieloma przeciwnikami widocznie go osłabiła, choć za wszelką cenę starał się nie dać tego po sobie poznać.  
Jakby na zawołanie, tuż za ich plecami mignęła metalowa lufa broni. Tym razem reakcja Erena była natychmiastowa. Nie myśląc zbyt wiele, rzucił się przed siebie, prosto na nieświadomego Levi'a. Zdążył dostrzec tylko błysk zrozumienia na jego twarzy, nim obaj upadli na ziemię w akompaniamencie ogłuszającego wystrzału.  
Rozrywający ból przeszył jego klatkę piersiową, powodując, że wszystkie mięśnie napięły się mocno, a on sam miał ochotę krzyczeć. Bezwładnie stoczył się na podłogę, czując jak serce łomocze mu w piersi, rozpaczliwie pompując krew, której część od razu wypływała z rany. Był przerażony. Uniósł drżące ręce, nieświadom już niczego, co działo się wokół, gdy czyjeś delikatne dłonie pochwyciły go w ramiona.  
\- Spokojnie – mocny ucisk na klatce piersiowej wysłał kolejną falę bólu przez całe ciało – oddychaj powoli.  
Eren zamrugał kilkakrotnie, gdy oczy zaszły mu łzami. Levi pochylał się nad nim ze skupieniem wymalowanym na twarzy, tamując krwawienie swoim rozwiązanym fularem. Zimną maskę opanowania niszczyły jedynie oczy, w których czaił się strach.  
\- K-kapitanie – szepnął, czując jak jego ciało stopniowo poddaje się odrętwieniu – n-nie chcę, nie m-mogę...  
\- Zamknij się – głos Levi'a zadrżał na ostatniej sylabie, choć równie dobrze mógł się tylko przesłyszeć – nie dam ci umrzeć kretynie.  
Eren spojrzał na niego, po raz pierwszy w życiu widząc z tak bliska każdy detal jego twarzy. Senne ukojenie powoli zaczęło zastępować ból, a jego powieki stały się nieznośnie ciężkie.  
\- Eren! – lekkie uderzenie, które poczuł nie wywarło na nim większego wrażenia. Zmrużone oczy widziały tylko gładką skórę i lekko zarysowany nos, rozmazujące się z każdą chwilą. Resztką sił uniósł dłoń i dotknął jego policzka, pozostawiając na nim krwistoczerwoną smugę. Ostatnią rzeczą, którą zapamiętał nim pochłonęła go ciemność były smutne szare oczy i usta, niemo wypowiadające jego imię.

***

25/26 IV 2017

Głośny ryk sprawił, że Eren gwałtownie zerwał się z miejsca, rozglądając dookoła w poszukiwaniu zagrożenia. Niewielkie pomieszczenie, w którym się znajdował najwyraźniej służyło za sypialnię. Zdezorientowany, przeciągnął się lekko i zwinnie zsunął z łóżka. Wzdrygnął się, gdy jego stopy zapadły się w czymś miękkim. Przeszło mu przez myśl, że miejsce to musi należeć do kogoś zamożnego; w kwaterach można było jedynie śnić o czymś takim jak dywan.  
Ostrożnie podszedł do okna i wyjrzał na zewnątrz, lecz zaraz cofnął się jak oparzony, przecierając z niedowierzaniem oczy. Dopiero po chwili zdecydował się spojrzeć jeszcze raz.  
Widok z sypialni wychodził na jedną z głównych ulic pomiędzy budynkami, lecz nie to było powodem jego zaskoczenia. Pierwszą uderzającą rzeczą w nocnym krajobrazie było światło. Mnóstwo świateł. Migających, błyskających, żarzących się przeróżnymi, jaskrawymi kolorami. Nawet wzdłuż dróg, lampy tworzyły jasne punkty, choć powozy, którym oświetlały okolicę w niczym ich nie przypominały. Wyglądały jak metalowe pudła, ryczące wniebogłosy. Najwyraźniej to jedno z nich wyrwało go ze snu.  
Eren mimowolnie poczuł panikę wpełzającą mu po karku. Nie miał bladego pojęcia, gdzie się znalazł i czy w ogóle jeszcze żył. Może tak właśnie wyglądało piekło?  
Postanowił rozejrzeć się po pomieszczeniu, gdy uderzył go gwałtowny ból głowy, powalając na kolana. Przez chwilę nie mógł pozbyć się wrażenia, że ktoś brutalnie rozłupuje mu czaszkę. Zacisnął mocno oczy, starając się uspokoić i w tym samym momencie oczyma wyobraźni zobaczył samego siebie. Siebie w wieku sześciu lat, w otoczeniu rodziców i nieznanych mu osób. Siebie jako nastolatka, wykłócającego się z matką, która za wszelką cenę nie chciała wypuścić go z domu na jedną z imprez. Siebie o wiele starszego niż kiedykolwiek pamiętał, odbierającego dyplom wyższej uczelni i niezaprzeczalną dumę w oczach ojca.  
Ból minął tak samo szybko jak się pojawił, pozostawiając po sobie mdlące, słodkawe uczucie. Przez chwilę miał wrażenie, że czuje się przytłoczony we własnym ciele. Zupełnie jakby ktoś wepchnął mu przez mózg coś obcego, nienaturalnego. Dodatkowe wspomnienia, których nigdy nie przeżył.  
Dopiero, gdy udało mu się uspokoić, zaczęło docierać do niego, że wcale nie znajduje się w obcym miejscu. Był w domu. We własnej sypialni. Doskonale znał otaczający go świat i przedmioty, a jednocześnie widział je po raz pierwszy w życiu. Na szczęście wiedział co zrobić w takiej sytuacji.  
Wybiegł z sypialni i przeskakując po kilka stopni, wpadł do kuchni, porywając w dłoń telefon. Obcy przedmiot był jednocześnie tak znajomym, szczególnie gdy powitała go tapeta, z której uśmiechał się szeroko w otoczeniu obcych ludzi. Tak bardzo obcych, że dokładnie pamiętał ich imiona, ba, nawet daty urodzin.  
Odruchowo wybrał numer do ojca i czekał, aż ten odbierze. Jakaś część jego świadomości mówiła mu, że nie ma w tym nic niezwykłego, jednak zdecydowana większość czuła się nieswojo, słysząc sztuczny dźwięk oczekiwania na połączenie. Dopiero zaspany pomruk ojca pozwolił mu odetchnąć z ulgą.  
\- Eren? Nie widziałeś, która jest godzina? – głośne ziewnięcie rozległo się po drugiej stronie – stało się coś?  
\- Ojcze? - gdy tylko wypowiedział te słowa, dotarł do niego wesoły śmiech Grishy.  
\- Coś ty taki oficjalny Eren? Znowu za dużo wypiliście?  
\- Nie wiem co robić. Pomóż mi. Nie wiem, gdzie jestem. Nie wiem nawet KIM jestem – nie potrafił zapanować nad własnym głosem, a ból głowy znów stopniowo powracał.  
Po drugiej stronie zapadła cisza, przerywana tylko niespokojnym oddechem.  
\- Eren? Jaka jest ostatnia rzecz, którą pamiętasz?  
\- Ja... - zawahał się przez chwilę, choć pamiętał wszystko doskonale. Nowe wspomnienia nie przesłoniły jego własnych – byliśmy na misji. K-ktoś chciał postrzelić kapitana i uratowałem go, ale sam dosta...  
Ciche westchnienie przerwało mu wpół słowa, a głos Grishy, gdy tylko się odezwał, przepełniony był wzruszeniem.  
\- Synu... w końcu wróciłeś...


	2. Beauty Behind The Madness

Zegar wybił równą trzecią, gdy w mieszkaniu rozległo się donośne pukanie. Eren wyrwał się z otępienia i czym prędzej popędził do drzwi. Miał wrażenie, że głowa za chwilę pęknie mu z bólu, a cała ta sytuacja była chorym wytworem wyobraźni. Nie byłby to pierwszy raz, gdy jego umysł płatał mu figle.  
Dopiero widok ojca uświadomił mu, że wszystko działo się naprawdę. Uderzyło go jak staro wyglądał. Niegdyś gładka skóra, pokryta była teraz licznymi zmarszczkami, a sińce pod oczami wydawały się jeszcze ciemniejsze. Czas odcisnął swoje piętno nawet na nim. Mimochodem zauważył, że był już od niego wyższy. Eren nie mógł powstrzymać uśmiechu, który podstępnie wpełzł na jego twarz i bez zastanowienia rzucił się na ojca, zamykając go w ciasnym uścisku. Nie zdawał sobie sprawy, jak bardzo za nim tęsknił.  
\- Eren... - głos Grishy drżał z nadmiaru emocji, gdy tylko usiedli przy stole w kuchni – nawet nie wiesz, ile czekałem na ten moment. Wiedziałem, że to może być dziś, ale nie chciałem robić sobie nadziei... nie miałem jak tego sprawdzić... - westchnął głęboko nie spuszczając z niego wzroku i dopiero po dłuższej chwili uśmiechnął się ciepło – wiesz, gdzie teraz jesteś?  
\- Nie wiem niczego tato – powiedział cicho, wlepiając wzrok w swoje dłonie – czułem, że umieram i nagle obudziłem się tutaj. To wszystko jest takie dziwne. C-ciągle boli mnie głowa... i czuję... czuję jakby w środku mnie były dwie osoby. Mam wspomnienia, których nie powinno być...  
\- Spokojnie – głos Grishy był opanowany – to normalne. Wszystko ci wytłumaczę; ze mną i z Carlą było tak samo.  
\- Mama też tu jest?  
\- Tak i martwi się o ciebie. Widzisz Eren, ratując swojego kapitana naprawdę umarłeś. Do tej pory mówi się o twoim poświęceniu. Tylko, że miało to miejsce 1165 lat temu.  
Eren nie wiedział co odpowiedzieć. Słowa ojca nie miały najmniejszego sensu.  
\- To niemożli...  
\- Zaczekaj. Pozwól mi skończyć – Grisha spojrzał na niego – ja też na początku tego nie rozumiałem, ale samo to, że pojawiłeś się tu akurat dziś, potwierdza tylko moją teorię. Widzisz, każdy kto umarł w czasach, gdy ludzkość walczyła z tytanami, budzi się dokładnie w 1165 rocznicę swojej śmierci. Tak było z Carlą, tak było ze mną i teraz z tobą. Ale to nie wszystko. Ciało, w którym się budzisz wygląda tak samo jak ciało, w którym żyłeś wcześniej. Mówisz, że masz obce wspomnienia? – Eren pokiwał głową w odpowiedzi, nie potrafiąc wydusić z siebie słowa – To twoje wspomnienia z tego świata, zanim hmm..."dusza" przejęła ciało. Przyzwyczaisz się do nich. Pomogą ci w codziennym życiu.  
\- Tato? – jego głos był cichy i ledwie słyszalny – t-to niemożliwe... umarłem... ale zanim się tu obudziłem minęła tylko chwila... na pewno nie tysiąc ileś tam lat.  
\- Ja też nie mogłem się na początku z tym pogodzić. Kiedy cię zobaczyłem pierwszy raz, niczego nie pamiętałeś. Czekałem siedem lat na ten moment Eren. Zacząłem uczyć się historii, żeby tylko dowiedzieć się, kiedy dokładnie umarłeś. Teraz już wszystko będzie dobrze. Przyzwyczaisz się, zobaczysz – Grisha uśmiechnął się wesoło – jeśli chcesz zwolnię cię jutro w pracy, żebyś mógł poznać miasto.  
Eren spojrzał na niego zdziwiony, lecz po chwili obce wspomnienia same udzieliły mu odpowiedzi. Od roku pracował jako lekarz w szpitalu. Dostał tę posadę, gdy tylko skończył studia i uwielbiał to, co robił.  
\- Nawet nie wiesz jak się cieszę, że w końcu z nami jesteś.  
Słowa ojca brzmiały szczerze, choć nie wiedział co o nich myśleć. Cieszył się, że znów go zobaczył i czekało go jeszcze spotkanie z matką, lecz pozostawienie za sobą przyjaciół i kapitana sprawiało, że czuł w sercu pustkę nie do wypełnienia.

***

Pierwszą rzeczą, która naprawdę go zaskoczyła był hałas i smród. Poranny miejski krajobraz przywitał go tłumem ludzi, spieszących się do pracy i przeraźliwym jazgotem aut stojących w korkach. Mieszkańcy nie zwracali na nie najmniejszej uwagi, pochłonięci własnymi sprawami. Najwyraźniej do brudu i spalin można było się przyzwyczaić.  
Eren wyszedł na zewnątrz i sprytnie wmieszał się pomiędzy ludzi. Postanowił odrzucić ofertę ojca i skoro świt, wyruszył do pracy. Był ciekaw czy obce wspomnienia wystarczą, żeby dalej pełnić rolę lekarza. W najgorszym wypadku będzie musiał poszukać nowego zajęcia.  
Przez resztę nocy próbował poukładać w głowie rozsypane fragmenty swojego życia. Były mu potrzebne, żeby móc tu funkcjonować, bez wzbudzania podejrzeń. Widział w nich dwójkę przyjaciół, którzy pracowali razem z nim. Podświadomie wiedział, że może na nich liczyć; musiał tylko uważać na słowa. Wspomnienia wciąż sklejały się w całość i miejscami były niewyraźne. Niedzielne obiady u matki także były ważnym elementem jego współczesnego życia. Podobnie jak poranny jogging po plaży, tuż nad brzegiem oceanu.  
Ocean.  
Armin byłby nim zachwycony. Myśl, że jego przyjaciele byli martwi od ponad tysiąca lat siedziała gdzieś z tyłu głowy. Wiedział, że istniała jeszcze nadzieja, że tak jak on, wkrótce obudzą się w przyszłości. Chciał znów ujrzeć kogokolwiek z nich, a w szczególności kapitana.  
Budynek szpitala wyrósł przed nim w całej swojej okazałości, gdy tylko skręcił w kolejną przecznicę. Mimo swojej potęgi i architektonicznego kunsztu, nie zrobił na nim większego wrażenia. Widział go w wielu wspomnieniach, które teraz zalewały mu umysł. Pewnym krokiem wszedł do środka i pozdrowił uprzejmie kobietę zajmującą się rejestracją pacjentów. Odpowiedziała mu szerokim uśmiechem. Jej spojrzenie mówiło, że doskonale go zna.  
Gdy dotarł przed drzwi gabinetu, a jego dłoń już prawie spoczęła na klamce, coś mocno łupnęło go w plecy. Obrócił się gwałtownie, żeby ujrzeć przed sobą wyszczerzoną twarz jasnowłosego mężczyzny. Wspomnienia podpowiadały mu, że należy on do grona jego bliskich przyjaciół.  
\- Cześć Eren! Wcześnie dziś jesteś – powiedział, wykonując zamaszysty gest, przez co prawie wypuścił z rąk ogromny pakunek, który ze sobą dźwigał.  
\- Farlan – uśmiechnął się Eren, mierząc wzrokiem ogromne pudło – pomóc ci?  
\- Nawet nie żartuj. Widziałeś te kolejki? Dzisiaj będziesz miał niezłą jazdę ze staruszkami. Zresztą muszę szybko zanieść to na oddział – dopiero teraz zauważył na pudełku rysunek ogromnego pampersa – mamy dziką epidemię biegunki i wierz mi... nie chcesz się zarazić.  
Eren cofnął się udając przerażenie, na co Farlan cicho zachichotał.  
\- Do potem doktorku! Powodzenia z twoimi fankami. Może wyrwiesz jakąś gorącą sześćdziesiątkę.  
Stał jeszcze długo przed gabinetem, obserwując jak jego przyjaciel znika za rogiem. Może ten świat, mimo swoich wad, nie był taki zły. Do wszystkiego można się przyzwyczaić.

***

Eren zamknął za sobą drzwi i westchnął głęboko, padając na fotel. W końcu mógł liczyć na chwilę spokoju. Dziś mijał dokładnie miesiąc odkąd rozpoczęło się jego nowe życie. Szybko odnalazł się w szpitalu i skupił wyłącznie na pracy, co pomogło mu zagłuszyć tęsknotę za przyjaciółmi. Farlan okazał się wspaniałym towarzyszem, a jego przygody w pracy pielęgniarza potrafiły rozbawić do łez, lecz brakowało mu ludzi, z którymi dorastał.  
Często myślał o nich, budząc się w środku nocy. Zastanawiało go, jak poradzili sobie z jego odejściem, czy w ogóle się tym przejęli. Miał nadzieję, że kapitan nie obwiniał się o jego śmierć. Widok smutnych oczu, gdy trzymał go umierającego w ramionach do tej pory go prześladował. Już dawno obiecał sobie, że przejrzy książki do historii, żeby dowiedzieć się, jak ludzkość pozbyła się tytanów i jak potoczyły się losy jego przyjaciół, lecz praca w szpitalu pochłaniała większość wolnego czasu.  
\- Cześć Eren! – wesoły głos rozbrzmiał w pokoju, gdy tylko drzwi uchyliły się lekko – Farlan cię szukał. Biedaczek męczy się na oddziale od bladego świtu.  
Kobieta wślizgnęła się do środka i usiadła naprzeciw niego. Ama pracowała w rejestracji, choć Eren znał ją już od przedszkola. Ich charaktery były podobne, dlatego łatwo było im utrzymać przyjaźń, a bynajmniej tak mówiły mu wspomnienia.  
\- Nie ma mowy, żebym się stąd teraz ruszył. Od rana atakują mnie staruszki z hemoroidami. Wiesz, że jedna zapytała mnie nawet, czy byłem kiedyś ze starszą?  
Ama wybuchnęła ryczącym śmiechem łapiąc się za brzuch. Zawsze przypominała mu wtedy Jeana, który swoim końskim rżeniem rozbawiał całą grupę.  
\- Powinieneś spróbować – wysapała, gdy udało jej się trochę uspokoić – nigdy cię z nikim nie widziałam Eren – dodała, włączając niewielki telewizor w rogu pokoju. Na ekranie zawitały wiadomości, a jakiś bogacz o sumiastych wąsach wypełniał go prawie w całości mamrocząc coś niewyraźnie.  
\- I nie zobaczysz. Mam ważniejsze sprawy na głowie.  
\- Właśnie – Ama uśmiechnęła się przebiegle – skoro o ważnych sprawach mowa. Porywamy cię dziś z Farlanem na drinka po pracy. Tym razem się nie wykręcisz.  
Jak na zawołanie drzwi otworzyły się z hukiem i do pokoju wpadł Farlan z przerażeniem wymalowanym na twarzy. Spojrzeli na niego zdziwieni, lecz ten tylko padł na kolana unosząc ręce w geście rozpaczy.  
\- Sraczka. Wszędzie sraczka... zabijcie mnie...  
\- Uroki szpitala, panie pielęgniarzu – rzuciła wesoło Ama, robiąc mu miejsce. Czekał ich jeszcze długi dzień, zanim mieli wyrwać się na wolność.

***

Eren zerwał się gwałtownie z miejsca, czując na plecach zimny pot, a tępy ból pulsował lekko gdzieś z tyłu głowy. Nie pamiętał, żeby kiedykolwiek miał tak potężnego kaca. Razem z Amą i Farlanem zrobili rundę po okolicznych barach, lecz nie skończyło się tylko na tym. Po głośnej kłótni z barmanem na temat wygórowanych cen, kupili najtańsze wino, cuchnące siarką na kilometr i przysiedli na plaży, żeby razem je opróżnić. Nie do końca pamiętał, jak udało mu się trafić do domu.  
Przeciągnął się, czując przyjemne chrupanie kości i sięgnął po telefon. Miał jeszcze trochę czasu do wyjścia, więc włączył jedną z aplikacji. To Farlan przekonał go jakiś czas temu, żeby założył sobie konto na Instagramie. Choć początkowo podchodził do tego dość sceptycznie, szybko wciągnął się w uwiecznianie codziennych chwil.  
Tym razem jednak, zamiast uśmiechu na widok znajomych zdjęć, na jego twarzy pojawiło się czyste przerażenie. Całe jego konto zasypane było zdjęciami z poprzedniego dnia. Rozmazana twarz ze wzrokiem nieskalanym myślą, jego goły tyłek na plaży, ze wzburzonym oceanem w tle i jakże zacnym podpisem „a e s t h e t i c", czy selfie z dolnej perspektywy, dzięki której zyskał milion podbródków.  
Czym prędzej usunął wszystko, co mogło go skompromitować i obiecał sobie w duchu, że nigdy więcej nie upije się do tego stopnia. Dobrze wiedział, że okłamywał sam siebie.  
Droga do pracy zajęła mu dłużej niż zwykle, choć ból głowy znacznie zelżał, gdy tylko dotarł do szpitala. Już na wejściu dopadła go Ama, ciągnąc za rękaw w stronę ambulatorium. Nie zdążył nawet zaprotestować, gdy szli już korytarzem mijając pacjentów.  
\- Musisz zastapić dzisiaj Evę, mamy urwanie głowy Eren...  
\- TO WSPANIAŁE! DO CZEGO SŁUŻY? – znajomy donośny głos sprawił, że serce Erena zabiło mocniej i zatrzymał się gwałtownie.  
\- Proszę się uspokoić! Nie mogę zmierzyć pani ciśnienia!  
\- NIEWIARYGODNE! MACIE TU TYLE RZECZY!  
W końcu udało mu się zlokalizować źródło dźwięku. Pośród pacjentów, w zwykłych dresach i śmiesznej czapce z daszkiem siedziała Hanji. Z zaciekawieniem rozglądała się wokół, a gdy jej wzrok zatrzymał się na nim, uśmiechnęła się szeroko, zrywając z miejsca.  
\- EREN!


	3. Searching For The Young Soul Rebels

\- Dalej nie mogę w to uwierzyć Eren – powiedziała spokojnie Hanji i uniosła kubek, rozkoszując się aromatem ciepłej herbaty – czyli twoi rodzice też tu są.

\- Tak...i myślę, że nie tylko oni. Nie udało mi się jeszcze tego sprawdzić. Mówisz, że umarłaś miesiąc po mnie?

Nie odpowiedziała od razu. Przez chwilę przyglądała mu się zagadkowo zza okularów, obejmując kurczowo naczynie, zawieszona w głębokim zamyśleniu. Widok ten przywołał przebłyski z poprzedniego życia, gdy razem z kapitanem i generałem siadali przy stole, żeby opracować plan eksperymentów na tytanie Erena. Wspomnienia tego typu przypominały mu, jak bardzo tęsknił za każdym z nich.

\- Dokładnie. Zaatakowali nas byli żandarmi. Już od ostatniej akcji byliśmy osłabieni, straciliśmy wtedy dwóch świetnych żołnierzy. Nie wiem dlaczego tak bardzo uparli się na tą bro...

\- Dwóch? – wtrącił cicho Eren, poprawiając opatrunek na jej skroni – ktoś jeszcze wtedy zginął?

\- Można tak powiedzieć – odpowiedziała, odstawiając kubek na stół – wszyscy bardzo przejęli się twoją śmiercią, szczególnie Levi. Zmienił się całkowicie. Wątpię, żeby oprócz mnie i Erwina, ktokolwiek to zauważył, ale wiem, że się obwiniał – Hanji uniosła lekko kącik ust w smutnym uśmiechu – do tej pory pomagał nam walczyć z żandarmerią i jakoś sobie radziliśmy, ale po tym wypadku łapał się każdej wyprawy za mur. Prawie go nie widzieliśmy. Może gdyby był z nami podczas ataku, nie umarłabym tak szybko.

\- To nie była jego wi...

\- Wiem Eren. Wszyscy to wiedzieliśmy, ale dobrze wiesz jaki jest Levi. To uparty osioł. Chyba powinniśmy mu dać jednego, zamiast konia. Pasowaliby do siebie.

Eren uśmiechnął się lekko, kończąc opatrunek i spojrzał na zegarek. Rozmawiali już prawie godzinę, zamknięci w jego gabinecie. Lada chwila miała zjawić się Ama, która pewnie szukała go odkąd tylko zniknął jej z oczu.

\- Hanji... - zaczął Eren, czując się odrobinę nieswojo, gdy zwracał się do niej po imieniu – pamiętasz coś z życia tutaj, czy masz tylko wspomnienia z przeszłości?

\- Coraz więcej do mnie wraca. Wiem, że zajmuję się komputerami. Wydaje mi się, że nie ma rzeczy, której bym z nimi nie potrafiła. To fascynujące... też miałeś tak z byciem lekarzem? – zapytała dotykając z zaciekawieniem opatrunku na swojej skroni.

Eren pokiwał lekko głową i wstał, chowając do szafki pudełko z bandażami. Wiedział, że Hanji wciąż musiała czuć się źle. Doskonale pamiętał swoje pierwsze dni w tym świecie i nieustające bóle głowy, lecz cieszył się, że w końcu znalazł kogoś, kto mógł go zrozumieć.

\- Mieszkasz daleko stąd? – zapytał nagle. Mieli teraz różnorodne życia, całkowicie niezwiązane z poprzednimi i nie chciał stracić z nią kontaktu.

\- Mieszkam gdzie chcę Eren, głównie w motelach i w moim samochodzie. Nie wiem dlaczego, ale pewnie jeszcze sobie przypomnę.

Jej słowa sprawiły, że gdzieś wewnątrz na nowo zakiełkowała w nim nadzieja. Podszedł do niej powoli i spojrzał jej w oczy, uśmiechając się szeroko.

\- Mam pewien pomysł.

***

\- No nieźle Eren – rzekła z podziwem Hanji, rozglądając się po pomieszczeniu - mieszkasz tu sam?

Eren wszedł do środka tuż za nią, stawiając na podłodze jej ciężką torbę. Mógł się założyć, że wypełniona była po brzegi komputerowym sprzętem. Z urywków rozmów, które dziś ze sobą przeprowadzili, od razu domyślił się, że Hanji była hakerem. To tłumaczyło brak stałego miejsca do życia.

\- Tak. Możesz zostać, ile tylko będziesz chciała.

\- Hmm... i nie będę ci przeszkadzać? A co, jak będziesz chciał sprowadzić sobie jakąś dziewczynę? Nie będzie zadowolona, jak mnie tu zastanie.

\- Wierz mi, że żadna nigdy się tu nie pojawi. Zresztą chciałem cię o coś poprosić i jeśli ze mną zamieszkasz, będzie nam o wiele łatwiej.

W odpowiedzi posłała mu tylko zdumione spojrzenie i podążyła za nim do salonu. Usadowili się na kanapie przed telewizorem, która zatrzeszczała cicho pod ciężarem ich ciał.

\- Pomyślałem, że mogłabyś pomóc mi odszukać resztę oddziału. Wiem, że żadne z nich nie będzie nas pamiętać, aż do rocznicy śmierci, ale możemy przejrzeć książki do historii... będziemy wtedy wiedzieli, kiedy sobie o nas przypomną.

\- Myślę o tym odkąd tylko powiedziałeś mi o tych rocznicach Eren, to świetny pomysł, ale będziemy musieli się sporo napraco...

W pół słowa przerwało jej donośne walenie do drzwi. Nie zwlekając, zerwał się z miejsca i pobiegł do przedpokoju. Gdy tylko nacisnął klamkę, rozległ się znajomy skrzek pełen wyrzutów, należący do sąsiadki z dołu.

\- Panie! Co tu wyprawiasz, do jasnej anielki! Wczoraj już żem miała po policję dzwonić! Mówią, że taki lekarz porządny, a zeszłej nocy to jakby ktoś bomby na nasz blok zrzucał, taki pijany się wydzierał głośno... o! – kobieta zajrzała mu przez ramię, obrzucając Hanji podejrzliwym spojrzeniem – jeszcze kochanki sobie sprowadza!

Eren bez słowa zatrzasnął jej drzwi przed nosem, żałując, że w ogóle je otworzył. Pani Smith była najbardziej wścibską osobą, jaką widział świat, a jego życie osobiste było najwyraźniej jej ulubionym zainteresowaniem.

\- Właśnie poznałaś jedyną wadę mieszkania tutaj – rzucił niedbale, wracając na kanapę – co ty na to, żebyśmy od razu przejrzeli parę książek, a potem zamówimy chińszczyznę?

Hanji nie trzeba było długo namawiać. Tomy opasłych podręczników historii zalegały na półkach odkąd tylko się tu pojawił i sam zaczął się sobie dziwić, że nie ruszył ich przez cały miesiąc. Nowe życie w całości go pochłonęło i dopiero teraz odzywały się wyrzuty sumienia.

Czytanie o dokonaniach przyjaciół okazało się przedziwnym doświadczeniem. Były tylko drukiem na kartce papieru, okraszonym wymyślnymi rycinami i zdjęciami, które miały być rekonstrukcją ich wyglądu. Brakowało tu krzyków, przyspieszonego bicia serca, adrenaliny i strachu, towarzyszących im w każdej bitwie. Dla zwykłego czytelnika była to ciekawa historia, lecz dla nich – wspomnieniem rzezi, która na wieki pozostawiła swoje piętno.

Lista nazwisk wraz z datami śmierci stawała się coraz dłuższa. Eren już miał odłożyć jeden z wyświechtanych podręczników i w końcu zrobić sobie przerwę, gdy jego uwagę przykuł fragment tekstu.

_(...) rok 852 przyniósł szereg klęsk, zwłaszcza wśród oddziałów Zwiadowców, dla których utrata tytana Erena Jaegera (835r. – 852r.) okazała się początkiem końca. Wydarzenie to rozpoczęło serię ataków nielegalnego odłamu Żandarmerii, przynosząc wysokie straty w ludziach. Wraz z powrotem kapitana Levi'a Ackermana (822r. – 852r.) do czynnej służby za murami, Zwiadowcy utracili jedyną szansę na obronę. Nie do końca wiadomo, co było przyczyną decyzji kapitana, lecz niedawno odnalezione źródła sugerują, że miało to związek z jego stanem psychicznym po śmierci tytana Jaegera. Jak powszechnie wiadomo, kapitan Levi Ackerman (zwany też potocznie Najsilniejszym Żołnierzem Ludzkości) zmarł 25 grudnia 852 roku, wieszając się w swoim gabinecie, w dniu swoich trzydziestych urodzin. Szczegóły tego zdarzenia do tej pory owiane są tajemnicą (...)_

Eren dopiero po kilku chwilach zdał sobie sprawę, że przestał oddychać. Jego wzrok prześlizgiwał się po literach, które jak na złość pozostawały w miejscu, choć chciał, żeby to wszystko było tylko wytworem jego wyobraźni.

\- W porządku? – zapytała Hanji, widząc jego minę i zajrzała mu przez ramię. Już w trakcie czytania, z jej twarzy zniknęły wszelkie emocje. Bez słowa zabrała mu podręcznik i wsunęła do niego zakładkę, odkładając go na stół.

\- Eren – zaczęła, patrząc na niego uważnie – nic już na to nie poradzisz. To już się zdarzyło...i to wieki temu.

\- Dlaczego to zrobił? – szepnął, nie mogąc oderwać wzroku od książki, leżącej spokojnie na blacie.

Była tylko zbiorem słów, suchych faktów, które nijak miały się do rzeczywistości. Co czuł Levi, odbierając sobie życie? On, ze wszystkich żołnierzy, najbardziej gardził samobójcami. Zawsze powtarzał mu, że trzeba szanować każdy dzień, każdą minutę, bo nigdy nie wiadomo, kiedy nadejdzie koniec.

\- Będę z tobą szczera Eren – głos Hanji był opanowany, choć przebijała się przez niego dziwna nuta smutku – gdzieś głęboko w środku wszyscy się tego spodziewaliśmy. Odkąd tylko zaczął wyruszać za mur, stał się innym człowiekiem. Zresztą... - uśmiechnęła się do niego lekko, przykuwając tym jego uwagę – jeśli wszystko pójdzie zgodnie z naszym planem to przecież się z nim spotkasz – sięgnęła po książkę, otwierając ją na zaznaczonej stronie – i to za jakieś pół roku.

\- Potrafisz ich odnaleźć? – powiedział cicho, zerkając na listę z datami śmierci swoich przyjaciół – znasz się na komputerach... możesz dowiedzieć się, gdzie są? Nawet jeśli nas jeszcze nie pamiętają, chcę wiedzieć... - jego głos załamał się na ostatniej sylabie. Był zmęczony i marzył tylko o tym, żeby położyć się do łóżka.

\- Oczywiście. Znajdziemy ich. Nie martw się już o nic – Hanji uśmiechnęła się do niego i zamknęła go w ciasnym uścisku – kiedy Levi się zjawi, powiem mu jak się o niego martwiłeś. Zobaczysz jak skopie ci tyłek.

W końcu na twarzy Erena pojawił się lekki uśmiech. Tak bardzo chciał, żeby jej słowa stały się prawdą.

***

\- Dziękuj boginiom murów, że nazywamy się tak samo jak wtedy – mruknęła Hanji przeglądając kolejne profile.

Wyszli na taras od razu po kolacji i rozłożyli się wygodnie przed laptopem. Jej umiejętności pozwoliły im w kilkanaście minut odnaleźć profile na portalach społecznościowych większości jego przyjaciół. Nie zdziwiły go zdjęcia Armina w otoczeniu książek, czy wizerunek Mikasy na siłowni. Za to Hanji o mało nie zakrztusiła się kawą, gdy znaleźli konto Erwina, z którego dowiedzieli się, że stoi na czele jednej z największych korporacji.

\- Przyda nam się, jakby zabrakło nam pieniędzy – mrugnęła do niego lekko, skrzętnie zapisując adresy wszystkich profili – to kto następny?

\- Jean – wymamrotał Eren, wykreślając generała z ich listy.

Gdy na ekranie laptopa pojawiły się konie i budynek szkółki jeździeckiej, Eren mimowolnie zachichotał. W gruncie rzeczy, nie spodziewał się po nim niczego innego.

\- Mamy mały problem z Levi'em – wymamrotała Hanji, przeglądając jakiś czas później kolejne profile – musi używać pseudonimów, bo nie mogę znaleźć jego nazwiska.

\- Na pewno ci się uda. Ja nie potrafiłbym zrobić nawet tego – Eren uśmiechnął się do niej, zwijając w kłębek na kocu. Dzisiejszy dzień był dla niego bardziej intensywny niż cały ostatni miesiąc. Nawet nie zauważył, kiedy jego powieki opadły ciężko, a on sam odpłynął gdzieś daleko razem ze swoją świadomością.

Sen był przyjemny. Otaczał go las i znajome twarze przyjaciół. Znów znajdowali się z dala od technologii i zgiełku współczesnego miasta. Sasha i Connie uciekali między drzewami przed Jeanem, który ścigał ich krzycząc coś niezrozumiale. Najwyraźniej porządnie zaleźli mu za skórę. 

Powoli odwrócił od nich wzrok, przenosząc go w górę. Dopiero teraz zdał sobie sprawę, że leżał na miękkiej trawie, opierając głowę na udach kapitana. Levi siedział z zamkniętymi oczami, a na jego twarzy malowała się czysta błogość. W pewnej chwili rozchylił lekko powieki, jakby zdając sobie sprawę z tego, że jest obserwowany. Poczuł na policzku dotyk jego palców, które pozostawiły na nim swoje ciepło. Pierwszy raz od bardzo dawna czuł się w pełni bezpieczny.

\- Eren? Chyba coś mam! – głos Hanji wyrwał go ze snu. Zamrugał kilkakrotnie, próbując zrozumieć, gdzie się znajduje. Mógłby przysiąc, że jeszcze przez moment czuł żar w miejscu, gdzie dopiero spoczywała jego dłoń.

\- Co takiego? – mruknął cicho, podnosząc się i leniwie przeciągając.

\- Wyśledziłam jego konto w banku – powiedziała Hanji, a jej głos przepełniała duma – lista jego ostatnich zakupów doprowadziła mnie do tej strony – wskazała palcem na witrynę sklepu ze środkami do czyszczenia – i widzę, że całkiem sporo się tu udziela. Spójrz.

Włączyła stronę z produktami do łazienki i wc, gdzie pod każdym z nich zalegało po kilka komentarzy od użytkownika podpisującego się jako _HumanitysCleanest._

_~ 0/10 – ten środek do kibla to większe gówno, niż to które tam robicie. NIE POLECAM_

_~ Tyle pieniędzy za taki szajs? W życiu. Jak chcecie to samo za połowę ceny to pw._

_~ Droga PaniDomu123, masz pojęcie co ty pieprzysz? Na plamy z wina tylko SODA. Resztą możesz się podetrzeć._

Gdy Eren skończył czytać wszystkie komentarze, zauważył, że Hanji prawie płacze ze śmiechu. Wiedział, co miała na myśli. Nawet bez tego dziwnego pseudonimu rozpoznałby kapitana. Tylko on potrafił z takim zawzięciem dbać o porządek.

\- To nie wszystko – dodała, ocierając łzy – mam jeszcze jego Instagram i kilka innych kont. Oficjalnie znaleźliśmy wszystkich Eren – przeciągnęła się, aż jej kości chrupnęły cicho - teraz pozostaje nam tylko czekać, aż do nas powrócą...


	4. Touch of Cruel Hands

\- Jesteś pewna? Może po prostu jest do niego podobny – Eren nie dowierzał w to, co właśnie usłyszał.

Hanji kolejny raz spojrzała na ekran laptopa i pokiwała przecząco głową. Mimo, że pracowali nad odnalezieniem pozostałych już prawie miesiąc, wciąż nie mógł nadziwić się niektórym jej odkryciom.

\- Nie Eren, to na pewno on. Dokładnie go pamiętam. Erwin przyprowadził go do zwiadowców, razem z Levi'em i Isabel. Wcześniej byli przestępcami za Siną i musiał ich zmusić, żeby dla nas pracowali.

\- To niemożliwe...znam Farlana. Gdyby pochodził z naszych czasów, na pewno wspomniałby o czymś! – głos Erena uniósł się nieco, a on sam ukrył twarz w dłoniach.

Czyżby spędził tyle czasu myśląc, że jest sam ze swoim problemem, kiedy tuż obok miał kogoś, z kim mógł porozmawiać? W dodatku z osobą, która tak dobrze znała kapitana?

\- Eren... myślę, że Farlan może nie wiedzieć o tym, że jest nas więcej. Zresztą ty też nie biegasz i nie opowiadasz wszystkim, że jesteś z przeszłości. Chciałabym go poznać. Jeśli mnie rozpozna, będziemy mieli pewność.

\- Jasne. To nie problem... i tak mieliśmy zrobić dziś rundę po barach – Eren przymknął oczy, czując jak dopada go zmęczenie. Ledwo zdążył wrócić z pracy, a los już szykował mu nowe niespodzianki – chodź dziś z nami. I tak planowałem was ze sobą zapoznać...chociaż w trochę innych warunkach. Chyba pójdę się zdrzemnąć zanim wyjdziemy – powiedział cicho, wstając z miejsca i poczłapał w kierunku sypialni – obudź mnie, gdybyś czegoś potrzebowała.

Hanji nie odpowiedziała i w gruncie rzeczy był jej za to wdzięczny. Stres związany z odnajdywaniem przyjaciół w połączeniu z codziennym znoszeniem emerytek w gabinecie, pozbawiał go wszystkich sił.

Z ulgą padł na łóżko i wpełzł pod kołdrę, otulając się nią szczelnie. Przyszły tydzień zapowiadał się dla nich jeszcze ciężej. Wypadała w nim rocznica śmierci Armina, więc czekało ich spotkanie. Eren modlił się w duchu, żeby ich teoria kolejny raz okazała się skuteczna. Brakowało mu jego towarzystwa i głosu rozsądku. Przy nim zawsze czuł się bezpieczniej, wiedząc, że powstrzyma go od popełnienia niewybaczalnych głupot.

Wsłuchując się w ciszę mieszkania, przerywaną jedynie lekkim stukaniem w klawiaturę w pokoju obok, przymknął oczy, wdychając zapach czystej pościeli. Woń świeżego prania od zawsze kojarzyła mu się tylko z jedną osobą. Nie potrafił zapanować nad myślami, które często odpływały gdzieś daleko, zastanawiając się jakim człowiekiem miał być teraz kapitan. Hanji napotkała niemały problem, próbując go odnaleźć, lecz i tak wiedzieli o nim niewiele. Oprócz zgryźliwych docinków w internecie, obsesji na punkcie sprzątania i ogromnej miłości do motocykli, nie pozostawiał po sobie żadnych śladów.

Eren nie potrafił się pozbierać, od momentu gdy dowiedział się w jaki sposób zmarł kapitan. Odkąd tylko pamiętał, był dla niego wzorem do naśladowania. Najsilniejszym żołnierzem ludzkości, idolem, osobą, za którą można śmiało podążyć, nie obawiając się o swoje życie. Kiedyś nawet zebrał się na odwagę i powiedział mu o tym. W odpowiedzi otrzymał wysoko uniesione brwi i znajome, znudzone westchnienie. Był wtedy pewien, że zrobił z siebie ostatniego kretyna, a jego policzki spaliły się na popiół.

Mimo wszystko, od tamtej pory w jego zachowaniu nastąpiła drobna zmiana, którą Eren zaczął dostrzegać dopiero z perspektywy czasu. Wszelkie problemy i kłótnie miały to do siebie, że bardzo lubiły towarzystwo Jeana i Erena, a Levi jako ich kapitan, musiał rozdzielać ich niezliczoną ilość razy, wymyślając potem bezwzględne kary. Jedną z nich było wypełnianie raportów, choć przesiadywanie po nocach w gabinecie kapitana, nie było dla niego ciężarem – wręcz przeciwnie.

Pamiętał dokładnie jeden z tych momentów, gdy ręka ściskająca pióro bolała niemiłosiernie, pracując już szóstą godzinę przy zapisywaniu pergaminu. Noc była wtedy mroźna, a wyprawa po drewno zakończyła się fiaskiem z powodu szalejącej śnieżycy. Nawet wewnątrz gabinetu ich oddechy roztaczały wokół siebie lekki obłok pary. Co chwila przerywał pisanie, próbując ogrzać zmarznięte dłonie, co wyraźnie irytowało kapitana, który pracował przy tym samym biurku, naprzeciw niego.

\- Możesz już iść. Poradzę sobie – powiedział mu wtedy, gdy Eren kichnął gwałtownie, czując nieznośne łaskotanie w nosie.

Dokładnie pamiętał swoje zdziwienie i ulgę, że mógłby w końcu wrócić do łóżka, lecz grzecznie odmówił. Nie mógł zostawić kapitana z takim natłokiem pracy.

\- Przestań – odezwał się do niego znów, jakąś godzinę później, obserwując go uważnie – odłóż pióro i pokaż mi ręce - jego głos był cichy i stanowczy. Wszyscy dobrze znali ten nieznoszący sprzeciwu ton i obawiali się go bardziej, niż pożarcia przez tytana.

Eren posłusznie wykonał rozkaz, wystawiając je przed siebie. Wtedy kapitan zrobił coś, co do tej pory nieubłaganie do niego powracało.

Jego palce powoli musnęły je i zamknęły w ciasnym uścisku, pocierając lekko. Były drobne i szczupłe, podobnie jak on sam i nie zdołały do końca otulić szerokich dłoni Erena, lecz sam ten gest wywołał w nim taką falę ciepła, że czuł jak pali się od środka.

\- Tylko mi tu nie zemdlej – Levi przewrócił wtedy oczami, lecz nie powrócił do niego wzrokiem, wpatrując się w leżący przed nimi pergamin – masz paskudnie zimne ręce. Następnym razem przyjdź w rękawiczkach, bo nie wiem czy tytanom odrastają palce, jak im się odmrożą.

Eren do tej pory pamiętał, że nie był w stanie wykrztusić słowa i zdołał jedynie pokiwać lekko głową. Kapitan nie puścił jego dłoni, dopóki nie stały się ciepłe, jak jego własne, a wspomnienie to było jego skarbem, do którego często powracał. Być może przez takie chwile, świadomość, że Levi sam odebrał sobie życie była dla niego tak bolesna.

***

\- Nie widzę go. Miał być przed barem – mruknął Eren próbując dostrzec znajomą sylwetkę przed budynkiem.

Początek weekendu zawsze oznaczał tłumy ludzi, w miejscu takim jak to. Każdy myślał tylko o tym, żeby napić się jak najtaniej i jak najwięcej, a ze wszystkich barów w Troście, ten był do tego idealny. Nie tylko zwolennicy taniego alkoholu bawili się tu świetnie. Giant Bar przyciągał też wszelakiej maści złodziei, dilerów i narkomanów, którzy mogli znaleźć tu coś dla siebie. Nie dziwne więc było, że przed drzwiami stała już spora grupka ludzi oczekujących na wejście.

Uwagę Erena zwróciły wibracje w kieszeni, więc zwinnie sięgnął po telefon. Farlan napisał w wiadomości, że spóźni się ponad godzinę i nie pozwala mu do tej pory wypić więcej niż dwa piwa. Jeśli mają się upić to tylko w swoim towarzystwie. Eren uniósł lekko kąciki ust, wsuwając telefon do kieszeni, kiedy czyjaś dłoń klepnęła go lekko z tyłu w ramię.

\- Oi! Macie ogień?

Serce gwałtownie zamarło mu w piersi i przez ułamek sekundy nie potrafił się poruszyć. Znał ten głos. Zbyt dobrze i zbyt dokładnie, żeby pomylić go z jakimkolwiek innym. Wydawało mu się, że minęła wieczność, zanim odważył się obrócić, żeby stanąć twarzą w twarz z Levi'em.

Był...inny. Samo ciało nie zmieniło się zbytnio, choć wyglądał o wiele młodziej. W dalszym ciągu ścinał tak samo włosy, które kosmykami opadały mu na czoło. Cienie pod oczami wydawały się jeszcze ciemniejsze, zdradzając jak mało sypiał w nocy. Najdziwniejszy był jednak jego ubiór. Eren nie był przyzwyczajony do widoku kapitana w skórzanej kurtce i czarnych obcisłych spodniach, choć jego podświadomość mówiła mu, że była to zmiana na lepsze.

\- Słyszysz? – mruknął Levi machając mu dłonią przed twarzą, po czym uniósł lekko brwi i odwrócił się do Hanji – twój facet jest chyba jakiś opóźniony. Macie ten ogień?

\- Jasne – uśmiechnęła się, wyciągając zapalniczkę. Levi podpalił papierosa, zaciągając się głęboko. Eren zauważył, że w momencie, gdy jego płuca wypełnił dym, przymknął lekko oczy. Był to niezwykły widok, który wysłał po jego plecach dziwny dreszcz.

\- Dzięki – podrzucił zapalniczkę, którą Hanji sprytnie przechwyciła i odwrócił się na pięcie odchodząc w stronę dwóch młodych kobiet. Gdy zniknął razem z nimi w budynku, Eren poczuł delikatne ukłucie w środku. Miał ochotę pobiec za nim, choć wiedział, że skończyłoby się to źle.

\- Jeszcze trochę. Pół roku i znowu będzie z nami – powiedziała cicho Hanji, poklepując go delikatnie po plecach.

Eren jednak był już daleko we własnych myślach. Choć jego wzrok przesuwał się niemrawo po ludziach wokół, on sam siedział w gabinecie kapitana, gdzie oboje pracowali przy raportach. Nie przejmowali się burzą, ani zimnem wokół, po prostu ciesząc się swoim niemym towarzystwem.

***

\- Nie wierzę! Hanji! – krzyk Farlana słychać było w całym barze, gdy ten uwięził ją w mocnym uścisku – ale jak!? Nie rozumiem... czyli ty też... - zawahał się, zerkając kątem oka na Erena, jakby rozważając, jakich słów powinien użyć.

\- Farlan. Możesz mówić. Wiem, że zeżarł cię kiedyś tytan – mruknął Eren, dopijając kolejne piwo. Po czwartym przestał liczyć i sprawdzać, co dokładnie w siebie wlewał.

\- Ale ... zaraz... ty też tam byłeś? – chaotyczne słowa uciekały z jego ust, a on sam nie wiedział, na kogo ma patrzeć – Dlaczego nic nie powiedziałeś! Tyle czasu straciliśmy. Mogliśmy opowiadać sobie tyle rzeczy!

\- Lepiej go zostaw. Niech siedzi – Hanji spojrzała na kolejny kufel z którego w szybkim tempie znikało piwo.

\- Co się stało?

\- Przejdzie mi. Kapitan nas nie pamięta, ale jeszcze sobie przypomni. Mam nadzieję – szepnął Eren, opierając głowę na blacie. Był zmęczony, a jednocześnie miał ochotę kogoś pobić. Już dawno nie czuł tylu emocji naraz.

\- Kapitan? To ty nie byłaś jego przełożoną? – w głosie Farlana pojawiło się wyraźne zaciekawienie.

\- Levi – rzuciła Hanji, rozsiadając się wygodnie na krześle, gdy ten wybuchnął głośnym śmiechem.

\- Levi!? Dużo sprzątaliście? Nie wierzę, że ktoś zrobił go kapitanem oddziału – wysapał, nie potrafiąc uspokoić dzikiego chichotu – nie przejmuj się Eren. Nie mam pojęcia o co w tym wszystkim chodzi, więc po prostu się napijmy. Jutro będziesz się martwił. Wiem, że Levi nic nie pamięta, bo nie raz go spotkałem, ale zdradzę ci sekret – szepnął z konspiracyjną nutą w głosie, pochylając mu się do ucha – jest takim samym wkurzającym dupkiem jak zawsze. To widać nawet z daleka.

Eren uniósł lekko głowę i spojrzał na Farlana. Jego wieczny optymizm tym razem nie potrafił mu się udzielić, lecz kiedy ktoś proponował ci upicie się do nieprzytomności, nie wypadało odmówić.

***

\- Zabieraj to dupsko – niewyraźny pomruk pobiegł go gdzieś z oddali. Niemrawo rozchylił powieki, widząc przed sobą Hanji, która spała sobie w najlepsze, rozłożona na Farlanie. Wokół nich rozchodził się cichy szum budzącej się do życia ulicy. Najwyraźniej zasnęli w jakimś zaułku między budynkami.

\- No... rusz... się! – dodał, nieudolnie próbując ją z siebie zrzucić – Cuchniesz jak stara odleżyna.

Eren odwrócił wzrok w stronę przejeżdżającego właśnie samochodu, czując jak głowa pęka mu z bólu. Zawsze obiecywał sobie, że ostatni raz pozwala sobie tyle wypić i za każdym razem kończył tak samo. Nie było nikogo, kto mógłby mu tego zabronić, choć czuł, że czasem by tego potrzebował.

Dalsza część dnia minęła boleśnie wolno, wypełniona smutnymi monologami w towarzystwie deski klozetowej, przy akompaniamencie wymiotów.

Myśl, że lada dzień miał zjawić się wśród nich Armin na trochę rozwiała jego przygnębienie. W jego przypadku nie mieli problemu z lokalizacją. Kończył studia historyczne na Trostowskim uniwersytecie, a bazy studentów miały tak słabe zabezpieczenia, że Hanji śmiała się w głos, gdy ich hakowała.

Obserwowanie jej przy pracy było jedną z ulubionych czynności Erena. Zawsze robiła dziwne miny, mówiąc do samej siebie, nieświadoma obecności innych osób. Przypominało mu to stare czasy, gdy kapitan często wytykał jej zbytnią fascynację tytanami. Zaczynał poważnie się zastawiać, czy zamierzchłe czasy pełne śmierci, krwi i straty bliskich nie były dla niego lepsze, niż obecne. Tam chociaż celem życia było przetrwanie. Tutaj bardzo łatwo było swój cel utracić.

Gdy nadszedł dzień powrotu Armina, spakowali się w niewielki samochód i wyruszyli na uniwersytet, podrzucając po drodze Farlana do pracy. Była to ich pierwsza misja odnalezienia kogoś z dawnych przyjaciół i nie mieli pojęcia, jak miała dalej się potoczyć. Eren wiedział jedno. Musieli spróbować odszukać ich jak najwięcej. Potrzebował znów ujrzeć znajome twarze i dopiero wkrótce miał się przekonać, że przyświecał im o wiele wyższy cel.


	5. May Death Never Stop You

\- Błagam tylko nie to – Eren zakrył uszy, gdy Hanji włączyła swoją ulubioną stację radiową.

Z głośników buchnęła muzyka country, a skoczne rytmy tańczących wieśniaków rozniosły się po okolicy, zwracając na ich samochód uwagę przechodniów.

Już od godziny stali na parkingu przed uczelnią, czekając na zakończenie zajęć. Nie znali dokładnej pory dnia, w której Armin miał odzyskać swoje wspomnienia, dlatego postanowili mieć go na oku od samego rana.

\- Nie podoba ci się? Jest wesoła – Hanji zaczęła kiwać lekko głową na boki w rytmie muzyki - podobną grali w tawernie w Mitrasie. Erwin nas tam kiedyś zabrał, zaraz przed waszym dołączeniem do Zwiadowców. Levi o mało go nie zamordował, bo obiecał mu zwykłą knajpę z jedzeniem, a nie potańcówkę.

Eren prawie zakrztusił się popijaną właśnie wodą.

\- Tańczyliście?

\- A jak myślisz? Mnie i Erwina nie trzeba długo namawiać – mrugnęła do niego zawadiacko – oczywiście twój ulubiony kapitan nie dołączył. Przestał się do nas przyznawać po kilku minutach – zamilkła na moment, a jej oczy zaszły mgłą, jakby próbowała dokładnie przywołać odległe wspomnienia – mogę cię o coś zapytać? Jeśli to będzie zbyt osobiste, po prostu to zignoruj, dobrze?

Eren spojrzał na nią ze zdziwieniem. Nie należała do taktownych osób i nigdy przedtem nie upewniała się, że nie zdenerwuje go swoim pytaniem. Zresztą, w ostatnim czasie bardzo się do siebie zbliżyli i szczerze wątpił, czy istniała jakakolwiek rzecz, o której bałby się jej powiedzieć.

\- Pytaj o co chcesz.

\- Co cię z nim łączyło? – zapytała, obserwując go uważnie, a gdy odpowiedziała jej głucha cisza, dodała – Pytam z ciekawości, Eren. Widziałam, jak cię zabolało, kiedy nas nie rozpoznał. Nie wiedziałeś nawet co mu powiedzieć. To do ciebie niepodobne.

\- Był moim kapitanem...i najlepszym żołnierzem, jakiego spotkałem – szepnął Eren, odwracając wzrok w kierunku okna – odpowiadał za mnie i musiałem ciągle być blisko niego. Bardzo go podziwiałem Hanji...i do tej pory podziwiam. Chciałbym móc nazwać go przyjacielem. Pewnie oberwałoby mi się od niego za taki brak szacunku, ale tak właśnie czuję.

\- Nie oberwałoby ci się. Nigdy nie widziałam go w takim stanie, jak wtedy, kiedy umarłeś mu na rękach. Z faceta, który cię postrzelił nie zostało dosłownie nic. On go poćwiartował Eren... a pod koniec nawet nie używał mieczy i musiałam zabrać go stamtąd siłą. Zależało mu na tobie, chociaż nigdy by się do tego nie przyznał.

Eren nie odpowiedział. Słowa Hanji brzmiały szczerze, choć wydawało mu się, że były tylko nieudolną próbą pocieszenia go. Na szczęście nie miał czasu dłużej się nad tym zastanawiać, bo w tym momencie z budynku uczelni wyłoniła się szczupła, jasnowłosa postać.

\- Jest – wskazał palcem na Armina, który przystanął w miejscu, patrząc w pustą przestrzeń przed sobą.

Gdy chwilę później zaczął rozglądać się wokół ze strachem, Eren był już pewien, że jego najlepszy przyjaciel w końcu powrócił. Wszędzie rozpoznałby to spojrzenie. Nie zwracając uwagi na Hanji, wyskoczył z samochodu i popędził przed siebie.

-ARMIN!

***

\- To wspaniałe! – oznajmił głośno Armin, wpatrując się w listę dat ze szczerym zainteresowaniem – ale skąd wiecie, gdzie nas szukać?

\- Mamy swoje sposoby – szepnął Eren, poruszając tajemniczo brwiami i otworzył menu. Nie wierzył, że udało im się znaleźć wolny stolik w jednej z najpopularniejszych studenckich restauracji. Hanji od dawna nalegała, żeby się tu wybrali, lecz dopiero teraz nadarzyła się ku temu okazja.

\- Polecam lunch dnia – zza ich pleców wydobył się znajomy męski głos, a po chwili tuż przed nimi wyrósł Connie, w ubraniu kelnera – żona robi najlepsze placki ziemniaczane na świecie. Te świry z knajpy obok ciągle próbują ukraść nam przepis, ale nawet jak to zrobią, nie mają z nią szans.

Eren spojrzał na niego, nie potrafiąc dobrać odpowiednich słów. Kątem oka dostrzegł, że Armin był w podobnej sytuacji. Na szczęście Hanji znów przejęła sprawy w swoje ręce i uśmiechnęła się szeroko, odkładając na stół menu.

\- W takim razie weźmiemy trzy porcje. Musimy spróbować tego cudeńka.

Dopiero, gdy Connie obrócił się na pięcie i odszedł w kierunku kuchni, Eren odezwał się cicho.

\- Jak ty to robisz? Nie jesteś zaskoczona, kiedy widzisz ich tak nagle?

\- Wiedziałam, że tu pracuje. Sasha też tu jest, bo to ich restauracja. Odrobiłam swoją pracę domową i wiem czego się spodziewać Eren. Zresztą są następni na liście. Niedługo do nas wrócą.

\- Od teraz będzie łatwiej – wtrącił Armin, uśmiechając się radośnie – na studiach robię już kolejny stopień z historii i niedługo zacznę tam wykładać. Dopiero teraz rozumiem, dlaczego zawsze ciągnęło mnie do epoki Tytanów.

\- Wiem. Dlatego tak bardzo chciałam, żebyś już do nas dołączył. Przyda nam się twoja pomoc, Armin.

\- Voila! – jakiś czas później Connie pojawił się tuż przed nimi, stawiając na stole trzy ogromne talerze placków – Uważajcie, bo mogą uzależnić!

\- Connie! – Sasha wypadła z kuchni, podbiegając do nich – Widziałeś Yuuriego? Mamy siedem zamówień na katsudon! Pewnie znowu flirtuje z tym dostawcą – dopiero po chwili zauważyła obecność gości i uśmiechnęła się do nich przepraszająco, po czym pociągnęła Conniego z powrotem na zaplecze.

Hanji przez cały czas przyglądała się im z lekkim uśmiechem, lecz Eren poczuł ukłucie smutku na widok ich pełni szczęścia. Pierwszy raz nie chciał, żeby jego przyjaciele odzyskali dawnych siebie. Tęsknił za nimi, lecz po powrocie okrutnych wspomnień z poprzedniego życia, już nigdy nie będą tak radośni. Jednocześnie cieszył się, że los złączył ich ze sobą. Jeszcze za czasów treningu wszyscy wokół robili zakłady, kiedy w końcu się zejdą.

\- Eren – Armin pomachał mu dłonią przed twarzą – zjedz, zanim wystygnie. Są boskie.

Jeden kęs wystarczył, żeby potwierdzić jego słowa. Sasha miała nieziemski talent.

***

Eren zerwał się gwałtownie z łóżka, wciąż czując w swoim ciele rozrywający ból. Ostatnio coraz częściej miewał koszmary, przypominające mu o tym jak zginął, lecz za każdym razem detale były nieco inne. Tym razem to kapitan wycalował w niego strzelbę, pociągając za spust. Na myśl o tym robiło mu się niedobrze.

Otulając się szczelnie kocem, wyślizgnął się z łóżka i wyszedł na taras. Od spotkania z Arminem minęło już kilka miesięcy, podczas których udało im się spotkać wiele znajomych twarzy. Erwin doznał niemałego szoku, widząc ich trójcę na progu swojego gabinetu, lecz niezmiernie się ucieszył. Zawalony pracą dyrektora korporacji o globalnym zasięgu, nie miał dla nich wiele czasu. Obiecał im jednak, że w razie potrzeby pomoże im w poszukiwaniach. W końcu dysponował sporymi środkami.

Już kilka dni po ich spotkaniu, Hanji oznajmiła Erenowi, że przeniesie się do apartamentowca Erwina. Znajdował się kilka przecznic dalej, lecz tam miała do dyspozycji o wiele lepsze łącze i sprzęt o jakim sama mogła tylko śnić.

Każdy z nich miał teraz własne życia, które również musieli pielęgnować, lecz zawsze znajdowali czas, żeby ze sobą porozmawiać. Technologia współczesności skutecznie im to ułatwiała, dlatego zaraz po odzyskaniu przez Sashę i Conniego wspomnień, Hanji utworzyła dla nich grupowy czat, niemożliwy do wyśledzenia przez kogoś z zewnątrz.

Eren rozsiadł się na tarasie z laptopem na kolanach. Mimo pierwszych dni grudnia, pogoda była względnie ładna, a temperatury sięgały od kilku do kilkunastu stopni. Dawniej mogli jedynie śnić o czymś takim. Zima była zimą, a nie karykaturą jesieni, choć nie przeszkadzał mu taki obrót spraw.

Otworzył laptopa, zauważając, że nie tylko jego dopadła bezsenność. Zielona kropka przy nicku Armina sprawiła, że na chwilę przestał czuć się tak samotnie.

~ **rogue_doctor** [E. Jaeger] 02:54  
 _ktoś tu nie może spać?_

~ **voyager6** [A. Arlert] 02:54  
 _Prowadzę jutro pierwsze zajęcia na uczelni. Czy tylko mi się wydaje, że zabijanie tytanów było łatwiejsze, niż życie tutaj?_

~ **rogue_doctor** [E. Jaeger] 02:55  
 _nie tylko tobie, ale studenci chociaż cię nie zjedzą_

~ **rogue_doctor** [E. Jaeger] 02:55  
 _chyba_

**hackerman [H. Zoe] dołączyła do czatu**

~ **hackerman** [H. Zoe] 02:55  
 _kto nam zmienił ikonę czatu??!1? i dlaczego tam jest Erwin w różowej tutu? dajcie mi chlor na oczy_

~ **voyager6** [A. Arlert] 02:56  
 _Connie odkrywał rano magię photoshopa. Żałuj, że cię nie było._

~ **hackerman** [H. Zoe] 02:56  
 _chyba zacznę. a co do twoich studentów, to nie przejmuj się Armin. jak będziesz ciekawy to cię posłuchają, a jak nie to pójdą spać. i tak obchodzi ich tylko, żeby zaliczyć_

~ **rogue_doctor** [E. Jaeger] 02:57  
 _jako były student potwierdzam. hanji, nie możesz spać, czy znowu kogoś śledzisz?_

~ **hackerman** [H. Zoe] 02:57  
 _a jak myślisz? lada dzień wpadnie tu wasz kochany kapitan. ciągle czegoś o nim szukam, ale skurczybyk tak się kryje, że zaczyna mnie to martwić._

~ **voyager6** [A. Arlert] 02:58  
 _Dlaczego „martwić"?_

~ **hackerman** [H. Zoe] 03:00  
 _zaczynam się bać, że siedzi w czymś nielegalnym. adres, który podał w banku od lat zamieszkuje ktoś inny. nie wiem co z tym zrobić._

~ **hackerman** [H. Zoe] 03:00  
 _ale nie chcę się nakręcać. zobaczymy jak się z nim spotkamy._

**rogue_doctor [E. Jaeger] opuścił czat**

Eren zamknął laptopa, otulając się szczelniej kocem. Jeśli Hanji zaczynała podejrzewać coś złego, z pewnością musiało tak być. Nie chciał nawet o tym myśleć, choć jak na złość obraz Levi'a, nonszalancko podpalającego papierosa od dawna tkwił mu w pamięci.

Dopiero, gdy słońce zaczęło wychylać się zza horyzontu zdał sobie sprawę z tego ile czasu siedział bez ruchu. Za chwilę musiał zbierać się do pracy. Zapowiadał się wyśmienicie beznadziejny dzień.

***

\- Musicie sprawdzić wszystkie miejsca, które wyśledziłam. Nie mam pojęcia, gdzie może teraz być – Hanji rozsiadła się wygodnie na podłodze w otoczeniu komputerów. Eren zaczął zastanawiać się czy wszystkie rzeczywiście były jej potrzebne, czy po prostu pielęgnowała tym swój wizerunek hakera.

W końcu nadszedł dzień powrotu Levi'a. Od pamiętnej nocy w barze, nie udało mu się spotkać go ani razu, choć Farlan zarzekał się, że czasem widywał go w okolicy swojego mieszkania. Nie miał pojęcia, ile było w tym prawdy.

\- Pieprzony skurwiel – Erwin wpadł do pokoju, zaciskając ze złości pięści i przystanął na ich widok – ktoś dziś wraca? – zapytał już spokojniejszym tonem, patrząc wymownie na Hanji.

\- Levi.

\- Racja... to już Boże Narodzenie? Przyprowadźcie go potem do mnie. Pomoże mi zarżnąć jednego kretyna – wycedził przez zaciśnięte zęby i usiadł w fotelu, od razu nalewając sobie whisky – mówiłem wam kiedyś, że nienawidzę ludzi, którzy poczują władzę? Jak się do niej dorwą to już po nich i ich mózgach. Zupełnie jak pieprzona żandarmeria.

\- Co się stało? – Farlan wrócił z kuchni, ciągnąc ze sobą górę jedzenia – nigdy nie widziałem żebyś przeklinał.

Erwin westchnął ciężko, dolewając sobie whisky. Na pierwszy rzut oka widać było, że jest wykończony.

\- Mamy problem z jedną firmą. Jej właściciel to ostatni dupek i coś kombinuje. Coś cholernie paskudnego. Tracimy przez niego miliony, a on ciągle kupuje nowe placówki medyczne. Próbowaliśmy się czegoś o nich dowiedzieć, ale okazało się, że korzystają z tradycyjnych archiwów. Nie mają tam nawet komputerów. Kto normalny tak robi!? Ta sprawa śmierdzi na odległość i jak nic, niedługo skończymy na bruku – wymamrotał, ściskając mocno szklankę. Dopiero głośny brzdęk tłuczonego szkła, zwrócił uwagę wszystkich. Alkohol zmieszany z krwią spłynął po jego palcach, a odłamki porozcinały skórę w wielu miejscach.

\- Erwin – odezwał się Eren, wstając z miejsca – uspokój się i chodź do łazienki. Załatwimy sprawę z Levi'em i nie wiem jak, ale pomożemy ci z tym. Po to tu jesteśmy.

Erwin westchnął, przyglądając się z zainteresowaniem swojej zakrwawionej dłoni i podążył za nim, bez zbędnych sprzeciwów.

Rana okazała się paskudna, a kawałki szkła miejscami mocno utkwiły w ciele. Na szczęście domowa apteczka była świetnie wyposażona i Eren miał dostęp do wszystkiego, czego potrzebował.

\- Będziecie mieli z nim niezły ubaw – Erwin skrzywił się lekko, gdy Eren zaczął wyciągać odłamki – Levi nie lubi nowych rzeczy. Kimkolwiek by teraz nie był, zobaczysz jak da wam w kość.

\- To nieważne. Chciałbym tylko, żeby wszyscy już się odnaleźli. Tęsknię za nimi.

\- Za Mikasą też? Wiesz... czasem zastanawialiśmy się, czy między wami coś jest. Zawsze za tobą biegała. Próbowałem nawet podpuścić Levi'a żeby cię o to zapytał, ale nie wyszło.

\- Nie wiedziałem, że generał zwiadowców był takim plotkarzem – Eren uśmiechnął się lekko, myśląc jakimi idiotami musieli być ludzie żeby wiązać go z Mikasą. Była dla niego jak siostra.

\- A co mieliśmy od życia Eren? Starzy ludzie są nudni. W dodatku, kiedy ich jedyną rozrywką jest zabijanie wyrośniętych potworów. Szkoda, że Levi nie dał się w to wciągnąć, bo trochę plotek jeszcze nikomu nie zaszkodziło.

\- Co ci wtedy odpowiedział?

\- Nic – Erwin zaśmiał się cicho – poczęstował mnie swoim spojrzeniem „chyba cię pojebało" i poszedł sprzątać.

Eren uniósł lekko kąciki ust i nie odezwał się już ani słowem. Gdy skończył opatrunek i wrócili do reszty, na zewnątrz zaczynało już świtać. Specjalnie na ten dzień wzięli urlop z Farlanem i choć jeden raz nie musiał przejmować się tłumem staruszek z hemoroidami.

\- No i są nasi zagubieni mężczyźni – uśmiechnęła się Hanji – Eren, zajmiesz się okolicą baru. Farlan będzie szukał go niedaleko swojej kamienicy, bo podobno czasem się tam kręci. Szkoda, że Armin i reszta nie mogli się zjawić, ale jakoś sobie poradzimy. Zostanę tu i będę śledzić monitoring w mieście...może gdzieś go zauważę. Weźcie to – podała im słuchawki bluetooth – będziemy w kontakcie i jak będę coś wiedzieć, od razu wam powiem.

Dopiero, gdy wyszli z apartamentu, do Erena zaczął docierać fakt, że jeszcze dziś powróci ich kapitan. Czas spędzany z przyjaciółmi był wspaniały, lecz nawet w naweselszych momentach czuł się niekompletny. Levi był ich spoiwem. Dowódcą, na którego nawet teraz spoglądali z szacunkiem.

_Eren słyszysz mnie?_

Jakiś czas później, głos Hanji rozbrzmiał w słuchawce, gdy przysiadł na ławce po godzinach krążenia w okolicach baru. Po Levi'u nie było najmniejszego śladu, choć wokół roiło się od ludzi spieszących do domów na świąteczną kolację. Może miał rodzinę, z którą teraz siedział i nie mieli szans, żeby go odnaleźć?

\- Słyszę cię Hanji, masz coś? – szepnął dyskretnie, ignorując pogardliwe spojrzenie kobiety przechodzącej tuż obok.

_Tak. Znalazłam go na monitoringu sklepu. Cholernie daleko za miastem, ale i tak masz bliżej niż Farlan. Weź moje auto i jedź. To droga wylotowa z Trostu na Mitras, jakiś kilometr wcześniej jest pomnik. Na pewno go nie przeoczysz._

Eren już dawno nie czuł, żeby serce łomotało mu w piersi tak szybko. Czym prędzej pobiegł w stronę parkingu, gdzie zwykle Hanji zostawiała swój samochód i z piskiem opon wyjechał w miasto.

_Pośpiesz się. Widzę, że ma towarzystwo._

\- Jakie znowu towarzystwo? – zapytał Eren, poprawiając słuchawkę w uchu – Hanji, co jest do cholery grane?

_Mówiłam ci, że będzie z nim problem. Rozmawia z jakimiś ludźmi, ale nie wyglądają na jego przyjaciół. Uważaj na siebie... i na niego też. Na wszelki wypadek powiem Farlanowi, żeby do ciebie dołą... Levi odjechał... rozglądaj się, bo może jedzie w twoją stronę..._

\- Nie możesz tego sprawdzić!? – jęknął zrozpaczony i z impetem docisnął pedał gazu.

Samochód przyspieszył gwałtownie i tym samym opuścił centrum Trostu. Blokowiska i kamienice powoli przeszły w jednorodzinne domy i niewielkie sklepiki, które stały pojedynczo obok siebie, a im dalej prowadziła go droga, tym większe były przerwy między nimi.

_A skąd ci wytrzasnę monitoring na takim zadupiu?! Masz na swojej trasie przejazd kolejowy... zaraz zobaczę, może tam coś będzie._

Eren pierwszy raz dzisiejszego dnia ucieszył się z trwających świąt. Drogi były niemalże puste i nikomu nawet nie śniło się wychodzić z domu, choćby na chwilę.

Gdy ujrzał przed sobą pomnik, znów przyspieszył. Mijając go, zauważył kątem oka postać swojego tytana, dźwigającego olbrzmi głaz. Znajdował się dokładnie w miejscu, gdzie setki, a nawet tysiące lat temu udało mu się zamknąć bramę Trostu. Tutaj też po raz pierwszy ujrzał kapitana, gdy ten uratował jego i Armina przed pożarciem przez tytana. Miejsce to było idealne na ich ponowne spotkanie.

_Levi zbliża się do przejazdu. Zaraz powinieneś go zobaczyć Eren..._

I zobaczył. Motocykl zbliżający się w zastraszającym tempie i oślepiający blask reflektora. Eren był już przygotowany. Musiał szybko wykręcić i ruszyć za nim w pościg, gdy tylko go wyminie. W żadnym z najczarniejszych scenariuszy nie spodziewał się tego, co nastąpiło chwilę potem.

Głośny huk, uderzenie i przerażony krzyk Hanji, która przez kamerę obserwowała całe zdarzenie. Rozpędzony pociąg uderzył na przejeździe prosto w tylne koło motocyklu Levi'a, posyłając go razem z pojazdem do rowu. Eren zahamował z piskiem opon, aż auto wpadło w poślizg, zataczając szeroki łuk. Uderzenie wielkiej machiny z taką siłą mogło zakończyć się tylko w jeden sposób.

\- Levi – szepnął Eren, zakrywając usta dłonią i na drżących nogach wydostał się na zewnątrz. Buchające kłęby pary z silnika widoczne były w rowie na odległość. Podobnie jak bezwładne zakrwawione ciało, rozpostarte niedbale na trawie.


	6. Sheer Heart Attack

Zakrwawione ciało leżało porzucone w oddali na ziemi, pośród kłębów dymu i odłamków metali. Eren poczuł, że nogi odmawiają mu posłuszeństwa, gdy zbliżył się do nieprzytomnej postaci.

Levi wpatrywał się w niego szeroko otwartymi, martwymi oczami, a strużki bordowej krwi spływały mu po twarzy, znacząc na bladej skórze nowe ścieżki, przypominające koryta rzeki. Nie potrafił przyjąć do wiadomości, że jego kapitan nie żyje, choć dowód znajdował się tuż przed nim.

Pochylił się nad jego bezwładnym ciałem, starając się zatrzymać łzy cisnące się do oczu. Delikatnie dotknął policzka Levi'a, czując bijący od niego chłód, gdy ten poderwał dłoń, chwytając go mocno za gardło.

Eren wzdrygnął się na krześle, wyrywając ze snu. Ostatnią dobę spędził w nieustającym stresie i taka niekontrolowana drzemka musiała go w końcu dopaść. Był środek nocy, a on do tej pory nie znalazł nawet chwili na odpoczynek.

Przetarł ze zmęczeniem oczy i zamrugał kilka razy, żeby po chwili dostrzec wpatrujące się w niego szare tęczówki.

\- K-kapitanie – szepnął, w mgnieniu oka znajdując się przy jego łóżku.

Eren dziękował w duchu wszystkim trzem boginiom, że wypadek zakończył się tylko niewielkim wstrząśnieniem mózgu. Gdyby pociąg uderzył w środek, a nie tył motocyklu, nie siedziałby teraz w szpitalnej sali, tylko w prosektorium.

\- Eren – zachrypnięty, słaby głos Levi'a sprawił, że ciarki przeszły mu po plecach. Odruchowo sięgnął po szklankę z wodą i przysunął mu ją do ust. Ten spojrzał na niego podejrzliwie, lecz pragnienie wygrało i napił się, a kilka kropel spłynęło kącikiem ust.

\- Wytłumacz mi, o co do chuja tu chodzi – powiedział cicho, tym razem bardziej świadom otoczenia, a jego wzrok zatrzymał się dłużej na monitorach przy łóżku – to jakieś piekło? Siebie jeszcze rozumiem, ale dlaczego ty tu jesteś?

\- To nie... - zaczął Eren, gdy drzwi otworzyły się z hukiem.

\- Śpiąca królewna wstała! – wykrzyknął Farlan rozkładając szeroko ramiona i wepchnął do sali skrzypiący wózek z lekami – nastraszyłeś nas. Teraz będziesz musiał nas przeprosić i zabrać na piwo.

\- Co tu robisz? – jego głos był jak zawsze spokojny, choć zakradła się do niego nutka szoku i niedowierzania.

\- Ja? Pracuję, rzecz jasna. Nie każdy jest takim gangsterem jak ty. Skoro do nas wróciłeś lepiej nam powiedz czym się tu zajmujesz. Od dawna się zastanawiamy nad twoimi podejrzanymi interesami. Mafia? Diler? Płatny zabójca? – Farlan wyrzucał z siebie słowa z prędkością światła, jednocześnie zmieniając zwinnie kroplówki – Cokolwiek by to nie było...wstydź się braciszku.

\- Interesy? – Levi uniósł lekko brew i spojrzał na Erena, jakby oczekując odpowiedzi – Niech mi ktoś powie, co tu się do cholery dzieje. Gdzie jesteśmy, co to wszystko jest i co ty robisz? – wyrwał dłoń, którą chwycił Farlan, żeby założyć mu klips do saturacji.

\- Farlan zapytał o twoje współczesne życie kapitanie. Na początku jest ciężko połączyć ze sobą oba, ale przyzwycza... - Eren zamilkł, widząc puste spojrzenie Levi'a – kapitanie? Wiesz kim byłeś zanim odzyskałeś wspomnienia?

\- Gdybym wiedział, nie pytałbym was o takie rzeczy Jaeger. Skończ pieprzyć i powiedz o co tu chodzi.

\- Jaka jest ostatnia rzecz, którą pamiętasz? – głos Farlana tym razem zabrzmiał poważnie.

Levi nie odpowiedział od razu. Przymknął oczy zapadając się głębiej w poduszce i zmarszczył lekko brwi, intensywnie nad czymś rozmyślając.

\- Powrót z wyprawy. Wróciliśmy w cholerną śnieżycę, a końskiemu dzieciakowi prawie odmroziło dupę. Zrobili mi kolację na urodziny... - zawahał się przez chwilę, zerkając w ich stronę – i nic więcej. Pustka.

Eren spojrzał ze zdezorientowaniem na Farlana, a jego myśli pędziły jak szalone. Wszystko do tej pory układało się zbyt pięknie i oczywistym było, że musiał w końcu nadejść jakiś kryzys. Najwyraźniej, nawet w tym życiu nie mogło być im zbyt łatwo.

***

Po dwudziestoczterogodzinnej obserwacji, Levi został wypisany ze szpitala. Dalej był w słabej kondycji, lecz nie zagrażało mu już niebezpieczeństwo. Razem z Farlanem na próżno próbowali przypomnieć mu obecne życie, opowiadając o okolicy i częstych wizytach w pobliskim barze, lecz jedynymi wspomnieniami jakie posiadał były zamierzchłe czasy epoki Tytanów.

Eren bez namysłu zaproponował Levi'owi pokój w swoim mieszkaniu. Odkąd Hanji się z niego wyniosła, cisza wokół stała się nie do zniesienia. Zresztą nie mieli bladego pojęcia, gdzie uprzednio żył, więc sytuacja była idealna.

Dopiero późnym wieczorem, gdy siedział rozpostarty na kanapie, poczuł jak naprawdę dopada go zmęczenie. Levi od ponad godziny okupował prysznic, a cichy szum płynącej wody wypełniał mieszkanie. Nie mógł nawet spokojnie się wykąpać, żeby ulżyć nieco napiętym mięśniom, więc jego jedynym pocieszeniem był miękki koc, którym szczelnie się owinął.

\- Eren – jakiś czas później łagodny szept rozbrzmiał przy jego uchu, wyrywając go z rozmyślań – potrzebuję ubrań.

Eren obrócił głowę, czując ciepło wpełzające po karku. Levi stał tuż obok z założonymi rękami, wpatrując się w niego wyczekująco. Miał na sobie jedynie ręcznik, przepasany wokół bioder, a wilgotne włosy kleiły się do czoła. Jego bliska obecność, po tak długim czasie czekania, bardziej przypominała sen niż rzeczywistość.

\- Oczywiście kapitanie – wymamrotał w odpowiedzi, podnosząc się z miejsca, lecz ten położył mu dłoń na ramieniu, zatrzymując go.

\- Nie jestem już twoim kapitanem, Eren. Zresztą Farlan powiedział mi, że jesteście teraz ode mnie starsi. Daruj sobie te pieprzone tytuły.

Eren pokiwał w odpowiedzi głową i zaprowadził go do swojej sypialni. Udało mu się znaleźć całą górę za małych na niego ubrań, które dla osoby o niższym wzroście były idealne. Przekopując się przez stos rzeczy, zauważył, że Levi usiadł na skraju łóżka, mierząc ostrożnym wzrokiem włączony komputer. Dopiero w tym momencie, uderzył go fakt, że wraz z brakiem wspomnień z tego życia, zniknęły też umiejętności posługiwania się wynalazkami współczesności.

\- Ka... znaczy się, Levi – zaczął Eren, zwracając na siebie jego uwagę – ja... mogę opowiedzieć ci o wszystkim. Samo pojawienie się tutaj jest straszne i nie mogę sobie nawet wyobrazić jak to jest, nie mieć wspomnień ze swojego ży...

\- Mam wspomnienia Eren – przerwał mu Levi, patrząc mu prosto w oczy – nie z tych czasów co trzeba, ale te, na których mi zależy są bezpieczne. To, co jest tutaj mnie nie obchodzi.

\- Chciałem tylko powiedzieć, że i tak musisz tu żyć i będzie ci ciężko. Pomogę ci zawsze, kiedy tylko będę w stanie, pamiętaj o tym.

\- W porządku – odpowiedział zdawkowo i wstał, zgarniając ze sterty kilka ubrań – i nawzajem Eren – rzucił, wychodząc z pokoju.

Wrócił do niego dopiero po kilku godzinach, gdy rzeczy leżały już równo poukładane w szafach, a Eren leżał w swoim łóżku, nieudolnie próbując zasnąć. Widok ciemnowłosej postaci u progu sypialni sprawił, że gwałtownie usiadł.

\- Wszystko w porządku? – zapytał odruchowo, wyplątując się z pościeli. Próba ta zakończyłaby się bolesnym zderzeniem z podłogą, gdyby nie dłonie, które w porę go złapały.

\- Mija pieprzone tysiąc lat, a ty dalej jesteś taką pokraką – sapnął Levi, przewracając oczami i wepchnął go z powrotem do łóżka, siadając na jego skraju – skoro i tak nie śpisz, to możesz się na coś przydać.

\- Przydać?

\- Tak. Naucz mnie tego używać – spojrzał na komputer stojący w kącie, a w jego oczach po raz pierwszy od dawna zapłonęły dzikie błyski.

***

Eren ziewnął głośno i przeciągnął się, gdy tylko rano uniósł powieki. Przecierając zaspane oczy spojrzał na zegarek - kilka minut temu wybiła dwunasta. Siedział z Levi'em pół nocy tłumacząc mu obsługę komputera i nie żałował nawet chwili z nim spędzonej. Mimo, że prawie wcale się do niego nie odezwał, słuchając tylko jego wywodów o internecie, mailach i stronach, znów czuł namiastkę więzi, którą tworzyli w poprzednim życiu.

Głośno ziewając, sięgnął po laptopa, żeby zobaczyć czy ktoś znajomy nie siedzi na ich wspólnym czacie. Obiecał przyjaciołom, że będzie na bieżąco informował ich o stanie zdrowia uwielbianego przez wszystkich kapitana. Jakież było jego zdziwienie, gdy zobaczył w znajomym okienku trzy nicki, w tym jeden należący do Levi'a.

**rogue_doctor [E. Jaeger] dołączył do czatu**

~ **humanitys_cleanest** [L. Ackerman] 12:04  
 _Powinnaś zgnić za to w piekle, czterooka._

~ **hackerman** [H. Zoe] 12:05  
 _ja też za tobą tęskniłam <3 wpadnę dziś do was, bo Erwin nie daje mi spokoju_

~ **hackerman** [H. Zoe] 12:05  
 _ooo cześć Eren!_

~ **humanitys_cleanest** [L. Ackerman] 12:05  
 _Ile do cholery można spać. Eren, rusz dupę i chodź na śniadanie._

~ **hackerman** [H. Zoe] 12:06  
 _CZY TY MU ZROBIŁEŚ ŚNIADANIE?!_

~ **humanitys_cleanest** [L. Ackerman] 12:06  
 _Jeszcze słowo, a umrzesz. Razem z Erwinem._

**humanitys_cleanest [L. Ackerman] opuścił czat**

~ **hackerman** [H. Zoe] 12:07  
 _korzystaj Eren. musi być ci naprawdę wdzięczny, że zaczął cię dokarmiać. tylko uważaj, bo może chce cię utuczyć, a potem pożreć :/ kto go tam wie_

Eren uśmiechnął się lekko, zamykając laptopa i czym prędzej popędził do kuchni. Levi siedział w salonie tuż obok, ze znudzeniem przełączając kanały w tv. Dopiero, gdy znalazł wiadomości, kiwnął głową z aprobatą i rozsiadł się wygodnie.

\- Smacznego – mruknął, gdy Eren odkrył stos naleśników na stole. Ociekały czekoladowym syropem, a ich aromat przyciągał w niekontrolowany sposób. Wiedział, że za chwilę talerz będzie świecił pustkami.Nie sposób było im się oprzeć.

\- Dziękuję – Eren uśmiechnął się szeroko i zgarnął jedzenie, siadając tuż obok na kanapie – jak się czujesz? Nie boli cię głowa?

\- Nie, ale zacznie, jak nie przestaniesz zadawać takich głupich pytań – wymamrotał Levi, wpatrując się w postać, z którą reporter przeprowadzał właśnie wywiad – To on – dodał, wskazując na grubego mężczyznę.

\- Ktfo? – mlasnął Eren, z policzkami wypchanymi naleśnikami, a ich mała drobinka wylądowała na dłoni Levi'a.

\- Obrzydliwe – mruknął, strząsając ją na podłogę i znów spojrzał w ekran – rozmawiałem dzisiaj z Erwinem. To człowiek, który od jakiegoś czasu mu grozi. Podobno obiecaliście mu pomóc go zniszczyć i przyjdzie wieczorem z Hanji, żeby nam coś o nim powiedzieć.

\- Skoro tak, to mamy sporo czasu – Eren uśmiechnął się, pochłaniając ostatniego naleśnika i zignorował krzywe spojrzenie Levi'a, oblizując talerz z sosu – chcesz zobaczyć miasto? Możemy się przejść. Będziesz wiedział co gdzie jest, kiedy będę w pracy.

Szalejąca właśnie za oknem śnieżyca w połączeniu z tą propozycją, sprawiła, że spojrzał na niego jak na wariata.

\- Nie ma mowy Jaeger. Nie wystawiam dzisiaj nawet nosa z tego mieszkania. Tu jest ciepło. Tam nie.

\- Pokażę ci sklepy, gdzie są świetne środki do sprzątania.

Odpowiedziała mu głucha cisza, przerywana jedynie szumem telewizora.

\- Znajdź nam jakieś płaszcze i możemy iść.

***

\- Nawet gówna tym nie sprzątniesz – narzekał Levi przechadzając się już piętnasty raz pomiędzy półkami, czytając namiętnie wszystkie etykiety – ale zobaczymy co z tego wyjdzie – wzruszył lekko ramionami i dorzucił butelkę do stosu innych, wypełniających koszyk. W końcu mogli ruszyć do kasy.

Radość Erena nie trwała długo. Okres po świętach wraz z dniami wolnymi od pracy przyciągnął do sklepu tłumy klientów. Najkrótsza kolejka, w której stanęli ciągnęła się wzdłuż całej alei produktów.

Cierpliwość była jednak cnotą; cechą, którą winien odznaczać się każdy zwiadowca. Starał się o tym pamiętać, szczególnie, gdy godzinę później dotarli do celu, a kobieta przed nimi zaczęła plotkować o czymś zapamiętale z kasjerką. Spoglądając w tamtym momencie na Levi'a, o mało nie zszedł na zawał. Jego morderczy, zimny wzrok był uosobieniem zagłady ludzkości. Wiedział, że sytuacja może skończyć się źle, jeśli zaraz czegoś nie zrobi.

\- Levi? – zapytał cicho, a niosące śmierć oczy zwróciły się ku niemu, nieco łagodniejąc – Cieszę się, że już z nami jesteś. Brakowało mi ciebie.

\- Dlaczego tak mówisz? Potrzebujesz czegoś ode mnie?

\- Nie – odparł Eren, patrząc na żywo gestykulujące kobiety przed nimi. Nagle całowicie przestały go irytować – zawsze, jak byłem na misji, czułem się bezpieczniej, kiedy byłem z tobą. Wiedziałem, że nic mi się nie stanie. Teraz też tak jest.

Nie słysząc odpowiedzi, spojrzał na niego, lecz Levi stał odwrócony w przeciwnym kierunku, aby nie mógł wyczytać niczego z jego twarzy.

\- Tak bezpiecznie, że byle jaki zasraniec mógł cię zastrzelić?

\- Jaki zas... - zaczął Eren i dopiero po chwili zrozumiał, co miał na myśli – przecież to nie była twoja wi...

\- ZAPRASZAM NASTĘPNĄ OSOBĘ –głośny skrzek kasjerki dokonał brutalnego morderstwa na ich uszach, lecz w końcu nadeszła ich kolej.

Eren obiecał sobie w duchu, że jeszcze dokończą tą rozmowę. Nie miał zamiaru dopuścić do tego, żeby Levi martwił się czymś, co nie miało już większego znaczenia.


	7. A Momentary Lapse of Reason

\- Mam nadzieję, że nie masz mi tego za złe Eren, ale wzięliśmy jeszcze kilka osób - Hanji uśmiechnęła się z lekkim zażenowaniem, gdy zza jej pleców do mieszkania wlewał się tłum ludzi: Erwin, Armin, Sasha, Connie oraz ku jego zdziwieniu - Marco.

\- Nie mam... - Eren nie potrafił powstrzymać uśmiechu, gdy widział wszystkie znajome twarze w jednym miejscu - chociaż mogłaś nas uprzedzić. Levi dostanie zawału, jak zobaczy, że mamy za mało jedzenia.

Jak na zawołanie, z kuchni dobiegły soczyste przekleństwa i brzdęk naczyń stawianych na blacie. Levi w mgnieniu oka znalazł dla wszystkich wygodne miejsca w salonie, w akompaniamencie wesołych docinków Erwina, za które otrzymał kilka morderczych spojrzeń.

Eren, korzystając z zamieszania, przywitał się z Marco, wciągając go w krótką rozmowę. Dzięki małemu śledztwu Hanji, wiedział, że on i Jean są małżeństwem od kilku lat i wychowują razem trójkę dzieci. Nie było to wielką niespodzianką. Podobnie jak Connie i Sasha, od zawsze do siebie pasowali.

\- Wiesz, że już niedługo wrócą mu wspomnienia? - wtrącił Eren, wręczając mu drinka.

\- Mam nadzieję. Czasem wydaje mi się, że mieszkam z robotem.

\- Z robotem? - powtórzył, zerkając ukradkiem do kuchni, gdzie Levi prowadził zażartą walkę z pryskającym olejem na patelni, osłaniając twarz rękawicą w brokuły.

\- Tak. Mam wrażenie, że to tylko puste naczynie, która czeka na prawdziwego Jeana. Nie wiem, jak ci to wytłumaczyć...to dziwne - Marco westchnął znużony i napił się, podążając za jego wzrokiem, aż do kuchni - a więc, ty i Levi... mieszkacie razem, bo musicie, czy coś jest na rzeczy?

Eren prawie zakrztusił się napojem, słysząc te słowa.

\- Ja i Levi? Nigdy!

Marco uniósł lekko brwi i uśmiechnął się podejrzliwie, lecz nie kontynuował tematu. Zamiast tego, zaczął opowiadać mu o swojej rodzinie. Mieszkali z Jeanem tuż za miastem, gdzie ten prowadził szkółkę jeździecką. Uczył małe dzieci jazdy konno, co samo w sobie śmieszyło Erena. Byli przykładem typowej, spokojnej rodziny, którą nigdy nie mogliby być w przeszłości. Zasługiwali na to, jak nikt inny.

\- Oi, ruszcie tyłki - odezwał się Levi, wymijając ich zwinnie i postawił na stole cały ogrom jedzenia - no to co takiego chciałaś nam powiedzieć? - dodał, patrząc na Hanji spod przymrużonych powiek.

\- Obiecaliśmy pomóc naszemu kochanemu generałowi w jednej sprawie - uśmiechnęła się, mierzwiąc Erwinowi włosy, które zaczęły sterczeć we wszystkich kierunkach - pomyślałam, że im nas więcej, tym więcej pomysłów, dlatego chciałam żebyśmy spotkali się wszyscy razem.

\- Nic na niego nie mamy. Dosłownie NIC - wtrącił Erwin, stukając palcami w stół ze zniecierpliwieniem - mówiłem wam, że ich ośrodki są już wszędzie... i to tam, gdzie miały być moje. Nawet nie wiemy, co on tam dokładnie robi. Wszystko jest cholernie podejrzane.

\- Nie możesz go zhackować? - rzucił Levi, przysiadając na podłodze i oparł się plecami o kolana Erena - przecież to dla ciebie nie problem.

\- Rozmawialiśmy już o tym, zanim do nas dołączyłeś - powiedziała Hanji z lekkim smutkiem w głosie - mają tradycyjne archiwa. Zero komputerów. Musimy wymyślić coś innego i liczyłam, że mi w tym pomożecie.

\- A jak to zrobiłaś z nami? - Levi spojrzał prosto na nią - zhackuj właściciela, a nie firmę, chyba się na tym znasz. Facet musi mieć jakąś prywatną pocztę, czy coś.

Uśmiech, jaki pojawił się na twarzy Hanji, rozjaśnił całe pomieszczenie. W oczach zamigotały znajome błyski i bez pytania pochwyciła leżącego obok laptopa Erena.

\- Zaraz się wszystkiego dowiemy.

Nie chcąc przeszkadzać jej przy pracy, wśród reszty wybuchła zażarta dyskusja na temat powrotu Jeana. Wszyscy ekscytowali się tym, że wkrótce do nich dołączy. Connie już zaczynał planować przyjęcie niespodziankę z mnóstwem jedzenia, co spotkało się z ogromnym entuzjazmem wśród reszty.

Eren w porę oderwał się od rozmowy, żeby zobaczyć jak Levi wychodzi na taras, z żarzącym się papierosem, wetkniętym pomiędzy wargi. Nie zwracając na siebie niczyjej uwagi, podążył za nim, zabierając ze sobą ciepłą bluzę, którą od razu otulił jego ramiona.

\- Rozchorujesz się - szepnął, w odpowiedzi na jego lekko zdziwione spojrzenie - wszystko w porządku?

\- Tracisz niepotrzebnie czas. Nie musisz się o mnie martwić. Zawsze źle się to kończy - odpowiedział sucho Levi, lecz jego smukłe palce musnęły lekko materiał bluzy - idź do reszty, zaraz do was wrócę.

Eren nie ruszył się z miejsca.

\- Zaczekam na ciebie - wymamrotał, opierając się o barierkę.

Między nimi zapadła głucha cisza, przerywana okazjonalnymi chichotami dochodzącymi z wewnątrz. Nie było w tym nic krępującego. Przypominało mu dawne czasy, gdy spędzali długie godziny w swoim milczącym towarzystwie. Coraz bardziej uświadamiał sobie jak bardzo za nimi tęsknił.

\- Czasem cholernie mnie wkurzasz wiesz? - mruknął Levi, zaciągając się głęboko dymem z papierosa - Nikt nie będzie za tobą biegał Eren. Przestań martwić się o innych i zajmij sobą.

\- Chcę tylko pomóc - szepnął w odpowiedzi. Doskonale znał charakter kapitana i to, jak nieprzyjemny potrafił być, lecz jego słowa zabolały go bardziej niż powinny i nawet Levi po chwili to zauważył.

\- Nie chcę znowu patrzeć, jak za mnie umierasz. To wszystko - zgasił papierosa i odwrócił się do niego, patrząc mu prosto w oczy - to była najgłupsza rzecz jaką zrobiłeś. Moje życie nie było tego warte i dobrze o tym wiesz.

Nie istniało odpowiednie określenie, które oddałoby żal, jaki poczuł w tamtym momencie. Gdy Levi ruszył do drzwi, bez zastanowienia chwycił go za ramię, zatrzymując w miejscu.

\- Zawsze myślałem, że jesteś najmądrzejszym i najwspanialszym człowiekiem, ale właśnie udowodniłeś mi, jak głupi jesteś - Eren przestał kontrolować słowa, wychodzące z jego ust - jeśli będzie trzeba, znów to zrobię i nie waż się mówić, że twoje życie jest nic nie warte.

Zdenerwowany, wyprzedził Levi'a i z impetem wpadł do mieszkania, pozostawiając go za sobą kompletnie zdezorientowanego.

***

Eren westchnął głośno zamykając za sobą drzwi do gabinetu. Ostatnia pacjentka doznała nagłego przypływu wdzięczności i wizyta przeciągnęła się do niebotycznych rozmiarów. Wychwalanie pod niebiosa jego osoby do tej pory dzwoniło mu w uszach. Marzył tylko o powrocie do domu, ciepłej kąpieli i wygodnym łóżku.

Mimo kłótni z Levi'em, ich wczorajsze spotkanie zaowocowało kilkoma przydatnymi informacjami. Hanji nie miała sobie równych w swojej profesji i wystarczyło niecałe pół godziny, żeby przechwyciła wszelkie maile i rozmowy mężczyzny, którego śledzili.

Marcus Fishbein, do którego należała sieć placówek naukowych, jeżeli już coś ukrywał, robił to perfekcyjnie. W jego prywatnych konwersacjach nie znaleźli nawet śladu czegoś podejrzanego, lecz teraz, gdy był pod ich stałą obserwacją, w końcu czuli, że mają nad nim minimalną przewagę.

Całą drogę powrotną Eren spędził na rozmyślaniu o wczorajszym wieczorze. Po ich kłótni, Levi nie odezwał się już do niego ani słowem i poszedł spać od razu po wyjściu gości. Nad ranem również nie zdołał z nim porozmawiać, śpiesząc się do pracy.

Miał wyrzuty sumienia, że potraktował go tak ostro, choć w głębi duszy wiedział, że wina nie leżała po jego stronie. Gdzieś z tyłu głowy wciąż powracał do niego fakt, że Levi sam niegdyś odebrał sobie życie. Takie wydarzenie nie mogło pozostać bez echa, nawet po odrodzeniu we współczesnych czasach. Pragnął szczerze z nim porozmawiać i dowiedzieć się, co skłoniło go do tak drastycznej decyzji, lecz wiedział, że Levi nigdy się przed nim nie otworzy.

Gdy tylko dotarł do domu od razu poczuł, że coś jest nie w porządku. Wewnątrz panowała głucha cisza, wypełniona tylko ledwie słyszalnym tykaniem wskazówek zegara. Dopiero po chwili dostrzegł drobną postać, zawiniętą w jego koc, która drzemała na kanapie.

\- Levi? - szepnął, podchodząc do niego.

Nie wyglądał najlepiej. Jego zazwyczaj blada skóra zaróżowiła się lekko. Na dźwięk swojego imienia, rozchylił nieprzytomnie powieki.

\- Co się dzieje? - zapytał Eren, dotykając jego czoła. Od razu wyczuł wysoką gorączkę - Od dawna tak jest?

\- Od rana - wymamrotał niewyraźnie Levi, pocierając wierzchem dłoni zamknięte oczy - to niedługo minie.

Nie odpowiedział mu. Bez słowa ruszył do kuchni, żeby powrócić po chwili ze swoją olbrzymią apteczką, którą zaczął przetrząsać w poszukiwaniu czegoś na zbicie gorączki.

\- Przestań - powiedział, obserwując jak Eren wyciąga z niej leki, a pojedynczy bandaż toczy się gdzieś po podłodze - powiedziałem, że to minie. Wiem, co mi jest.

\- Więc mi powiedz - podał mu szklankę wody i dwie tabletki. Levi zażył je, nie pytając nawet o ich nazwę.

\- To nic takiego. Rozmawiałem już o tym z Farlanem. Najwyraźniej moje współczesne ja lubiło sobie co nieco pozażywać, a teraz mi tego brakuje. Podobno takie są skutki odstawienia. Chyba się cieszę, że nie mam wspomnień, bo to byłoby jeszcze bardziej obrzydliwe.

\- To nie jest nic takiego... - Eren usiadł na podłodze i oparł brodę na krawędzi kanapy, obserwując go uważnie - i na pewno szybko nie minie - dodał, kiedy ciało Levi'a znów zaczęło mimowolnie drżeć.

\- Przechodziłem przez gorsze rzeczy - uciął krótko i odwrócił się do niego plecami, otulając szczelnie kocem.

Był to wyraźny sygnał, że ich rozmowa została zakończona, więc Eren poczłapał do łazienki, żeby skorzystać z ciepłej, odprężającej kąpieli. Po całym dniu moczenia się w szpitalnych zarazkach było to zbawiennym doświadczeniem.

Nie dane mu było nacieszyć się nim długo. Gdy zaczął dryfować na krawędzi snu, z zamyślenia wyrwał go dźwięk przychodzącej wiadomości. Po omacku sięgnął po telefon, a ociekająca wodą dłoń pozostawiła na podłodze gigantyczne krople wody.

Okazało się, że ojciec, który w pracy był również jego przełożonym, wysyłał go na zjazd lekarzy w ośrodku tuż za miastem. Eren zaklął w duchu widząc, że przypadał on jeszcze w ten weekend. Nie miał najmniejszej ochoty zostawiać Levi'a samego w tak paskudnym stanie. Wiedział, że taka nadmierna troska z jego strony tylko go irytuje, lecz nie mógł nic na to poradzić. To przychodziło samo i było naturalne jak oddychanie.

Tuż przed pójściem spać, zajrzał jeszcze do salonu. Skulona postać na kanapie nawet nie ruszyła się z miejsca. Eren zbliżył się do niego i poprawił koc, który zsunął mu się z ramion. Łatwo było wyczuć, że gorączka znów powracała.

\- Jesteś cholernie uparty, wiesz? - mruknął nieprzytomnie Levi, odwracając się do niego. Spod półprzymkniętych oczu błysnęły szare tęczówki.

\- Zawsze mi to mówiłeś. Pamiętasz jak nie chciałeś zabrać mnie ze sobą do Trostu po zapasy?

Levi prychnął pogardliwie, unosząc lekko kącik ust.

\- Aż za dobrze. Do tej pory nie wiem co sobie wtedy myślałeś, ale pomysł ze schowaniem się w beczce był beznadziejny.

\- Był świetny. Brakowało mi tylko trochę hmmm...

\- Mózgu?

\- ...zwinności. Sam wtedy powiedziałeś, że pterodaktyl miałby więcej gracji - Eren założył ramiona na piersi i uśmiechnął się lekko - nie chcesz się położyć do łóżka? Będzie ci wygodniej.

\- Jak będę chciał to pójdę. Umiem jeszcze sam chodzić - głos Levi'a był tak samo suchy jak zawsze.

\- Wiem. Gdybyś czegoś potrzebował, wiesz gdzie mnie szukać.

Wychodząc z pokoju nie zwrócił uwagi na czujne spojrzenie, które śledziło go dopóki nie zniknął z pola widzenia.

***

Noc była ciężka.

Eren nie zdążył przespać nawet godziny, gdy obudził go brzdęk tłuczonego szkła, dochodzący z drugiej sypialni. Jak oparzony wyskoczył z łóżka i pobiegł na miejsce, żeby zastać tam klnącego pod nosem Levi'a, zbierającego z podłogi szczątki szklanki po wodzie.

Długo zajęło mu zmuszenie go, żeby wrócił do łóżka. Gorączka zdecydowanie przybrała na sile i zazwyczaj mlecznobiała skóra pokryła się różowymi plamami, a dłonie drżały nawet przy najmniejszym ruchu.

\- Jaeger... chodź tu - wymamrotał nieprzytomnie Levi, gdy Erenowi w końcu udało się wpakować go pod kołdrę i przyniósł z kuchni kilka środków na zbicie gorączki.

Na dźwięk swojego nazwiska zatrzymał się w miejscu. Od razu rozpoznał ten obojętny ton. Wysoka temperatura sprawiła, że Levi zaczynał majaczyć.

\- Jestem. Potrzebujesz czegoś? - Eren usiadł tuż przy jego łóżku i lekkim ruchem odsunął mu z czoła spocone kosmyki.

\- Przepraszam, że pozwoliłem ci umrzeć - szare tęczówki patrzyły na niego na wpół przytomnie, lecz mimo wszystko było w nich coś bardzo szczerego. Coś, czego nigdy jeszcze u niego nie widział.

\- To nie była twoja wi... - zaczął Eren, lecz Levi przyłożył mu palec do ust, skutecznie go uciszając.

\- Daj mi skończyć. Tak, to moja wina. Nie było potrzeby, żebym cię ze sobą zabierał. Nawet nie wiesz, jak cicho się zrobiło, kiedy odszedłeś - wypowiadane przez niego słowa, zaczynały zlewać się w jedno, lecz doskonale go rozumiał. Wiedział, że tylko w takim stanie mógł liczyć na jego szczerość - nie mogłem sobie z tym poradzić i uciekałem za mur. A przez to zaczęli ginąć inni. Wszyscy zginęli przeze mnie. Gdybym tam był, mógłbym ich obronić.

\- Czy ty słyszysz sam siebie? - szepnął Eren, sprawiając, że Levi otworzył szerzej oczy - Nikogo nie musisz bronić. To nie ty do mnie strzeliłeś i nie ty dopadłeś Hanji. Najgorszą rzeczą, którą zrobiłeś było odebranie sobie życia. Tak, znam nawet szczegóły - dodał, widząc, jak jego wzrok ucieka w przeciwnym kierunku - ale to wszystko już minęło. Ważniejsze jest to, co jest teraz. Weź leki i spróbuj odpocząć - podał mu tabletki i nową szklankę wody.

\- Zostań jeszcze chwilę - wymamrotał Levi, gdy Eren wstał żeby wrócić do siebie. Nigdy nie miał okazji widzieć go tak bezbronnego i osłabionego. Jeden nieodpowiedni gest mógł zerwać cienkie nici zaufania, które tworzyły się między nimi z każdą chwilą.

\- Zostanę - odpowiedział dopiero po dłuższej chwili i uniósł rąbek kołdry, zwinnie się pod nią wślizgując. Levi nie zaprotestował i zrobił mu więcej miejsca. Łóżko było przegrzane od gorączki, lecz Eren nie zwracał na to uwagi. Serce mimowolnie zabiło mu mocniej, gdy poczuł plecy przylegające wygodnie do jego boku.

\- Śpij już Jaeger. Jutro sam cię stąd wykopię, jak spóźnisz się do pracy.

Eren mimowolnie się uśmiechnął. Levi nawet w najgorszej sytuacji nie potrafił zrezygnować ze swoich docinków.

\- Dobranoc kapitanie.


	8. Before We Ever Minded

**25 XII 852 r.**

Trzask zamykanych drzwi wypełnił pomieszczenie, odbijając się głucho od drewnianych ścian. Levi rozejrzał się po gabinecie.

Wszystko stało na swoim miejscu, dokładnie tak, jak pozostawił, wyruszając na misję. Jedyną różnicą były grube warstwy kurzu, otulające meble, które przypominały mu śnieżny puch na gałęziach drzew po nocnej śnieżycy. Tworzyły w pomieszczeniu swoistą aurę spokoju i wyciszenia. Zupełnie jakby właśnie wszedł do jednej z kaplic kościoła murów. Człowiek w takim miejscu podświadomie czuł na sobie presję milczenia, a każdy dźwięk brzmiał jak najgorsze świętokradztwo.

Zmęczenie zaczynało dawać o sobie znać, więc położył się na kanapie, gubiąc po drodze buty i kurtkę. Dawniej, nie pozwoliłby sobie na takie zachowanie. Porządek był jego zbawieniem. Sprzątanie dawało poczucie kontroli, kształtowania czegoś na własny sposób, podczas gdy rozkazy i misje najczęściej kończyły się zniszczeniem skrzętnie tworzonych planów. Od jakiegoś czasu było mu już wszystko jedno. Jaki był sens tworzenia złudzeń, że ma się na coś wpływ? W tym świecie każdy był tylko krwawym kawałkiem mięsa, czekającym na śmierć, nieważne jak bardzo poświęcał się sprawie, czy jak głośno nie skandował swoich przekonań.

Kończył dziś trzydzieści lat. W gronie żołnierzy aktywnie biorących udział w misjach był to nie lada wyczyn. Pokonał tak wielu tytanów, wrogich żołnierzy, polityków, próbujących zniszczyć od wewnątrz zwiadowców. Po co? Żeby dłużej patrzeć na śmierć innych, żeby być tym, który ich pochowa lub ostatni raz spojrzy na rozczłonkowane ciała, których nigdy nie odzyskano z pola walki. Do niedawna to Erwin dzierżył miano najstarszego i najbardziej doświadczonego z nich. Do niedawna.

Levi westchnął głęboko, pocierając ze zmęczeniem czoło. Wiedział, że reszta oddziału szykowała mu przyjęcie-niespodziankę. Nie był idiotą. Kryli się z tym, jak tylko mogli, lecz jego umiejętności przechwytywania informacji działały mimowolnie. Zresztą, zawsze wymyślali dla niego coś idiotycznego. Tylko Hanji, Erwin i Eren zdawali sobie sprawę jak bardzo nienawidził takich zachowań i ograniczali się do małych podarunków. Cała trójka była już martwa, jednak dobrze wiedział, jak wyglądałby dzisiejszy dzień, gdyby tu byli.

Hanji wpadłaby do gabinetu, potykając się o jego buty i kurtkę, a otwarte drzwi zaskrzypiałyby za nią cicho. Oczami wyobraźni widział ją teraz przed sobą, śmiejącą się w głos. Rozbiegany wzrok i niezdarne palce, które poprawiałyby co chwilę, zsuwające się z nosa okulary. Jak co roku, dostałby od niej element garderoby: nowy fular, pas, czy koszulę z materiału, którego nie sposób dostać było nawet w Mitrasie. Przywiązywała wagę do jego stroju bardziej niż on sam.

„Odpychasz ludzi swoją aurą Levi. Wyglądaj chociaż porządnie, żeby nie myśleli, że jesteś gburem" powtarzała mu często, łapiąc go pieszczotliwie za policzek, za co otrzymywała serię morderczych spojrzeń.

Erwin był jej przeciwieństwem. Wszedłby do środka, ostrożnie omijając rozrzucone rzeczy. Na jego widok uśmiechnąłby się ciepło i przysiadł tuż obok na kanapie. Jego prezenty zawsze były praktyczne: kompas, skórzana kabura na uchwyty mieczy, podręczna mapa, której nie sposób było podrzeć. Tymi drobnymi podarunkami sprawiał, że kolejne wyprawy stawały się nieco łatwiejsze. Levi był mu wdzięczny, choć większość tych przedmiotów już dawno zgubił w ferworze walki.

Najbardziej nieobliczalny był Eren. Doskonale znał dziwne poczucie estetyki Hanji, czy pragmatyczność Erwina, lecz on od dawna był dla niego zagadką. Nie wszedłby do gabinetu, jak poprzednicy. Zapukałby i czekał na odpowiedź, a gdy takową by uzyskał, przed przekroczeniem progu, rozejrzałby się uważnie. Levi widział oczami wyobraźni, jak jąkając się przechodzi przez pokój i potyka niezdarnie o jego buty. Dopiero po napotkaniu jego spojrzenia, Eren uspokoiłby się i posłał mu jeden ze swoich szerokich uśmiechów, a jego głos energicznie rozbrzmiałby w pomieszczeniu, burząc spokój panujący wewnątrz.

Jego podarunki były dla Levi'a wyjątkowe już od samego początku, choć nigdy tego nie przyznał. Zwykle były wykonane własnoręcznie, więc miały w sobie coś, czego nie można było kupić - trud, poświęcony czas i chęci. Doceniał w ludziach szczerość, a Eren był najbardziej szczerą osobą, jaką przyszło mu w życiu spotkać.

Levi'owi najbardziej utkwił w pamięci prezent sprzed roku, który do tej pory stał na półce po przeciwnej stronie gabinetu.

Były to niewielkie figurki wilków, wystrugane w drewnie. Szczegóły pozostawiały wiele do życzenia, lecz na pierwszy rzut oka widać było, że twórca spędził nad nimi wiele godzin. Każda z nich przypominała wyglądem jednego z żołnierzy oddziału Levi'a. Wilcze postaci Sashy, Conniego, Jeana, Mikasy, Armina i jego samego spoglądały teraz z półki ciemnymi ślepiami. Tylko dwójka ich ludzkich odpowiedników pozostała jeszcze wśród żywych.

Gdy zapytał Erena dlaczego nie wystrugał też swojej postaci, ten zarumienił się lekko. Przyznał się, że nie zdążył, a malowanie kolorowych szczegółów zajęło mu zbyt wiele czasu. Levi powiedział mu wtedy, że uzna stado za kompletne dopiero, gdy będą w nim wszyscy, bez wyjątków. Do tego czasu cała reszta zaczeka. Uśmiech, jakim mu wtedy odpowiedział, do tej pory ogrzewał jego wnętrze w tych najgorszych momentach.

Levi zamrugał kilkakrotnie, a zamglona sylwetka Erena siedząca tuż obok, rozpłynęła się w powietrzu. Oddawanie się wspomnieniom, które przeradzały się w halucynacje stało się jego sposobem na zabicie czasu. Czuł, że trawi go choroba. Nie musiał korzystać z porad medyka, żeby uzyskać pewność. Coraz częściej odpływał na jawie, a gorączka wracała w najmniej spodziewanych momentach. Stawał się ciężarem dla wypraw, choć skutecznie maskował swoją niedyspozycję.

Nawet nie zauważył, gdy wstał, a nogi poniosły go do bocznych drzwi, prowadzących do maleńkiej sypialni. Gruba warstwa kurzu na podłodze tłumiła jego kroki, a delikatne pyłki błyszczały w grudniowym słońcu, wlewającym się przez okno. Cisza wokół była wręcz eteryczna, a on sam czuł spokój, którego od tak dawna mu brakowało.

Opadł na kolana, po omacku odnajdując pod łóżkiem ogromne pudełko. Tkwiło tam już pół roku i do tej pory nie potrafił zebrać się w sobie, żeby je otworzyć. Nie wiedział dlaczego. Dokładnie znał jego zawartość, lecz wyobrażanie sobie rzeczy, a zmierzenie się z rzeczywistością były dwoma różnymi aspektami.

Spokojnym ruchem zsunął pokrywę i gwałtownie poczuł, jak serce podchodzi mu do gardła, a oddech zamiera głęboko w piersi. Nic nie było w stanie przygotować go na ten widok.

Na wierzchu niewielkiego stosu rzeczy, leżała starannie złożona kurtka zwiadowcy, opatrzona kartką z imieniem i nazwiskiem. Wszystko, co znajdowało się w środku pudełka należało niegdyś do Erena. Zasadą panującą wśród zwiadowców było przekazanie wszystkich prywatnych rzeczy zmarłego kapitanowi jego oddziału. Ten najczęściej dzielił je pomiędzy żołnierzy, którzy chcieli jak najlepiej zapamiętać swoich przyjaciół, lecz Levi nie potrafił do tej pory nawet na nie spojrzeć. Nikt nie kwestionował jego wyboru. Nie wiedział, czy rozumieli w jakim stanie się znajdował, czy najzwyczajniej w świecie bali się jego reakcji.

Przesunął powoli palcami po jasnym materiale kurtki i ostrożnie wyjął ją z pudełka. Rzuciły mu się w oczy zaschnięte, bordowe plamy kalające biel skrzydeł wolności na piersi. Wyglądały na rozprysk krwi od postrzału. Levi stłumił w sobie znajome mdlące uczucie, które pojawiało się zawsze, gdy wspominał tamte wydarzenia.

Z pietyzmem dotykał każdego przedmiotu, kiedy wspomnienia przeskakiwały mu przed oczami. Wystające nitki zielonego płaszcza, postrzępionego od postrzału, łaskotały mu lekko dłoń, gdy wyciągał go z pudełka. Poza ubraniami nie było tu wiele rzeczy. Wartość życia Erena nie przekładała się na przedmioty. To wiernością i oddaniem potrafił kupić sobie każdego człowieka.

Połyskujący klucz do piwnicy, notes, kilka gęsich piór, które nie mogły mieć żadnego zastosowania w piśmiennictwie, mała szara sakiewka, dwa noże i pasy używane przy manewrach - kilka śmieci o zerowej wartości.

Gdy chwycił w dłoń sakiewkę, zdziwiło go jak lekka była. Spodziewał się znaleźć w niej drobne monety, które żołnierze zwykle przepuszczali w okolicznych barach, lecz jej ciężar sugerował inną zawartość. Z zaciekawieniem rozwiązał woreczek i wyjął z niej niewielki przedmiot.

Nagle cisza wokół niego stała się jeszcze bardziej przytłaczająca, a on sam poczuł, że brakuje mu tchu. Poderwał się z miejsca i rzucił do okna, otwierając je na oścież. Mroźny powiew wiatru uderzył go w twarz, a nieprzyjemne szczypanie w kącikach oczu dało mu do zrozumienia, że zebrały się tam łzy.

Jeszcze raz spojrzał na swoją dłoń, w której trzymał wystruganą w drewnie wilczą postać Erena o zielonych oczach, wpatrującą się w niego z zaciekawieniem.

***

**29 XII 2017**

Gdy tylko otworzył oczy, oślepił go blask słońca, sprawiając, że ból głowy stał się jeszcze silniejszy. Levi mruknął coś niezrozumiale i przeciągnął się lekko. Wciąż ciężko było mu się przyzwyczaić do tak miękkiego łóżka i wszystkich udogodnień, które oferowała współczesność.

Dopiero po kilku sekundach dotarło do niego, że nie tylko wygoda łóżka była rzeczą inną niż zazwyczaj. Twarz Erena pogrążona w głębokim, błogim śnie znajdowała się na poduszce kilka centymetrów od niego, a ramię spoczywało niedbale na jego biodrze.

Levi już miał w brutalny sposób wykopać go na podłogę, gdy w ostatniej sekundzie przed oczami wyrósł mu widok zakrwawionych skrzydeł wolności na jasnej kurtce. Jego ciałem wstrząsnął dreszcz i musiał zamknąć na chwilę oczy, żeby nieprzyjemne uczucie jak najszybciej odeszło.

\- Eren - powiedział w końcu, potrząsając lekko jego ramieniem - rusz dupsko, bo się spóźnisz - dodał, wygrzebując się z pościeli.

Eren jęknął tylko i schował głowę pod poduszkę, lecz Levi był już w drodze do kuchni.

Jedną z wielu pozytywnych rzeczy w nowym świecie była powracająca motywacja do dalszego życia. Byli tu wszyscy, których kiedyś utracił, szczęśliwi, bez groźby śmierci, wiszącej nad nimi każdego dnia. Mieli rodziny, pracę i zero zdolności bojowych, które i tak były im niepotrzebne.

Nucąc pod nosem zasłyszaną wczoraj piosenkę, włączył poranne wiadomości i zabrał się za przygotowywanie śniadania.

\- EREN, JAK ZARAZ NIE WSTANIESZ WYRZUCĘ CIĘ PRZEZ BALKON - krzyknął, agresywnie wbijając jajka na patelnię. Olej zasyczał złowrogo, lecz już po chwili w kuchni unosił się aromat jajecznicy i parzonej kawy.

Ignorując nasilający się ból głowy, Levi sięgnął po telefon Erena, z zamiarem sprawdzenia godziny, gdy na ekranie pojawiło się przychodzące połączenie.

Ojciec.

Zapowiadało się ciekawie. Od zawsze chciał poznać szarlatana, który dla zabawy wstrzykiwał własnemu dziecku serum do przemiany w wyrośnięte potwory.

Bez zastanowienia wcisnął zieloną słuchawkę i przyłożył telefon do ucha, krzątając się dalej po kuchni.

\- Eren! Nie wiem czy dostałeś moją wiadomość, ale konferencja jest jutro i MUSISZ na niej być. To ważne dla całego oddziału i szpitala. Wiem, że powinieneś mieć wolne, ale to ważna sprawa.

Gdy w słuchawce odpowiedziała mu cisza, Grisha powtórzył.

\- ...Eren?

\- Eren śpi - rzucił sucho - przekażę mu, że ma tam być. Coś jeszcze?

\- Kim jesteś? Nie wydaje mi się, żebyśmy zostali sobie przedstawieni - w jego głosie, nawet przez telefon słychać było zdezorientowanie.

Levi nie był pewny czy to z winy wysokiej gorączki, czy z wrodzonego chamstwa ale postanowił pójść za ciosem. Zresztą, Eren zasługiwał na nauczkę, a gdyby wstał na czas, sam mógłby porozmawiać z ojcem.

\- Nie zostaliśmy. To pański syn, a nie niewolnik. Nie musi spowiadać się z tego, kto u niego nocuje i z kim sypia. Jeśli to wszystko, to życzę panu miłego dnia. W nocy dałem mu nieźle w kość i teraz odpoczywa, a skoro jutro odbiera mu pan dzień wolny, to chyba nic się nie stanie, gdy dziś nie pojawi się w pracy, prawda?

\- J-ja...chyba t-tak, ale powie...

\- Wiedziałem, że się dogadamy. Żegnam - Levi wcisnął czerwoną słuchawkę i odłożył telefon na miejsce, dokładnie w chwili, gdy Eren pojawił się w kuchni, ziewając głośno i drapiąc się po głowie.

\- Kto to był? - mruknął nieprzytomnie, siadając przy stole.

\- Twój ojciec. Załatwiłem ci dziś wolne w pracy - Levi postawił przed nim z brzdękiem ogromny talerz z jajecznicą i warzywami, za które ten ochoczo się zabrał - i chyba teraz myśli, że ze sobą sypiamy - rzucił przez ramię, wychodząc do łazienki.

Uniósł lekko kącik ust, gdy usłyszał jak Eren krztusi się jedzeniem i prawie spada z krzesła. Był pewien, że następnym razem wstanie na czas.

***

\- Spokojnie - cichy głos Erena wcale nie niósł mu ukojenia, wręcz przeciwnie, coraz bardziej działał mu na nerwy.

\- Jestem spokojny, Jaeger. Po prostu nie mogę znaleźć sobie miejsca - już szósty raz wstał z kanapy i zaczął chodzić po salonie - kiedy czuję się lepiej fizycznie, moja psychika robi dokładnie to - przystanął zaciskając dłonie w pięści - to popieprzone. Dlaczego nie mogłem uzależnić się od kawy? Od papierosów? Wróć. Od tego też się uzależniłem. Sprzedałbym cię teraz do najtańszego burdelu, żeby dostać działkę, wiesz? To chore - ukrył twarz w dłoniach, mocno ją do nich dociskając, aż przed oczami zamigotały mu jasne plamy.

\- To normalne. Musisz jeszcze trochę wytrzymać - Eren wstał i podszedł do niego, patrząc na niego uważnie - może pójdziemy na spacer? Znowu jest trochę śniegu. Może być całkiem miło.

\- W porządku. Cokolwiek, byle nie siedzieć na dupie. Ale jak sprzedam cię alfonsowi na rogu, to nie miej mi tego za złe.

Wyjście okazało się trafionym pomysłem. Świeże, zimowe powietrze działało trzeźwiąco na umysł. Levi w dalszym ciągu trząsł się na myśl o heroinie, lecz Eren skutecznie odciągał jego uwagę, opowiadając mu o swoich wypadach z Farlanem.

\- Wspominał ci kiedyś o Isabel? - zapytał Levi, gdy dotarli na plac, gdzie najwyraźniej odbywał się konkurs na najlepszego bałwana, a dzieci biegały wokół, obrzucając się śnieżkami. Grono rozwrzeszczanych bachorów przypominało mu epidemię wścieklizny w lesie nieopodal ich bazy, kiedy wilki przybiegały do nich, żeby zagryźć im konie.

\- Nie kojarzę. Kim była? - Eren wyglądał na zaciekawionego.

\- Bliską mi osobą. Chciałbym kiedyś dowiedzieć się, co się z nią stało. Ona też zginęła z mojej winy - odpowiedział cicho, wpatrując się w śnieg, a gdy uniósł głowę, zauważył, że Jaeger zniknął mu z oczu - Eren?

Przenikliwe zimno, które nagle spłynęło mu po karku, sprawiło, że całe jego ciało gwałtownie zesztywniało. Obrócił się w miejscu, żeby ujrzeć przed sobą Erena z miną winowajcy i resztką śniegu w ręce, który właśnie wrzucił mu za koszulę.

\- Jeszcze raz powiedz, że ktoś umarł z twojej winy to wrzucę cię do stawu, mój kapitanie - skłonił się nisko, zachowując bezpieczną odległość - a tam jest o wiele zimniej - dodał, unosząc zabawnie brew, lecz na widok miny Levi'a zastygł w miejscu.

\- Co właśnie zrobiłeś? - powiedział cicho, robiąc krok wprzód.

Dzieci bawiące się w okolicy uciekły na drugi koniec placu, patrząc w ich kierunku z czystym przerażeniem.

\- Eeee...t-to tylko śnieg? - Eren zaczął się cofać, a wyraz triumfu znikał z jego twarzy szybciej, niż środki czystości z półek, gdy Levi wpadał do sklepu.

-Tylko...śnieg? Powiedz mi Jaeger, czy jedna śmierć to dla ciebie za mało?

\- T-to tylko żart kapitanie - Eren zatrzymał się gwałtownie, uderzając plecami w drzewo. Właśnie odebrana została mu jedyna droga ucieczki. W ułamku sekundy przed jego twarzą wyrósł Levi. Sprytnym ruchem przechwycił jego nadgarstki, unieruchamiając mu je nad głową.

\- Co teraz, Jaeger? - zapytał go cicho, a jego ciepły oddech owiał mu szyję. Znajdowali się blisko siebie, tak, że po raz pierwszy w życiu zauważył na nosie Erena kilka drobnych piegów. Nie miał pojęcia o ich istnieniu.

\- Będę błagał o wybaczenie i zostanę twoim niewolnikiem, mając nadzieję na łaskę i miłosierdzie?

\- Nie brzmi najgorzej - zauważył, w dalszym ciągu przytrzymując jego dłonie - znowu masz lodowate ręce. Mija ponad tysiąc lat, a ty dalej nie wiesz, co to są rękawiczki.

\- Nie lubię ich - mruknął cicho w odpowiedzi, a jego twarz zaróżowiła się lekko i Levi nie był pewien, czy tylko mróz był tego powodem.

Bez słowa wypuścił jego nadgarstki z uścisku i chwycił go za dłoń, splatając ją ze swoją.

\- Drugą chowasz do kieszeni i nawet ze mną nie dyskutuj. Jeszcze tylko brakuje żebyś ty też się rozchorował.

Eren odpowiedział mu skinieniem głowy, uśmiechając się lekko. Wyglądał na szczęśliwego, choć zamiarem Levi'a było sprawienie mu porządnej reprymendy. Wrócili na ścieżkę, którą spacerowali ludzie i nim się obejrzeli wokół zapłonęły wieczorne latarnie, a słońce zaczęło chylić się ku zachodowi. Błogość współczesności otaczała ich z każdej strony i nie było możliwości, żeby mogła długo trwać.


	9. Delicate Sound of Thunder

\- Jesteś kretynem, Jaeger - Levi spojrzał na plik dokumentów, unosząc wysoko brwi - wiesz, że to może być idealna okazja?

Odkąd tylko wrócili ze spaceru, był jeszcze bardziej drażliwy niż przedtem i Eren za wszelką cenę starał się nie wchodzić mu w drogę. Przypominało to obchodzenie się z dzikim zwierzęciem. Jeden niewłaściwy ruch i koniec był bliżej, niż się spodziewałeś.

\- Okazja?

\- Tak, okazja. Hanji przecież wysłała nam listę tych ośrodków - Levi usadowił się wygodnie na wysokim krześle w kuchni, wpatrując w kartkę z adresami - sami cię do jednego zapraszają, a jeszcze zastanawiasz się czy iść? Możemy w końcu zdobyć trochę informacji, a ty i tak musisz być na tej konferencji.

\- Nie chciałem zostawiać cię samego w tym stanie - powiedział spokojnie Eren, opierając się o ścianę z założonymi rękami - jest źle, a będzie jeszcze gorzej.

\- Chyba o czymś zapominasz - odpowiedział mu spokojnie, choć w jego głosie można było wyczuć irytację - może wy macie swoje wspomnienia z tego wygodnego życia, ale ja nie. Dla mnie jakiś tydzień temu ludzkość siedziała jeszcze za murami i wierz mi Jaeger... przechodziłem tam przez gorsze rzeczy niż gorączka. Szczególnie pod koniec. Poradzę sobie.

Eren westchnął głęboko, czując, że w kolejnej dyskusji znalazł się na przegranej pozycji. Levi był upartym człowiekiem i nie było sensu dalej go prowokować.

\- W porządku. Jeśli jutro będzie bardzo źle, obiecaj, że zadzwonisz do Farlana - Eren przeszedł przez kuchnię i usiadł naprzeciw niego. Levi podniósł wzrok znad kartki i lekko przytaknął.

\- Za bardzo się martwisz. Nic mi nie będzie, a ty powinieneś iść spać. Nie będę rano ściągał z łóżka twojej leniwej dupy.

Eren nie zaprotestował. Poranne pobudki były dla niego katorgą odkąd tylko pamiętał.

\- Nie siedź długo - powiedział, wpatrując się w jego szczupłe palce przytrzymujące dokumenty. Chęć, żeby ich dotknąć pojawiła się gwałtownie, lecz w ostatniej chwili udało mu się ją zdusić - Dobranoc.

\- Wyśpij się... i postaraj się jutro. Im szybciej dowiemy się, co tam robią, tym szybciej Erwin da nam święty spokój - powiedział, obserwując, jak postać Erena wychodzi i zamyka za sobą drzwi sypialni.

Levi wrócił do przeglądania dokumentów, podrzuconych przez Hanji, lecz ból głowy skutecznie utrudniał mu koncentrację. Szczerze nienawidził nowej wersji siebie. Co musiało się dziać, że wpakował się w tak paskudny nałóg?

\- Pieprzyć to - mruknął pod nosem i przyciągnął do siebie laptopa.

Współczesna technika i szybkość wymiany informacji codziennie go zaskakiwały, lecz nie dawał tego po sobie poznać i uczył się w każdej wolnej chwili. Brak wspomnień utrudniał mu wiele rzeczy, ale nie mógł pozwolić żeby reszta postrzegała go jako zacofanego jaskiniowca. Nie chciał być traktowany z góry przez nikogo.

**humanitys_cleanest [L. Ackerman] dołączył do czatu**

~ **humanitys_cleanest** [L. Ackerman] 23:33  
 _Czy ty w ogóle sypiasz?_

~ **hackerman** [H. Zoe] 23:33  
 _prawdziwy haker nie śpi Levi. prawdziwy haker czuwa dzień i noc razem z serwerami, a energetyki to jego paliwo_

~ **humanitys_cleanest** [ L. Ackerman] 23:34  
 _Hanji mów do mnie po ludzku. Zresztą nieważne... chciałem ci tylko coś powiedzieć..._

Levi oderwał się na chwilę od ekranu i dolał sobie kawy, czując jak ból głowy powoli go opuszcza. Może miał jeszcze dziś szansę na przespaną noc.

Gdy wysyłał następną wiadomość, w tym samym czasie nadeszła kolejna od Hanji. Prawie spadł z krzesła na jej widok i musiał przeczytać ją kilka razy, żeby do niego dotarła.

~ **hackerman** [H. Zoe] 23:36  
 _co chcesz powiedzieć? czy to wyznanie??? czujesz się przytłoczony rzeczywistością, a mieszkanie z Erenem cię dobija, bo lecisz na niego od akcji w Karanes? i tak jak wtedy wmawiałeś sobie, że to złe, bo jesteś jego kapitanem, a on ma siedemnaście lat, tak teraz wszystko jest idealne i to on jest od ciebie starszy? Levi nie pieprz tylko bierz się za niego!_

~ **humanitys_cleanest** [L. Ackerman] 23:36  
 _Eren ma jutro konferencję w jednym z budynków Fishbeina. Może zdobędzie dla nas trochę informacji dla Erwina._

~ **humanitys_cleanest** [L. Ackerman] 23:36  
 _???_

~ **hackerman** [H. Zoe] 23:37  
 _zaraz, co? będzie u niego? ale co z tym twoim wyznaniem?_

~ **humanitys_cleanest** [L. Ackerman] 23:37  
 _TO było moje wyznanie Hanji. Eren załatwi nam informacje. Wyjdź czasem z domu, bo przepala ci się mózg._

~ **humanitys_cleanest** [L. Ackerman] 23:37  
 _I NIE LECĘ na niego, ani nie zamierzam się za niego brać. I dlaczego akurat Karanes? Oszalałaś?_

~ **hackerman** [H. Zoe] 23:38  
 _tylko winny się tłumaczy Levi ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)_

~ **humanitys_cleanest** [L. Ackerman] 23:38  
 _Czasem naprawdę cię nie znoszę wiesz? i co to za gęba? po co mi to wysyłasz?_

~ **hackerman** [H. Zoe] 23:38  
 _żebyś wiedział, że mam rację. idę do sklepu po energetyki Levi. pomyśl nad tym co powiedziałam. to nic złego i nie tylko ja to widzę._

**hackerman [H. Zoe] opuściła czat**

Levi zaklął soczyście i głośno zatrzasnął laptopa. Na szczęście ich czat usuwał wszystkie wiadomości po wylogowaniu użytkowników. Nie chciał żeby inni mogli przeczytać słowa Hanji. Choć daleko im było do prawdy, reszta jego przyjaciół mogłaby wysnuć z nich nieodpowiednie wnioski.

Eren był dla niego ważny, to niepodważalny fakt, z którym nie mógł się nie zgodzić. Odkąd tylko trafił do zwiadowców i Levi musiał sprawować nad nim opiekę, stał się dla niego powodem do życia.

Początkowo chodziło o ochronę ludzkości przed nim samym. W przypadku utraty kontroli nad tytanem, miał go zabić, zanim doszłoby do większych zniszczeń, przez co ich relacje nie należały do najcieplejszych.

Zmiana przyszła stopniowo. Mimo, że znali się nieco ponad dwa lata, przez ten krótki czas nauczyli się współpracy i partnerstwa. Eren, jako jeden z nielicznych cieszył się jego pełnym zaufaniem, przez co tak często zabierał go ze sobą na misje. Rozumieli się bez słów, czytając ze swoich gestów i mimiki jak z otwartej książki. Levi skłamałby, gdyby powiedział, że Eren nie był dla niego ważny.

Słowa Hanji nie odzwierciedlały ich relacji. Faktem było, że po misji w Karanes, gdzie bez namysłu Eren uratował mu życie, ryzykując przy tym swoim, Levi przez jakiś czas czuł się nieswojo w jego towarzystwie. Każdy nieświadomy dotyk, czy jego bliska obecność przyprawiały go o dreszcze. Oczywiście maskował to idealnie, albo do tej pory był tego pewien. Hanji nazwała to zauroczeniem, lecz był pewien, że chodziło po prostu o wdzięczność.

Nawet, gdyby jej słowa miały okazać się prawdą, Eren nie potrzebował kogoś takiego jak on w swoim życiu. Dawniej mógł poszczycić się rangą kapitana i najsilniejszego żołnierza ludzkości. Teraz był nikim - darmozjadem bez wiedzy i bez wspomnień.

Widmo pasów, przewieszonych pod sufitem jego gabinetu na kształt pętli przemknęło mu gdzieś z tyłu głowy. Wzdrygnął się, odpychając od siebie niechciane myśli. Nie, tym razem nie okaże się słabym człowiekiem.

***

\- Idź już - Levi oparł się luźno o ścianę, obserwując jak Eren podskakuje na jednej nodze i próbuje założyć spadający but.

\- Pamiętaj o Farlanie, proszę - odpowiedział mu, stając w końcu wyprostowanym i uśmiechnął się szeroko - jak będzie coś nie tak, on zawsz...

\- Eren, wiem co mam zrobić. Zapomnij o mnie i skup się na naszej misji - Levi zmierzył wzrokiem całą jego sylwetkę. Przez chwilę zastanawiał się czy dawniej, też był o tyle od niego wyższy - zaczekaj - dodał, gdy Eren odwrócił się w stronę drzwi.

Zbliżył się do niego jednym, długim krokiem i przyciągnął go w dół za poły płaszcza. Nie zdołał dostrzec zdziwienia na jego twarzy, zbyt skupiony na szyi.

\- Wyglądasz jak menel - mruknął pod nosem, rozwiązując szybkim ruchem jego krawat. Zwinnie zawiązał go na nowo, tym razem w idealnie prosty supeł - gotowe. Możesz iść - poklepał go po ramieniu i cofnął się odruchowo, umożliwiając mu przejście.

\- Dziękuję - powiedział cicho Eren i uśmiechnął się szczerze, dotykając palcami węzła - do zobaczenia wieczorem Levi.

\- Idź, idź - Levi praktycznie wypchnął go za drzwi i wrócił na kanapę, głośno ziewając. Jego zbyt bliska obecność znów działała dziwnie na jego zmysły, zupełnie jak w przeszłości.

Ranek i południe upłynęły mu przyjemnie. Ból głowy nie wracał, a jego samopoczucie było, o dziwo, całkiem znośne. Znośne do tego stopnia, że postanowił oddać się swojej jedynej wartościowej rozrywce - sprzątaniu.

Mieszkanie Erena wydawało się schludne, lecz gdy zagłębił się w jego zakamarki o mały włos nie zszedł na zawał. Levi potrafił zignorować wiele rzeczy, ale kromka chleba pokryta pleśnią wśród starych skarpetek na dnie szafy przeważyła szalę wytrzymałości. Wszystko miało swoje granice.

Z tej samobójczej misji wyrwał go dźwięk telefonu. Zawahał się, widząc na ekranie imię Hanji, lecz zaraz wcisnął zieloną słuchawkę. Później dziękował sobie za to miliony razy.

\- Musimy pogadać.

\- Jeśli chodzi ci o wczoraj to daj sobie spo...

\- Eren może mieć kłopoty.

Levi poczuł jak oddech zamiera mu w piersi.

\- Jakie kłopoty?

\- Rozmawiałam właśnie z Arminem. Wiesz, że wykłada na uczelni o epoce tytanów. Mówi, że odwiedzili go ludzie, którzy wypytywali o dziwne rzeczy z przeszłości i jeszcze gorzej się zachowywali. Sprawdziłam ich i to faceci od Fishbeina.

\- Hanji... powoli. Mówisz za szybko. Wypytali o kilka rzeczy i co z tego? Przecież to nie ma nic wspólnego z Erenem. Pojechał tam jako lekarz, pewnie jak dziesiątki inny...

\- Levi, nie rozumiesz... oni nie wypytywali Armina o historię tytanów. Chodziło im tylko o ich wytrzymałość, regenerację, umiejętności, a na sam koniec chcieli wiedzieć co wiadomo o Reinerze, Bertholdtcie, Annie, Ymir i Erenie.

\- Są chyba w książkach historycznych, prawda? To nic nie znaczy.

\- Nie Ymir. Pisałam z nią niedawno i mówiła mi, że nie ma nigdzie nawet wzmianki o jej tytanie. Skąd o niej wiedzieli Levi? To wszystko śmierdzi z daleka.

\- Hanji, muszę kończyć. Spróbuję się do niego dodzwonić. Możesz przyjechać?

\- Zaraz będę.

Dźwięk zerwanego połączenia jeszcze przez chwilę dzwonił mu w uszach.

Starając się za wszelką cenę opanować drżenie palców, wybrał odpowiedni numer. Zdjęcie roześmianej twarzy Erena pojawiło się na ekranie, a Levi rozpoczął w duchu swoją mantrę żeby udało mu się z nim skontaktować.

_Wybrany abonent jest poza zasięgiem._


	10. Unleashed in the East

\- I jak? - rozczochrana głowa Hanji wychyliła się zza laptopa.

\- Dalej nic - mruknął wyraźnie zirytowany Levi, kolejny raz wybierając numer Erena. Nawet jego zdjęcie pojawiające się na ekranie zaczynało już działać mu na nerwy.

\- Próbuj dalej. Może to nic takiego, ale Armin był całkiem zmartwiony. Ci ludzie musieli go nieźle przestraszyć.

Levi posłał jej groźne spojrzenie. Nie musiała przypominać mu, jak niebezpieczne były osobniki tego typu. Odkąd tylko usłyszał o Fishbeinie, przed oczami pojawiał mu się obraz dziwnej, współczesnej żandarmerii. Każda epoka miała swoją wersję takich organizacji.

\- Jest tam sporo osób, prawda? Nie ruszą go w takim tłumie - zapytał po jakimś czasie, opierając się ze zmęczeniem o ścianę. Wieczór nadszedł zaskakująco szybko, a po Erenie nie było nawet śladu. - Zresztą czego mogliby od niego chcieć?

\- Wiem tyle co ty, Levi, ale w jednym masz rację. To duża konferencja i nie będzie tam sam. Martwi mnie tylko, że nie odbiera telefonu. Który raz już do niego dzwonisz?

Levi zerknął przelotnie na ekran.

\- Zaraz będzie setny.

\- Możemy się zmienić jak chce...

Donośny odgłos otwieranych drzwi rozniósł się po mieszkaniu. Levi zerwał się z miejsca, w kilka sekund docierając do przedpokoju, żeby wpaść prosto na śpieszącego się w jego stronę Erena.

\- Levi! - usłyszał jego zdenerwowany głos, a silne dłonie chwyciły go za ramiona - Wszystko w porządku? To miejsce to kompletna dziura bez zasięgu, udało mi się złapać go tylko na chwilę i zaraz padł mi tele... - urwał, widząc Hanji siedzącą w salonie - Coś się stało?

\- Cieszę się,że nic ci nie jest Eren - odpowiedziała z uśmiechem - Chodź, wszystko ci opowiemy.

Zanim udało jej się wciągnąć Erena w historię o tym, co spotkało Armina, Levi ulotnił się niezauważenie do kuchni. Potrzebował chwili, żeby móc złapać oddech. Jego nerwy i tak były ostatnio na skraju wytrzymałości, a obecna sytuacja tylko wszystko pogorszyła. Z zaciekawieniem spojrzał na swoje lekko drżące dłonie i zastanawiał się czy to w dalszym ciągu wina odstawienia narkotyków, czy też całkowicie czegoś innego.

Już wkrótce całe pomieszczenie wypełniło się aromatem świeżej herbaty. Był to jego ulubiony zapach, zaraz po środku antybakteryjnym i tym błękitnym zmiękczaczu tkanin, którego używał Eren. Gdy Levi wrócił do salonu z tacą, zastał go dyskutującego o czymś zawzięcie z Hanji. Jego żywa gestykulacja pozwalała mu w przeszłości rozpoznać go, nawet gdy stał kilkaset metrów od niego.

\- ... wydawali się podejrzani, ale spodziewałem się, że będzie gorzej. Ich ośrodek jest ogromny. Mieliśmy tylko dwie sale, a ochrony było mnóstwo. Pilnowali nas, nawet jak przechodziliśmy do łazienki. Nie zdziwiłbym się, gdyby mieli coś do ukrycia - Eren przerwał na chwilę, głęboko się nad czymś zastanawiając i przesunął się, robiąc Levi'owi miejsce tuż obok siebie - spotkałem tego Fishbeina, wiecie? Był całkiem uprzejmy, ale nie podoba mi się jak patrzy na ludzi.

\- To znaczy? - dopytała Hanji, świdrując go spojrzeniem. Widać było, że chciała wyciągnąć z niego wszystko, co tylko zapamiętał.

\- Jakby nie widział w tobie człowieka. Tym bardziej myślę, że to co mówi Armin może być prawdą. Zresztą wyszedłem stamtąd wcześniej. Fishbein chciał żebym jeszcze został.

Dopiero te słowa sprawiły, że Levi wyprostował się i wtrącił do rozmowy.

\- Został?

\- Tak, ale wtedy na chwilę udało mi się złapać zasięg i myślałem, że coś ci się stało. Wiem, że ostatnio jest źle. Wróciłem jak najszybciej.

Przez moment siedzieli w ciszy, przerywanej jedynie odgłosami z ulicy. Każde z nich miało niepokojące przeczucie, że do tej pory żyli w błogiej nieświadomości, podczas gdy tuż nieopodal działo się coś naprawdę złego. Sprawa Fishbeina przestawała być problemem Erwina, a stawała się balastem dla wszystkich.

\- Posłuchajcie. Proponuję, żebyśmy jutro spotkali się z resztą i wszystko dokładnie omówili. Już późno, a na pewno jesteś zmęczony, Eren. Odpocznijcie i nabierzcie sił, bo ta sprawa może być poważniejsza niż myśleliśmy. To, że ktoś w ogóle ZAUWAŻYŁ nasz związek z tytanami jest co najmniej dziwne. Powinniśmy teraz uważać i się ochraniać. Nie wiadomo o co im chodzi. - Hanji zamknęła laptopa i powoli uniosła się z miejsca.

\- Oby to była jakaś pieprzona pomyłka i psychozy Arlerta - mruknął Levi, odprowadzając ją do samych drzwi.

Pożegnali się krótko, przesyłając sobie porozumiewawcze spojrzenia. Była to ich prywatna tradycja, swego rodzaju ostrzeżenie: „spróbuj tylko zginąć, a znajdę cię i zabiję drugi raz". Dzięki temu zawsze dodawali sobie otuchy przed ciężkimi misjami.

Nie zdziwił się, gdy wrócił do salonu i zastał Erena w tej samej pozycji, w jakiej go zostawił. Jego idealne życie, na które ciężko zapracował zaczynało się psuć. Pojawiały się na nim pierwsze skazy i Levi, choć nie był do końca pewien dlaczego, chciał za wszelką cenę przywrócić je do normalności.

\- Myślisz, że naprawdę wiedzą, że my to tamci „my" z przeszłości? - zapytał cicho Eren, wpatrując się w swoje dłonie.

\- Możliwe. Może mają u siebie kogoś, kto jest taki sam? Może ktoś z żandarmerii? Nie wiem, Eren. Musimy to dobrze przemyśleć. Na razie mamy tylko pieprzenie Armina, a on przecież boi się nawet pająka na suficie.

\- Ja też nie lubię pająków - mruknął Eren, choć lekko uniesiony kącik ust sugerował, że słowa Levi'a dodały mu otuchy.

\- Pamiętam. A teraz rusz tyłek i idź spać.

Eren nie protestował. Wstał i zanim jeszcze zniknął za drzwiami sypialni, obrócił się na chwilę.

\- Dziękuję, że się o mnie martwiłeś.

***

Sny, nawiedzające go w nowym życiu były, o dziwo, przyjemne. Tym razem był jednym z tych szczęśliwców, którzy w opakowaniu margaryny znajdują złoty kupon, wygrywając tym samym olbrzymią fortunę.

Oczyma wyobraźni widział płaszczące się przed nim postacie, z twarzami wszystkich, którzy kiedykolwiek zaleźli mu za skórę. Levi siedział na wysokim tronie, głaszcząc pieszczotliwie walizki wypełnione po brzegi banknotami.

\- Smith! - rozkazał, poprawiając na ramionach swój królewski płaszcz. Nie miał pojęcia skąd się tam wziął. Sny były doprawdy dziwnym zjawiskiem - Weź pieniądze i wykup wszystkie środki do sprzątania jakie znajdziesz. Wyprawiamy dziś bal.

Erwin, ubrany w strój nadwornego błazna, złożył mu pokłon do samej ziemi i pokracznie wybiegł z sali tronowej, potrząsając czapką z dzwoneczkami. W tym samym momencie wokół rozległ się głośny, przeszywający dźwięk.

Levi gwałtownie poderwał się z miejsca, rozglądając wokół łóżka. Był środek nocy i dopiero po chwili zlokalizował źródło hałasu. Klnąc pod nosem wziął do ręki telefon.

\- Hanji, wiesz, która jest go...

\- Levi, nie macie czasu. Wynoście się stamtąd jak najszybciej. Jedźcie na wschód, w stronę Karanes.

\- Co...

\- JUŻ! Jadą po niego Levi. Uciekajcie, skontaktuję się z wami w bezpieczniejszy spos...

Nie zdołał dowiedzieć się, co jeszcze chciała mu przekazać. W jednej chwili jego ciało zareagowało odruchowo. Zerwał połączenie i wyskoczył z łóżka, pędząc prosto do sypialni Erena.

Prawie na niego wpadł, gdy ten wracał z łazienki, przecierając zaspane oczy.

\- Levi? Co się...

\- Wynosimy się stąd. Nie wiem o co chodzi, ale Hanji mówi, że po ciebie idą.

Zmęczenie zniknęło z jego twarzy w ułamku sekundy, zastępując je znajomym wyrazem determinacji.

\- Weź kluczyki - rzucił szybko, wpadając do sypialni. Zgarnął do torby kilka ubrań, pochwycił w biegu laptopa i już po chwili obaj biegli do windy.

\- Co ci powiedziała? - zapytał Eren, starając się ustać w jednym miejscu, gdy zjeżdżali w dół. Adrenalina zaczynała buzować mu w żyłach i nie był w stanie tego ukryć.

\- Nic. Tylko, że mamy uciekać i się do nas odezwie - mruknął Levi, ze zniecierpliwieniem obserwując światełko migające przy oznaczeniach kolejnych, niższych pięter. Gdy drzwi w końcu rozsunęły się na poziomie podziemnego parkingu, wyślizgnęli się prosto do samochodu.

\- Kieruj się na Karanes. Powiedziała, że tam jest bezpiecznie. - dłoń Levi'a zawisła w powietrzu, gdy na parking wjechały dwa czarne samochody - Padnij - szepnął, łapiąc Erena za kark i zmuszając do opuszczenia głowy.

Auta zatrzymały się po drugiej stronie placu, a z ich wnętrza wyłoniło się sześć potężnych sylwetek mężczyzn. Największy z nich wydał im najwyraźniej jakiś rozkaz, bo po chwili równym krokiem ruszyli przed siebie i zniknęli w windzie.

\- Wynośmy się stąd - szepnął Eren, obserwując całą sytuację, a gdy zostali sami, zapiął pas i włączył silnik, przekręcając kluczyk.

Wszyscy mieszkańcy budynku smacznie spali, gdy z parkingu z piskiem opon wyjechał butelkowozielony samochód, a w mieszkaniu jego właściciela rozgrywała się prawdziwa apokalipsa.

***

Odkąd tylko pół roku wcześniej, Eren ocknął się we współczesności, zafascynował się otaczającym go światem. Z czasem do niego przywykł - dużą rolę odegrały wspomnienia, lecz zawsze znajdował tu rzeczy, które wprawiały go w zachwyt.

Jedną z nich była podróż przez miasto w środku nocy.

Trost w niczym nie przypominał już tego, czym był tysiąc lat temu. Miasto rozrosło się do niebotycznych rozmiarów, a brukowane uliczki i pobrzdękiwania kół wozów, obijających się o kamienie, zastąpione zostały gładkim asfaltem i samochodami, przemykającymi nocą niczym smugi jasnego światła. Nawet po murach pozostały jedynie pamiątkowe tablice i ich pojedyncze fragmenty.

Jazda tak opustoszałymi drogami miała w sobie coś kojącego. Mimo realnego zagrożenia, wiszącego tuż nad ich głowami, Eren czuł swoisty wewnętrzny spokój.

Wjeżdżając na przedmieścia, zerknął kątem oka na Levi'a, który ze skupieniem wpatrywał się przed siebie, najwyraźniej intensywnie nad czymś rozmyślając.

\- Zatrzymam się, jak wyjedziemy z miasta - powiedział cicho Eren, ze świstem przejeżdżając na żółtym świetle - obierzemy sobie najbezpieczniejszą trasę... no i wypadałoby się ubrać - zerknął porozumiewawczo na ich sylwetki, odziane jedynie w koszulki i bokserki, w których sypiali.

\- Wszystko jedno - mruknął Levi w odpowiedzi - ważne, żeby nikt nas nie śledził.

Przez dłuższy czas żaden z nich nie podjął już próby rozmowy. Jechali w ciszy, mijając uśpione przedmieścia i nieliczne samochody, a pojedyncze płatki śniegu zaczęły opadać lekko na przednią szybę.

Nim na dobre oddalili się od Trostu, na zewnątrz szalała już śnieżyca. Ów trudne warunki miały swoje pozytywne strony. Pościg za nimi nie mógł należeć teraz do najłatwiejszych. O ile ktokolwiek miał ich ścigać.

\- Przepraszam, że cię w to wciągnąłem - szepnął Eren, gdy zatrzymali się na stacji benzynowej. Okienko w niewielkim sklepiku było jedynym źródłem światła na bezkresnej drodze donikąd i nie mógł oprzeć się pokusie, żeby zatrzymać się właśnie w tym miejscu.

Nie czekając na odpowiedź, wyłączył silnik i sięgnął po torbę, żeby przebrać się w codzienne ubrania. Powstrzymała go dłoń, która silnie zacisnęła się na jego nadgarstku.

\- Powtórz to. - głos Levi'a nie miał w sobie ani krzty emocji i Eren doskonale znał ten ton. Jego słowa musiały go zdenerwować.

\- Przepraszam. To mnie ścigają. Gdybyś zdecydował się mieszkać z Erwinem i Hanji, nie musiałbyś teraz ze mną uciekać. Byłem samotny, kiedy się do niego wyniosła i chciałem mieć kogoś blisko. Kogoś „od nas".

Jego ucisk zelżał i Eren w końcu odważył się spojrzeć mu prosto w oczy.

\- Nie możesz tak myśleć. Skoro polują na ciebie, polują na nas wszystkich. Siedzimy w tym gównie razem, Eren.

Nie odpowiedział mu, patrząc jak płatki śniegu szczelnie otulają wszystkie szyby, odgradzając ich od zewnętrznego świata. O ile łatwiej byłoby, gdyby mogli tu zostać już na zawsze.

Gdy tylko przebrali się w zwykłe ubrania, Levi zaopatrzył ich w nieco prowiantu. Sklep przy stacji był słabo wyposażony, lecz zdołał kupić tam podstawowe rzeczy, mimo podejrzliwych spojrzeń brodatego sprzedawcy. Do złudzenia przypominał mu on dziwną, pryszczatą wersję Kenny'ego.

\- Powinieneś odpocząć. Jesteśmy daleko i wątpię, żeby nas ścigali, a ja nie zmienię cię za kierownicą. - mruknął Levi próbując herbaty z automatu, którą właśnie sobie przyniósł. Smakowała paskudnie.

Nie słysząc żadnej odpowiedzi, spojrzał na Erena, śpiącego w najlepsze z głową pochyloną do przodu. Czasem miał go szczerze dość, ale nie był sadystą. Wiedział jak obolałe było ciało po takiej drzemce. Zbyt często zdarzało mu się zasypiać tak za biurkiem.

\- Eren? - ostrożnie dotknął jego ramienia, gdy spod powiek błysnęły zielone tęczówki i poczuł na sobie jego nieprzytomny wzrok - Prześpij się z tyłu. Wiesz, że nie umiem prowadzić tego gówna, a musisz odpocząć.

Najwyraźniej Eren wciąż balansował na granicy snu, bo kiwnął tylko niemrawo głową i niezdarnie przeniósł się na tylne siedzenia. Nie minęła minuta, kiedy auto wypełniło się cichym pochrapywaniem. Levi był pod wrażeniem, jak w tak napiętej sytuacji był w stanie choćby zmrużyć oko.

Korzystając z chwili spokoju wyciągnął się wygodnie na fotelu i obserwował szalejącą za oknem śnieżycę. Miał nadzieję, że Hanji wkrótce się z nimi skontaktuje. Nie znosił uczucia niepewności, szczególnie w takich sytuacjach, gdzie mogli tylko uciekać, nie wiedząc nawet przed czym uciekają.

Obserwując wirujący szybko płatek śniegu, pomyślał, że odległy świat, w którym przyszło mu teraz żyć, wcale tak bardzo nie różnił się od poprzedniego.


	11. The Song Remains Not the Same

\- Oi, rusz się - znajomy głos sprawił, że otworzył oczy, żeby zaraz gwałtownie je zamknąć.

Ostre światło pobliskiej latarni padało wprost na niego, skutecznie ograniczając mu pole widzenia. Jakim bogom zalazł za skórę, że karali go nawet takimi drobnostkami?

Levi zacmokał ze zniecierpliwieniem, widząc jego reakcję.

\- Powinniśmy się stąd wynieść. Ten sprzedawca zaczyna dziwnie na nas patrzeć. - w jego głosie słychać było wyraźną irytację. Nienawidził bezczynności.

Eren przeciągnął się i usiadł, dopiero teraz rozglądając się wokół.

W dalszym ciągu znajdowali się na parkingu, choć po szalejącej śnieżycy pozostały tylko olbrzymie zaspy i zwały śniegu na oknach. Leżał z tyłu samochodu, przykryty postrzępionym kocem, który zawsze ze sobą woził. Przydawał mu się często w czasie leśnych libacji za miastem z Farlanem i Amą. Ich dzikie eskapady wydawały się teraz tak odległym wspomnieniem, że zaczynał zastanawiać się, czy aby na pewno kiedykolwiek miały miejsce.

Dopiero po chwili zdał sobie sprawę, że swoją drzemkę odbył pod czujnym okiem Levi'a, który przyglądał mu się z przedniego siedzenia. Oparty wygodnie na swoim ramieniu patrzył uważnie, a ciemne kosmyki niedbale opadały mu na czoło. Zmęczenie emanowało od niego na odległość, choć Eren postanowił tego nie komentować. Nie chciał dostać po głowie od razu po przebudzeniu.

\- Która godzina? - wymamrotał, unikając jego spojrzenia.

\- Prawie czwarta.

Eren westchnął głęboko. Nocny, zimowy krajobraz i pusta droga na kompletnym odludziu nie brzmiały zachęcająco. Miał chociaż nadzieję, że śnieżyca nie zasypała im całej trasy.

Próbując się rozbudzić, przeczołgał się pokracznie na fotel kierowcy, niechcący zahaczając łokciem o głowę Levi'a. Odruchowo przymknął oczy spodziewając się w odpowiedzi ciosu, lecz nic takiego nie nastąpiło. Musiał być tak samo zmęczony skoro zignorował jego niezdarność.

Nie zdążył przekręcić kluczyka, gdy rozległ się ogłuszający dźwięk telefonu. Odebrał połączenie od nieznanego numeru, dokładnie wiedząc do kogo może należeć.

\- Jesteście cali? - znajomy głos Hanji wybuchł wewnątrz samochodu, gdy tylko włączył głośnik.

\- Tak. Powiedz, co tu się do cholery dzieje? Dlaczego nas ścigają? - Eren nie potrafił wyzbyć się żalu ze swojego głosu - I skąd wiedziałaś, że po nas idą?

Odpowiedziało im westchnięcie i czyjeś ciężkie kroki, gdzieś w tle. Najwyraźniej towarzyszył jej Erwin.

\- Nie mogłam przestać myśleć, o tym co mi powiedziałeś Eren... o tym, że Fishbein chciał cię zatrzymać na dłużej. Z ciekawości podsłuchiwałam jego rozmowy, kiedy nagle kazał swoim ludziom po ciebie iść. Chyba był pewien, że mieszkasz sam... - Hanji przerwała, najwyraźniej pogrążając się w swoich myślach.

\- Ale czego on chce?

\- Wiem tyle co ty. Powiedział im, że jesteś potrzebny żeby mogli ruszyć dalej z badaniami. Założę się, że to ma coś wspólnego z jego ośrodkami. To by tłumaczyło dlaczego tak ich pilnują. Tylko skąd wiedzieli, że to naprawdę my z przeszłości?

Eren starał się uważnie słuchać jej słów, choć jak na złość wszystkie zlewały się w jedno. W tym życiu nawet nie miał już mocy tytana, a ludzie i tak chcieli go wykorzystać.

\- Co z resztą? - wtrącił nagle Levi, zmuszając tym samym Erena, żeby na niego spojrzał - Mówiłaś, że szukał informacji nie tylko o Erenie. Co z Reinerem i innymi?

\- Nie wiem, ale ostrzegłam ich... wy też musicie się ukryć. Nasza rozmowa nie jest bezpieczna, nie mamy pewności, czy nas nie podsłuchują. Wysłałam wam adres kryjówki na naszym czacie, tam nikt nas nie wyśledzi. Pozbądźcie się telefonów i kontaktujcie się ze mną tylko w ten sposób, jasne?

\- W porządku - mruknął Levi, gdy Eren nie odpowiedział, wpatrując się w przednią szybę - ukryjemy się, a ty odezwij się od razu, jak dowiesz się czegoś nowego.

\- Uważajcie na siebie.

Dźwięk zakończonego połączenia jeszcze przez chwilę odbijał się wokół echem.

***

\- To środek jakiegoś lasu - westchnął Levi, stukając palcem w mapę.

Po dokładnym jej przestudiowaniu, udało mu się odnaleźć współrzędne, które podała im Hanji. Samo złapanie zasięgu na stacji, żeby połączyć się z ich czatem graniczyło z cudem, lecz po wielu próbach i przekleństwach udało im się poznać cel ich podróży.

\- Na pewno dobrze sprawdziłeś? - rzucił Eren, zanim zdołał ugryźć się w język.

\- Słucham?

\- Z-znaczy się... miałeś sporą przerwę w czytaniu map. Może zatrzymamy się i dokładnie sprawdzimy ją razem? - z każdym kolejnym słowem głos Erena stawał coraz cichszy. Nie musiał patrzeć na Levi'a, żeby poczuć aurę zirytowania, która zaczynała się wokół niego gromadzić.

\- Twierdzisz, że nie umiem odczytać głupich współrzędnych? - jego ton był chłodniejszy niż zaspy śniegu, które mijali i Eren miał pewność, że właśnie stracił możliwość wyjścia z tej rozmowy w całości. Musiał szybko zmienić temat.

Już miał rzucić jakimś głupim żartem na temat pamiętnej epidemii biegunki wśród żandarmerii, kiedy Levi westchnął i rozłożył się na siedzeniu, wciągając na siebie postrzępiony koc.

\- Nie pomyliłem się. Jedź tak, jak ci mówiłem - rzucił cicho i odwrócił się do niego plecami.

Eren spokojnie przytaknął i podążał dalej wyznaczoną trasą. Opustoszałe drogi kusiły żeby rozwinąć nieco prędkość, lecz ostatnią rzeczą, której teraz potrzebowali było zwracanie na siebie uwagi.

Gdy po jakimś czasie słońce zaczęło wychylać się zza horyzontu, w dalszym ciągu jechali spokojnym tempem mijając olbrzymie zaspy śniegu. Szum silnika i miarowy oddech pogrążonego we śnie Levi'a działały uspokajająco na pojawiające się co chwila niepokojące myśli.

Gdzie prowadziły współrzędne Hanji? Czy ktoś teraz ich szukał? I czy zrobili wszystko, żeby zatrzeć za sobą ślady?

Samochód podskoczył gwałtownie na wyboju, gdy zjechał na żwirowatą drogę prowadzącą do lasu. Już na wstępie powitały ich olbrzymie drzewa pochylone lekko pod ciężarem zasp. Najwyraźniej śnieżyca w tym rejonie zostawiła po sobie jeszcze większe piętno.

Droga z każdą chwilą stawała się coraz węższa, a warstwa śniegu wyższa. Gdy samochód dotarł do kresu swoich możliwości, zatrzymał go i wyłączył silnik. Dalsza jazda nie wchodziła w grę.

\- Chyba musimy iść pieszo.

***

\- To chyba jakaś kpina - wysapał ze zmęczeniem Levi i oparł się o ramię Erena, dysząc ciężko. Był kompletnie wyczerpany.

Stali przed niewielkim drewnianym domkiem ściskając w dłoniach łopaty. Odśnieżenie wejścia i samo dotarcie do tego miejsca zabrało im już zbyt wiele czasu. Marzyli tylko o drzemce w ludzkich warunkach, lecz jak na złość wejście zamknięte było na klucz.

\- Może jest gdzieś schowany? Musimy poszu... Co robisz? - zapytał Eren, przerywając swoje rozmyślania, gdy Levi pochylił się oglądając własne krocze.

\- Będzie za gruby - wymamrotał tylko w odpowiedzi i gwałtownie spojrzał na Erena, zjeżdżając po nim wzrokiem w dół, aż do pasa - twój może się nadać.

Nim zdążył zareagować, Levi zbliżył się do niego, klękając przed nim w śniegu. Eren do tej pory nie wiedział czym są prawdziwe dreszcze i uderzająca fala gorąca, lecz przekonał się o tym gdy tylko jego twarz znalazła się na poziomie jego rozporka.

\- L-levi co t...?

\- Zamknij się i daj mi to. Będzie idealny - Levi błyskawicznym ruchem rozpiął jego pasek i zerwał go z jego spodni. Eren ostatkiem sił powstrzymał się przed kompletnie niemęskim piskiem, co najwyraźniej nie umknęło uwadze jego oprawcy.

\- Patrz i ucz się - rzucił Levi, unosząc kącik ust. Wyglądał, jakby zachowanie Erena wyraźnie go rozbawiło.

Precyzyjnie wygiął kawałek metalu, służący za zapięcie w klamrze paska i wsunął go do dziurki od klucza. Po krótkiej chwili wnętrze domu stało przed nimi otworem.

Tragedia była zbyt łagodnym słowem, żeby opisać stan wnętrza chatki. Grube warstwy kurzu i poplątane pajęcze sieci zalegały w każdym kącie. Wyglądało na to, że od lat nikt tu nie zaglądał. Wystarczyło jedno spojrzenie na twarz Levi'a i Eren wiedział już, co ich za chwilę czeka.

\- Szukaj miotły - rzucił tylko, podwijając rękawy - nie będziemy mieszkać w tym syfie.

***

\- NIE MA MOWY -Eren siedział na szafie, co chwila obijając się głową o sufit - NIE ZEJDĘ, NIE MA TAKIEJ OPCJI.

Levi westchnął i uniósł brwi, bardziej rozbawiony, niż zirytowany.

\- To tylko pieprzony pająk Jaeger. Przecież w naszych czasach było ich od cholery. To ty zawsze szorowałeś stajnie, nie widziałeś ich tam?

\- TO NIE TO SAMO! - rzucił głośno, kryjąc się w cieniu pod sufitem. Szafa, na której się schował zachybotała się niebezpiecznie - Teraz to jakieś mutanty! Widziałeś jaki on ma tyłek?!

\- Jaki? - Levi wyraźnie zabawiał się jego kosztem, opierając się o ścianę z założonymi rękami.

\- Paskudnie wielki - wymamrotał Eren, łypiąc na niego z góry - Zabij go.

\- Dlaczego mam go zabijać? Niczego ci nie zrobił.

Eren zacisnął pięści i zawył z bezsilności.

\- Jesteś idiotą, wiesz o tym? - Levi błyskawicznie zmiażdżył pająka otwartą dłonią, kiedy ten wdrapywał się leniwie po ścianie obok - Zadowolony? Teraz złaź szorować kibel.

Jak na zawołanie szafa, na której siedział Eren runęła z donośnym hukiem, unosząc wokół siebie tumany kurzu.

Na ich szczęście, nikomu nic się nie stało i mogli wrócić do dalszych porządków, umilanych drwinami Levi'a. Wreszcie, gdy słońce chowało się już za horyzontem, łazienka lśniła czystością, a żaden pająk nie miał statusu dzikiego lokatora, obaj padli na kanapę przed kominkiem, w którym wesoło trzaskał ogień.

Eren czuł, jakby znalazł się nagle w innym świecie. Intensywna praca nad przywróceniem domu do stanu używalności nieco odciągnęła jego myśli od ścigających go ludzi, lecz teraz wszystko zaczynało powracać ze zdwojoną siłą. Za każdym razem, gdy zaczynał się czymś martwić popełniał głupie błędy i nie chciał żeby teraz tak się to skończyło.

\- Idź spać - odezwał się Levi, zerkając na niego kątem oka znad parującego kubka herbaty - weź łóżko, prześpię się tutaj. Wyglądasz beznadziejnie, chociaż myślałem, że gorzej niż zwykle już się nie da.

Eren uśmiechnął się lekko sam do siebie. Najwyraźniej problem z uzależnieniem Levi'a powoli mijał i zaczynał czuć się lepiej. Chamskie docinki wracały do jego łask.

***

Łóżko w niewielkiej sypialni, mimo wystających sprężyn było najwygodniejszą rzeczą jakiej kiedykolwiek doświadczył. Jego ciało samo domagało się odpoczynku i od razu rozluźniło się przy pierwszym kontakcie ze świeżą pościelą. Problem pojawił się nieco później, gdy wiatr szalejący za oknami, zaczął wdzierać się do pokoju przez szczeliny, sprawiając, że temperatura spadła do kilku stopni.

Eren był wytrzymałym człowiekiem, lecz należało to do zamierzchłych czasów. Współczesność i jej wygody pozwalały ludziom na drobne słabości. Już nie musieli hartować się w nieludzkich szkoleniach, żeby móc przeżyć kolejny dzień.

Ostrożnie wyskoczył z łóżka i razem z kołdrą powędrował na palcach do salonu, gdzie ogień dalej trzaskał w kominku, ogrzewając całe pomieszczenie. Levi leżał na kanapie, zakrywając się kocem prawie po czubek głowy, a gdy tylko Eren przekroczył próg salonu, jego powieki rozchyliły się lekko. Najwyraźniej nie on jeden miał problem z zaśnięciem.

\- Nie zwracaj na mnie uwagi - wypalił od razu, unosząc ręce w obronnym geście i usadowił się wygodnie na dywanie - będę cicho jak tylko się da. Strasznie tam zimno.

Odpowiedział mu tylko cichy, twierdzący pomruk, więc postanowił więcej się nie odzywać. W jego przypadku takie postanowienia bardzo często kończyły się porażką.

\- Dziękuję, że się ze mną ukrywasz - wypalił nagle Eren, obracając się w jego stronę - Naprawdę, nie chciałbym być tu teraz sam.

Levi nie odpowiedział od razu. Otworzył oczy i leżał nieruchomo, przyglądając mu się uważnie, aż w końcu westchnął cicho.

\- Mówiłem ci już, żebyś mi nie dziękował. Gdybyś był sam, pewnie nawet byś tu nie wszedł, a co dopiero zabijał pająki. Idź już spać, bo mnie denerwu...

\- Mówię szczerze - wtrącił się Eren, zrywając się z miejsca. Na kolanach zbliżył się do kanapy i niezdarnie otoczył go ramionami, ukrywając twarz w jego koszulce - Dziękuję.

To czego Erenowi nie udało się wtedy zobaczyć, to wyraz niezdecydowania i łagodności na twarzy Levi'a, który dopiero po dłuższej chwili zmierzwił mu lekko włosy.

\- Chodź. Nie będziesz spał na podłodze, ale jutro wynosisz się do sypialni - powiedział cicho, robiąc mu miejsce obok siebie na kanapie - i jeszcze raz mi podziękuj to ci przyłożę.

\- Nie pobijesz mnie - szeroki uśmiech pojawił się nagle tuż przed jego twarzą - po tamtym razie w sądzie nigdy mnie nie uderzyłeś.

\- To się może szybko zmienić - mruknął Levi, lecz nie kontynuował tematu.

\- Nie zmieni - powiedział Eren, usadawiając się obok i okrył ich szczelnie kocem - mówisz, że jestem głupi, za dużo gadam i cię wkurzam, ale wiem, że mnie lubisz. Czuję to.

\- Masz rację. Za dużo gadasz i mnie wkurzasz. Zamknij się i idź spać.

\- Tylko to? Czyli mnie nie lubisz?

\- ŚPIJ.

Eren westchnął, czując, że znów przegrał i ułożył się wygodnie plecami do Levi'a. Jego bliskość sprawiała, że czuł się bezpiecznie i nawet myśli o czyhających na niego ludziach zbytnio go nie martwiły.

\- Dobranoc kapitanie.


	12. Sticky Fingers

Mocny ucisk na klatce piersiowej zmusił Levi'a do otwarcia oczu. Zazwyczaj jego reakcja była natychmiastowa, lecz tym razem minęło kilka chwil, zanim dotarło do niego, co tak naprawdę się dzieje.

Na zewnątrz królowała jeszcze gęsta ciemność, a dogasający płomień w kominku ledwie wystarczał, żeby oświetlić całe pomieszczenie. Mimo tego w pokoju było dość jasno i dopiero gdy obrócił głowę, ujrzał na sobie rozpostartego w poprzek Erena, który ostatkiem sił utrzymywał w dłoniach laptopa. Levi już miał go z siebie zrzucić, gdy ten zerknął na niego błagalnie.

\- Nie ruszaj się! Udało mi się złapać zasięg - poprosił, jednocześnie stukając zawzięcie w klawiaturę - Armin ukrył się u Hanji. Po niego też przyszli. Mówi, żebyśmy nigdzie się stąd nie ruszali i z nikim nie kontaktowali.

\- Nie masz co robić w środku nocy? - mruknął Levi, czując jak Eren wierci się niezdarnie, zgniatając mu pierś - Rusz się tak jeszcze raz, to skończysz gorzej niż ten twój zasięg.

\- Wybacz - odpowiedział mu z lekkim uśmiechem - już kończymy.

Jak się później okazało, koniec był w rozumieniu Erena nieco inny, niż u reszty ludzi. Levi spędził w bezruchu kolejne pół godziny, nienawidząc się za swoją słabość.

Odkąd tylko pojawił się w tym świecie, denerwował go nie tylko brak dawnej siły, lecz i pobłażliwość w stosunku do innych. Wielokrotnie zastanawiał się, dlaczego pozwalał Erenowi na rzeczy, za które w ich poprzednim życiu zniszczyłby go na miejscu. Może dlatego, że tym razem role się odwróciły i był od niego młodszy? Sam jednak wątpił w ten słaby argument.

\- Już - Eren zatrzasnął laptopa i zsunął się zwinnie na podłogę, a Levi w końcu poczuł, że może naprawdę oddychać - Dziękuję.

\- Nie dziękuj, tylko powiedz, co się dzieje - rzucił, a gdy Eren już otwierał usta, uciszył go gestem dłoni - tylko WAŻNE rzeczy Eren. Nie obchodzą mnie twoje plotki z Arminem.

\- Zniszczyli moje mieszkanie. Hanji mówi, że wynieśli z niego co tylko się dało - powiedział po chwili, drapiąc się bezmyślnie po brodzie - mamy się tu zaszyć na jakiś czas i z nikim nie kontaktować, szczególnie z moim ojcem. Jak będą wiedzieć coś nowego, od razu dadzą nam znać. I chyba tyle... skoro nie chcesz słuchać Arminowych plotek.

\- Nie chcę - rzucił Levi, lecz nie brzmiało to groźnie - rozpieprzyli ci mieszkanie?

Eren spojrzał na niego, nieumiejętnie ukrywając swoje zdziwienie.

\- Tak. Pewnie szukali jakiegoś tropu.

Nie odpowiedział mu. Nie potrafił nazwać uczucia, które właśnie się pojawiło. Fakt, że teraz uciekali nie był jego winą, a jednocześnie czuł się odpowiedzialny za to, że Eren musiał wynieść się z domu, który można było już spisać na straty.

Ogień w kominku prawie zgasł, gdy obaj stwierdzili, że potrzebują jeszcze kilku godzin snu.

***

Rankiem obudziło ich dopiero silne wycie wiatru, którego świst w szczelinach okien ranił uszy. Śnieżyca odnalazła swoją drogę z powrotem do nich.

W domu panował niemiłosierny chłód i Levi zaklął w duchu, że poprzedniego dnia nie zaopatrzyli się w drewno na opał - zimno przyprawiało o dreszcze i gęsią skórkę, nawet w miejscach, o których wolał nie myśleć. Eren najwyraźniej był w tej samej sytuacji, próbując rozpaczliwie zawinąć się kocem po sam czubek głowy.

Levi skutecznie go ignorował, próbując samemu wcisnąć się w kanapę, żeby zachować więcej ciepła, dopóki Eren nie obrócił się do niego.

\- Mogę? - zapytał cicho, unikając jego spojrzenia - Jest strasznie zimno.

Początkowo nie zrozumiał jego pytania, lecz ten najwyraźniej nie oczekiwał odpowiedzi. Zwinnym ruchem zarzucił na nich swój koc, przylegając do niego całym ciałem.

Levi westchnął i pozwolił mu ułożyć się wygodnie. Taka pozycja przypominała mu zimowe wyprawy za mur, gdzie noce spędzali ściśnięci ze sobą w grupach, a ciepło, które za wszelką cenę próbowali zatrzymać było cenniejsze, niż ostatni prowiant. Jego umysł celowo przywoływał tamte sytuacje, aby zignorować lekki dreszcz przebiegający mu po plecach, gdy zimna dłoń Erena omyłkowo otarła się o odsłonięty pasek skóry na brzuchu.

Nigdy nie czuł większej pogardy do własnych odruchów.

\- Wiesz, że będziemy musieli w końcu wstać? - zapytał sucho, gdy Eren obrócił się, przylegając do niego plecami - potrzebujemy drewna, jak nie chcemy odmrozić sobie dup.

\- Mhm... - odpowiedział mu tylko zaspany pomruk.

Levi policzył w myślach do dziesięciu, z trudem powstrzymując się przed wykopaniem go z kanapy w najbardziej brutalny z możliwych sposobów. Mógłby się założyć, że gdyby się postarał, ciało Erena potoczyłoby się aż do kuchni, jak worek zeszłorocznych ziemniaków.

Pozwolił sobie jeszcze na chwilę odpoczynku przy jego boku, po czym ostrożnie wyślizgnął się spod koca. Wewnątrz chatki panowało przeraźliwe zimno, lecz w porównaniu do bezczynności i tkwienia w łóżku, nie było niczym strasznym.

Cały poranek spędził na rąbaniu drewna i torowaniu sobie drogi pośród szalejącej śnieżycy. Dziwił się, jak męczyły go prace fizyczne i zaczynał zastanawiać, czy jego współczesna wersja w ogóle dbała o ćwiczenia i jakikolwiek rozwój mięśni. Jeśli dalej mieli żyć w takich warunkach, musiał jak najszybciej się tym zająć.

Gdy wrócił do domu, Eren wciąż spał w kłębowisku koców, spod którego wystawały niedbale rozrzucone kończyny. Levi jedynie prychnął pod nosem i wyminął go, żeby rozpalić ogień w kominku. Usiadł przed nim na chwilę, zamykając oczy i wyłączył się na cały świat, a przyjemne ciepło rozlało się stopniowo po jego skórze.

\- Mogłeś mnie obudzić - wzdrygnął się niewidocznie, gdy usłyszał przy swoim uchu cichy szept, a miękki koc otulił jego ramiona - nie wiem, jak dałeś radę wyjść w taką pogodę, ale odpocznij teraz.

\- Nic nie dobudzi twojego leniwego dupska, Jaeger - odpowiedział sucho, wpatrując się w płomienie liżące wnętrze kominka - i nie rozkazuj mi.

Choć Levi nie widział jego twarzy, miał dziwne przeczucie, że w tym momencie zagościł na niej szczery uśmiech.

Dalsza część dnia przebiegła w nieco przyjemniejszej atmosferze. Dokonali cudownego odkrycia w postaci konserw w jednej z kuchennych szafek, więc dysponowali teraz szerokim zakresem tuńczyka w pomidorach, oleju i dziwnych przyprawach, których nazw nie potrafili nawet wypowiedzieć. Mimo ich różnorodności, wszystkie cuchnęły starą rybą.

Levi'owi udało się odegrać za poranne lenistwo Erena, gdy znaleźli gniazdo pająków w sypialni. Bez ostrzeżenia wrzucił mu jednego za koszulę, aby rozkoszować się potem jego przerażonymi wrzaskami. Czasem lubił skorzystać ze swoich sadystycznych zapędów.

I choć udało im się spędzić dzień w przyjemny sposób, gdzieś z tyłu głowy wciąż tkwiła myśl o czyhającym niebezpieczeństwie. Wróg pozostawał czujny i nie mogli o tym zapomnieć.

***

\- Uspokój się - rzuciła Hanji przez ramię, dopijając kolejną kawę - Od kiedy jesteś taki narwany? I tak niczego mu nie zrobisz.

\- Mamy dowody. Zdemolowali mieszkanie, przyszli po nich w środku nocy, do jasnej cholery... nie ma na to żadnych nagrań?!

\- Erwin - odpowiedziała spokojnie, poprawiając okulary i obróciła się w jego stronę - większość osób w policji to ludzie Fishbeina. Naprawdę chcesz do nich iść i powiedzieć im wprost, że masz powiązania z Erenem? Zresztą, oryginalne nagrania już dawno zastąpili fałszywymi. Widziałam je.

Przez myśl przemknął jej film z kilkoma nastolatkami, którzy uzbrojeni w kije włamują się do mieszkania Erena. Byli w fatalnym położeniu. Nie mogli niczego udowodnić, a nawet jeśli dowód by się pojawił, nie znali nikogo w policji, kto na sto procent nie miałby powiązań z Fishbeinem.

\- To co, mają tak cały czas uciekać? - wycedził Erwin, nalewając kolejną szklankę whiskey - Pokazujemy mu teraz, że się go boimy. Hanji, musi być ktoś, kto mógłby nam pomóc. Kto sprawdziłby, co robi w tych swoich ośrodkach i dlaczego akurat uparł się na Erena. Potrzebujemy dobrego planu i zaufanych osób.

Hanji uśmiechnęła się do niego lekko.

\- No i to jest Erwin, którego znam. W końcu mówisz jak prawdziwy generał.

Gdy otworzył usta, żeby jej odpowiedzieć, rozległo się ciche pukanie do drzwi gabinetu, zza których wyłoniła się blond czupryna.

\- Armin - ucieszyła się Hanji, lecz szybko zbladła widząc jego minę - Co się stało?

Armin wślizgnął się do środka, nieśmiało przesuwając wzrokiem po ich twarzach.

\- Ludzie Fishbeina spalili restaurację Sashy i Conniego. Byli w drodze do domu, ale teraz boją się tam wrócić. Powiedziałem im, żeby przyjechali tutaj.

Zarówno Erwin jak i Hanji wyglądali, jakby ktoś właśnie przyłożył im w twarz.

\- Spalili? Skąd wiesz, że to ktoś od niego?

\- Nie było żadnych świadków, chociaż o tej porze zwykle jest tam mnóstwo ludzi. Wszystkie nagrania z kamer nagle przestały istnieć - odpowiedział spokojnie - No i... ich dostawca nagle zniknął. Nikt nie wie, gdzie teraz jest.

Erwin zaklął pod nosem, wstając z miejsca i zaczął przechadzać się nerwowo po pokoju. Do kompletu nieszczęść brakowało tylko, żeby zaczęli prześladować ich wszystkich.

\- Dobrze, że kazałeś im tu przyjechać - odezwała się po chwili Hanji, starając się załagodzić napiętą atmosferę - nie odważy się tu włamać. Mamy sporo ochrony.

\- Co do tego... zostanę tu z Sashą i Conniem tylko do jutra. Skoro mają na nas oko, tylko zwracamy na ciebie niepotrzebną uwagę. Jesteś naszą jedyną nadzieją Hanji i w pierwszej kolejności, musimy zadbać o twoje bezpieczeństwo - Armin wyrzucił z siebie słowa na jednym tchu.

Przez chwilę w pokoju słychać było jedynie szum samochodów z zewnątrz. Żadne z nich nie odezwało się, analizując to, co powiedział. Wiedzieli, że miał rację. Milczenie przerwał dopiero Erwin, podchodząc do niego i wręczając mu szklankę whiskey.

\- Masz rację. Znajdziemy wam kryjówkę, ale nie powinniście w żaden sposób spotykać się z Erenem. To tylko ściągnie na niego niepotrzebną uwagę, a dobrze wiemy, że to on jest ich ostatecznym celem.

Armin westchnął głęboko i spróbował drinka. Uczucie, które towarzyszyło mu, gdy alkohol wypalał sobie drogę przez gardło do żołądka, zadziałało na swój sposób kojąco. Miał nadzieję, że cała ta sytuacja szybko się rozwiąże i wrócą do swojego nudnego, codziennego życia.

***

\- Jesteś obleśny - rzucił z pogardą Levi, obserwując jak Eren pochłania kolację - użyj chociaż serwetki - dodał, gdy na brodzie pozostały mu kropelki oleju.

\- Dlaczfego? Pfrzecież tylko tfy tu jesteś ...

Levi nie odpowiedział, obdarowując go spojrzeniem, na jakie zasługiwała jedynie świnia w chlewie. Choć nawet świnia miała więcej manier, gdy wymagała tego sytuacja.

Ukrywali się w chatce już prawie tydzień, a wieści od Hanji wciąż pozostawały takie same. Uważajcie, uciekajcie, nie dajcie się złapać... zaczynał dostawać szału, gdy słyszał którekolwiek z tych słów.

Mimo tego, był zdziwiony, że przebywanie sam na sam z Erenem nie irytuje go tak, jak przypuszczał. Bardziej denerwował się siedzeniem w miejscu i bezczynnością, a jego idiotyzmy potrafił o dziwo, znieść. Ostatnimi czasy nawet rozmawiali jak dawniej, tym razem bez otoczki sztucznych uprzejmości, jakimi żołnierz musiał darzyć kapitana.

\- Levi.

Levi wyrwał się z rozmyślań i spojrzał na niego. Eren leżał na dywanie, wygrzewając plecy w cieple emanującym z kominka i przyglądał mu się uważnie. Delikatny blask ognia tańczył na jego gładkiej twarzy i nie potrafił się zmusić, żeby przestać na nią patrzeć.

\- Ostatnio jedna rzecz nie daje mi spokoju - powiedział Eren, układając się wygodnie na boku - myślałem o tym, dlaczego nie pamiętasz niczego z tego życia. Dlaczego miałeś tylko wspomnienia z przeszłości.

Nie odpowiedział mu od razu, zsuwając się z kanapy i usadowiając tuż obok niego.

\- No i co w związku z tym?

\- Razem z Hanji uważamy, że to przez ten wypadek. Mocno wtedy dostałeś... - Eren zbliżył się do niego i postanowił uznać to za odruch w poszukiwaniu ciepła. Chatka miała tragiczne warunki jeśli chodziło o ogrzewanie.

\- Ale nie o to mi dokładnie chodziło - kontynuował Eren - bo przecież nie masz pewności, czy ktoś w tej chwili cię nie szuka, prawda? Może współczesny ty, miałeś kogoś i ten ktoś teraz za tobą tęskni. Może mógłbyś siedzieć szczęśliwy w ciepłym domu, zamiast tkwić tu ze mną i świętować, kiedy uda się zebrać tyle drewna, żeby starczyło do rana. Albo jeść normalne posiłki, które nie są starą rybą z pusz...

\- Skończ - wtrącił Levi - zawsze źle się kończy, kiedy próbujesz myśleć.

\- Ale to prawda. Co jeśli ktoś za tobą tęskni? Mówiłbyś inaczej, gdybyś tylko miał swoje wspomnienia.

\- Eren... czy ja ci przypominam kogoś, kto wolałby siedzieć w domu, zamiast robić coś, co może komuś pomóc? Naprawdę wystarczy mi twoje idiotyczne towarzystwo, przyzwyczaiłem się do niego i nie muszę tego zmieniać.

Odpowiedziała mu głucha cisza, przerywana trzaskiem ognia w kominku. Levi westchnął i oparł się o kanapę, kiedy Eren przesunął się nagle i ułożył głowę na jego udach. Nie zdążył zapanować nad dreszczem, który przeszył całe jego ciało.

\- W takim razie dziękuję, że ze mną uciekłeś - odezwał się w końcu, przymykając oczy.

Levi nie poruszył się, obserwując go uważnie. Ostatnio jego zachowanie zdecydowanie odbiegało od normy, lecz nie zrobił niczego żeby mu je wypomnieć. Pogrążając się we własnych myślach, zauważył, że oddech Erena stał się głębszy, a on sam najwyraźniej zasnął.

We śnie jego twarz pozbawiona była delikatnej zmarszczki, która pojawiała się zwykle, gdy czymś się denerwował. Wyglądał młodziej, bardziej jak jego wersja z przeszłości. I choć wiedział, że to dokładnie ta sama osoba, ogarnęło go dziwne przygnębienie, że już nigdy nie powrócą do tamtych czasów.

Nagle, kącik ust Erena uniósł się nieco. Najwyraźniej śniło mu się coś przyjemnego. Levi przesunął bezwiednie kciukiem po jego wardze, a gdy po chwili zrozumiał, co tak naprawdę zrobił, prawie zrzucił go z kolan.

W ułamku sekundy zaczęła docierać do niego brutalna prawda, podświadomie przez niego wypierana od bardzo długiego czasu. Od Karanes, gdzie zrzucał wszystko na emocje po prawie nieudanej misji. Od tragedii w Mitrasie, która zniszczyła jego dalsze życie. Od powrotu tutaj, gdzie jedyną osobą, przy której czuł się bezpiecznie był ten idiota.

Levi go kochał i zdał sobie sprawę, że ma kompletnie przejebane.


	13. Insomniac

Levi lubił zimno. Delikatne szczypanie mrozu było przyjemniejsze niż upały, przez które pot lał się po plecach strumieniami. Przyznał się do tego niegdyś Kenny'emu, gdy prawie zemdlał w podziemnym mieście. Wuj stwierdził wtedy, że jest dzieckiem zimy. Urodzony w środku grudnia, z duszą chłodniejszą niż lód - wróżył mu świetlaną przyszłość w szemranych kręgach morderców.

Na pewno zdziwił się, gdy przed śmiercią ujrzał go ze skrzydłami najsilniejszych obrońców ludzkości.

Levi nie poruszył się przez całą noc, wpatrując się tępo w trzaskający ogień. Wyszukiwał wzrokiem kolejne kawałki drewna, trawione przez smukłe języki płomieni i obserwował je, dopóki nie pozostały z nich zgliszcza. W pewnym stopniu uspokajało to jego myśli, które w dzikim szaleństwie pędziły wprost przed siebie.

Chciałby być zimnym i opanowanym człowiekiem, za którego uważał go Kenny. Maska obojętności przedstawiana całemu światu w niczym nie przypominała jego prawdziwej osoby. Nauczył się używać jej na tyle dobrze, że sam nie potrafił czasem odróżnić własnych uczuć od tych, które mieli widzieć inni.

Mimo, że Eren smacznie spał, opierając głowę na jego kolanach, Levi nie potrafił kolejny raz na niego spojrzeć. Na początku nie mógł znaleźć przyczyny, lecz po kilku godzinach wegetacji w tej samej pozycji, w końcu coś do niego dotarło.

Bał się.

Wspaniały kapitan, dowódca głównego odziału wojsk zwiadowczych bał się samego siebie.

Do tej pory trwał w przekonaniu, że będzie sam. Cały scenariusz jego życia miał opierać się na bezinteresownej służbie ludzkości, a gdy był już pewien, że chce je zakończyć, okazało się, że otrzymał drugą szansę.

Od pewnego czasu czuł, że coś się zmieniło. Sposób, w jaki postrzegał Erena, w jaki go traktował, mimo całej irytującej otoczki jego osoby. Zrzucał to na barki szoku po przebudzeniu się w nowym świecie, jednak dni mijały, a on wciąż trwał w tym samym stanie.

Ciche westchnięcie przerwało ciszę wokół i w końcu popatrzył na jego twarz, pogrążoną w głębokim śnie. Kochał go. Wystarczało jedno spojrzenie, żeby to potwierdzić. Proste i bezinteresowne uczucie, przez które byłby gotów do każdego poświęcenia.

Położył ostrożnie dłoń na jego piersi, chcąc poczuć jak oddycha. Pozycja, w której się znaleźli do złudzenia przypominała tą, w której pozwolił mu umrzeć w poprzednim życiu. Opuszki palców napotkały materiał koszulki i dopiero jej miarowe unoszenie się zdołało go uspokoić. Tym razem byli bezpieczni.

Gdy pierwsze promienie słońca, zaczęły przezierać przez zaśnieżone okno, zaczęło docierać do niego, że nie ma pojęcia co zrobić ze swoim odkryciem. Przyznanie się do niego Erenowi nie wchodziło w grę. Doskonale znał samego siebie i nie było opcji, żeby ktokolwiek zobaczyłby w nim coś wartego miłości. Dawniej nadrabiał to siłą i zwinnością, lecz teraz był tylko zrzędzącym dwudziestoparolatkiem, z organizmem przeżartym przez narkotyki, bez żadnych wybitnych cech.

Levi nie lubił bycia zakochanym.

***

**rogue_doctor [E. Jaeger] dołączył do czatu**

~ **hackerman** [H. Zoe] 13:24  
 _eren! u was wszystko gra/?_

~ **rogue_doctor** [E.Jaeger] 13:24  
 _Tak. Chociaż levi od rana rąbie drewno i nie chce wrócić. ty się na tym znasz. jak go ściągnąć do domu?_

~ **hackerman** [H. Zoe] 13:25  
 _zwab go płynem do kibla, od razu przyjdzie._

~ **hackerman** [H.Zoe] 13:25  
 _A tak na poważnie Eren, mamy problem_

~ **rogue_doctor** [E.Jaeger] 13:25  
 _?_

~ **hackerman** [H.Zoe] 13:27  
 _mówiłam ci ostatnio, że zaczynają szukać nas wszystkich. chcą informacji o tytanach, a książki im nie wystarczą. armin sasha i connie uciekają do shiganshiny, żeby nie ściągnąć ich do was. mamy tu tragiczną sytuację. i to jeszcze nie koniec._

~ **rogue_doctor** [E.Jaeger] 13:27  
 _są bezpieczni? co jeszcze?_

~ **hackerman** [H. Zoe] 13:28  
 _mają ymir_

~ **rogue_titan** [E.Jaeger] 13:28  
 _jak to mają?/ przeciez się ukryła. znalexli je? co z historią?_

~ **hackerman** [H.Zoe] 13:28  
 _znaleźli. historii udało się uciec. eren musicie jej pomoc. w normalnej sytuacji poprosiłabym armina ale wyruszyli na południe. nie możemy jej tak zostawić. jak fishbein odkryje ze królowa tez jest z nami, nie chce wiedzieć co się stanie_

~ **rogue_titan** [E. Jaeger] 13:29  
 _daj mi adres. jeszcze dzisiaj wyruszymy._

~ **hackerman** [H. Zoe] 13:29  
 _dziękuję. przejedźcie przez karanes, ktoś od erwina podrzuci wam pieniądze. sami byśmy po nią pojechali ale będzie bezpieczniejsza z wami. boimy się że nas tez mogą obserwować. i Eren w mieście powinieneś zmienić trochę wygląd. fishbein ma ludzi wszędzie._

Eren zacisnął dłonie w pięści, czując jak wrze w nim gniew. Nawet tu musieli mieć nową wersję żandarmerii. Nie było pisane im spokojne życie.

Starając się uciszyć skrajne emocje, podszedł do okna. Śnieg znów gęsto padał pośród drzew, lecz nie przeszkadzał on Levi'owi w silnych uderzeniach siekierą, które z łatwością rozpoławiały olbrzymie kloce drewna. Wyglądał na wściekłego i przemarzniętego.

Zgodnie z przypuszczeniami, Levi nie był zadowolony ich przymusowym wyjazdem. Zachowywał się dziwnie i Eren za wszelką cenę próbował zlokalizować źródło jego frustracji. Na próżno. Nawet, gdy opuszczali już dom i wędrowali do auta, przypominał bardziej tykającą bombę niż człowieka.

\- Wszystko gra? - odważył się w końcu zapytać, gdy ich samochód wyjechał z leśnej ścieżki na gładki asfalt.

\- Nie rozumiem - Levi uniósł lekko brwi - co ma nie grać?

Eren przełknął ślinę, czując ciężar jego spojrzenia.

\- Jesteś smutny.

Odpowiedziało mu ciche prychnięcie i już miał porzucić temat, żeby nie rozzłościć go jeszcze bardziej, kiedy Levi odwrócił się w jego stronę.

\- Więc opowiedz mi coś. Coś śmiesznego. Coś, z czego nawet Jean mógłby rżeć przez parę godzin.

Eren parsknął śmiechem, zerkając na niego z niedowierzaniem.

\- Chcesz, żebym ci opowiadał kawały? Ty? Levi nie masz znowu gorączki? - zaczął, lecz widząc jego grobową minę, od razu uniósł ręce w obronnym geście - W porządku! Mam nawet coś dobrego. To nie kawał, ale chyba ci się spodoba.

Levi założył ramiona na piersi, patrząc na niego wyczekująco.

\- Pamiętasz, jak Connie zniknął kiedyś z kwater na tydzień? Wszyscy go szukali i Erwin już myślał, że zgubiliśmy go za murem?

\- Pamiętam - odpowiedział spokojnie. Nigdy tego nie zapomniał.Connie należał do jego oddziału i dzień po misji rozpłynął się w powietrzu. Przysięgał sobie wtedy, że widział ile osób wracało w całości i na pewno był razem z nimi.

\- To przez Jeana. Kiedy wróciliśmy, poszli do baru i przegrał go w karty z jakimś wieśniakiem. Facet zabrał go na wóz i wywiózł za miasto. Biedny Connie nie wiedział jak wrócić i pracował u niego przez tydzień, dopóki go nie znaleźliśmy. Podobno świnie bardzo go polubiły.

Levi uniósł lekko brwi, najwyraźniej nieco rozbawiony.

\- Koński dzieciak przegrał w karty mojego żołnierza?

\- Tak wyszło... jak się dowiedzieliśmy, gdzie mieszka, pojechałem po niego z Mikasą. Nie chciał mnie słuchać, ale jej wystarczył miecz i dogadała się z nim od razu. Facet nawet nie chciał nic w zamian. Była świetna. Wystarczyło samo spojrzenie i każdy jej ulegał.

Eren zerknął na Levi'a, który wpatrywał się w drogę przed nimi. Wszystkie emocje zniknęły z jego twarzy.

\- Zjedź na Karanes, Eren - odezwał się cicho po chwili - i dziękuję za historię. Teraz chociaż wiem, gdzie wtedy był.

***

Levi skręcił w wąską uliczkę, zarzucając na głowę kaptur. Udało im się znaleźć miejsce w motelu na przedmieściach, gdzie większość gości stanowili motocykliści na trasie. Dla bezpieczeństwa kazał Erenowi zostać w pokoju. Miał spotkać się jedynie z człowiekiem Erwina, który przekazywał im pieniądze. Niepotrzebne narażanie się nie wchodziło w grę.

Przystanął przy olbrzymim kontenerze i oparł się o ścianę. Dotarł na miejsce kilka minut przed wyznaczonym czasem, więc miał jeszcze chwilę dla siebie. Zwinnie wyciągnął paczkę papierosów i zapalił jednego, zaciągając się dymem.

Wspomnienie widoku twarzy Erena, gdy mówił o Mikasie prześladowało go odkąd tylko wjechali do miasta. Skupiony wyłącznie na próbie zrozumienia własnych uczuć, zapomniał całkowicie o ich relacji. Pierwszy raz w życiu doznał dziwnego mdlącego uczucia, gdy pomyślał o jej rychłym powrocie i ich spotkaniu.

Eren i Mikasa byli nierozłączni. Każdy o tym wiedział, nawet on. Wiedział też, że sobie z tym poradzi, będzie musiał znaleźć tylko odpowiedni sposób.

\- Cześć braciszku - znajomy głos wydobył się z postaci, która właśnie przed nim przystanęła - Wyglądasz beznadziejnie, wiesz?

Isabel.

Na widok znajomego uśmiechu Levi poczuł jak olbrzymia bryła lodu przechodzi mu przez gardło. Oczy, które ostatni raz widział zastygłe w niemym przerażeniu, wpatrywały się w niego migocząc wesołymi iskierkami. Nie myśląc nad tym co robi, chwycił ją w ramiona, ściskając mocno. Poczuł, że jest od niego wyższa i pierwszy raz w życiu kompletnie go to nie obchodziło.

\- Ho, ho! Jaki wylewny - jej dźwięczny śmiech sprowadził tonę wspomnień z młodości, o której już dawno zapomniał.

\- Nie mogę uwierzyć, że to ty - to jedyne słowa, które potrafił z siebie wydusić.

\- No to uwierz! Ha! - gdy wypuścił ją z objęć, obróciła się w miejscu z zadziornym uśmiechem - Erwin mówił, że mamy kłopoty, ale wyglądasz strasznie. Wszystko w porządku?

\- To tylko zmęczenie - zaczął, lecz szybko został uciszony gestem dłoni.

\- Braciszku, wiem kiedy ktoś kłamie. Sam mnie tego nauczyłeś. Co się dzieje? - powiedziała ze szczerą troską w głosie, przekazując mu kopertę z pieniędzmi od Erwina.

Levi spojrzał jej prosto w oczy. W gruncie rzeczy była jedyną osobą, której mógłby powiedzieć o wszystkim, co siedziało mu teraz w głowie. Isabel nigdy nie zdradziłaby jego sekretu, gdyby jej na to nie pozwolił. Nie był jednak typem człowieka, który opowiada o swoich problemach.

\- Jest kilka rzeczy, które nie dają mi spokoju, ale to nic takiego - starał się brzmieć przekonująco, lecz po jej minie wywnioskował, że nie miała zamiaru dać za wygraną.

\- Skoro coś ci nie daje spokoju, to nie jest nic takiego. Powiedz mi. Nie wiem, kiedy znowu się zobaczymy, a może ci ulży. Znam cię i na pewno jeszcze nikomu się nie wygadałeś, prawda? - spojrzała na niego i uśmiechnęła się lekko - Wiedziałam. Mów.

\- Chodzi o osobę, z którą uciekam. Nie znasz go - zamilkł na chwilę, próbując dobrać odpowiednie słowa. Powiedzenie tego wprost było trudniejsze niż przypuszczał.

\- Eren, tak? Czytałam o nim w książkach braciszku. Byłeś kiedyś jego kapitanem, prawda?

Levi skinął lekko głową.

\- Był moim najlepszym żołnierzem. Oddał za mnie życie.

\- A teraz? Coś jest z nim nie tak? Nie możecie się dogadać?

\- Wręcz przeciwnie. Jest za dobrze Isabel - westchnął zmęczony, pocierając lekko czoło - Jest upartym kretynem. Działa mi na nerwy tak samo jak wtedy, ale czuję, że to ja się zmieniłem. Już tak bardzo mi nie przeszkadza, a nawet nie chciałbym, żeby był inny. O co chodzi? - dodał widząc szeroki uśmiech, rozkwitający na jej zarumienionej twarzy.

\- Braciszku... on ci się podoba, prawda? - powiedziała cicho, choć jej głos drżał z emocji - Wiem, że tak. Nigdy nie widziałam cię w takim stanie. Nie trzymaj tego w sobie i powiedz mu. Oddał za ciebie życie, na pewno nie jesteś mu obojętny.

\- To nie jest takie proste. Mamy teraz inne problemy. Zresztą, niedługo dołączy do nas dziewczyna, która była z nim blisko, a ja nie będę niszczył jego szczęścia - powiedział Levi, poprawiając kaptur na głowie.

Chciał wrócić już do motelu. Bycie z dala od Erena wywoływało dziwny lęk, że pod jego nieobecność coś może pójść nie tak. Przeszłość wiele razy pokazała im, że nie mieli szczęścia do takich misji.

\- W naszych czasach ludzie też mieli inne problemy, a potrafili znaleźć chwilę na swoje szczęście. Pomyśl o tym braciszku. Chciałabym zobaczyć cię kiedyś radosnego - Isabel zbliżyła się i objęła go mocno. Przez chwilę trwali w ciasnym uścisku, dopóki na ulicy nie zatrzymał się czarny samochód - Na mnie już czas. Hanji dodała mnie do waszego czatu, więc zawsze możesz się odezwać, kiedy będzie ci smutno.

\- Uważaj na siebie. I dziękuję - powiedział cicho, obserwując jak wsiada do auta i macha mu przez szybę.

Gdy tylko zniknęła, ruszył w kierunku motelu. W mieście było cieplej niż w ich leśnej kryjówce, a spadające płatki śniegu odznaczały się w światłach latarni. Wieczór był spokojny, wprost stworzony do przyjemnego spaceru i mimo wzmożonej czujności, nie zauważył dwóch par czujnych oczu, śledzących go z zaparkowanego w pobliżu samochodu.


	14. Undercover

Trzy, dwa, jeden. Czysto.

Eren podniósł się z kolan i spojrzał na swoje dzieło. Muszla w końcu błyszczała w świetle ostrych jarzeniówek. Levi powinien być zadowolony.

Ocierając pot z czoła, wcisnął spłuczkę i wrócił do prowizorycznej kuchni. Motelowe wyposażenie nie należało do najwspanialszych, choć i tak było o niebo lepsze niż to z chatki. Rąbanie drewna na opał wreszcie przestało być koniecznością.

Sięgnął po wysłużoną szklankę i odkręcił kran. Rury zatrzeszczały przeraźliwie i przez chwilę miał wrażenie, że zdechł w nich jakiś gryzoń, lecz wtedy z wylotu buchnął strumień czystej, lodowatej wody. Eren pozwolił sobie rozkoszować się nią, opierając o kuchenny blat i zerkając na telewizor, gdzie akurat nadawany był program na temat dziwnych nawyków. Tak się nim zainteresował, że nie zauważył cichego skrzypienia drzwi i dopiero w momencie, gdy jedna z kobiet opowiadała o wyjadaniu tynku ze ścian, poczuł na ramieniu czyjąś dłoń.

\- Levi! - Eren podskoczył przerażony. - Przestraszyłeś mnie. Zawsze jesteś taki cichy - dodał po chwili, przejmując od niego zakupy.

Levi wzruszył ramionami, patrząc z wyraźnym obrzydzeniem na ekran telewizora.

\- Naprawdę to oglądasz? - mruknął, przełączając na mecz siatkówki.

\- Nudziło mi się - odpowiedział spokojnie, zabierając się za robienie kolacji. Składniki, które przyniósł Levi wystarczyły im na coś bardziej wykwintnego, niż ryba z puszki. - Masz wszystko od Erwina? Wiedzą coś nowego?

\- Nic. Póki co, musimy pomóc Historii. Może do tego czasu uda się znaleźć coś na Fishbeina.

Głos Levi'a zawibrował tuż obok, gdy zbliżył się do niego i odkręcił kran, żeby umyć ręce. Eren lubił patrzeć na jego dłonie. Długie, smukłe palce, które zawsze poruszały się z gracją, jakby ich ruchy były zaprogramowane tak, żeby nie popełnić żadnego błędu. Mógłby obserwować je godzinami.

Gdy zaczęli przygotowywać kolację, poczuł się dziwnie. Obecność Levi'a rozpraszała całą jego uwagę, kiedy tylko udało mu się ją skupić na jednej czynności. Obawiał się jego komentarzy, choć zwykle je ignorował. Wiedział, że w jego docinkach nie było złych intencji.

\- Eren - poczuł lekkie trzepnięcie, gdy Levi zdzielił go ścierką po głowie - ukradniesz jeszcze jeden kawałek i nie dostaniesz kolacji.

\- Wybfacz - odpowiedział mu cicho, wpychając do ust ostatni plasterek ogórka. Był pewien, że zostanie zaraz wykopany na parking, lecz Levi niemal niewidocznie uniósł kącik ust i kontynuował gotowanie. Eren nabrał nagłej ochoty wyrycia sobie tego momentu w mózgu już na zawsze.

Gdy ostatni kawałek mięsa zniknął z patelni, zasiedli do posiłku. Zwykła sałatka z kurczakiem, po tak długim czasie odżywiania się starą rybą, okazała się iście wykwintnym daniem. Nie zwracając uwagi na maniery pochłaniał kolację w ekspresowym tempie tak, że gdy skończył, Levi był dopiero w połowie swojej.

Wkrótce jeden z programów telewizyjnych znów przyciągnął ich uwagę. Opowiadał o codziennych rozterkach rozpieszczonych bogaczy i z każdą kolejną chwilą pochłaniał Levi'a coraz bardziej. W końcu zaczął on głośno komentować wydarzenia rozgrywające się na ekranie, przez co Eren musiał ostatkiem sił powstrzymywać się od śmiechu.

\- Nie mogę na to patrzeć Eren - gdyby jego spojrzenie miało niszczycielską moc, telewizor płonąłby już żywym ogniem - ten gówniarz ma w domu złoty kibel, a płacze, bo nie kupili mu auta. ZŁOTY KIBEL, rozumiesz to? Pewnie nawet sam się czyści - obrócił się w jego kierunku i widząc, jak próbuje się nie roześmiać, zmrużył oczy - z czego się cieszysz?

Eren uśmiechnął się szeroko unosząc dłonie w obronnym geście.

\- Z niczego! Masz całkowitą rację - powiedział wesoło, przeciągając się we wszystkie strony, dopóki nie usłyszał chrupania kości - Levi?

\- Hmm?

\- Mogę się o ciebie oprzeć? Strasznie tu niewygodnie - zapytał cicho, patrząc uważnie na jego nieruchomy profil. Przez moment wydawało mu się, że jego ciało zesztywniało.

\- A ja mam być wygodny?

\- Nie o to chodzi, ale rozumiem. Nie było pytania - odpowiedział Eren. Wiedział, że nie znosi bliskości. Byli pod tym względem kompletnymi przeciwieństwami.

W ciszy wrócili do oglądania programu, gdy Levi odezwał się nagle:

\- Nie powiedziałem nie.

Było to tylko kilka słów, lecz sprawiły one, że serce Erena zabiło mocniej. Ostatnimi czasy korzystał z każdej okazji, żeby się do niego zbliżyć. Lubił aurę spokoju i opanowania, którą roztaczał wokół. Choć wiedział, że obaj utracili swoją dawną siłę, dawała mu ona poczucie bezpieczeństwa.

Z radością ułożył mu głowę na udach, wygodnie się usadawiając. W najśmielszych snach nie spodziewał się dotyku, który poczuł na swojej dłoni. Świadomość, że smukłe, blade palce, które tak podziwiał, muskały teraz jego skórę przesłała elektryzującą falę wzdłuż kręgosłupa.

\- Myślisz, że Erwin też był w tym życiu takim bogatym, rozpieszczonym dzieciakiem? - odezwał się Levi. Najwyraźniej wrócił do oglądania programu - Wygląda mi na takiego. Pewnie zamiast pudru sypali mu diamentowe pyłki na dupę, a śniadania jadał w altankach z flamingami.

Eren zachichotał cicho.

\- Nie zapominaj, że jego brwi są ubezpieczone na kilka milionów. To co mówisz jest całkiem możliwe.

Levi zakrztusił się, słysząc te słowa i prawie zrzucił go z kolan.

***

Eren.

Rozchylił powieki na dźwięk swojego imienia, lecz wszechogarniająca ciemność nie pozwoliła mu niczego dostrzec. Dopiero po chwili, gdy oczy nieco przyzwyczaiły się do mroku, zauważył zarys twarzy Levi'a leżącego tuż obok. Dzielenie z nim łóżka nie było niczym wyjątkowym. Robili tak od początku swojej ucieczki.

\- Coś się dzieje? - zapytał cicho. Jego głos wciąż brzmiał nieprzytomnie.

\- Obserwują nas - odpowiedział szeptem, zerkając mimochodem za plecy. Pojedyncze okno zionęło złowieszczym mrokiem. - Zaglądali tu przed chwilą. Chyba upewniają się, że to na pewno ty.

Eren jeszcze nigdy nie rozbudził się tak szybko. Przeszedł go zimny dreszcz, a niepewność wypełniła każdą komórkę ciała.

\- Uspokój się - ostrzegł go Levi - uciekniemy. Nie zapalaj światła i idź po nasze rzeczy. Masz być najciszej, jak potrafisz.

Słuchał tych słów, patrząc na jego poruszające się usta. Potrafił zachować spokój nawet w najbardziej stresującej sytuacji. Nawet teraz zachowywał się jak prawdziwy kapitan.

Udało mu się wyślizgnąć z łóżka i na palcach wynieść się do kuchni. Spakowanie ich skromnego dobytku nie zajęło mu wiele czasu. Domykając torbę, zauważył wątły cień przemykający pod ścianą. Znał doskonale tą sylwetkę. Levi zbliżył się do niego i chwycił go za dłoń, ciągnąc do łazienki.

Wydostali się wąskim oknem, przez które ledwo udało im się przecisnąć. Chłód,jakim powitał ich zewnętrzny świat, zmroził Erena do szpiku kości.

\- Rusz się - rzucił przez ramię Levi, podchodząc do jednego z samochodów. Znajdowali się na małym parkingu po drugiej stronie motelu. Jeśli udałoby im się rozegrać wszystko po cichu, mieli jeszcze szansę na ucieczkę.

\- Skąd... - zaczął Eren, widząc jak Levi sprawnie włamuje się do czyjegoś auta, bez uruchamiania alarmu, lecz zamilkł, widząc jego spojrzenie.

\- Wycofaj się boczną uliczką. Nie mogą nas zobaczyć - rzekł, wpychając go na fotel kierowcy, a sam zajął miejsce obok. - Jedź - dodał, odpalając dla niego silnik.

Posłuchał jego rad i ostrożnie wyjechał prosto do głównej drogi. Dopiero, gdy znaleźli się kilka kilometrów od motelu pozwolił sobie odetchnąć z ulgą. Obierając kurs na północ, powitały ich pierwsze promienie wschodzącego słońca, które padając na śnieg oślepiały swoim migotaniem.

\- Dziękuję Levi - odezwał się po jakimś czasie, zerkając na niego - zawsze tylko ratujesz mi tyłek.

\- Nie pochlebiaj sobie - odparł mu zaspany głos. Levi najwidoczniej dryfował na krawędzi snu - Ratuję tyłki nam obojgu.

Eren uśmiechnął się, skupiając z powrotem na drodze. Mimo napiętej sytuacji, poczuł jak cały stres go opuszcza. Gdy wnętrze auta wypełniło się głębokim oddechem śpiącego Levi'a, włączył cicho radio. Stacja, na którą trafił odtwarzała w nocy z góry ustalone piosenki w rytmach spokojnego hip hop jazzu. Melodia zgrywała się idealnie ze śnieżnym krajobrazem ciągnącym się aż po horyzont.

Był zmęczony ucieczką, lecz jednocześnie czuł, że coś mu umykało. Powinien w tej chwili wyrzucać sobie błędy i nienawidzić życia, tak jak robił to wiele lat temu. Dlaczego więc wypełniał go taki spokój?

Z każdą godziną byli coraz bliżej celu. Utopia była miastem najbardziej wysuniętym na północ w państwie za murami, toteż pogoda ulegała pogorszeniu. Mijając robotników na poboczu, usuwających połamane drzewa po zamieci, kątem oka dostrzegł przeciągającego się Levi'a.

\- Co to? - mruknął cicho, patrząc wymownie na radio.

\- Tylko to grają o tej godzinie.

\- Podoba mi się. Zostaw - odpowiedział Levi, przeszukując torbę w poszukiwaniu wody - cieszę się, że nie masz gównianego gustu do muzyki Eren. Gdybym miał jechać gdzieś z Erwinem, wolałbym już biec za samochodem.

Eren zerknął na niego rozbawiony. Levi nie zdawał sobie nawet sprawy z tego, w jakim artystycznym nieładzie znalazły się jego włosy. Ich pasma sterczały pod dziwnym kątem i jeszcze chwila, a same miały zacząć odbierać fale radiowe.

\- Skąd wiesz, że nie ma gustu? W naszych czasach mogłeś wybierać tylko między grajkiem na ulicy, a pianinem w barze. Może generał ma nawet lepszy gust od nas?

Levi prychnął, upijając łyk wody.

\- Nie znasz go. Kiedyś zobaczył, jak wieśniak zaklinał świnie fletem, a potem próbował to powtórzyć na tytanach Hanji. Dla tego człowieka nie ma nadziei w żadnym świecie.

Dalsza podróż upłynęła im bez większych problemów. Przez znaczną część czasu przywoływali odległe wspomnienia, szczególnie te dotyczące misji w Karanes. Krajobrazy mijane po drodze w niczym nie przypominały tego, co zapamiętali z tych okolic.

Na przedmieściach Utopii Levi zmusił go do zatrzymania się na niewielkim parkingu. Mówiąc do niego, wyglądał poważnie, choć w jego oczach czaiło się coś podejrzanego.

\- Nie możesz tak wjechać do miasta - stwierdził z grobową miną, wyciągając z torby rudą perukę i sztuczne wąsy - tryb incognito to klucz do sukcesu Eren - dodał unosząc lekko brwi.

\- Chyba żartujesz - jęknął, patrząc na pomarańczowy kłąb futra, którego nie śmiał określić mianem włosów - będę wyglądał jak pajac.

\- Nie bardziej niż normalnie. Ubieraj się - Levi rzucił w niego rzeczami i oparł się o siedzenie, obserwując go spod przymrużonych powiek.

Jakiś kwadrans później szli już wąską ulicą, unikając spojrzeń przechodniów. Północna Utopia znacznie różniła się od południowego Trostu. Ludzie pilnowali tu przede wszystkim swoich spraw, więc tylko pojedynczy przechodnie łypali na nich spode łba. Być może miała w tym swój udział drastycznie niska temperatura i jedynym ich celem było jak najszybsze dotarcie do ciepłego domu.

Budynek, w którym rzekomo ukrywała się Historia wyglądał jak typowa melina, żywcem wyjęta z filmów o przemytnikach narkotyków. Gdy ociężale wdrapali się na trzecie piętro, drzwi do mieszkania same otworzyły się pod wpływem lekkiego dotyku Erena. Ledwo przekroczyli próg, gdy wypadła na nich drobna postać, kurczowo ściskając w ręku nóż.

Na widok Levi'a zatrzymała się gwałtownie i odetchnęła z ulgą.

\- Kapitanie! Bałam się, że już nikt się nie pojawi - wysapała, po czym zbadała wzrokiem na Erena, żeby za chwilę roześmiać się głośno - Eren? Wyglądasz hmm... inaczej. Nie powiem, że źle, ale... - zamknęła usta dłonią, kiedy Eren spojrzał na nią z wyrzutem - Wybacz.

\- To kamuflaż - rzucił Levi, rozglądając się po mieszkaniu. Rozrzucone w kącie koce sugerowały, że spała tu przez ostatnie kilka dni - Bierz najpotrzebniejsze rzeczy i wynośmy się stąd. Po drodze prawie nas złapali. Musimy wyjechać jak najdalej.

W ten sposób Historia stała się tymczasową towarzyszką ich podróży. Po opuszczeniu Utopii, skierowali się na południowy zachód. Levi uważał, że duże miasta były zbyt niebezpieczne, dlatego postanowili trzymać się opustoszałych tras i przydrożnych moteli.

Jej naturalny talent do przygotowywania wspaniałych posiłków z nędznych składników pozwolił im zaznać odrobinę domowej atmosfery. Już pierwszej nocy zaskoczyła ich, przynosząc im stos przepysznych naleśników, gdy siedzieli przed telewizorem oparci o siebie.

Żaden z nich nie zauważył jej spojrzeń i lekkiego uśmiechu, którymi obdarowywała ich z ukrycia.


	15. Stiff Upper Lip

Brzęczący odgłos budzika zerwał Historię na równe nogi. Na oślep wyczuła jego kształt i wyłączyła go, nim obudził cały motel. Głośno ziewając przeciągnęła się w łóżku i na palcach pobiegła do łazienki. Tylko chłodny prysznic z rana był w stanie pozwolić jej na funkcjonowanie w ciągu dnia. Porządna dawka orzeźwienia, która koiła rozszalałe myśli wciąż krążące wokół Ymir.

Tęskniła za nią. W ciągu kilku tygodni, które spędziła ostatnio z Erenem i Levi'em nie było chwili, żeby nie zajmowała ona znacznej części jej umysłu. W tak długim czasie mogło przytrafić się jej wiele złych rzeczy, wliczając ostateczność, którą usilnie ignorowała.

Wiedziała, że jej towarzysze robią co w ich mocy, żeby poczuła się nieco lepiej. Levi nawet słowem nie wspominał o sprzątaniu, gdy wpadali do jej pokoju na wieczorne posiedzenia przy ulubionych programach telewizyjnych. Nigdy nie podejrzewałaby byłego kapitana zwiadowców o bycie maniakiem reality show, a jednak. Znał na pamięć ramówki wszystkich stacji i bez względu na to, ile programów posiadał telewizor w motelu, w którym aktualnie się zatrzymywali, potrafił dobrać coś idealnego do ich nastroju. Eren już po kilku dniach zrezygnował ze sprzeciwiania się i po prostu oglądał to, co dla nich wybrał.

Historia uśmiechnęła się lekko do siebie, wychodząc spod prysznica i owijając ręcznikiem. Często obserwowała ich razem. Poza wyglądem, tylko w niewielkim stopniu przypominali ludzi, których niegdyś znała. Szczególnie zmieniła się ich relacja, choć miała wrażenie, że do jej zmiany doszło całkiem niedawno.

W momencie, gdy dołączyła do ich małej grupy uciekinierów, była niemal pewna, że są parą. Zmylił ją Levi, który bez żadnych słów sprzeciwu, pozwalał Erenowi na bliskość, którą zwykle gardził. Chwilę zajęło jej zrozumienie, że był to po prostu ich niemy układ. Obaj od zawsze byli swoim oparciem i dopiero teraz zbierali się na odwagę, żeby sobie to okazywać.

Niezmiernie ciekawiło ją, jak miało się to dalej rozwinąć.

Poranek upłynął jej przyjemnie. Gdy tylko przygotowała śniadanie, do pokoju wpadł Eren, zwabiony zapachem naleśników. Wkrótce dołączył do nich Levi i była niemal pewna, że sprawdzał jeszcze czystość w pokoju przed ich wyjazdem.

\- Wracamy w okolice Utopii - mruknął, gdy skończyli jeść i zabrał się za zmywanie naczyń - Hanji mówiła, że tam jest teraz bezpieczniej. Złapiemy z nią jeszcze kontakt, jak zatrzymamy się gdzieś na obiad.

\- Obiad w knajpie? - zdziwił się Eren zajmując miejsce obok niego i chwycił w dłoń ścierkę - Mamy jakieś święto? - dodał przejmując pierwszy talerz. Po chwili naczynia piętrzyły się tuż obok, lśniąc w porannym świetle. Historia mimochodem zauważyła, że obaj nawet nie zdają sobie sprawy, jak ich ruchy idealnie komponowały się ze sobą. Byli jak maszyna działająca na najwyższych obrotach.

\- Musi być święto, żebyśmy jadali jak ludzie? - odpowiedział mu spokojnie, stając z nim twarzą w twarz. Jego wzrok przelotnie zatrzymał się na lekko spierzchniętych wargach, zanim odwrócił się do Historii - jak zebrałaś wszystko możemy ruszać.

***

Levi był pewien, że w swoim nędznym życiu zaznał już najgorszych tortur i nic nie będzie w stanie go zaskoczyć. Nie miał pojęcia, jak bardzo się mylił. W chwili, gdy Eren odkrył swoje zamiłowanie do samochodowego karaoke, jego życie zmieniło się w piekło. Zaczynał kwestionować własne wybory i coraz częściej zastanawiał się, jakim cudem się w nim zakochał. Jego śpiew przypominał rzężenie zabijanego jelenia. Historia też często brała w tym udział, ratując nieco jego honor swoimi lepszymi zdolnościami wokalnymi.

Tak było i tym razem. Wystarczyła niecała godzina jazdy, żeby Eren zaczął wiercić się w miejscu, zerkając na niego niepewnie. Levi wiedział już co się szykuje i nim zdążył zaprotestować, wnętrze auta wypełniły dźwięki skocznej piosenki.

Gdy późnym popołudniem dotarli do wybranej przez nich przydrożnej restauracji, w uszach wciąż słyszał echo wycia sprzed chwili. Dostarczanie mu takiej traumy powinno być karane.

Miejsce, które posłużyło za ich przystanek, przypominało tanią jadłodajnię, rodem ze starych filmów akcji. Wnętrze wyłożone kafelkami i kilka błyskających jasno neonów nie wyglądało zachęcająco, lecz zatrzymywali się tu już niejeden raz i jedzenie było wyśmienite.

Udało im się dostać ostatni wolny stolik przy oknie, a gdy Levi zaczął składać zamówienie, Eren już zajął większość blatu, rozkładając się na nim z laptopem. Historia wydawała się nie zwracać na nich uwagi i pogrążona we własnych myślach, skubała nieświadomie serwetkę.

rogue_doctor [E. Jaeger] dołączył do czatu

~ hackerman [H. Zoe] 18:32  
w końcu! czekam już kilka godzin. żyjecie?

~ rogue_doctor [E.Jaeger] 18:32  
wszyscy cali. Levi kłóci się z kelnerką że nie mamy serwetek przy stoliku. masz coś nowego?

~ hackerman [H. Zoe] 18:33  
jak tak mu przeszkadza niech znowu zacznie nosić jedną pod szyją. a co do twojego pytania Eren to...

~ hackerman [H. Zoe] 18:33  
MAM! chociaż wątpię czy ci się to spodoba. Levi jest przy tobie? powinien to widzieć

~ rogue_doctor [E. Jaeger] 18:34  
tak, jest obok. Hnji co się dzieje/?

~ hackerman [H. Zoe] 18:36  
wymyśliliśmy z erwinem pewną rzecz. i gdyby ta rzecz się udała to mielibyśmy szansę na zdobycie dowodów, które załatwiłyby fishbeina. bo widzicie, fishbein w swoich ośrodkach nie tylko nie ma komputerów. oni unikają całej elektroniki, wszystkiego co mogłoby być zhackowane, a co za tym idzie nie mają tam kamer. ma za to ochronę. cholernie dużo ochrony. i gdybyśmy niepostrzeżenie się tam dostali i wynieśli cokolwiek z archiwów na temat ich badań, mielibyśmy na niego niezbite dowody.

~ rogue_doctor [E. Jaeger] 18:37  
chcesz go do nich wysłać??

~ hackerman [H. Zoe] 18:37  
nikogo nigdzie nie wysyłam Eren. to tylko pomysł i chciałam żeby levi to przemyślał. wiem że nie mamy naszej dawnej formy, ale cała reszta też się ukrywa, ja i erwin nie możemy się stąd ruszyć, ciebie i Historię ścigają. zostaje nam tylko on. zreszta jest taki malutki że nikt go nie zauważy

~ rogue_doctor [E. Jaeger] 18:38  
skVDSNj/,.ARFH

~ rogue_doctor [E. Jaeger] 18:39  
wybacz. Levi chciał wyrwać mi laptopa. wiesz że nie lubi jak się tak na niego mówi.

~ hackerman [H. Zoe] 18:39  
nie ma nic bardziej deilkatnego niż jego ego. niech to przemyśli. odpocznijcie i dajcie jutro znać że żyjecie. na razie Eren!

hackerman [H. Zoe] opuściła czat

Levi spojrzał na Erena, który jeszcze przez chwilę wpatrywał się pusto w ekran. Wiedział, że Hanji w końcu poprosi go o coś takiego. To było tylko kwestią czasu.

\- Levi? - odezwała się Historia, która obserwowała ich przez cały ten czas - Zjedzmy, a zajmiemy się tym, jak będziemy w motelu.

Z chęcią zgodził się na takie rozwiązanie. Mógł udawać obojętność wobec każdej rzeczy, lecz widząc smutek Erena, nie potrafił zachować do końca zimnej krwi. Z przerażeniem zauważał, że zaczyna stawiać jego szczęście i dobre samopoczucie ponad swoim. A może zawsze tak było?

***

\- To ona, mówię ci - szepnął konspiracyjnie Eren. Znów skończyli przed telewizorem, kiedy Historia ogłosiła, że wybiera się spać. Tym razem wybór padł na kryminalny program, gdzie na podstawie poszlak, próbowano odgadnąć, kto jest mordercą.

\- Nie poznałbyś zabójcy, nawet jakby pomachał ci bronią przed nosem - odburknął mu w odpowiedzi, mierzwiąc lekko jego włosy. Eren poczuł delikatne łaskotanie tuż przy karku, które przyjemnie rozeszło się po całym ciele.

\- To kto niby? Tylko ona była wtedy w domu.

\- Eren. To zawsze jest osoba, którą najmniej podejrzewasz. Zapamiętaj to sobie - odpowiedział mu cicho Levi, muskając lekko jego dłoń palcami. Żaden z nich nie komentował drobnych czułości, które pojawiły się między nimi już dawno. Milczenie pozwalało pozostawić sprawy w miejscu, bez strachu przed odrzuceniem.

Pozostali w tej samej pozycji nawet, gdy program już dawno się skończył. Levi oczywiście miał rację, co do mordercy. Nie chciał się ruszać. Jego bliskość uspokajała go i sprawiała, że miał jeszcze nadzieję na to, że w końcu uda im się wyjść z ich beznadziejnej sytuacji.

\- Myślisz, że powinienem tam pójść? - szepnął Levi, pieszcząc leniwie kciukiem jego nadgarstek. Czuł jakby ktoś odpalił mu na skórze zimne ognie.

\- Naprawdę pytasz mnie o zdanie? Przecież i tak zrobisz co chcesz. Zawsze tak jest - Eren obrócił się w miejscu, żeby móc na niego spojrzeć. W szarych tęczówkach czaiła się niepewność, której do tej pory tam nie spotykał. - Jeśli boisz się o nas, to nie masz o co. Poradzimy sobie z Historią. Jesteśmy całkiem silni.

\- Wiem, że jesteście.

\- Więc o co chodzi? - dodał Eren, nie odwracając od niego wzroku.

\- Nie chcę cię zostawiać, kiedy tyle osób chce cię dorwać. Ale wiem też, że dopóki nie zaczniemy czegoś robić, będziemy tak uciekać w nieskończoność.

Eren uśmiechnął się do niego szeroko.

\- Właśnie sobie odpowiedziałeś. Mi też się to nie podoba. Nie chcę, żebyś się narażał, ale wiem, że ci się uda. Hanji zawsze działała głową, Erwin jest świetny w rozkazywaniu i ustawianiu ludzi, ale to dzięki tobie wszystko się udawało. Nikt nie jest sprytniejszy od ciebie.

Z zadowoleniem zauważył drobną zmianę na jego twarzy.

\- Przemyślę to, ale to może być dobry pomysł. Mam już dosyć siedzenia w miejscu.

\- Pomyśl. I nie wiem jak ty, ale ja padam ze zmęczenia. Idę spać - Eren uniósł się i przeciągnął lekko, czując mrowienie w barku. Zbyt długo przeleżał w jednej pozycji.

Ich dzień zakończyłby się jak zazwyczaj. Wstałby, potykając się o róg taniego dywanu, przeszedłby przez pokój, drapiąc się niemrawo po tyłku i zniknąłby w maleńkiej sypialni, którą obaj zajmowali. Wszystko byłoby takie samo. Tak samo zwykłe, tak samo znajome.

Eren nie miał pojęcia, co sprawiło, że obrócił się w progu drzwi, lecz zrobił to w idealnym momencie, żeby dostrzec odbicie smutku i niepewności na twarzy Levi'a. Znał ten wyraz, choć widział go tylko raz - w chwili śmierci, gdy patrząc na niego, po raz ostatni w tamtym życiu zamykał oczy.

I być może, gdyby Eren nie miał w sobie dawnego narwanego dzieciaka, który działał pod wpływem skrajnych emocji, wszystko potoczyłoby się inaczej. Z bólem zignorowałby ten widok i ruszył dalej do sypialni. Wtedy jednak nie byłby sobą.

Czując jak adrenalina krąży mu w żyłach, obrócił się na pięcie, kilkoma długimi krokami pokonując dzielącą ich odległość. Przeskoczył zwinnie przez oparcie kanapy, lądując na niej z miękkim pacnięciem i gwałtownie zbliżył się do Levi'a, chwytając go za koszulę. Nim zorientował się co robi, pocałował go.

Był to dziwny pocałunek. Zaczął się gorąco, gdy spragnione pieszczot wargi, w końcu odnalazły te idealnie do nich pasujące. Gdy ich kolejne muśnięcia nie uzyskały żadnej odpowiedzi, do Erena zaczęło powoli docierać, co właśnie zrobił. Levi nie był już smutny. Był zdezorientowany do tego stopnia, że nawet się nie poruszył. Dopiero po chwili, chwycił go za ramiona i odsunął od siebie.

\- Eren, co ty ro... - zaczął, lecz urwał, gdy ten spojrzał na niego z przerażeniem w oczach.

\- P-przepraszam. Levi... ja nie wiem co... nie wiem co się stało - zaczął, gwałtownie odwracając wzrok. - Chciałem cię pocieszyć - dodał po chwili.

Między nimi nastała głucha cisza. Levi nie odezwał się ani słowem, a Eren nie śmiał spojrzeć mu w oczy. Wiedział, że właśnie zaprzepaścił ich relację. Przez myśl przelatywały mu wszystkie ich chwile, które już nigdy miały nie wrócić, gdy poczuł palce delikatnie unoszące jego podródek.

\- Tylko ty potrafisz być subtelny, jak dzik w lesie. Chodź tu.

Nim się zorientował poczuł dotyk ciepłych warg, na który od razu odpowiedział. Tym razem można było nazwać to pocałunkiem. Cała jego uwaga skupiła się na uczuciu ciepła i bliskości, rozchodzącym się po ciele. Nie chciał, żeby ta chwila kiedykolwiek miała się skończyć. Otoczył go ramionami i przylgnął do niego, z ulgą stwierdzając, że nie tylko jego serce łomotało jak szalone.

Levi przerwał pocałunek, gdy zabrakło im tchu. Dopiero wtedy Eren zebrał się na odwagę, żeby spojrzeć mu w oczy. Nie wyglądał na osobę, która miała wykopać go za drzwi, za to co właśnie się stało, a wręcz przeciwnie - Levi uniósł dłoń i dotknął jego twarzy, gładząc lekko policzek.

\- Zostawmy to dziś tak jak jest, dobrze? - szepnął po chwili. Brzmiał inaczej, jakby właśnie poczuł ogromną ulgę. - Chodźmy spać. Rano porozmawiamy.

Erenowi nie trzeba było dwa razy powtarzać. Niemal od razu zgodził się z jego słowami. Chyba po raz pierwszy w życiu jego impulsywność przyniosła mu coś dobrego, o ile nie najlepszego, co mogło go spotkać.


	16. Strange Days

Czy charakter człowieka można określić słowami? Nazywając kogoś w danej chwili egoistą, nie ma się pewności, czy za kilka lat wciąż taki będzie. Levi bardzo często przeznaczał swoje bezsenne noce na rozważania tego typu.

Dla przykładu, Eren, śpiący teraz niespokojnie tuż obok, znacznie różnił się od Erena z przeszłości. Szalona i samobójcza wręcz lekkomyślność, ustąpiła nieszkodliwej, okazjonalnej głupocie. Ze zdziwieniem zaczął dostrzegać, że okazywał też strach - coś, co dawniej trudno było zauważyć. Kiedyś po prostu maskował go swoimi wrzaskami i groźbami pod adresem tytanów.

Nawet w swoim zachowaniu zaczynał dostrzegać zmiany. Gdyby ktoś powiedział mu kiedyś, że przyjdzie taki dzień, gdy zakocha się w swoim żołnierzu, pewnie wyleciałby przez okno wieży, w której mieścił się jego gabinet. Był bardzo prostym człowiekiem i szybko załatwiał irytujące go problemy.

Eren mruknął przez sen i nadął lekko policzki, najwyraźniej usilnie się przy czymś upierając. Levi lubił go wtedy obserwować. Z jego twarzy na co dzień łatwo odczytywał emocje, często wręcz z przerysowanym efektem. We śnie wydawał się spokojniejszy, bardziej naturalny.

Dopiero teraz, gdy emocje opadły, zaczynało docierać do niego, co zdarzyło się między nimi kilka godzin wcześniej. Czym dokładnie był ten pocałunek? Levi starał się uciszyć niezdrowy głos, podpowiadający mu, że nie tylko on mógł się zakochać, że istniał minimalny cień szansy na odwzajemnienie jego uczuć. Na szczęście nie był typem człowieka, który z miłości traci głowę i podejmuje pochopne decyzje. Jego uczucia mogły zaczekać.

Czekała go misja. Misja trudniejsza niż kiedykolwiek. Dawniej jego ciało nigdy go nie zawiodło, było wysportowane do granic perfekcji. Kontrolując każdy mięsień był w stanie dokonywać rzeczy niemożliwych. Co posiadał teraz? Wątłą, niewysportowaną sylwetkę byłego narkomana i brak jakichkolwiek przydatnych umiejętności. Jego jedyną siłą napędową do tej misji był Eren. Widział w jego oczach wiarę, którą w niego pokładał. Nie mógł go zawieść. Od tego zależał ich dalszy los.

Materac zaskrzypiał głośno, a sylwetka obok poruszyła się niespokojnie. Pogrążony we śnie Eren przylgnął do jego boku i objął go ramieniem, pomrukując cicho. Levi zastygł w bezruchu, nie chcąc go zbudzić.

Tak, dla niego gotów był podjąć ryzyko, jakkolwiek wielkie by ono nie było.

***

Ranek powitał Erena ostrymi promieniami słońca, padającymi mu prosto na twarz. Ostatnie dni lutego były zwiastunem nadciągającej wiosennej pogody i nic nie cieszyło go bardziej, po tygodniach spędzonych w śnieżnych zaspach.

Przeciągnął się, wzdychając cicho i już miał wyskoczyć z łóżka, gdy jego uwagę przykuła kartka, pozostawiona na stoliku obok. Zdziwiony sięgnął po nią, zauważając z jaką dokładnością złożył ją jej nadawca.

Wiadomość w niej zawarta była krótka i treściwa, choć Eren musiał przeczytać ją kilka razy, nim jej sens do niego dotarł.

 

_Wracam do Trostu. Chcę jak najszybciej dowiedzieć się czegoś więcej, żebyśmy nie musieli już uciekać. Kiedy wrócę, porozmawiamy o tym, co się stało. Uważajcie na siebie i nie dajcie się złapać._

L.

 

Nie tego się spodziewał tuż po przebudzeniu. Jeszcze nigdy ich relacja nie znalazła się w tak dziwnym położeniu, a teraz miał czekać dni, a nawet tygodnie zanim wszystko miało się wyjaśnić.

Wczoraj był pewien, że zniszczył to, co ich łączyło. Jeden wyskok pod wpływem chwili, żeby postawić ich przyjaźń nad przepaścią. Mało tego, dopiero teraz zaczynał zdawać sobie sprawę z tego, co tak naprawdę zrobił i miał ochotę zapaść się pod ziemię. Reakcja Levi'a i odpowiedź na pocałunek mogła być zarówno odwzajemnieniem jego uczuć, jak i czymś zupełnie odwrotnym.

Może ta przerwa nie była taka zła. Levi mógł skupić się na misji i nie dać się złapać, a on miał czas, żeby wszystko przemyśleć i w międzyczasie się o niego pomartwić.

***

\- Przesuń się - rzucił Levi, obdarzając Erwina pogardliwym spojrzeniem. Zajmował pół kanapy, włącznie z miejscem, które obrał sobie za cel. - Spasłeś się. Nie powinieneś być bogaty.

\- Ja też się cieszę, że cię widzę Levi - odpowiedział mu spokojnie, lecz kątem oka zerknął w kierunku lustra, zwracając uwagę na swoją sylwetkę.

Hanji, która właśnie zawzięcie stukała w klawiaturę, parsknęła śmiechem.

\- Wiesz, w sumie ma trochę racji. Za dużo siedzisz w domu. Idź czasem pobiegać, od razu poczujesz się jak kiedyś.

\- Może nie masz motywacji? Spieprzanie przed tytanami to był jednak dobry trening - Levi wcisnął się w końcu na upragnione miejsce i zarzucił na Erwina nogi. - Podmień ich na ludzi Fishbeina i od razu zobaczysz efekty. Ja i Eren trenujemy tak ze dwa miesiące i jest świetnie do porzygu.

\- Levi... - zaczął Erwin, widząc w jakim kierunku zmierza - przecież wiesz, że robimy co w naszej mocy.

\- To może róbcie więcej? Naprawdę, to co chcemy zrobić teraz, można było zrobić dawno temu. Naprawdę potrzebujecie tyle czasu, żeby zauważyć, że w budynku nie ma kamer?

\- To nie jest takie proste Levi. Pilnuję każdego z nich dzień i noc. Podsłuchuję wszystkie rozmowy, czytam maile, zaczęłam podglądać monitoringi miejskie tam, gdzie mieszkają - głos Hanji był coraz cichszy i słychać było, że jest wykończona. - Nie pamiętam już kiedy ostatnio normalnie spałam, a kiedy tylko mi się udaje, Erwin wszystkiego pilnuje. Wiem, że nie możemy tego porównywać do was, ale nam też jest ciężko.

Levi westchnął głęboko, przymykając oczy. Jego irytacja sprawiła, że zabrzmiał jak rozpieszczony dzieciak.

\- Wiem, wybacz. Chcę tylko już to zakończyć i normalnie żyć.

\- Jak my wszyscy - odpowiedziała mu Hanji, uśmiechając się smutno. - Eren jest na czacie, jak chcesz z nim porozmawiać. Jean niedawno wrócił i już się kłócą. Chociaż to się nigdy nie zmieni.

Nie trzeba było mu tego powtarzać. Wygrzebał się ze swojego ulubionego miejsca, nie omieszkając przypadkiem kopnąć Erwina i przejął jeden z laptopów Hanji, wynosząc się do swojej sypialni. Nie chciał mieć żadnych świadków ich rozmowy, bo nie miał pojęcia na jakie tory mogła zejść.

humanitys_cleanest [L. Ackerman] dołączył do czatu

~ horselover [J. Kirschtein] 17:12  
jeszcze słowo o konskim ryju Jaeger a sam cie znajde

~ rogue_doctor [E. Jaeger] 17:13  
nie rżyj

~ rogue_doctor [E. Jaeger] 17:13  
levi! wszystko w porzadku?

~ humanitys_cleanest [L. Ackerman] 17:13  
Zaczekaj. Kirschtein spieprzaj stąd i to już. Ty Hanji też. Zostawcie nas samych na chwilę.

horselover [J. Kirschtein] opuścił czat

~ hackerman [H. Zoe] 17:14  
( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

hackerman [H. Zoe] opuściła czat

~ rogue_doctor [E. Jaeger] 17:14  
wiecie już coś więcej?

~ humanitys_cleanest [L. Ackerman] 17:15  
za parę dni zaczniemy. Hanji nad tym pracuje. Jesteście bezpieczni?

~ rogue_doctor [E. Jaeger] 17:15  
wszystko dobrze, nikt nas nie śledził. możemy porozmawiać o tym co się stało?

~ rogue_doctor [E. Jaeger] 17:17  
Levi?/

~ humanitys_cleanest [L. Ackerman] 17:17  
Jestem. Naprawdę chcesz teraz o tym rozmawiać? W każdej chwili ktoś może wejść.

~ rogue_doctor [E. Jaeger] 17:18  
wiem ale nie mogę przestać o tym myśleć. muszę wiedzieć, że miedzy nami nic się nie zepsuło. nie chcę żebyś był na mnie zły.

~ humanitys_cleanest [L. Ackerman] 17:18  
Jest w porządku Eren. Ty zacząłeś ale ja skończyłem, nie wiem dlaczego miałbym być zły.

~ rogue_doctor [E. Jaeger] 17:19  
skończyłeś, bo nie chciałeś żebym wyszedł na idiotę

~ rogue_doctor [E. Jaeger] 17:21  
jesteś?

~ humanitys_cleanest [L. Ackerman] 17:21  
nie dlatego cię pocałowałem Eren. Zresztą ty zawsze jesteś idiotą.

~ rogue_doctor [E. Jaeger] 17:22  
nie? więc dlaczego?

houdini_boi [C. Springer] dołączył do czatu

~ houdini_boi [C.Springer] 17:22  
EREN! KAPITAN! W KOŃCU WAS TU ZASTAŁEM! CO U WAS?

humanitys_cleanest [L. Ackerman] opuścił czat

Levi zaklął soczyście pod nosem i zatrzasnął laptopa. Springer zawsze miał beznadziejne wyczucie czasu.

***

Przez kolejnych kilka dni Levi unikał pojawiania się na czacie. Zamiast tego, razem z Hanji, skupił się na opracowaniu idealnego planu akcji. Od niej również dowiadywał się, co aktualnie działo się u Erena. Postanowił ograniczyć ich kontakty do czasu ponownego spotkania.

Wkrótce w ich świecie miała zjawić się Mikasa. Levi przyłapywał się na tym, że myślał o niej więcej niż powinien i za wszelką cenę starał się pozbyć lęku, który wkradał się niepostrzeżenie za każdym razem. Zaczynał gardzić sobą coraz bardziej, a mimo wszystko zwlekał z rozmową z Erenem, żeby zobaczyć gdzie potoczy się relacja tej dwójki. Nie chciał zawadzać mu na drodze do szczęścia, jakkolwiek miałoby to nie zaboleć.

Na szczęście miał tyle zajęć, że niepokojące myśli nie zajmowały mu zbyt wiele czasu. Opracowanie planu, bazującego jedynie na szczątkach posiadanych przez nich informacji było nie lada wyczynem. Zmęczenie widoczne było szczególnie po Hanji. Sińce pod oczami stawały się coraz ciemniejsze, a artystyczny nieład z włosów przypominał pole po ciężkiej bitwie. Piętrzące się wokół niej stosy puszek po napojach energetycznych tylko dopełniały całości.

Dzień przed całą akcją udało mu się razem z Erwinem zmusić ją do pójścia do łóżka i przespania całej nocy. Wiązało się to jednak z koniecznością przejęcia jej obowiązków. Skończył więc w otoczeniu komputerów, z byłym generałem marudzącym mu tuż przy uchu. Szczerze nie mógł się doczekać, kiedy skończy się ta farsa.

Dopiero siedząc z tyłu niewielkiego vana, gdy zbliżali się już do celu ich misji, pozwolił swoim myślom powrócić na chwilę do Erena. Potrzebował teraz motywacji, żeby skupić się na jej powodzeniu.

\- Levi, to pomoże ci widzieć w ciemności - Erwin wyciągnął z torby kolejną rzecz, wartą najprawdopodobniej krocie - a to może...

\- Potrzebuję tylko czegoś do kontaktu z wami i małej kamery. Reszta mnie nie obchodzi - rzucił przez ramię, obserwując uważnie drogę - naprawdę kiedyś byłeś świetnym generałem bez swoich zabawek. Zapomniałeś już jak to jest?

\- Daj mu spokój Levi - zaśmiał się Mike, który zgodził się służyć za ich kierowcę - jak go stać, to się bawi.

Levi powstrzymał się od komentarza. Zatrzymali samochód z dala od ośrodka, tuż za linią drzew niewielkiego lasu. Był niemal pewien, że pod osłoną nocy pozostaną niewidoczni.

Zgodnie z planem, zbliżył się do ogrodzenia w momencie zmiany warty ochroniarzy. Jego drobna postać niepostrzeżenie przemknęła wzdłuż budynku, przedostając się do środka przez jedno z okien. Hanji udało się ustalić jedynie rozmieszczenie pomieszczeń na parterze. Pozostałe piętra były dla nich kompletną zagadką.

\- Jestem w środku - szepnął do słuchawki, gdy tylko zeskoczył z parapetu w łazience. Od razu uderzył go zapach środków do dezyfekcji. Zaciągnął się nim mocno, pozwalając sobie na chwilę przyjemności.

Wiemy, że parter jest czysty. Sprawdź pierwsze piętro. Kiedy wyjdziesz kieruj się na prawo, a potem wąskim korytarzem w lewo. Tam będą schody. I uważaj, bo wydaje mi się, że mają jeszcze więcej ochrony niż powinni.

\- Świetnie - mruknął Levi, przystając tuż przy wyjściu. Wstrzymując oddech na kilka sekund uważnie wsłuchiwał się w odgłosy kroków na korytarzu. Gdy tylko stały się cichsze, uchylił lekko drzwi, rozglądając się wokół.

Cały korytarz spowijała ciemność, a jedynymi źródłami światła były czerwone neony wskazujące drogę ewakuacji z budynku. Zdusił w sobie chęć pójścia za drogowskazem i wymknął się niepostrzeżenie, przylegając do ściany całym ciałem. Sądząc po otaczającej go głuchej ciszy, wybrał idealny moment na wyjście. Korzystając ze swojego niecodziennego szczęścia, przemknął bezgłośnie w kierunku schodów.

Prawo. Ciemność. Dwa zaułki - możliwa kryjówka w razie niebezpieczeństwa. Maksymalnie trzech ochroniarzy w tym rejonie. Roślina w porcelanowej doniczce - potencjalna broń, gdyby doszło do walki.

Choć otoczenie było całkowicie inne od tego, które pamiętał ze swoich czasów, myślenie pozostało to samo. Jego umysł działał na autopilocie, analizował każdy najdrobniejszy szczegół. Być może to właśnie dzięki niemu nie wpadł prosto w ręce wroga, gdy zbliżając się do schodów, ogromne drzwi nagle otworzyły się z hukiem.

-...wtedy zarządzimy nową serię testów. Dobrze, że dziś jesteśmy tylko my. Do tego czasu trzymajcie ją w uśpieniu. Musimy wykorzystać to co mamy, dopóki nie zdobędziemy koordynata. 

Levi przylgnął mocniej do ściany, gdy dwie postacie w białych kitlach wyminęły go i podążyły schodami w dół. Wsłuchiwał się w odgłosy ich kroków dopóki całkowicie nie ucichły. Nawet wtedy nie ruszył się z miejsca. Upewniając się, że nikt go nie usłyszy, szepnął do słuchawki.

\- Słyszałaś ich?

Tak. Jesteś w stanie teraz podejść do drzwi, zza których wyszli? Chcę to zobaczyć.

Levi jeszcze raz wsłuchał się w ciszę wokół. Poza szumem wentylacji i ledwie słyszalnym bzyczeniem świateł wskazujących wyjście, nie wychwycił niczego niepokojącego. Ostrożnie wychylił się z zaułka i przystanął tuż przed ciężkimi metalowymi drzwiami.

Levi tego miejsca nie ma na planie, który zrobiliśmy. Tu powinna być tylko ściana i kilka krzeseł. Zresztą zobacz na panel przy drzwiach - są na kod. A taka rzecz w miejscu, gdzie nie ma elektroniki nie może być przypadkowa.

Levi spojrzał na niewielki prostokąt tuż przy klamce. Jeśli wejście do środka wymagało znajomości kodu, mieli przesrane. Odpowiedzi mogły być tuż na wyciągnięcie ręki, ale los znów wydawał się nie być ich sprzymierzeńcem.

To model sprzed roku. Kombinacja czterech cyfr. Trzy próby nim włączy się alarm. Widzę, że klawiatura przetarta jest tylko w kilku miejscach, więc to będzie nasz kod. Co więcej, jedna cyfra na pewno się powtarza. Daj mi chwilę Levi.

\- Nie żebym gdzieś się teraz wybierał - szepnął, w głębi duszy podziwiając Hanji za jej błyskawiczne myślenie. Pod wpływem stresu tylko ona potrafiła rozwiązywać zawiłe, logiczne zagadki.

Mamy kilka opcji, Levi. Spróbujesz dwa razy. Jeśli się nie uda, idź na piętro tak jak planowaliśmy. Nie możemy robić trzeciej próby, żeby nie włączyć alarmu.

\- Do rzeczy Hanji - syknął, nasłuchując kroków. Dłuższa nieobecność ochroniarza świadczyła tylko o tym, że wkrótce któryś z nich się tu pojawi.

Spróbuj 1516. Córki Fishbeina mają po 15 i 16 lat. To może być to.

Levi wstrzymał oddech i uważnie wpisał cyfry. Minęło kilka sekund, które wydawały się wiecznością nim panel zabrzęczał złowieszczo, błyskając czerwonym światłem.

\- To nie to, Hanji. Jaki jest następny?

6511\. Levi, jeśli to się nie uda, musisz się stamtąd wynosić. Opracujemy to jeszcze raz na spokojnie.

Zignorował jej słowa i ponownie wpisał kod. Reakcja była identyczna, lecz teraz w oddali budynku usłyszał szelest ociężałych kroków. Jeden z ochroniarzy zbliżał się nieubłagalnie.

Trudno. Idź na górę. Może tam coś znajdziemy.

Levi nie poruszył się, wpatrując tępo w drzwi przed sobą. Podświadomie wiedział, że to tu znajdzie informacje, których tak rozpaczliwie potrzebował. Miejsce to było szczególnie chronione i szczerze wątpił, czy na innych piętrach będzie w stanie znaleźć cokolwiek przydatnego.

Kroki ochroniarza stawały się coraz głośniejsze, gdy Levi dotknął palcami klawiatury. Gdyby tylko mu się udało, byliby o krok bliżej od normalnego życia, a Eren nie musiałby już dłużej uciekać.

Levi przestań, jest zbyt wiele opcji. Włączysz alarm.

Jego palce zadziałały same wciskając pierwszą cyfrę. Nie było już odwrotu. Musiał zaryzykować i dokończyć kod.

1165

Zielone światło zamigotało i Levi zamknął za sobą drzwi dokładnie w momencie, gdy zza rogu wyłonił się jeden z ochroniarzy. Niczego nie świadomy, przespacerował się pustym korytarzem, nie zaszczycając metalowej fortecy nawet spojrzeniem.

Jesteś szalony nawet bardziej niż ja. Jest ciemno, czy padła nam wizja?

\- Ciemno - szepnął Levi, a jego serce łomotało mu głośno w piersi. Czuł, że w tym tempie dostanie zawału zanim zdąży wrócić do auta.

Wnętrze pomieszczenia faktycznie wypełniała gęsta ciemność, lecz zapach przypominał Levi'owi ten, panujący niegdyś w jego gabinecie. Po omacku dotknął ściany, a gdy udało mu się natrafić na włącznik, wokół rozbłysnęły lekko przyciemnione światła.

Widok, który ukazał się jego oczom sprawił, że po plecach przeszły mu ciarki. A w jego przypadku zdarzało się to bardzo, bardzo rzadko...


	17. Come Around Sundown

\- Widzisz to samo co ja?

Levi nie odpowiedział. Stał w miejscu, próbując zarejestrować to, co właśnie ukazało mu się przed oczami. Już dawno nic go tak nie zaskoczyło.

Na olbrzymiej ścianie tuż przed nim widniały fotografie zawieszone na kształt piramidy. Nieświadome twarze osób, które przedstawiały, sugerowały, że wykonane zostały bez ich wiedzy. Było ich mnóstwo, o wiele więcej ludzi-tytanów niż znali, lecz tylko jedna zwróciła jego uwagę - znajdująca się na samej górze, podpisana jako Koordynat.

Levi zbliżył się powoli do ściany, patrząc uważnie na uśmiechniętą twarz Erena. Widok ten sprawił, że miał ochotę jak najszybciej stąd wybiec i wrócić do ich ciasnych moteli. Nie byłby jednak sobą, gdyby to zrobił. Niechętnie odwrócił wzrok od zdjęć i rozejrzał się wokół.

Otaczało go mnóstwo stołów, zasypanych niepowiązanymi ze sobą rzeczami. Krótką chwilę zajęło mu zrozumienie, że każdy z nich przypisany jest do jednej osoby, której wizerunek widniał na ścianie. Całe to pomieszczenie było jednym wielkim magazynem, gdzie Fishbein gromadził informacje i przedmioty należące do ludzi, którzy przemieniali się w tytanów.

Nietrudno było mu odnaleźć rzeczy Erena. Nie miał pojęcia, jak udało im się położyć łapy na kluczu do piwnicy w Shiganshinie, lecz był to tylko jeden z nielicznych przedmiotów, jaki znaleźli w związku z nim. Nie pozostawił po sobie zbyt wiele, o czym Levi niegdyś boleśnie się przekonał.

\- Levi, po lewej masz teczkę. Weź ją i uciekaj stamtąd. Mamy szczęście, że nikogo tu nie ma, ale wiesz, że to się może szybko zmienić.

Hanji nie musiała mu tego powtarzać. Przeczucie podpowiadało mu, że za chwilę dobra passa może odwrócić się na ich niekorzyść. Szybko odnalazł dokumenty o których mówiła, skrywając je bezpiecznie pod bluzą. Był pewien, że Fishbein miał mnóstwo kopii i ich kradzież wcale nie pozbawi go informacji o Erenie, lecz zyskiwali właśnie dowód, który mógł przechylić szalę zwycięstwa w ich stronę.

Levi wyminął stół i ruszył w kierunku drzwi, uważnie nasłuchując. Wątły odgłos kroków zbliżał się nieubłaganie. Miał tylko jedną szansę i nie mógł jej zmarnować. Ostrożnie zgasił światło i wstrzymał oddech, oczekując tuż przy ścianie, aż ktoś otworzy drzwi.

Pomieszczenie wypełniło się cichym skrzypieniem zawiasów, a do środka żwawym krokiem wparowała jedna z kobiet, którą wcześniej spotkał. Levi tylko na to czekał. Nim rozbłysło zapalone światło, przemknął bezszelestnie tuż za jej plecami, wydostając się na korytarz. Drzwi zatrzasnęły się, odcinając mu drogę powrotu po więcej dowodów i miał nadzieję, że to co udało mu się zdobyć wystarczyło, żeby wreszcie on i Eren mogli przestać uciekać.

\- Dobra robota. Wracaj do nas, zanim będziesz miał więcej towarzystwa.

***

\- To popieprzony człowiek - mruknął Levi, chwytając się siedzenia, gdy samochód podskoczył na wyboistej drodze. Po bezszelestnej ucieczce dotarł do swoich towarzyszy bez najmniejszych problemów. Może nawet w tych czasach była dla niego jakaś nadzieja.

\- Wszyscy to wiemy Levi - odparła Hanji, nerwowo przerzucając kartki. Od kilku minut milczała, co zwykle nie wróżyło niczego dobrego, a jej wzrok pożerał informacje zawarte w skradzionych dokumentach. - Tu jest wszystko. Nie wiem jak, ale mają wszystko Levi - spojrzała na niego zza okularów, a w jej oczach czaiło się niedowierzanie.

\- Wszystko, czyli?

\- Czyli wszystkie moje badania z przeszłości...i jeszcze więcej. Od jakiegoś czasu prowadzą własne. Znajdują ludzi, którzy w naszych czasach mogli przemieniać się w tytanów i eksperymentują na nich. Najwyraźniej nawet ich obecne ciała mają jakieś pozostałości z dawnych mocy. Są dla nich idealną bronią - Hanji gwałtownie przerzuciła kilka kartek, uważnie śledząc wzrokiem tekst. - Eren jest kluczem do wszystkiego. Wiesz, że potrafił kontrolować tytanów - to na tej mocy najbardziej im zależy. Jeśli wszystko dobrze zrozumiałam to chcą zrobić z niego swoją marionetkę, a jeśli to im nie wyjdzie - pozbyć się go, żeby nie pokrzyżował im planów.

Levi poczuł jakby ktoś wylał mu na głowę kubeł zimnej wody, lecz w ułamku sekundy otrząsnął się z nieprzyjemnego uczucia. Na jego warcie żaden z tych scenariuszy nie miał szans się ziścić.

\- Skoro mamy dowody, musimy szybko znaleźć kogoś, kogo Fishbein nie przekupił i jest w stanie zająć się tą sprawą. Zostawiam to wam - Levi posłał Hanji znaczące spojrzenie. Dobrze zdawał sobie sprawę, że Erwin ma wiele kontaktów wśród ważnych ludzi. Nadszedł czas, żeby przejrzał poza swoje krzaczaste brwi i wreszcie się do czegoś przydał.

Dalsza część ich podróży przebiegła w ciszy. Hanji w dalszym ciągu zagłębiała się w dokumenty, a Levi celowo nie podejmował żadnego tematu, żeby jej nie rozpraszać. Gdy dotarli do apartamentowca Erwina, słońce zaczynało już wyłaniać się zza horyzontu. Promienie wdzierające się do okien były czystym kłamstwem - roztaczały wokół siebie aurę ciepła, choć na zewnątrz panował przeraźliwy mróz. Nie znosił takiej pogody.

Pozostawiając w rękach Hanji i Erwina przedyskutowanie ich misji, schował się w sypialni i od razu rzucił na łóżko. Przez ostatnie dni, poprzedzające ich wyprawę, czuł się nieswojo. Coś było nie na miejscu, choć nie potrafił dokładnie tego określić. Zrzucił to na karb stresu, zbliżającego się zadania i ogólnego zmęczenia, lecz dopiero w tej chwili dotarło do niego, o co tak naprawdę chodziło.

Zapomniał już, jak to jest spać samemu.

Do bliskości drugiego ciała łatwo było się przyzwyczaić. Już na początku swojej ucieczki spali w jednym łóżku - pokoje z podwójnym były zazwyczaj nieco tańsze, niż te z pojedynczymi. Levi nie zwracał na to szczególnej uwagi - ot zwykły sposób na zaoszczędzenie pieniędzy i ciepła. Dopiero teraz, gdy leżał w ogromnym dębowym łożu z kolumnami, w idealnie nagrzanym pomieszczeniu zauważał, że to nie była kwestia wygody. Czuł się spokojniej, mając Erena tak blisko siebie. Wiedział, że jest w stanie go obronić i nie dopuścić, żeby ktokolwiek się do niego zbliżył. W tej chwili nie miał pojęcia jaka odległość ich dzieliła i czy akurat w tym momencie jest bezpieczny.

Delikatne skrzypienie drzwi zwróciło jego uwagę. Uniósł lekko głowę, żeby dostrzec w progu Hanji, która przystanęła z założonymi rękami, obserwując go uważnie. Wyglądała na przeraźliwie zmęczoną, lecz w jej oczach czaił się zapał do działania. Uśmiechnęła się do niego i machnęła nonszalancko dłonią.

\- Są teraz w Krolvie. Zostaw resztę nam i jedź, dobrze wiesz, że cię potrzebują.

Nie musiała powtarzać mu tego dwa razy.

***

Potężna fala bólu przeszła mu gwałtownie przez głowę, ocierając się nieprzyjemnie o skronie. Eren czuł, jakby właśnie ktoś zdzielił go metalowym prętem. Mruknął coś do siebie niezrozumiale, wiedząc, że nie jest nawet w stanie otworzyć oczu. Mieszanie czterech rodzajów alkoholi było najgorszym pomysłem na jaki wpadł.

Uzbrajając się w resztki odwagi, powoli rozchylił powieki. Niewyraźne plamy potężnego bałaganu zaczynały docierać do jego świadomości, przywołując wspomnienia z poprzedniego wieczoru. Kilka przewróconych doniczek, puste butelki, kłębowisko pościeli, w której poplątał wszystkie swoje kończyny. Całości dopełniał tylko milczący Levi, siedzący w fotelu naprzeciw niego. Obserwował go uważnie spod przymrużonych powiek i wyglądał jakby za chwilę miał rozpętać armageddon.

\- Levi - szepnął Eren, zdumiony jego obecnością. - Wszystko w porządku? Jesteś cały?

Nie zwracając uwagi na milczenie, które mu odpowiedziało, zaczął wyplątywać się z pościeli. Chciał go dotknąć, żeby upewnić się, że nie jest on wytworem jego wyrobraźni - halucynacją i pozostałością po ostatniej przepitej nocy.

\- Wiesz, że przez coś takiego mogą was złapać? Chcesz tego? - głos Levi'a był chłodny. Eren wzdrygnął się mimowolnie, lecz wydostał się z pościeli i zbliżył do niego.

Wiedział, że zachowanie jego i Historii było nieodpowiedzialne, lecz oboje potrzebowali wsparcia i rozmowy. Tylko alkohol sprawiał, że potrafili być ze sobą szczerzy, więc całą noc tematem ich pijackich pogadanek byli Levi i Ymir. W ten sposób mogli poradzić sobie z tęsknotą i dzielącą ich odległością. 

\- Jeśli myślisz, że nadstawiam dupy po to żebyś mógł sobie pi... - Levi urwał w pół słowa, gdy silne ramiona otoczyły go w mocnym uścisku. Ostatnie czego Eren w tej chwili pragnął to kłótnia. Mimowolnie przylgnął do niego całym ciałem, wdychając znajomy zapach, którego tak bardzo mu brakowało.

\- Przepraszam.

Trwali tak przez kilka sekund, które ciągnęły się dla nich jak minuty, aż Levi położył dłoń na jego włosach mierzwiąc je lekko. Poczuł lekki dreszcz przebiegający przez całe ciało i przymknął oczy, czując, że to jedna z chwil, którą powinien chłonąć całym sobą, aby lepiej ją zapamiętać.

\- W porządku. Od teraz skupmy się na tym, żeby bardziej uważać - powiedział cicho Levi, a jego ciepły oddech połaskotał go lekko w ucho.

\- Wiem. Ale nie tylko za to przepraszam. Nie powinienem był cię wtedy całować. Tylko rozproszyłem cię przed misją i zepsu...

\- Skończ. Jesteś jeszcze pijany i nie będziemy teraz o tym rozmawiać. Zresztą sam tego chciałem. To nie była zła rzecz.

\- Kapitanie! - dziewczęcy głos wydobył się z kłębowiska szmat na podłodze i nagle wyłoniła się z nich głowa Historii - Wiesz, co z Ymir?! - w jej oczach zalśniły iskierki nadziei, które zgasły tak samo szybko jak się pojawiły, gdy tylko spojrzała na twarz Levi'a.

\- Nic szczególnego, chociaż wydaje mi się, że mogli o niej rozmawiać. Ale nie powiem nic więcej, dopóki się nie umyjecie i nie posprzątacie. Śmierdzi od was starym żulem - Levi zmarszczył nos i Eren był pewien, że jego słowa były w stu procentach prawdziwe.

Gdy wstawał, potężna fala bólu głowy powróciła nagle ze zdwojoną siłą, utwierdzając go tylko w przekonaniu, że już nigdy więcej nie tknie alkoholu.

***

Kolejne dni przyniosły cieplejszą pogodę, a wraz z nią lepsze nastroje. Levi pierwszy raz od wielu tygodni miał nadzieję, że ich zabawa w zbiegów w końcu będzie miała szansę się zakończyć. Hanji kontaktowała się z nimi niemal bez przerwy, informując ich o wszystkim na bieżąco. To dzięki niej wiedzieli, że w Krolvie pojawili się ludzie Fishbeina. Wyruszyli więc najmniej uczęszczaną trasą do Shiganshiny, okupując po drodze najtańsze motele.

Kwestia zdobytych dowodów, choć wciąż nierozwiązana, napawała ich optymizmem. Zarówno lokalna policja, jak i służby specjalne były w kieszeni Fishbeina, lecz Levi wiedział jak bogata jest sieć kontaktów Erwina i było niemal pewne, że wkrótce znajdzie kogoś, kto zainteresuje się sprawą.

Dzisiejszy wieczór mało różnił się od poprzednich. Jak zwykle razem z Erenem robili wieczorny maraton reality show. Levi ubóstwiał te przygłupie programy, które choć na chwilę pozwalały mu zapomnieć, jak nudny jest otaczający go świat. Towarzyszyła im także Historia, która tuż obok zawzięcie czatowała z Marco i Hanji.

\- Jakieś wiadomości? - rzucił Levi przez ramię, gdy program o operacjach plastycznych właśnie dobiegł końca. Nigdy nie rozumiał fenomenu napompowanych ust. - Znaleźli kogoś od dowodów? - dodał, gdy Historia zatrzasnęła laptopa, odwracając się w ich stronę.

\- Hanji mówi, że powinniśmy się rozdzielić - zaczęła, na co Eren poderwał głowę z ud Levi'a, patrząc na nią z niedowierzaniem. - Spokojnie! - uśmiechnęła się - po prostu wiedzą już, że podróżujecie z niską blondynką i na takich ludzi mają uważać. Marco zaproponował mi, żebym ukryła się u nich. Mają olbrzymi dom i stadninę, a zresztą nie szukają mnie tak zawzięcie jak ciebie Eren. To dobry pomysł.

Żadne z nich nie odezwało się przez chwilę, analizując w głowie jej słowa.

\- Mają rację. Tak będzie bezpieczniej - Levi zdecydował się przerwać milczenie. Już od dawna myślał, żeby znaleźć dla niej jakąś bezpieczną przystań. Ona również była poszukiwana, lecz to Eren był priorytetem Fishbeina. Trzem osobom trudniej było uciekać niż dwóm.

\- Wiem. Hanji wysłała mi współrzędne, gdzie jutro będzie czekał na mnie Marco - powiedziała z uśmiechem i podniosła się z miejsca - idę spać i wam też niedługo radzę. Dobranoc - machnęła im lekko dłonią i zniknęła w niewielkiej sypialni, zostawiając ich samych w towarzystwie kolejnego reality show.

\- Myślisz, że tak będzie lepiej? - szepnął Eren, układając głowę z powrotem na jego udach. Levi odruchowo wplótł palce w jego włosy, przeczesując je delikatnie. Działało to na niego nadzwyczaj uspokajająco.

\- Tak.

Levi tak naprawdę nie miał pojęcia. Decyzja o przeniesieniu się Historii do Marco wydawała się słuszna, choć zaczynał zastanawiać się ile w tym wszystkim jest faktycznej strategii, a ile jego chęci do przebywania z Erenem znów sam na sam. Miał nadzieję, że było w tym jak najmniej tego drugiego. Świadczyłoby to o tym, że jest podłym egoistą i fatalnym kapitanem.

Levi nie miał w tamtej chwili pojęcia, że decyzja ta miała ochronić Historię przed wydarzeniami, które miały wkrótce dopaść ich obu.


	18. Only by the Night

Świt to wyjątkowa pora dla uciekinierów. Nie mogli oni kryć się już za bezpieczną osłoną nocy, gdzie znalezienie ich graniczyło z cudem. Promienie światła zaczynały wypływać zza horyzontu, ukazując ich dokładne oblicza. Anonimowość nie wchodziła już w grę.

Jednocześnie wczesny ranek przynosił ze sobą coś kojącego. Świat spowity mgłą, przez który odważnie brnęli, uspokajał ich i przynosił nadzieję, że jeszcze kiedyś nadejdą lepsze czasy.

Eren docisnął mocniej pedał gazu, gdy znaleźli się na opustoszałych terenach. Historia spała na tylnym siedzeniu, z twarzą ukrytą za zasłoną blond włosów, a Levi siedział tuż obok niego, obserwując w milczeniu drogę przed nimi. Żaden z nich nie odezwał się ani słowem.

Wkrótce potem słońce wisiało już wysoko na niebie, przyjemnie ogrzewając ich twarze przez zamknięte szyby samochodu. Eren zerknął jeszcze raz kątem oka na mapę i uniósł lekko kącik ust, zatrzymując się na poboczu, przy rozstaju dróg.

\- Co się dzieje? - wymamrotała Historia, po czym głośno ziewnęła, przecierając oczy. Jej włosy wyglądały, jakby właśnie przeszedł przez nie huragan.

\- Jesteśmy - mruknął Levi, obserwując uważnie samochód tuż obok, z którego po chwili wyłonił się Marco, machając im na powitanie.

Mimo chłodnego, porannego powietrza, czym prędzej wyszli mu na spotkanie. Eren uśmiechnął się szeroko, gdy zauważył gromadę trzech dziewczynek, biegnących w ich kierunku. Najstarsza z nich mogła mieć najwyżej sześć lat. Tłumnie rzuciły się na Levi'a, który zamarł z kamienną miną.

\- Koniecznie chciały was poznać - powiedział Marco, obserwując całą scenę z zaciekawieniem. - Tyle o was słyszały, więc musiałem was przedstawić. To Maria, Sina i Rose - uśmiechnął się dumnie, a kiedy odwrócił się w kierunku Historii, najmłodsza z nich próbowała wcisnąć Levi'owi palec do nosa.

Ich spotkanie nie trwało długo. Droga przy której się zatrzymali była opustoszała, lecz jakikolwiek przypadkowy świadek był dla nich zagrożeniem. Pożegnali się z Historią, czując, że z Marco i Jeanem będzie w stu procentach bezpieczna. Erenowi już zaczynało brakować jej towarzystwa, lecz podróżowanie we trójkę niosło ze sobą coraz więcej ryzyka.

\- Jeśli będzie naprawdę źle, zawsze możecie na nas liczyć - rzucił jeszcze Marco, nim odjechali niespiesznie drogą prowadzącą na wschód.

Eren stał jeszcze chwilę z Levi'em, obserwując ich oddalający się samochód, dopóki całkowicie nie zniknął za horyzontem. Marco był najbardziej bezinteresowną osobą jaką znał. Nigdy nie odmawiał pomocy, a bycie w gronie jego bliskich przyjaciół było zaszczytem samym w sobie. Maria, Sina i Rose nie mogły wymarzyć sobie lepszego ojca.

***

Mimo przyrody budzącej się do życia na wiosnę, dzień był nadzwyczaj senny. Jechali już kolejną godzinę między opuszczonymi polami, kierując się na Shiganshinę. Dowiedzieli się, że człowiek Erwina pozostawił dla nich samochód w lesie nieopodal miasta. Częste zmiany pojazdów były jednym z kluczowych elementów ich ucieczki.

Levi wpatrywał się przed siebie, czując, że cisza wokół niego staje się coraz bardziej uciążliwa. Od ich feralnego pocałunku, Eren powstrzymywał się od niepotrzebnych rozmów, co jeszcze bardziej go drażniło. Najwyraźniej starał się go nie denerwować - co przynosiło odwrotny skutek. Nigdy nie sądził, że zatęskni za jego jazgotem.

W końcu stracił resztki cierpliwości i sięgnął w kierunku radia, mając nadzieję, że muzyka zagłuszy nieznośną ciszę. Eren najwyraźniej wpadł na ten sam pomysł - ich dłonie zderzyły się, nim którykolwiek z nich zdążył dotknąć przycisku.

\- Możesz ze mną rozmawiać - Levi postanowił sam przerwać milczenie, gdy zauważył jak ten cofa się jak oparzony. - Naprawdę już wolę twoje bezsensowne gadanie, niż to.

Eren spojrzał na niego ze zdziwieniem, po czym uśmiechnął się lekko.

\- Teraz tak mówisz. Potem będziesz żałował.

Okazało się, że nie miał racji. Nie pożałował swoich słów przez całą drogę do Shiganshiny, słuchając opowieści o rozterkach sercowych Hanji, o żartach, których ofiarą był Jean, jeszcze za czasów epoki tytanów, o pijackich wędrówkach z Farlanem i emerytowanych pacjentkach, z którymi zmagał się jeszcze kilka miesięcy temu.

Zauważył, że większość tych historii kompletnie go nie interesowała. Skupiał się tylko na brzmieniu głosu Erena, który samą tonacją ubarwiał swoją narrację. Coś, co kiedyś irytowało go do granic możliwości, stawało się rzeczą, która uspokajała jego przemęczony umysł.

\- ... jedna pytała mnie kiedyś, czy sypiam ze starszymi. Zostawiła mi potem zużytą chusteczkę i odbiła na niej swoją szminkę. Nie wiem, czy widziałem kiedyś coś bardziej obrzydliwego - Eren skrzywił się na samo wspomnienie.

\- A sypiasz? - Levi uniósł lekko kącik ust, gdy zauważył jak na jego twarzy pojawia się zażenowanie. Zaczynał odkrywać w sobie pasję do wprowadzania go w niekomfortowe sytuacje. - Może powinieneś spróbować. Widać, że była chętna.

\- Nie sypiam - zaczął bronić się Eren i spojrzał na niego z wyrzutem. - Teraz cię to bawi, ale to nie jest śmieszne. Starzy ludzie są tacy...tacy... pomarszczeni i wysuszeni...

\- Czyli masz nieco doświadczenia.

\- To tutaj - powiedział Eren, prawdopodobnie głośniej niż zamierzał i wskazał palcem na drogę przy lesie, gdzie stał zaparkowany szary samochód. - I mam doświadczenie, ale nie takie o jakim myślisz.

Okazało się, że nowe auto sprawuje się jeszcze lepiej, niż ich wszystkie dotychczasowe. Silnik mruczał cicho, a fotele obite były kremową skórą. Wszystko wewnątrz pachniało nowością, choć samochód na taki nie wyglądał. Na siedzeniu znaleźli też kilka prezentów: paczkę z jedzeniem od Hanji, plik pieniędzy oraz koce, na wypadek chłodniejszej pogody.

Korzystając z okazji, że po raz pierwszy od dawna to ktoś inny zatroszczył się o posiłek dla nich, postanowili wraz ze zmianą auta zrobić mały postój. Rozłożyli tylne siedzenia i usadowili się tam z torbą owoców. Byli tak głodni, że było im już wszystko jedno co jedzą.

\- Dlaczego mnie wtedy pocałowałeś? - zapytał nagle Levi, spokojnie obierając pomarańczę.

Czas spędzony na misji pozwolił mu już dawno poukładać sobie wszystko w głowie. Skoro wkrótce miała zjawić się Mikasa, poradzi sobie z tym. Wiedział, że nie jest mu obojętny, a nawet jeśli Eren miał z nią być, postara się go chronić i nie dopuścić do tego, co wydarzyło się tysiąc lat temu.

\- Nie wiem - odpowiedział mu cicho po jakimś czasie - chyba chciałem zdążyć. Gdyby cię tam złapali, na pewno by cię nie oszczędzili. Bałem się, że nie będzie więcej okazji. Musiałem zrobić to chociaż raz. Przepraszam cię jeszcz...

\- Zamknij się.

Eren zamilkł w pół słowa i nim zdążył podnieść wzrok Levi pocałował go brutalnie, przypierając do siedzenia. Wiedział, że cokolwiek Eren do niego czuł, nie był to tylko szacunek do byłego kapitana. Póki co, to wystarczyło. Być może Mikasa kiedyś miała mu go odebrać, lecz teraz byli tu tylko oni i nie miał zamiaru z niego rezygnować. Nie mógł tego zrobić, mając pewność, że jego uczucia są w jakiś sposób odwzajemnione.

\- Levi, co się... - wysapał Eren, odrywając się od jego ust, a jego rozbiegane spojrzenie nie potrafiło skupić się w jednym punkcie.

\- Nic nie mów - szepnął Levi prosto w jego rozchylone wargi.

Nie powiedział.

Ich oczy spotkały się na ułamek sekundy i Levi był pewien, że dojrzał w nich w końcu błysk zrozumienia. Nie potrafił wyrazić, jak bardzo go to ucieszyło. Chciał, żeby Eren miał świadomość ile dla niego znaczy, lecz nie wiedział jak mu o tym powiedzieć. Nie był w tym dobry.

Ich kolejny pocałunek był dłuższy niż poprzedni. Spragnione dotyku wargi pieściły się w leniwym rytmie, który sami sobie nadali. Dopiero, gdy płuca zaczęły domagać się tlenu, niechętnie oderwał się od niego.

Wtedy też zauważył, że na ustach Erena błąka się lekki uśmiech. Bez wahania dałby się za niego zabić.

\- Co cię tak śmieszy? - zapytał w końcu Levi, siadając powoli na swoje miejsce i wrócił do obierania pomarańczy, jakby nic się nie stało.

\- Wszystko - odparł Eren i uniósł się gwałtownie przechodząc na fotel kierowcy. - Przestawię samochód w głąb lasu. Zostaniemy tu na noc, dobrze? Chyba, że się boisz - zaśmiał się, widząc wzrok Levi'a w lusterku.

\- Spędziłem więcej życia w lesie, niż wy wszyscy razem wzięci. Dalej nie wiem, co cię tak śmieszy - dodał, widząc ciągły uśmiech na twarzy Erena.

\- Cieszę się, że nigdy się nie zmieniasz.

***

Zatrzymali się w głębi lasu. Spowici gęstym mrokiem mogli liczyć tylko na to, co mieli w samochodzie. Był ich oazą w smolistej ciemności, pochłaniającej wszystko wokół. Nie słychać było nawet nocnych zwierząt, które o tej porze powinny dawać swój koncert.

\- Myślisz, że Erwin znajdzie kogoś, kto zajmie się dowodami na Fishbeina? - zapytał cicho Eren, układając się wygodnie z kocem obok Levi'a.

\- Mam nadzieję. Mam już dosyć tego uciekania - wyszeptał w odpowiedzi. Cisza wokół była tak przejmująca, że nie wyobrażał sobie mówić głośniej. Było w tym coś intymnego i nie chciał tego niszczyć.

\- Wrócisz ze mną do mieszkania, prawda?

\- Jeśli będziesz tego chciał - odpowiedział ledwie słyszalnie Levi, zauważając, że Eren próbuje wkraść się niepostrzeżenie pod jego koc. Westchnął i przyciągnął go do siebie, otulając ich szczelnie.

\- Oczywiście, że będę. Zawsze.

Levi poczuł wilgotny dotyk warg na swojej szyi, zanim Eren ułożył wygodnie głowę na jego piersi. Nawet nie wiedział jak nazwać uczucia, które targały nim w tej chwili. Było ich zbyt wiele, lecz wszystkie sprawiały, że był szczęśliwy.

Mimo spokoju, który go ogarniał, przez długi czas nie mógł zasnąć. Eren nie miał tego problemu i już po kilku minutach spał, sapiąc cicho. Levi zastanawiał się przez chwilę, co mogło mu się śnić. Był niemal pewien, że było to coś szalonego. Jego mózg zawsze pracował na pełnych obrotach i był definicją chaosu.

W końcu, po długich rozmyślaniach, poczuł jak jego powieki stają się ciężkie. Był już na granicy snu, gdy ledwie słyszalny dźwięk, sprawił, że jego oczy otworzyły się szeroko. Ciche sapanie różniło się od oddechu Erena, a co więcej - nie dochodziło z wnętrza auta.

\- Eren. Ktoś tu jest - szepnął mu do ucha, wysuwając się zwinnie z jego objęć. Zauważył, że wystarczyło kilka słów, żeby w pełni go obudzić. Wyglądało na to, że obaj mieli bardzo czujny sen.

\- Niczego nie widać - odpowiedział mu ledwie słyszalnie, zerkając przez okno, lecz Levi już siedział z przodu auta grzebiąc w schowku. Jak najciszej przerzucał po kolei wszystkie rzeczy dopóki nie poczuł pod palcami chłodnej lufy broni.

\- Levi, może ci się wyda... - zaczął szeptem Eren, gdy nagle zza okna dobiegł ich wyraźny dźwięk kroków.

Wyglądało na to, że mieli towarzystwo.


	19. Echoes, Silence, Patience & Grace

Jedną z podstawowych umiejętności każdego zwiadowcy było opanowanie w razie kryzysu. Wszyscy się czegoś bali. Były to rzeczy mniejsze lub większe, lecz wyprawy za mur zmuszały człowieka do oglądania prawdziwego terroru. Nic więc dziwnego, że tylko nielicznym udawało się zachować zimną krew w obliczu niebezpieczeństwa.

W tej chwili, słysząc swoje przyspieszone bicie serca, Eren uświadomił sobie jak bardzo różnił się od siebie sprzed tysiąca lat.

\- Uspokój się - usłyszał szept Levi'a i dostrzegł w ciemności błysk jego czujnych oczu. Nie stracił nic ze swojej postawy idealnego kapitana zwiadowców.

Levi wziął głęboki oddech i ściskając w dłoni broń, uchylił lekko drzwi samochodu. Przenikliwy chłód zmieszany z zapachem lasu natychmiastowo wypełnił wnętrze, przyprawiając ich o gęsią skórkę. Odgłosy kroków, które do tej pory dobiegały z zewnątrz, gwałtownie zamilkły - ciszę mąciły jedynie gałęzie poruszane lekko przez wiatr.

Rozglądając się uważnie, Levi wyślizgnął się z samochodu, przymykając za sobą drzwi. Eren mógł tylko obserwować, jak zarys jego sylwetki przemieszcza się wzdłuż auta i zatrzymuje gwałtownie, wzdychając ze zrezygnowaniem.

\- Spieprzaj stąd - odgłos rzucanego kamienia odbił się echem po okolicy, a gdy ciemna postać zerwała się do ucieczki, Levi wsunął głowę do samochodu, zapalając światło.

\- To dzik - powiedział zirytowany. - Jeden mały, pieprzony dzik.

Dopiero teraz Eren zauważył, że przez cały ten czas jego dłonie lekko drżały. Tak bardzo dał się pochłonąć nowym emocjom związanym z Levi'em, że zapomniał całkowicie o ścigających go ludziach. Pozwolił sobie być szczęśliwym jedną chwilę i mogła ona kosztować ich wszystko, gdyby okazało się, że naprawdę ich znaleźli.

Nawet nie zauważył, kiedy Levi zamknął za sobą drzwi i wsunął się na ich prowizoryczne łóżko z rozłożonych siedzeń. Dostrzegł go dopiero, gdy usłyszał jego głęboki, przyspieszony oddech. On również był wytrącony z równowagi. Do tej pory kurczowo zaciskał palce na broni, uważnie nasłuchując.

\- Skąd to masz? - zapytał Eren, dotykając lekko jego dłoni i powoli wysunął z niej pistolet. Levi spojrzał ze zdziwieniem w dół, najwyraźniej nie zdając sobie sprawy z tego co robi.

\- Od Erwina. Chciał, żebyśmy byli bezpieczni - odpowiedział cicho, pozwalając mu zabrać broń i schować ją bezpiecznie w schowku.

Eren nie wiedział, co mu odpowiedzieć. Widok pistoletu przypomniał mu tylko, że ich podróż nie była głupią wycieczką, lecz walką o życie. Obaj mieli nerwy napięte do granic możliwości, choć nie powinni do tego dopuszczać.

W końcu zdecydowali się położyć. Cały następny dzień mieli spędzić w podróży, więc każda godzina snu była zbawieniem. Eren wątpił jednak, czy któremukolwiek z nich uda się zasnąć.

Starając się wyciszyć rozszalałe myśli, przylgnął do pleców Levi'a, muskając nosem jego kark. Jego zapach przypominał mu dawne czasy. Wilgotny las po deszczu, adrenalinę i krótkie hausty powietrza, gdy pęd konnej jazdy nie pozwalał na zwykły oddech. Było w tym coś ekscytującego - coś, co dopiero sam zaczynał odkrywać.

\- Levi? - zapytał cicho, czując jak jego czarne kosmyki łaskoczą go lekko w czoło.

\- Hmm?

\- Co się między nami dzieje?

Odpowiedziała mu głucha cisza, lecz nie ponowił pytania. Levi poruszył się i obrócił w miejscu, lądując z nim twarzą w twarz. Dawniej taka bliskość sprawiłaby, że pierwszym odruchem byłoby cofnięcie się, lecz teraz Eren potrafił tylko patrzeć w szare tęczówki. Tkwiło w nich to samo pytanie, które właśnie mu zadał.

\- Nie wiem - odpowiedział cicho Levi - próbuję to zrozumieć.

Eren skinął lekko głową, nie przenosząc wzroku. Obaj nie mieli nawet dłuższej chwili na zastanowienie się nad sobą. Gdyby nie sprawa z Fishbeinem, wszystko wyglądałoby całkowicie inaczej.

Spojrzenie Levi'a powoli zsunęło się po jego twarzy.

Poczuł na ustach ciepło jego warg i rozchylił je w zapraszającym geście. Cokolwiek się między nimi działo, zmierzało w bardzo dobrym kierunku.

***

\- Nie licz na to - Levi spojrzał na niego z politowaniem, gdy Eren łypnął chciwie na kartę z deserami - musimy jechać. I tak za długo tu siedzimy.

Levi rozejrzał się po lokalu. Trzech mężczyzn siedziało w kącie sali, przyglądając im się ukradkiem. Być może była to tylko przezorność, lecz wolał się stąd jak najszybciej wynieść.

Pół dnia zajęło im znalezienie knajpy na przedmieściach Shiganshiny, która miałaby szybkie łącze do kontaktu z Hanji. Jak się okazało, znalezienie kogoś, kogo zainteresowałyby dowody było trudniejsze niż myśleli. Większość policji i służb specjalnych siedziało w kieszeni Fishbeina. Hanji powiedziała im jednak, że poczyniła postępy w innej kwestii. Dzięki dokumentom i jej małemu dochodzeniu, udało jej się odkryć miejsce, gdzie przetrzymywana była Ymir i inni zakładnicy. Nie znała ich dokładnej liczby, lecz był to kolejny krok naprzód w ich niekończącej się walce.

Ostatecznie znów wyruszyli na północ. Shiganshina wydawała się bezpieczna, lecz Levi miał dziwne przeczucie, którego nie mógł zignorować.

\- Naprawdę musiałeś? - westchnął, widząc jak Eren prowadzi samochód, jednocześnie pochłaniając ciasto, które udało mu się zamówić na wynos nim wyszli. Okruszki przyczepiły mu się do warg i podbródka.

\- Dawno nie jadłem ciasta. Wziąłem jeszcze kilka kawałków. Spróbuj - uśmiechnął się do niego szeroko i otarł twarz rękawem, pozostawiając na materiale ciemnej bluzy jasną smugę z cukru pudru. Levi zmówił w duchu litanię do Siny, Rose i Marii, aby podarowały mu trochę cierpliwości.

\- Nie chcę. Co myślisz o odkryciu Hanji? Skoro znamy adresy moglibyśmy ich odbić.

Eren wydął lekko usta, intensywnie nad czymś rozmyślając.

\- Tak tradycyjnie? Wpadamy, rozwalamy, zabieramy zakładników i nas nie ma?

\- Dokładnie tak - odpowiedział Levi, choć wiedział, że taka akcja nie miałaby najmniejszych szans na powodzenie. Do tego potrzebna była nieziemska sprawność fizyczna i ludzie, których nie mieli.

\- Tęsknisz za tym, prawda? - Eren zerknął na niego i uśmiechnął się smutno. - Czasem wydaje mi się, że kiedyś było prościej.

\- Bo było - odparł mu po chwili - walczyłeś albo ginąłeś. Nie było nic pomiędzy.

\- Może spróbujemy, kiedy Mikasa do nas wróci. Z tego co dowiedziała się Hanji, nawet teraz jest nieźle wysportowana. Ćwiczy chyba jakieś sztuki walki. Pomogłaby ci, gdybyś nie dał rady.

\- Może - odpowiedział cicho, patrząc na drogę przed siebie.

Nie potrafił pozbyć się obrzydliwego uczucia, które zawsze przychodziło, gdy w rozmowach padało jej imię. Nienawidził samego siebie za tą słabość. Kontrolował swoje emocje w każdym aspekcie, a przynajmniej tak mu się wydawało i tylko ta jedna rzecz ciągle nie dawała mu spokoju.

Ich dalsza podróż przebiegała we względnej ciszy. Przyroda wokół budziła się do życia, a wiosna zbliżała się nieubłagalnie, więc gdy po południu zatrzymali się w przydrożnym motelu, na zewnątrz słońce dopiero zaczynało chować się za horyzontem. Dłuższe dni powinny motywować ich do działania i dostarczać energii, lecz Levi miał wrażenie, że jest całkowicie odwrotnie. Był już zmęczony ucieczką.

***

Eren rozsiadł się wygodnie na kanapie tuż obok Levi'a, licząc na to, że o tej porze zastanie kogoś na czacie. Większość ich przyjaciół ukrywała się w miejscach, o których nawet oni nie mieli pojęcia, więc nie wiedział, czy uda mu się kogokolwiek złapać.

rogue_doctor [E.Jaeger] dołączył do czatu

~ horselover [J. Kirschtein] 20:25  
to niezły pomysł hanji. będzie u nas bezpieczny

~ hackerman [H. Zoe] 20:25  
tylko to mi przychodzi do głowy. nie wiem jak inaczej mu pomóc.

~ hackerman [H. Zoe] 20:25  
Eren! wszystko gra? jesteście bezpiecnzni?

~ rogue_doctor [E. Jaeger] 20:26  
tak. co się dzieje Hanji? o kim mówicie?

~ horselover [J. Kirschtein] 20:27  
o reinerze. porwali bertholdta i nie ma gdzie się podziać. mówi że ich kryjówka jest spalona.

~ hackerman [H. Zoe] 20:28  
rozwiążemy to, nie przejmujcie się. Eren dalej jesteście przy shiganshinie?

~ rogue_doctor [E. Jaeger] 20:29  
jedziemy z powrotem na północ i odbiliśmy troche na wschod. Levi miał złe przeczucia

~ hackerman [H. Zoe] 20:29  
to mu pogratuluj bo nigdy nie widziałam tylu ludzi fishbeina w jednym miejscu. masz szczęście ze z tobą jest

~ rogue_doctor [E. Jaeger] 20:30  
wiem. Hanji pomozemy wam z reinerem. i tak nie możemy tkwic w jednym miejscu. przewieziemy go do jeana.

~ hackerman [H. Zoe] 20:30  
jesteś pewien?

~ rogue_doctor [E. Jaeger] 20:31  
i tak jezdzimy, a tak chociaz się na cos przydamy

~ hackerman [H. Zoe] 20:31  
skontaktuje się z nim i dam wam jego współrzędne. odezwij się rano eren

hackerman [H. Zoe] opuściła czat

~ horselover [J. Kirschtein] 20:32  
i lepiej się pospiesz młotku. jak dotrzecie pojutrze trafisz na coś niezłego ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° )

~ rogue_doctor [E. Jaeger] 20:33  
?

~ horselover [J. Kirschtein] 20:33  
mikasa wróciła wcześniej niż myśleliśmy. za dwa dni do nas przyjedzie. może na siebie traficie

~ rogue_doctor [E. Jaeger] 20:34  
jak to wrciła? już?/

~ horselover [J. Kirschtein] 20:34  
wrocila i pytala o ciebie ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° ) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° ) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° )

~ horselover [J. Kirschtein] 20:34  
wiec lepiej się pospiesz ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° )

horselover [J. Kirschtein] opuścił czat

Eren wpatrywał się w ekran przez dobre kilka minut nim zamknął laptopa. Nie potrafił powstrzymać uśmiechu, cisnącego mu się na usta. W końcu wszyscy jego przyjaciele mieli znaleźć się w jednym miejscu. Tak bardzo tęsknił za Mikasą. Razem z Arminem byli dla niego jak rodzeństwo, a takie więzi pozostają nierozerwalne na zawsze.

Dostrzegł, że Levi siedzący tuż obok niego, przygląda mu się uważnie. Wyglądał na zmęczonego i zmarnowanego, choć widocznie starał się to ukryć. Czym prędzej odłożył laptopa i zbliżył się do niego, ujmując w dłonie jego twarz. Dopiero, gdy ten odwrócił wzrok, unikając jego spojrzenia, Eren zrozumiał, że coś naprawdę było nie w porządku.

\- Co się dzieje? - zapytał cicho, przyglądając mu się uważnie. Jeszcze nigdy jego zachowanie tak bardzo nie kłóciło się z jego charakterem. - Dobrze się czujesz?

\- Wszystko w porządku - w końcu spojrzał mu prosto w oczy, choć Eren od razu wyczuł, jak wymuszony był to ruch. - Musimy się pospieszyć, żebyście mogli się spotkać.

Coś było nie tak. Nie był do końca pewien, czy wywnioskował to z tonu, którym mu odpowiedział, czy z lekkiej nutki ironii. Powoli opuścił dłonie i już miał się cofnąć, żeby nie nachodzić jego osobistej przestrzeni, gdy nagle myśl ta uderzyła go tak mocno, że prawie stracił równowagę i o mały włos, a spadłby z kanapy.

\- Levi - zapytał cicho, zszokowany własnym pomysłem. - Jesteś zazdrosny o Mikasę?

Między nimi zapadła głęboka cisza. Nawet nikłe tykanie zegara w oddali, rozbrzmiewało jak odpalane po kolei bomby.

\- Nie kpij sobie ze mnie - mruknął Levi, znów unikając jego spojrzenia. - Nie muszę być zazdrosny. Wiedziałem, że lada moment wróci. Przygotowałem się na to.

\- Ale na co? - szepnął w odpowiedzi. Przestawał cokolwiek rozumieć i znów zaczynał czuć się jak dawny siedemnastoletni głupek, który biegał jedynie za swoim kapitanem, nie do końca pojmując jego decyzje.

\- Na was. Na to, o czym mówił Jean. Ona na ciebie czeka i widzę jak wyglądasz, kiedy o niej mówisz. Erwin zawsze powtarzał, że do siebie pasujecie. Pieprzył o tym bez przerwy. Wiem, że potrzebowałeś mieć kogoś blisko, kiedy uciekaliśmy, ale teraz będziesz mógł być szczęśliwy bez zmuszania się do...

\- Zamknij się - szepnął Eren. Poczuł na sobie jego wzrok pełen niedowierzania. Jeszcze nigdy tak się do niego nie odezwał.

Poczuł nutkę satysfakcji w całym szoku, który nagle go opanował. Jak bardzo był ślepy, że nie widział, co tak naprawdę go gryzło przez cały ten czas. Zazdrość była paskudnym uczuciem. Wyżerała od środka, nie pozostawiając po sobie niczego oprócz bólu i frustracji. Mógł powiedzieć mu teraz, że to nic takiego, lecz jeśli pozostawi tą sytuację bez echa, Levi nie będzie mógł być szczęśliwy. A jego szczęście było wszystkim czego Eren pragnął.

Wziął głęboki oddech i usiadł mu okrakiem na udach, ujmując jego twarz w dłonie.

\- Mikasa jest dla mnie ważna, ba, to jedna z najważniejszych osób w moim życiu - Levi przymknął oczy, jakby próbował odciąć się od jego słów i dotyku. - Tylko, że ona jest dla mnie jak siostra. Tak, jak Armin jest dla mnie bratem. - Eren zamilkł na chwilę, starając się ubrać w odpowiednie słowa to co chciał mu powiedzieć. Podświadomie czuł, że problem nie leżał tylko w Mikasie, lecz gdzieś głębiej.

\- Powiedziałeś mi, że Erwin ciągle mówił o mnie i o niej. Wiem o tym. Zapytał mnie o to w dniu, kiedy miałeś się tu zjawić. W dniu, na który czekałem odkąd tylko się tu pojawiłem. Kiedy razem z Hanji szukaliśmy cię wszędzie i tak bardzo bałem się, że cię nie znajdziemy. Nie było chwili żebym o tym nie myślał. Levi, byłeś jedyną osobą, która nigdy nie patrzyła na mnie jak na potwora - Eren zaklął w duchu, gdy głos zaczął mu się łamać, lecz dzięki temu Levi w końcu na niego spojrzał. - Kiedy jako jedyny powiedziałeś, że się mną zaopiekujesz i nie dopuścisz, żebym zmienił się w tytana i kogoś zaatakował. Pamiętasz to jeszcze?

\- Pamiętam - głos Levi'a był przeraźliwie cichy.

\- Powiedzieli ci, że masz mnie zabić jeśli coś pójdzie nie tak, ale po jakimś czasie wiedziałem, że nigdy byś tego nie zrobił. Zawsze starałeś się, żeby inni widzieli w tobie tylko ich stanowczego, zimnego kapitana, ale ja widziałem więcej. Imponowałeś mi tak bardzo, że zacząłem specjalnie zaczynać bójki z Jeanem, żebyś tylko kazał mi za karę wypełniać z tobą raporty. Naprawdę! - dodał, widząc jak Levi unosi lekko brwi. - Kiedy obudziłem się w tym dziwnym świecie, ciągle mi się to przypominało. Nigdy nie wiedziałem, dlaczego tak bardzo mnie do ciebie ciągnęło. Teraz chyba już wiem. Jesteś dla mnie najważniejszą osobą na tym świecie Levi i jeśli mamy tak uciekać i ukrywać się całe życie, to proszę bardzo. Dopóki ze mną będziesz, mogę mieszkać nawet w lesie. Tylko kiedy coś się dzieje, albo czegoś się boisz, mów mi o tym, proszę. Masz prawo się bać. Nie musisz być już tym niezłomnym kapitanem. Nie przy mnie.

Spojrzenie Levi'a złagodniało i Eren wiedział już, że jego monolog nie poszedł na marne. Spodziewał się wielu odpowiedzi, lecz ta, którą uzyskał miała pozostać przy nim już do końca życia, jako jedno z najwspanialszych wspomnień.

\- Kocham cię, Eren.


	20. The Colour and the Shape

Levi mógłby na palcach jednej ręki wyliczyć momenty, w których naprawdę był szczęśliwy. Jego pesymistyczny sposób patrzenia na świat pozwalał mu bardziej doceniać drobne sukcesy, lecz bezgraniczna radość była u niego rzadkością.

Zawsze uważał się za człowieka, który przegrał swoje życie już na początku. W pewną chłodną noc, gdy zamiast pozwolić mu na śmierć, Kenny przygarnął go pod swoje skrzydła. Dzięki niemu stał się marnym bytem. Idealnie wytrenowanym, posłusznym żołnierzem, lecz kompletnie nieprzystosowanym do jakichkolwiek relacji z ludźmi. Jego jedyne wspomnienia z dzieciństwa były skrawkami widoków barowych bijatyk, Kenny'ego z mnóstwem kobiet i rzeczy, których w swoim ówczesnym wieku nigdy nie powinien był oglądać.

Był niemal pewien, że skończyłby jak swój wuj, gdyby nie ludzie, którzy pomogli mu stać się najsilniejszym żołnierzem ludzkości. Gdyby nie Erwin, który dosłownie mieszając go z błotem zmusił do wyjścia na powierzchnię. Hanji, która udowodniła mu, że przewaga fizyczna nad przeciwnikiem to nie wszystko. Farlan i Isabell poświęcający życie, aby mógł w pełni oddać się sprawie ratowania ludzkości. Wszyscy żołnierze, patrzący na niego z uwielbieniem, jak na wzór do naśladowania, sprawiający, że miał dla kogo się starać. I Eren, który widział każdą słabość i mimo ich powalającej ilości nigdy nie zostawił go w potrzebie. W tamtym, czy obecnym świecie.

Levi obrócił się na boku, żeby móc dokładnie na niego spojrzeć. Księżyc zaglądał do sypialni przez niezasłonięte okno, oświetlając jego gładką skórę. Pogrążony w głębokim śnie, uśmiechał się lekko, delikatnie marszcząc brwi. Najwyraźniej śniło mu się coś nadzwyczaj interesującego.

Wczorajsze słowa Erena wciąż rozbrzmiewały mu w głowie, gdy uniósł powoli dłoń i musnął nią delikatnie jego policzek, odgarniając niesforne pojedyncze kosmyki. Podobał mu się kontrast, jaki tworzyła jego własna blada skóra, na tle nieco ciemniejszej. Od zawsze jego postać kojarzyła mu się z całą paletą ciepłych barw.

Zatapiał się coraz bardziej we własnych myślach. Czuł spokój, którego nie dane było mu zaznać od bardzo dawna i nawet nie zauważył, kiedy sam pogrążył się we śnie. Dopiero nad ranem obudził go cichy pomruk i wargi muskające delikatnie płatek jego ucha.

\- Levi - na dźwięk swojego imienia rozchylił lekko powieki, patrząc łagodnie na Erena, który posłał mu szeroki uśmiech. - Powinniśmy zaraz wyjechać. Reiner już na nas czeka.

\- Od kiedy to ty budzisz mnie, a nie odwrotnie? - mruknął w odpowiedzi Levi, mierząc wzrokiem jego półnagą sylwetkę. Nagle zapragnął jak najszybciej uporać się z Reinerem, żeby mogli znaleźć dłuższą chwilę dla siebie. Pewne scenariusze już zaczynały tworzyć się w jego głowie.

\- Nie wiem. Chyba się rozleniwiłeś - Eren pochylił się nad nim i pocałował go powoli. Ciepło jego warg rozbudziło go do końca i wiedział, że jeśli za chwilę nie wyjdą z łóżka, stwierdzi że Reiner go nie obchodzi, po czym zostaną tu do kolejnego ranka.

Jakkolwiek kusząco to nie brzmiało, musieli w końcu wyjść i ruszyć w dalszą drogę. Odkąd odkryli, że łączy ich coś więcej niż przyjacielska relacja byłego kapitana z żołnierzem, ich poranki zaczynały wyglądać nieco inaczej.

\- Myflisz, że będfą bezpfieczni u Marco? - wymamrotał Eren szorując jednocześnie zęby, gdy nieco później obaj okupowali łazienkę, szykując się do wyjścia.

\- Oby. Nie podoba mi się, że ukrywają coraz więcej osób. To niebezpieczne - Levi zakręcił kran i wyszedł spod prysznica, poszukując ręcznika. Poczuł na swoim ciele prześlizgujący się z góry do dołu wzrok Erena.

\- Też o tym myślałem - opowiedział cicho, ocierając usta. - Ktoś w końcu to zauważy - dodał, po czym wyciągnął z szafki ręcznik i podszedł do Levi'a, przepasając mu go wokół bioder. - Tego szukasz? Lepiej ci bez niego.

Levi w odpowiedzi przewrócił tylko oczami. Życie z nim od zawsze było wyzwaniem i miał nadzieję, że nigdy się to nie zmieni.

***

W końcu naprawdę czuć było wiosnę. Po tylu dniach wędrówki w dusznym aucie, pogoda wreszcie pozwoliła im otworzyć okna. Lekki wietrzyk, muskający ich włosy do złudzenia przypominał uczucie pędu, gdy konno gnali na kolejną wyprawę za mur. Mimo nostalgicznych wspomnień, Eren zauważał, że coraz mniej brakuje mu dawnego życia. Jeszcze kilka miesięcy temu oddałby wiele, żeby wrócić do tamtych czasów. Teraz nie był tego taki pewien. Mimo ciągłej ucieczki, czuł się naprawdę szczęśliwy.

Levi siedział na fotelu tuż obok niego, z przymkniętymi oczami wygrzewając się w słońcu. Zawsze, gdy milczał przez dłuższy czas, Eren zastanawiał się, o czym myśli. Miał pewność, że ich wczorajsza rozmowa nieco go uspokoiła, lecz w dalszym ciągu wydawał się przybity. Najprawdopodobniej była to po prostu cecha jego charakteru, lecz gdzieś z tyłu głowy wciąż uparcie pojawiała się myśl o tym, w jaki sposób Levi zakończył swoje poprzednie życie. Nie miał pojęcia dlaczego ciągle nie dawało mu to spokoju.

Droga do Reinera przebiegłaby bezproblemowo, gdyby nie jeden mały incydent, który nieodwracalnie odmienił ich dalszą wędrówkę.

Zatrzymali się na skraju niewielkiego lasu. Było już prawie południe, a słońce wisiało wysoko na niebie, ogrzewając wszystko wokół i topiąc bezlitośnie ostatki śniegu. Jak zwykle Eren oddalił się na moment za potrzebą, lecz gdy wrócił, widok jaki zastał, stopił jego serce bardziej, niż śnieg, który właśnie rozpuszczony kapał mu na głowę.

Levi siedział na niewielkim kamieniu nieopodal drogi, a tuż obok niego leżał olbrzymi pies. Jego puchata, ciemna sierść falowała w rytmie energicznego machania ogonem. Na widok Erena wyłaniającego się z lasu, pies zaszczekał radośnie, lecz nie poruszył się, najwyraźniej bardziej zafascynowany dłonią Levi'a, drapiącą go lekko za uchem.

\- Chyba teraz ja będę zazdrosny - powiedział z uśmiechem, podchodząc do nich. - Skąd się wziął?

\- Ktoś przywiązał go tam - Levi wskazał palcem samotne drzewo po drugiej stronie drogi, na co pies łypnął na niego z wyrzutem, gdy ten przerwał pieszczotę.

\- Co z nim zrobimy? - zapytał Eren przyklękając na kolanie i pogłaskał go po głowie. Jego sierść była miękka i zadbana. W normalnym wypadku uznałby go za zgubę, lecz fakt, że ktoś celowo przywiązał go do drzewa i zostawił przy drodze na pewną śmierć, świadczył tylko o jednym.

\- Możemy zabrać go do Marco. Jedna przybłęda więcej nie zrobi im różnicy - mruknął Levi, wstając i otwierając drzwi do samochodu. Pies poderwał się gwałtownie i wskoczył do środka, jakby obawiał się, że znów pozostanie sam.

Jazda z nowym towarzyszem okazała się kompletnie bezproblemowa. Rozłożony wygodnie na tylnym siedzeniu obserwował ich uważnie, sporadycznie machając ogonem, gdy któryś z nich się odezwał. Musiał być przyzwyczajony do długich podróży samochodem.

\- Wymyślmy mu imię - wypalił Eren, gdy prawie dojeżdżali w umówione miejsce. - Musimy go jakoś nazywać, dopóki nie dotrzemy do Marco.

\- Możesz mówić na niego „pies" - odparł Levi, zerkając na tylne siedzenie. Ich nowy towarzysz spał wygodnie na plecach, z językiem zwisającym niedbale z pyska. - Jak go nazwiesz, zaczniesz się przyzwyczajać, a to zawsze źle się kończy.

\- Więc ty go nazwij. Ty się nie przyzwyczaisz, a chociaż będzie miał imię.

\- Nie ma mowy.

Eren westchnął zrezygnowany i zjechał na parking. Już z daleka dostrzegł postać Reinera opartą o budynek niewielkiej stacji benzynowej. Nie różnił się ani trochę od siebie z przeszłości. Miał na sobie czarną koszulę, opinającą się na jego rosłej sylwetce, a na ramieniu dźwigał torbę, gdzie najprawdopodobniej znajdował się cały jego dobytek. Na ich widok skinął lekko głową i wsiadł do samochodu. Ich nowy zwierzak spojrzał na niego z wyrzutem, gdy ten zajął mu część miejsca.

Jak się później okazało, Reiner i Bertholdt przez długi czas ukrywali się w Troście, tuż pod nosem Fishbeina. Uznali, że nigdzie nie będzie bezpieczniej niż blisko wroga. Wtopieni w tłum i nie podejrzewani o nic, wytrzymali tak trzy miesiące. Do czasu, gdy pewnej nocy Reiner wrócił do pustego, zdemolowanego domu. Wiedział już wtedy, że musiało wydarzyć się najgorsze. Obiecał sobie, że nie spocznie dopóki nie odnajdzie Bertholdta.

\- ... Hanji mówiła, że wie, gdzie ich trzymają i że macie jakieś dowody. Myślisz, że to niedługo się skończy? - zwrócił się do Levi'a. W jego głosie czuć było desperację. Wszyscy byli już u kresu wytrzymałości.

\- Na to liczymy - odpowiedział Eren, gdy cisza między nimi zaczęła się przeciągać.

Ich pies trącił lekko Reinera nosem i ułożył pysk na udzie, wlepiając w niego swoje olbrzymie oczy, a gdy ten podrapał go za uchem, pomachał radośnie ogonem.

\- Jest świetny - Reiner uśmiechnął się, mierzwiąc z czułością jego gęstą sierść - Jak się nazywa?

Eren parsknął cicho, widząc kątem oka zrezygnowaną minę Levi'a. Z jego twarzy łatwo wyczytał, że miał już dość dodatkowego towarzystwa.

\- Koordynat - mruknął Levi. - I tak już steruje wami wszystkimi - dodał, zarzucając na głowę kaptur i obrócił się na bok, sygnalizując wszystkim wokół, że właśnie zakończył niepotrzebną rozmowę.

***

\- Koordynat? - zapytał później Eren, gdy stali przed domem Marco i Jeana. Olbrzymi teren położony pośród pól i lasów był idealnym miejscem do swobodnej jazdy konno.

\- Chciałeś, żeby miał imię tak? A skoro je ma, to pewnie zostanie już z nami - odparł niedbale Levi, opierając się o maskę samochodu. Ze środka domu dobiegały dzikie odgłosy i miał cichą nadzieję, że tym razem nie zostanie stratowany przez dzieci.

\- Będziecie tak stać, czy wejdziecie? - wykrzyknął Marco, wystawiając głowę z domu - Dziewczynki zajęły się Reinerem...Sino świeć nad jego duszą . Nie powinny wam dokuczać, chyba że im się znudzi - wyślizgnął się na zewnątrz i otulony swetrem, podszedł do nich. - Nie mówcie tylko, że już uciekacie. Zostańcie chociaż do wieczora. Nikt was tu nie znajdzie.

\- Musimy już jechać. Stawiamy was tylko w większym niebezpieczeństwie, kiedy tu jesteśmy.

\- Niczego nie musicie - dobiegł ich znajomy głos i po chwili z domu wyłonił się Jean. - Przejedźcie się po okolicy. Mamy wiele koni, a tereny są świetne do jazdy. Obaj wyglądacie jakbyście naprawdę potrzebowali odpoczynku. Zostańcie spokojnie do rana, a potem ruszycie dalej.

Levi westchnął cicho, wiedząc, że nie oprą się pokusie noclegu w normalnym miejscu.

Całe popołudnie spędzili ścigając się konno po bezkresnych polach. Śmiech Erena dźwięcznie roznosił się po okolicy, a widok jego zaróżowionych od wiatru policzków sprawiał, że Levi'owi robiło się zdecydowanie zbyt gorąco. Nie wiedział, że brakowało mu tego poczucia wolności, dopóki go nie doświadczył.

\- Wiesz... - zaczął Eren, zamykając za nimi stajnię, gdy konie odpoczywały już po skończonej jeździe - chyba się cieszę, że jednak zostaliśmy.

\- Ja też - odparł Levi, otulając się szczelniej bluzą. Mimo ciepłego dnia, wieczory wciąż były chłodne.

Ruszyli spokojnie w kierunku domu, wsłuchując się w odgłosy z pobliskiego lasu. Świerszcze dawały swój popisowy koncert, a delikatny szum liści poruszanych wiatrem dopełniał tylko sielankową atmosferę. Wydawało się, jakby miejsce to znajdowało się gdzieś poza światem. Gdyby nie samochód zaparkowany nieopodal, mógłby uznać, że przenieśli się właśnie do ich dawnych czasów.

\- Eren! - dobiegł ich kobiecy krzyk, gdy drzwi od domu otworzyły się z hukiem. Czarnowłosa postać biegła w ich kierunku, a czerwony szal powiewał niedbale owinięty wokół jej szyi. Levi poczuł mimowolny dreszcz, słysząc w jej głosie głęboką tęsknotę.

Mikasa rzuciła się w ramiona zdziwionego, lecz uśmiechniętego Erena i objęła go mocno. Zatrzymani w czasie, stali nieruchomo ciesząc się swoją obecnością. Był to widok, który prześladował go w myślach od bardzo dawna, lecz... czuł teraz wewnętrzny spokój. Zdawał sobie sprawę, że widzieli się po raz ostatni w przeddzień wyprawy do Mitrasu. Pamiętał doskonale jej łzy, gdy dowiedziała się, że Eren poległ, ratując jego marne życie.

Postanowił dać im trochę czasu dla siebie. Mimo swoich wcześniejszych rozterek, ufał Erenowi i nie chciał psuć jego innych relacji. Czuł nawet lekkie zażenowanie, że wcześniej dał się tak zmanipulować samemu sobie.

Gdy odwrócił się, odchodząc w stronę domu, poczuł ciepły dotyk na swojej dłoni. Uniósł wzrok, napotykając zmartwione spojrzenie Erena i skinął lekko głową, przesuwając pieszczotliwie kciukiem po jego nadgarstku.

\- Porozmawiajcie. Długo się nie widzieliście i powinniście nadrobić. Wszyscy straciliśmy zbyt wiele czasu - głos Levi'a był spokojny. Nie spodziewał się ciepłego pocałunku, którym został obdarowany chwilę później. Gdyby był w stanie dostrzec wtedy twarz Mikasy stojącej z tyłu, byłby szczerze zdziwiony. Opierając ręce na biodrach, obserwowała ich z błąkającym się lekkim uśmiechem.

Levi zostawił ich wkrótce potem samych na werandzie, oddając Erenowi swoją bluzę i dołączył do reszty, zasiadającej właśnie do kolacji. Reiner na dobre utknął w pułapce Marii, Siny i Rose, które za punkt honoru obrały sobie zrobienie mu kucyków z jego krótkich włosów. Dla własnego bezpieczeństwa zajął miejsce jak najdalej od nich, pomiędzy Historią, a Marco. Nie znał go tak dobrze, jak resztę, gdyż umarł zanim jeszcze kadeci dołączyli do zwiadowców. Wspólna kolacja była idealną okazją, żeby to zmienić.

Marco od pierwszego spotkania wydawał się Levi'owi przesadnie dobry. Po kilku rozmowach z nim, utwierdził się w tym przekonaniu. Należał do osób, których nie sposób było nie lubić. Samym swoim sposobem bycia sprawiał, że ludzie do niego lgnęli.

\- Konie go kochają - szepnął konspiracyjnie Marco, pochylając się nad stołem i zerknął w stronę Jeana, który krzątał się po kuchni, agresywnie tłukąc kurczaka na kotlety - zawsze kłócił się z Erenem, kiedy ten mówił, że jest do nich podobny, ale... - rozejrzał się dookoła i ściszył głos jeszcze bardziej - nawet ja widzę to podobieństwo. Szczególnie jak się śmieje. To naprawdę brzmi jak rżenie.

Większość osób przy stole wybuchnęła głośnym chichotem, otrzymując w odpowiedzi podejrzliwe spojrzenie od Jeana. Nawet Levi pobłażliwie uniósł brwi.

Gdy jakiś czas później wszyscy raczyli się kuchnią Jeana, drzwi zaskrzypiały cicho i do domu wślizgnęli się Eren i Mikasa. Dostrzegł błysk zawodu w jego oczach, gdy nie zauważył wolnego miejsca obok niego, lecz usadowił się naprzeciw i po chwili Levi poczuł jak trąca go lekko stopą pod stołem.

\- No i jak? - powiedział Jean, poruszając wymownie brwiami. Talerze od kilku chwil świeciły już pustkami i wszyscy myśleli tylko o wygodnym łóżku. - Nadrobiliście trochę?

\- Owszem. Całkiem dużo - Eren uśmiechnął się do niego szeroko, a cała jego mimika ociekała ironią.

\- Opowiesz mi potem o szczegółach, nie? - szepnął mu do ucha, choć jego słowa dokładnie dotarły do wszystkich.

Levi nawet nie pomyślał o tym, żeby jakoś rozpatrywać jego idiotyczne gadanie. Ze wszystkich kadetów, których niegdyś wziął pod swoje skrzydła, Jean był bez wątpienia tym najgłupszym.

\- Szczegółach? - wtrąciła Mikasa zimnym tonem, spokojnie obracając w dłoni widelec.

\- No wiesz... gdybyście kiedyś chcieli organizować, no nie wiem... ślub czy coś, to u nas zawsze znajdzie się miejsce - kontynuował, nieświadom zdziwionych spojrzeń pozostałych - mogłabyś mieć suknię z tak długim welonem jak tylko zechcesz. Wszystko zmieścimy u nas w ogrodzie.

Mikasa uniosła kpiąco kącik ust i pochyliła się nad stołem zbliżając do Jeana.

\- Nie będzie potrzebna, jeśli Eren będzie chciał z kimś ślubu. Chyba, że kapitan preferuje sukienki, to wtedy w porządku - obróciła głowę w stronę Levi'a i uśmiechnęła się lekko.

\- Nie przepadam - rzucił niedbale, sącząc do końca wino. - I będę wdzięczny, jak pokażesz nam nasz pokój. Z samego rana musimy wyjechać, żeby bardziej was nie narażać.

Jean wyglądał jakby ktoś właśnie przyłożył mu w twarz, za to Levi był w wyśmienitym humorze. Dzięki Mikasie, większość jego przyjaciół właśnie dowiedziała się o ich związku, bez zbędnych tłumaczeń. Utarcie nosa wścibskiemu Jeanowi było tylko wisienką na torcie.

\- Weźcie sypialnię na piętrze. Powinno być wam wygodnie - wtrącił Marco, zażenowany i jednocześnie rozbawiony całą tą sytuacją - Pierwsze drzwi na lewo, łazienka jest tuż obok.

Jego słowa były znakiem dla wszystkich, że czas już odejść od stołu.

***

\- Kocham cię wiesz? - powiedział spokojnie Eren przystając obok łóżka i patrząc na niego z góry. Odkąd tylko wszedł do sypialni, Levi'a uderzył rześki zapach żelu pod prysznic. To, w połączeniu z wilgotnymi włosami klejącymi się do twarzy i szyi sprawiało, że kolejny raz z rzędu czuł dziś gorąco wypełniające całe jego ciało.

\- Za co? - odpowiedział mu spokojnie, chwytając go za dłoń i wciągając do łóżka. Eren upadł miękko na poduszkę tuż obok, przyglądając mu się spod półprzymkniętych powiek.

\- Za wszystko. Dziękuję, że dziś mi zaufa... - urwał, gdy Levi zamknął mu usta pocałunkiem. Nie mógł już dłużej czekać. Ciągłe przekomarzania, wygłodniałe spojrzenia i prowokowanie się nawzajem zbierały właśnie swoje żniwo w postaci jego rosnącej frustracji. Pragnął go i nie miał zamiaru tego ukrywać.

Wiedział, że Eren wyczuwał napięcie budujące się między nimi. Gdy rozchylał usta spragniony jego pocałunków, wyrywały się z nich ciche westchnienia, których w żaden sposób nie kontrolował. Levi pragnął zamienić je w jęki. Stać się wirtuozem i zagrać na nim jak na wspaniałym instrumencie wartym miliony, którego kunszt i piękno wywoływały okrzyki zachwytu.

Niespiesznie rozdzielił ich usta, wodząc po nich koniuszkiem języka. W odpowiedzi otrzymał pełne wyrzutu spojrzenie, lecz szybko uspokoił je, zsuwając się niżej wargami.

Świeży zapach jego skóry po kąpieli przyprawiał go o zawroty głowy. Po omacku odnalazł wrażliwy punkt i złożył kilka głębokich pocałunków, pozostawiając po sobie soczyste znamiona. Bordowe plamy wykwitły niczym piękne kwiaty, naznaczając go. Teraz wszyscy mogli mieć pewność, że należy tylko do niego.

Ich pieszczoty pogłębiały się z każdą kolejną chwilą, a ubrania dawno poszły w zapomnienie. Gdy jego chciwe wargi dotarły do obojczyków, a westchnięcia Erena zaczęły przybierać na sile, oderwał się od niego gwałtownie, siadając mu na udach.

Potrzebował chwili, żeby na niego spojrzeć. Eren leżał pod nim kompletnie ufny i bezbronny. Napięte mięśnie odznaczały się pod skórą na całym torsie, sprawiając, że wyglądem przypominał rzeźbiarskie arcydzieło. Bezcenny skarb, którego pragnęły miliony, lecz on należał tylko do niego. Bezwiednie przesunął opuszkami palców po napiętej szyi, pokrytej odcieniami soczystej czerwieni i kierował się coraz niżej.

Czuł na sobie jego spragniony wzrok, do momentu gdy dotarł do celu. Gdy ujął go w dłoń, Eren zamknął oczy, a oddech uwiązł mu w piersi. Widok jego rozgrzanego, drżącego ciała sprawił, że sam był już podniecony do granic możliwości. Przylgnął do niego gwałtownie, pieszcząc go w coraz szybszym tempie. Jego palce ślizgały się po całej długości, wyczuwając jak twardy i gotowy był tylko dla niego.

Skupiony na dawaniu, nie pomyślał nawet o tym, aby coś otrzymać. Nie potrafił ukryć zaskoczenia, gdy Eren gwałtownie otworzył oczy, a jego zielone tęczówki zionęły czernią głębokiego pożądania. Levi nie zauważył momentu, gdy to on znalazł się pod nim, a dłonie które do tej pory zaciskały się na prześcieradle, zaczęły badać każdy skrawek jego skóry.

Tej nocy obaj rozpadli się na kawałki i złożyli na nowo w coś perfekcyjnego. W nieskończoność przeciągane pieszczoty i nieuchronność tego co miało za chwilę nastąpić, trzymała ich obu na krawędzi. Ów niewielki pokój na piętrze stał się miejscem, gdzie po raz pierwszy ujście znalazły ich splątane jęki, a odgłos uderzających o siebie ciał akompaniował im do samego finału.

Levi tej nocy poczuł czym naprawdę była utrata kontroli. Nad sobą i wszystkim wokół. Zaślepiony falą zbliżającego się spełnienia, zaciskał kurczowo palce na biodrach, które unosząc się i opadając pochłaniały go w całości. Nie był w stanie do końca pojąć, co dzieje się wokół niego. Czuł jakby świat zatrzymał się nagle lub oni byli gdzieś całkowicie poza światem. Kompletnie inny wymiar, gdzie słowa, czyny i uczucia zlewały się w jedno - pożądanie i niekończącą się falę przyjemności.

Gdy Eren opadł na niego ze zmęczeniem, tłumiąc w jego wargach ostatnie jęki, Levi czuł jak każdy mięsień w jego ciele drży. Chciał objąć go najmocniej jak tylko potrafił, by znów był bliżej i bliżej i bliżej, lecz jedyne na co pozwoliły mu jego dłonie to kilka czułych muśnięć.

Nie mieli już sił, żeby położyć się obok siebie i szepcząc sobie do ucha, jak bardzo są sobie potrzebni, odpłynęli w otchłań głębokiego snu.

***

Poranek znów zwiastował piękną pogodę w ciągu dnia. Wiosna nie próżnowała i budziła do życia uśpione przez zimę zwierzęta i rośliny. Świeże powietrze kusiło swoim zapachem i gdy wyruszali tuż o świcie, Eren czuł jak pojawia się w nim nowa nadzieja.

Marco odprowadził ich do samochodu, gdy wszyscy jeszcze spali i Eren do tej pory nie potrafił wyrzucić z głowy komicznego obrazu jego postaci ubranej w gruby szlafrok i kapcie w kształcie puchatych koni. Zauważał, że gdy ludzie wiązali się ze sobą, oddawali kawałek siebie, jednocześnie przejmując coś od drugiej osoby.

\- Zaczekasz tu? - zapytał Levi, gdy zatrzymali się pośrodku pustkowia i wyszli z samochodu. - Przejdę się z nim, żeby nie zsikał się w aucie i kupię coś do jedzenia - zerknął na Koordynata, który machał ogonem, skacząc wokół nich.

Eren skinął lekko głową i pocałował go, zanim razem z psem oddalił się w kierunku sklepu.

W wolnym czasie, rozsiadł się wygodnie na masce samochodu i połączył się z czatem. W pobliżu miasta często udawało mu się złapać zasięg, nawet gdy nie okupowali żadnej knajpy. Po raz pierwszy w historii swojej ucieczki udało mu się spotkać Erwina, który bez zbędnych wstępów zaczął wypytywać go czy potrzebują więcej pieniędzy i czy Levi dobrze go traktuje.

Rozmowa z nim zawsze była specyficzna. Erwin wykazywał się dojrzałością, lecz gdzieś głęboko w środku tkwiła wrodzona ciekawość, często granicząca z wścibstwem. Właśnie ta cecha sprawiła, że przyznał mu się do swojego związku z Levi'em. Nie dowiedział się jednak nigdy jak wyglądała jego reakcja, gdyż siedząc wtedy wygodnie na samochodzie, poczuł nagle chłodny dotyk metalu z tyłu głowy.

\- Nie ruszaj się - odezwał się niski, męski głos, a odgłos przeładowanej broni zadźwięczał mu w uszach. - Pójdziesz ze mną.


	21. Waiting for the Sun

Głos uwiązł mu w gardle, jakby niewidzialna dłoń powoli zacisnęła na nim swoje smukłe palce. Bał się odwrócić, żeby spojrzeć na twarz napastnika. Po niskim tonie głosu wywnioskował, że był to wysoki, umięśniony mężczyzna i nie miał najmniejszych szans, gdyby zdecydował się na konfrontację z nim. Pomijał już fakt, że ów człowiek mierzył właśnie do niego z pistoletu.

\- Wstań - nieznoszący sprzeciwu ton zadźwięczał Erenowi w uszach. Jego jedynym wyjściem było wykonanie polecenia. Nie chciał go prowokować.

Powoli zsunął się z maski samochodu. Na opustoszałym placu nie dostrzegł nikogo poza nimi. Choć jego umysł pędził, próbując znaleźć wyjście z sytuacji, podświadomie wiedział, że nie ma szans na ucieczkę.

\- Idź przed siebie - rozkazał mu obcy głos, przyciskając mocniej lufę broni - do tamtego samochodu. Niczego nie próbuj. Znam wasze sztuczki i jak trzeba będzie, zastrze...

\- Opuść broń - cichy szept przerwał mu w pół słowa, a Eren poczuł jak jego żołądek zaciska się mocno ze strachu zmieszanego z nadzieją. Słysząc odgłos upuszczanego pistoletu, odwrócił się gwałtownie, choć w pierwszej chwili nawet nie zarejestrował tego, co działo się wokół.

Levi stał nieruchomo, celując w napastnika bronią, podarowaną im przez Erwina. Z jego twarzy nie dało się wyczytać żadnych emocji, choć w chwili, gdy ich pies zjeżył się, obnażając kły, jego dłoń zadrżała lekko.

\- Eren - szepnął Levi, nie spuszczając wzroku z mężczyzny, unoszącego lekko dłonie - zabierz psa i idź do samochodu.

Nawet nie przyszło mu do głowy, żeby się sprzeciwić. Znów poczuł się jak zwykły żołnierz pod opieką kapitana, lecz w tym momencie miał pewność, że Levi wie co robi...albo tak mu się wydawało. Z trudem udało mu się wprowadzić psa do auta. Koordynat uparcie wiercił się i skomlał, próbując wyrwać z jego rąk. Gdy zamykał drzwi, poczuł na sobie uważne spojrzenie Levi'a. Ta sekunda nieuwagi wystarczyła, żeby rozpętał się chaos.

Ich napastnik rzucił się na niego, wytrącając mu z dłoni broń. Z ust Erena wyrwał się krzyk, lecz nim wydostał się na zewnątrz, klinga kieszonkowego noża zabłyszczała złowieszczo w słońcu. Na całej bocznej szybie gwałtownie rozbryzgała się świeża krew, a dwie walczące sylwetki zniknęły z pola widzenia.

\- Levi - szepnął, szarpiąc za klamkę. Musiał jak najszybciej się wydostać. Drzwi jak na złość nie chciały puścić, choć próbował z całych sił. Coś blokowało je od zewnątrz.

Klnąc pod nosem i czując, jak mimowolnie w oczach zbierają mu się łzy, wybiegł z drugiej strony auta. Choć od celu dzieliły go jakieś trzy kroki, wydawało mu się jakby przebiegł cały maraton.

Zastał dwie sylwetki, zroszone krwią od góry do dołu. Obcy mężczyzna pokładał się na ziemi, wijąc i zaciskając ręce na swoim gardle. Jego oczy wznosiły się ku niebu, rozpostarte w niemym przerażeniu. Levi klęczał nieco dalej, opierając się całymi dłońmi na samochodzie. Kaszlał i dyszał ciężko, najwyraźniej próbując złapać oddech.

\- Levi - Eren poślizgnął się w kałuży krwi i prawie upadł, kiedy dopadł go w swoje ramiona. Pochwycił w dłonie jego twarz, wzrokiem badawczo prześlizgując się po każdym skrawku jego ciała. - Jesteś ranny? 

Nie odpowiedział mu, przymykając lekko oczy i próbując uspokoić oddech. Eren nie miał zamiaru czekać. Bez zapowiedzi wpakował dłonie pod jego koszulę w poszukiwaniu obrażeń. Dopiero w trakcie, zerknął kątem oka na człowieka Fishbeina. Palce, którymi kurczowo ściskał gardło, skrywały pod sobą rękojeść noża, którym najwyraźniej został ugodzony.

Rozbryzgana krew nie należała do Levi'a.

Minęło kilka długich sekund nim Erenowi udało się na dobre oswoić z tą myślą. Nigdy, w ciągu całego swojego życia nie odczuł takiej ulgi.

\- Eren - głos Levi'a był zachrypnięty i ledwo słyszalny. - Nic mi nie jest. Wróć do samochodu proszę - jego dłonie ześlizgnęły się i prawie upadłby na ziemię, gdyby Eren w porę go nie podtrzymał. Dopiero wtedy zauważył odbity ślad podeszwy na jego klatce piersiowej.

\- Kopnął cię, kiedy wbiłeś mu nóż prawda? - zerknął kątem oka na mężczyznę, który przestał się poruszać, a jego oczy zatrzymały się w miejscu. - Możesz oddychać? Levi, to poważniejsze niż myś...

\- Nic mi nie jest - odpowiedział mu cicho i podpierając się na nim, wstał powoli. Chwiejnym krokiem ruszył w kierunku ich napastnika i pochylił się, sprawdzając jego puls. Eren obserwował całą sytuację, starając się nie dopuszczać do siebie żadnych myśli. Na próżno. Dopiero teraz zaczynało docierać do niego, że zostali odnalezieni. Miesiące tułaczki i ukrywania się, żeby nikt nie miał pojęcia o ich istnieniu, wszystko poszło na marne.

\- Nie żyje - mruknął Levi, wyciągając ostrze z jego gardła. - Wsiadaj do auta. Musimy się stąd wynosić zanim zjedzie się ich więcej. I tak mamy pieprzone szczęście, że był tylko jeden.

Nie musiał mu tego powtarzać drugi raz.

***

\- Levi to nie brzmi dobrze - powiedział cicho Eren, gdy kolejny raz z rzędu Levi westchnął głęboko, a jego oddech zadrżał. Słyszał, że usilnie stara się powstrzymać kaszel, żeby go nie martwić, lecz często miał do czynienia z takimi przypadkami w pracy. Zwykle nie były to lekkie schorzenia.

\- Skup się na drodze, Eren. Jedź prosto na południe - odpowiedział mu, układając się na boku. Razem z Koordynatem zajmowali rozłożone tylne siedzenia, przykryci postrzępionym kocem. Pies nie odstępował go nawet na milimetr, odkąd tylko wrócili do auta. Opierając pysk na jego udzie, obserwował uważnie Erena, jakby próbował dać mu do zrozumienia, że nie pozwoli, żeby ktoś ich skrzywdził.

\- Levi, jesteśmy na południu. Zaraz będziemy w Shiganshinie.

\- Omiń ją - odpowiedział, drapiąc Koordynata za uchem - jedź dalej, do samego wybrzeża, a potem odbij na wschód.

Eren zerknął w lusterko, żeby dostrzec jego kamienny wyraz twarzy. Odkąd ruszyli w drogę Levi nie skomentował sytuacji ani razu, powtarzając tylko kierunek jazdy i swoją mantrę „nic mi nie jest". Mimo, że ich napastnik był człowiekiem Fishbeina, w dalszym ciągu pozostawał człowiekiem, którego ten pozbawił życia. Eren zastanawiał się, jak Levi był w stanie przyjąć to z takim spokojem oraz czy pod tym spokojem nie kryło się coś, z czym będą musieli sobie poradzić.

\- Levi? - zaczął cicho, gdy dojeżdżali do wybrzeża. Musiał wiedzieć w jakim stanie psychicznym i fizycznym się znajdował. To było silniejsze od niego. - Jak się czujesz?

\- Eren, kocham cię, ale zadaj mi jeszcze raz to pytanie, a naprawdę przestanę za siebie ręczyć - odpowiedział mu, pocierając lekko czoło. - Oddycham i to minie. Dałem się zaskoczyć, to dostałem za swoje.

\- Nie chodzi mi o to. Był człowiekiem, a nie tytanem. Poradzisz sobie z tym jakoś? Wiesz, że zawsze możesz ze mną pogadać.

\- Zabiłbym go drugi raz, gdybym miał pewność, że przez to nikt nie będzie cię ścigał - odpowiedział mu cicho po dłuższej chwili. - Nie obchodzi mnie kim był. Chciał cię skrzywdzić.

Eren westchnął zrezygnowany i skupił się powrotem na trasie. Jechali wzdłuż wybrzeża w kompletnej ciszy. Dzień był pochmurny - od kilku godzin gęste chmury kłębiły się nad oceanem, wprawiając w jeszcze większe przygnębienie.

\- To tu - Levi odezwał się po jakimś czasie, gdy asfaltowa droga wzdłuż plaży zmieniła się w piaszczystą ścieżkę.

Tuż przed nimi, na skraju lasu przylegającego do morza, wyrósł niewielki dom. Pale na których się utrzymywał, wbijały się stabilnie w dno, a wzburzona woda obmywała je, pozostawiając po sobie resztki glonów. Znaleźli się w opuszczonej części plaży, gdzie mało kto decydował się zapuszczać. Eren przez ułamek sekundy zastanawiał się, co było tego przyczyną, dopóki głos Levi'a nie sprowadził go na ziemię.

\- Erwin powiedział, żebyśmy przyjechali tu w ostateczności, gdybyśmy nie mieli się gdzie ukryć - powiedział cicho, zarzucając na plecy koc i wyskoczył z auta. Eren podążył za nim. Gdy tylko wyszli na zewnątrz, powitał ich podmuch zimnego wiatru. Opierając się jego sile, dotarli na próg domu, a ich skrzypiące kroki na drewnianym podeście utonęły w szumie wzburzonych fal.

Wewnątrz panował półmrok. Szybko zorientowali się, że chatka nie miała elektryczności, o ciepłej wodzie nie wspominając. Byli zmuszeni zmyć z siebie krew w lodowatej kąpieli. Pogoda i atmosfera wokół zdawały się idealnie oddawać ich grobowe nastroje.

Levi wyraźnie dystansował się od niego, klnąc co chwila pod nosem i próbując doprowadzić dom do porządku. Dźwięki agresywnego sprzątania wypełniły pomieszczenie, a Eren nie potrafił znaleźć niczego, co potrafiłoby go uspokoić. Dopiero gdy przekleństwa nagle ucichły, ruszył za nim, wiedząc, że nie jest to dobry znak.

Zastał go w kuchni, opartego dłońmi o blat. Wpatrywał się tępo przed siebie, kompletnie oderwany od rzeczywistości. Eren nie wytrzymał. Zbliżył się do niego powoli i otoczył go ramionami. Levi wzdrygnął się, gdy nagły dotyk wyrwał go z rozmyślań, lecz zaraz rozluźnił napięte mięśnie, opierając się o niego.

\- Chcę go zabić - powiedział cicho. Jego głos był zimny, lecz nie mógł odnaleźć w nim grozy. Eren wyczuł w nim strach zaszczutego zwierzęcia, które nie ma już nic do stracenia. - Znajdę Fishbeina i zabiję go. To rozwiąże wszystko - obrócił się w miejscu, żeby stanąć z nim twarzą w twarz.

\- Wszystko, oprócz tego, że cię zamkną - odpowiedział mu cicho, patrząc prosto w oczy - To już nie działa tak jak kiedyś. Erwin nie wystarczy,żeby cię ułaskawić, a ja nie chcę cię stracić.

Levi westchnął cicho i pocałował go.

Życie układało przedziwne scenariusze. Eren zdał sobie sprawę, że nie potrafi przywołać wspomnień z czasów, gdy nie byli jeszcze razem. Obejmowanie go było proste jak oddychanie i na równi potrzebne, aby mógł dalej funkcjonować.

Nie pytając o zgodę, chwycił go za biodra i podniósł w górę. Gdy ruszył do sypialni, Levi przerwał pocałunek i uniósł lekko brwi, lecz powstrzymał się od komentarza.

Jego drobna postać zawsze sprawiała wrażenie kruchej i łatwej do złamania. Nie było nic bardziej mylnego. Mimo lekkości, posiadał w sobie siłę i choć zarzekał się, że jego współczesna wersja jest słaba, po dzisiejszym dniu, Eren nie był w stanie mu uwierzyć. Wciąż miał przed oczami widok dwukrotnie większego napastnika, którego doszczętnie zniszczył w kilka sekund.

Pośród szumu wiatru gwałtownie przedarł się odgłos grzmotu, gdy drzwi do sypialni zamknęły się za nimi z cichym trzaskiem.

***

Krople deszczu uderzały o szyby z pełną mocą, a fale rozbijały się głośno o brzeg, gdy Eren otworzył oczy. Był środek nocy, a burza na zewnątrz szalała w najlepsze. Z jego ust wyrwało się głośne ziewnięcie i podrapał się niemrawo po odkrytym pośladku.

Przez resztę dnia kochali się na zmianę w kompletnej ciszy. Pojedyncze westchnienia i głębokie spojrzenia sprawiły, że wydawało się to bardziej intymne, niż ich pierwszy raz. Eren podświadomie czuł, że jakiekolwiek słowo zburzyłoby coś, co budowało się między nimi odkąd tylko wyjechali od Marco. Momentalnie miał wrażenie, że Levi próbuje coś powiedzieć, lecz nie może znaleźć odpowiednich słów. Przyzwyczaił się już do tego i w pełni rozumiał. Ludzie idealni nie istnieli, jakkolwiek nie próbowali do tego ideału dążyć.

Obrócił się na drugi bok, żeby spojrzeć na jego śpiącą sylwetkę, gdy dotarło do niego, że połowa łóżka świeci pustkami.

Poczuł, jak oddech zamarł mu w piersi, a wszystkie najczarniejsze scenariusze w jednej chwili wypełniły jego umysł. Bez wahania wstał i wciągając na siebie ubrania, wybiegł z sypialni. Po Koordynacie również nie było ani śladu.

Powtarzając sobie, że powinien zachować spokój, otworzył drzwi domu. Przeraźliwy wiatr zawył gwałtownie i przez ułamek sekundy siłował się z nim, próbując zamknąć go w środku. Eren chciał dojrzeć wśród szalejącej burzy, czy samochód wciąż stał na swoim miejscu, gdy dostrzegł drobną sylwetkę siedzącą na plaży.

Po raz pierwszy w życiu był na niego naprawdę zły. Wciągnąwszy na siebie płaszcz przeciwdeszczowy, wyszedł na zewnątrz. Wściekłość napędzała jego szybki chód, lecz im bliżej Levi'a się znajdował, tym więcej szczegółów dostrzegał, a jego złość ulatniała się w zastraszającym tempie.

Znajome puste spojrzenie i obojętność, która gościła na jego twarzy sprawiły, że nie potrafił się dłużej denerwować. Burza skutecznie zagłuszyła kroki i dopiero, gdy usiadł obok niego na piasku, Levi zdał sobie sprawę z jego obecności.

\- Przeziębisz się - mruknął cicho na powitanie, ignorując fakt, że sam miał na sobie jedynie koszulkę, przemoczoną już do suchej nitki. Eren prychnął tylko i ujął jego dłoń pieszcząc ją kciukiem, spoglądając w tym samym kierunku, na wzburzony ocean.

Minęło już sporo czasu odkąd go poznał i wiedział, że jakiekolwiek próby rozmowy nie pomogą mu w niczym. Oferując mu swoje milczące towarzystwo dawał mu do zrozumienia, że jest i nigdzie się nie wybiera. To było najważniejsze dla nich obu.

\- Wtedy też padało - szepnął Levi po jakimś czasie. Eren o mały włos, a przeoczyłby te słowa, gdy jego głos utonął pośród szumu fal.

\- Kiedy? - zapytał spokojnie, starając się ignorować nasilającą się ulewę. Czuł, że to co działo się teraz między nimi było ważniejsze niż jakikolwiek komfort fizyczny.

\- Kiedy zginąłeś - odpowiedział, wystawiając przed siebie dłoń. Ciężkie krople zaczęły się na niej rozbijać, spływając po nadgarstku. - Wiesz dlaczego to akurat Hanji wtedy porwali?

Eren pokręcił głową, zaprzeczając. Nigdy nie zagłębiał się w szczegóły swojej śmierci. Były dla niego nieistotne.

\- Chcieli broni, którą wtedy stworzyła. Jeden strzał mógł spokojnie zabić tytana. Tak samo osobę, która się w niego zmieniała - Levi spojrzał na niego, mierząc wzrokiem od góry do dołu. - Postrzelili cię z niej. Dlatego się nie zregenerowałeś. A ja powiedziałem ci, że nie pozwolę ci umrzeć, bo byłem pewien, że to zwykła broń.

\- Levi - Eren otoczył go ramieniem i oparł na nim podbródek - to naprawdę nie ma już znaczenia. Przecież to było tak daw...

\- Dzisiaj mogłeś zginąć tak samo - przerwał mu, nie poruszając się - zostawiłem cię samego, kiedy obiecałem, że cię ochronię i nie pozwolę umrzeć.

\- Mogę powiedzieć to samo, wiesz? -Odpowiedział mu po jakimś czasie. - Ty też zginąłeś przeze mnie.

Levi zaśmiał się gorzko, otaczając kolana ramionami. Słysząc ten wymuszony, bolesny odgłos, Eren zdał sobie sprawę, że nigdy nie słyszał jego prawdziwego śmiechu.

\- Nie wiesz, o czym mówisz.

\- Więc mi powiedz - powiedział cicho, unosząc głowę z jego ramienia. - Chcę wiedzieć dlaczego tak to skończyłeś. Chyba na to zasługuję.

Levi przeniósł wzrok z powrotem na szalejący ocean. Przez dłuższą chwilę milczał, przymykając lekko oczy, a gdy Eren miał już dać sobie spokój z przesłuchaniami i zaproponować powrót do domu, odezwał się cicho.

\- Od ciebie wszystko się zaczęło - szepnął. - Zemściłem się na nim od razu, ale to nie pomogło. Przez kilka następnych dni zapominałem co się stało i szukałem cię w kwaterach, żeby kazać ci wyszorować stajnie - ot tak, dla zasady. Dopiero potem przypominałem sobie o wszystkim. Zacząłem o tym pamiętać, kiedy przynieśli mi twoje rzeczy. Miałem je rozdać, ale wrzuciłem pod łóżko całe pudełko i nawet go nie otworzyłem. Armin i Jean chyba mieli mi to za złe. Nie mogłem na nich patrzeć. Nie mogłem patrzeć na nikogo - Levi spojrzał na niego i po raz pierwszy od wieków, w jego oczach czaiło się coś szczerego.

\- Uciekłem za mur. Potrzebowali kogoś, kto poprowadzi ich tak, żeby straty w ludziach były jak najmniejsze. Ironia, prawda? Zresztą zawsze wolałem walczyć z tytanami, niż z żandarmerią. Kiedy wróciliśmy, okazało się, że po raz kolejny porwali Hanji. Erwin próbował ją ratować, ale jego oddział poległ, a ją przywiązali do wozu i przeciągnęli po całym mieście. Nie wiedziałeś o tym? - dodał zerkając na wyraz twarzy Erena. - Pewnie nigdzie o tym nie pisali. Teraz jest bohaterką ludzkości, ale wtedy uznali ją za zdrajcę narodu. W każdym razie wróciłem, żeby znaleźć kolejnych martwych przyjaciół, zabitych z ręki innych ludzi.

Eren obserwował go w kompletnej ciszy, nie przerywając mu ani słowem.

\- Potem zostałem w kwaterach. Do samej zimy wyruszaliśmy tylko na niewielkie wyprawy z resztą oddziału. Ludzie po kolei umierali, ale to było normalne. Kiedyś, przy patrolu w Mitrasie nie zauważyłem jednego pieprzonego idioty, który mnie postrzelił. Nikt o tym nie wiedział. Sam wyjąłem kulę, ale wdało się zakażenie. Przez cały miesiąc czułem jak umieram. Kiedy bolało,wmawiałem sobie, że to moja kara za was wszystkich. Farlan, Isabel, Gunther, Petra, Oluo, Eld, Kenny, ty, Hanji, Erwin... cała lista ludzi, których mogłem ocalić, a tego nie zrobiłem. Dopiero, kiedy postanowiłem skończyć tą pokutę, otworzyłem pudełko z twoimi rzeczami. Tam był ten pieprzony wilk Eren. Ten pieprzony wilk, którego kazałem ci wyrzeźbić. Czasem naprawdę nienawidzę, kiedy jesteś takim sentymentalnym skurwielem - dodał i zamilkł, gdy spojrzał na Erena, który wpatrywał się w niego z przymkniętymi oczami. Łatwo było odróżnić łzy od kropel deszczu, lecz Levi powstrzymał się od komentarza.

\- To nigdy nie była twoja wina Levi - powiedział, ocierając oczy mokrym od ulewy rękawem i chwycił jego dłoń. - I nigdy nie będzie. Poradzimy sobie. Erwin chciał mi o czymś powiedzieć, zanim nas zaatakowali. Myślę, że mogą mieć jakiś sposób, żebyśmy to zakończyli. To wszystko jest za nami i teraz będzie już dobrze.

\- Oby - mruknął cicho w odpowiedzi - Chodź - dodał, wstając.

Eren podążył za nim. Dopiero, gdy ruszyli zauważył, że Koordynat cały czas ich obserwował, skryty pod samochodem. Wchodząc do domu wyprzedził ich i szczekając głośno, pokrył cały salon i kuchnię błotem. To wystarczyło, żeby Levi otrząsnął się ze swojego napadu melancholii.

\- Eren, na świętą Sinę, jak zaraz go stąd nie wyprowadzisz, zrobię z niego dywan.

Odpowiedział mu tylko szerokim uśmiechem i przyciągnął do siebie. Levi łypnął na niego, gdy zaczął go całować, lecz szybko się temu poddał, nie zwracając nawet uwagi na mokre włosy lepiące się do ich twarzy.

\- Levi... - szepnął Eren, pomrukując cicho - kiedy to wszystko się skończy, musimy kupić sobie taki dom. Mają w sobie coś takiego... - mruknął, wsuwając niepostrzeżenie zimne dłonie za krawędź spodni i ścisnął lekko jego pośladki.

\- Jakiego? - odpowiedział mu spokojnie, choć Eren był na tyle blisko, że poczuł jak jego serce zaczyna mocniej bić - Weźmiemy od Erwina ten, w którym byliśmy na początku.

\- Tylko tym razem będziemy się tam lepiej bawić - dodał Eren z uśmiechem, przygryzając lekko jego wargę. Nawet nie zwrócił uwagi, gdy Levi poprowadził go do kuchni i przyparł do blatu.

\- Tutaj też możemy.

Zajęci tylko sobą nie zauważyli sylwetek kobiety i mężczyzny, które mignęły w oknie naprzeciw. Dopiero, gdy wewnątrz rozległo się donośne pukanie, spojrzeli po sobie zdziwieni, zastanawiając się, kto mógł szukać ich o tej porze na końcu świata.


	22. I Brought You My Bullets, You Brought Me Your Love

\- Nie ma mowy - powiedział stanowczo Levi, opadając na kanapę. - To samobójstwo. Znajdźcie inny sposób.

\- Nie ma innego sposobu - odpowiedziała spokojnie Hanji. Zjawiła się wraz z Erwinem, gdy tylko wrócił z Erenem z plaży, kompletnie niszcząc jego plan na niezapomnianą noc. Nie potrafił opisać, jak bardzo działali mu w tej chwili na nerwy.

\- Levi, w ten sposób to wszystko się skończy. To niebezpieczne, ale nie dopuścimy żeby coś złego się stało - wtrącił Erwin. - Sam widzisz, że są już coraz bliżej.

\- W porządku. Załóżmy, że jakimś cudem zadbacie o jego bezpieczeństwo - odezwał się Levi, mierząc ich wzrokiem. - Jak sobie to wyobrażacie?

\- Już ci mówiłem - Erwin pochylił się do przodu, opierając łokcie na kolanach. - Pixis przyjął dokumenty, które wykradłeś, ale póki co wychodzi na to, że Fishbein tylko bada możliwości tytanów z przeszłości. Nie ma nic na temat powiązania naszego obecnego życia z tym dawnym. Potrzebujemy wyraźnego dowodu, że chce dopaść Erena i zrobić z niego królika doświadczalnego. To wystarczy żeby go zamknąć.

\- I jak niby masz zamiar to zrobić? - warknął cicho Levi.

\- Eren musi dać się złapać.

Głęboka cisza rozciągnęła się między nimi, a jej waga przytłoczyła wszystkich w pomieszczeniu. Levi przymknął oczy, starając się zachować spokój, choć pod zimną obojętnością buzował gniew. Oparł się o kanapę, modląc się w duchu żeby nie stracić dziś cierpliwości. Widok Erwina żonglującego ludzkim życiem działał na niego jak zapalnik.

Dopiero palce, które nagle musnęły go po odsłoniętym karku sprawiły, że jego szalejące serce nieco się uspokoiło. Zwinne dłonie zsunęły się po ramionach i złączyły na piersi.

\- Zrobię to - powiedział Eren tuż przy jego uchu, stając za nim. - Chodzi tylko o to, żeby mnie złapał i powiedział mi co knuje, prawda? Potem Pixis i jego oddział mnie odbiją i wszystko będzie dobrze.

\- Taki jest plan - rzekła Hanji, uśmiechając się na ich widok.

\- To i tak za duże ryzyko - Levi był niewzruszony. Zastanawiał się, czy jako jedyny potrafił dostrzec wady tego planu. - Nie wiemy, czy cię porwie, czy będzie chciał zabić na miejscu.

\- Nic mi nie będzie Levi. Nie po to tyle za mną ganiał, żeby od razu się mnie pozbyć. Na pewno będzie chciał trochę poeksperymentować.

\- Też tak myślę - dodał Erwin, drapiąc się po brodzie w zamyśleniu. - Nie zniszczy od razu tak cennego obiektu badań.

\- Uważaj na słowa - wymamrotał Levi, łypiąc na niego spode łba. W tym momencie wiedział, że przegrał i cokolwiek nie powie, ci idioci i tak wprowadzą w życie swój plan. Taka była ich natura. Zawsze za bardzo skupiali się na nadziei, że coś może się udać, zamiast spojrzeć na wady. A tych było zdecydowanie zbyt wiele.

\- Na nas chyba już czas - odezwała się po chwili Hanji, wstając. - Powinniście wrócić z nami do Trostu. Wybierzemy jakieś zatłoczone miejsce, gdzie się wystawisz, Eren. W tłumie na pewno cię nie skrzywdzi.

Eren odpowiedział jej, choć do Levi'a dotarł tylko wesoły ton jego głosu. Słowa rozmyły się niewyraźnie, przytłoczone jego własnymi myślami. Ich plan zakładał zbyt wiele niewiadomych i miał wrażenie, że wszyscy podchodzą do tego zbyt lekkomyślnie. To nie oni walczyli dzień wcześniej z perfekcyjnie wyszkolonym agentem, gdzie stawką było życie lub śmierć. Być może współczesność różniła się od ich zamierzchłych czasów pod wieloma względami, lecz ludzka natura pozostawała niezmieniona.

Miał bardzo złe przeczucia i nie wiedział, co z nimi zrobić.

***

Levi nie przepadał za apartamentowcem Erwina. Bogactwo przyciągało, w wielu aspektach zachwycało swoją wygodą, lecz puste przestrzenie i chłodne marmurowe ściany sprawiały, że czuł się przytłoczony. Zdecydowanie bardziej wolał niewielkie domy, pośrodku totalnego pustkowia.

Nawet teraz, mimo obecności wszystkich znajomych twarzy, czuł się wyobcowany. Droga do Trostu zajęła im wiele godzin i marzył już tylko o tym, żeby położyć się spać.

\- To dobre miejsce - podsumował Armin, zerkając w plan, który opracowywali od dłuższego czasu. Razem z Sashą i Conniem przyjechali do miasta chwilę przed nimi i postanowili pomóc im nieco w akcji. - Jutro z rana powinno być tam tłoczno.

\- Będziesz cały czas na podsłuchu Eren. Pixis i jego ludzie będą w pobliżu i wkroczą, gdyby coś się działo - rzekła Hanji, patrząc na niego uważnie. - Musisz postarać się dotrzeć do samego Fishbeina i wyciągnąć z niego jak najwięcej informacji. Byłoby idealnie, gdyby się do wszystkiego przyznał. Wtedy od razu cię odbijemy i będzie po wszystkim.

Levi obserwował ich wymianę zdań z drugiego końca pokoju. Wszyscy byli pełni nadziei, a fakt, że choć na chwilę znów byli razem napawał ich jeszcze większym optymizmem. Nie widzieli oczywistych rzeczy i już po kilku minutach dał sobie spokój z rozmową z nimi.

Martwił się o Erena. Rola przynęty w misjach należała do tych o najwyższym ryzyku. Gdyby był w stanie zamienić się z nim rolami, zrobiłby to bez wahania.

\- Uda się, zobaczysz - odezwał się ledwie słyszalnie Erwin, przysiadając się do niego. - Nim się obejrzysz będzie po wszystkim.

Levi przesunął się, żeby zrobić mu więcej miejsca, gdy poczuł jak w jego dłoni pojawia się szklanka whisky.

\- Próbujesz mnie upić, żebym się z wami zgodził?

Erwin spojrzał na niego ze zdziwieniem i zaśmiał się szczerze.

\- Zawsze przejrzysz mnie na wylot. No już... - chwycił swojego drinka i wzniósł toast - do dna. Za jutrzejszą misję.

Levi milczał i wypił wszystko jednym haustem. Alkohol wypalił sobie brutalnie drogę przez gardło do żołądka, pozostawiając po sobie gorzkawy posmak. Nim się obejrzał, Erwin już szykował następną kolejkę.

\- Chyba cię popieprzyło - mruknął, obserwując jak złocisty trunek wypełnia szklankę - nie będę pił przed misją.

\- To nie jest twoja misja, tylko misja Erena - odpowiedział mu spokojnie. - To on tam będzie, a Hanji i Armin powiedzą mu co robić, potem Pixis go odbije. Cała reszta tylko by zawadzała i to się tyczy też ciebie.

Levi zmarszczył brwi słysząc jego słowa. Miał całkowitą rację. Być może to było powodem złego przeczucia, towarzyszącego mu od jakiegoś czasu. Był całkowicie bezradny i jedyną rzeczą, którą mógł zrobić było bezczynne patrzenie na ich powodzenie lub porażkę.

Bezwiednie zbliżył do ust brzeg szklanki i opróżnił całą jej zawartość.

***

Wieczór w mgnieniu oka zmienił się w huragan żywych kolorów i niepowiązanych ze sobą dźwięków. Levi, jak przez mgłę, pamiętał Erwina ze śmiechem otwierającego trzecią z kolei butelkę, nim kompletnie odpłynął w głęboką ciemność. Wydawało mu się, że jego ciało dryfuje pomiędzy snem, a jawą i miejscami nie wiedział już co jest czym.

\- ...oszalałeś? Przecież on cię jutro zamorduje...

\- ... za bardzo się o ciebie martwi. Jutro prześpi całą misję i nie będzie się denerwował, że nic nie może zrobić.

Levi rozchylił nieprzytomnie powieki. W salonie nie było już nikogo oprócz Erwina i Erena, który pochylał się nad nim z zatroskaną miną. Jego niewyraźna sylwetka w dziwny sposób umykała mu ciągle przed oczami, na zmianę rozmazując się i wyostrzając. Doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę, że jest pijany, lecz nie miał ani krzty siły, żeby się tym przejmować.

\- Levi - odezwał się ciepło Eren, patrząc na niego uważnie. - Dasz radę przejść do łóżka?

Zrozumienie tych słów zajęło mu chwilę. Bliskość i troska w jego oczach sprawiały, że miał ochotę go pocałować. Od jakiegoś czasu wiedział, że go kocha, lecz dopiero dziś docierało do niego jak bardzo był przystojny. Wcześniej nie zwracał uwagi na jego gładką skórę i lekkie rumieńce na policzkach. Na to, że prawy kącik jego ust unosił się nieco wyżej, gdy się do niego uśmiechał. Jego oczy zawierały w sobie całą bezkresną zieleń, która roztaczała się za murami, aż po horyzont i za którą tak bardzo tęsknił. Mógł teraz obserwować ją, zamkniętą w jego tęczówkach.

\- Jesteś piękny - wymamrotał, nie potrafiąc oderwać od niego wzroku. Dopiero stłumione parsknięcie Erwina, siedzącego tuż obok, przypomniało mu, że nie są sami. Nim zorientował się co robi, wymierzył cios z łokcia prosto w jego żebra.

Poczuł dziką satysfakcję, gdy jego ofiara zwinęła się z bólu na kanapie.

\- Chodźmy spać - mruknął, wstając i opierając się na ramieniu Erena, chwiejnie ruszył do sypialni. Gdy tylko się podniósł, całe otoczenie zaczęło wirować wokół niego. Zdecydowanie przesadził dziś z alkoholem.

\- Mogę cię przenieść - zaproponował Eren, podtrzymując go w pasie. 

\- Umiem chodzić - Levi zatrzymał się gwałtownie, gdy wszystko wokół rozmazało się na chwilę. - Ale dziękuję - dotknął lekko jego dłoni i nie odezwał się już ani słowem, dopóki nie dotarł do łóżka. Padł na nie kompletnie wykończony, lecz znalazł w sobie jeszcze resztkę siły, żeby zrzucić ubrania. Pójście spać w tym, w czym chodziło się cały dzień było obrzydliwe, jak bardzo pijany by nie był.

Gdy w końcu ułożył się wygodnie, jego umysł zaczął powoli odpływać. Zarejestrował Erena, który położył się tuż obok i obserwował go z uśmiechem. Z satysfakcją dostrzegł bordowe ślady na jego szyi, po ich wspólnej nocy u Marco. Dopiero teraz zdał sobie sprawę, że przez cały dzień nawet nie próbował ich ukryć. Napawało go to przyjemnym, egoistycznym uczuciem, które pojawiało się coraz częściej, odkąd zdał sobie sprawę, że Mikasa nie jest dla niego zagrożeniem.

\- Chyba nigdy nie widziałem cię aż tak pijanego - Eren zaśmiał się cicho i pogładził go po policzku. Przyjemne ciepło rozlało się po jego skórze, a on zapragnął zatrzymać je tam jak najdłużej.

\- Wielu rzeczy nie widziałeś - mruknął nieprzytomnie w odpowiedzi i przylgnął do niego, ukrywając twarz w zgięciu jego szyi. - Nie daj się jutro zabić, proszę. Nie zniosę tego znowu - dodał, zanim całkowicie odpłynął, pozostawiając Erena ze zdziwieniem wymalowanym na twarzy. Nie był już w stanie poczuć muśnięcia usta na swoim czole, którym został obdarowany. Tak samo nie usłyszał słów, wyszeptanych wprost do ucha, które mówiły mu, że nigdy nie zostawi go już samego.

***

\- Muszę iść. Nim się obejrzysz, będę z powrotem.

Levi rozchylił nieprzytomnie powieki, czując jakby kolosalny tytan niechcący nadepnął mu na czaszkę. Mdlące uczucie wypełniało całe jego ciało i nie miał siły nawet się poruszyć. Koordynat leżał wygodnie przy krawędzi łóżka, powarkując cicho przez sen. Dźwięki miasta, wpadały miękko przez okno, wypełniając pomieszczenie szumem wiosennego wiatru i przejeżdżających samochodów. Gdzieś w oddali zawyła syrena policyjna i w tym momencie Levi zerwał się z miejsca.

Zegar na ścianie wskazywał południe, co oznaczało, że od co najmniej trzech godzin wprowadzali w życie ich szalony, samobójczy plan.

Ignorując ból głowy, wyskoczył z łóżka i chwiejnie wybiegł z sypialni. Cały apartamentowiec wydawał się świecić pustkami. Dopiero po chwili dobiegł go przyciszony głos Hanji, gdzieś z gabinetu Erwina.

Wpadł do środka, zastając ją w otoczeniu komputerów i sprzętu do podsłuchu. Siedziała sama przy biurku, wsłuchując się uważnie w szum dochodzący z rozstawionych głośników.

\- Już go porwali. Przewożą, go do ośrodka, gdzie trzymają Ymir - powiedziała cicho. - Mieliśmy rację Levi. Chcą na nim eksperymentować.

\- Nie możecie już go odbić? - Levi usiadł na krześle, czując jak pomieszczenie zaczyna wirować wokół. - Porwali go, więc mamy dowód.

\- A co z innymi? Teraz możemy go zamknąć tylko za porwanie. Jeśli Erenowi uda się zdobyć jakieś informacje o tym, co robił z ludźmi w swoich ośrodkach, możemy się go pozbyć na zawsze.

Levi westchnął. Od początku nie podobał mu się ten plan. Był zbyt zawiły, a tak skomplikowanych akcji nie przeprowadzało się z dnia na dzień.

\- Gdzie Erwin i reszta - zapytał ją, rozglądając się wokół. Odkąd tylko wyszedł z łóżka, zdziwiła go pustka wokół.

\- Nie wiem. Powiedziałam im, żeby mi nie przeszkadzali, więc wyszli. Erwin prosił żebyś został ze mną. Daliśmy Erenowi mikro słuchawkę. Mamy użyć jej tylko w ostateczności i gdyby coś poszło nie tak, możesz z nim porozmawiać.

Levi w tym momencie wiedział już, że nie ruszy się stąd na krok, dopóki Pixis i jego ludzie nie odbiją go z powrotem.

Szum dochodzący z głośników został gwałtownie przerwany, przez dźwięk skrzypiących drzwi.

\- Wyłaź

Odgłosy szamotania i kroków, sugerowały, że samochód, którym przewożono Erena dotarł na miejsce. Co najmniej trzech ludzi eskortowało go przez podjazd, potem coś, co brzmiało jak długi pusty korytarz, aż dotarli do pomieszczenia, gdzie echo roznosiło się szerokim łukiem.

\- Witaj Eren.

Levi zdał sobie sprawę, że ściska dłonie w pięści. Choć słyszał ten głos tylko kilka razy w telewizji, doskonale wiedział do kogo należy. Wiedział też, że gdyby był teraz przy Erenie, zarżnąłby Fishbeina bez chwili zawahania, nie myśląc o konsekwencjach.

\- Dawno się nie widzieliśmy. Tęskniłem za twoim towarzystwem, odkąd tak szybko wybiegłeś z naszej konferencji. Ciężko było cię znaleźć.

\- Czego ode mnie chcesz?

Levi poczuł nutkę satysfakcji, słysząc siłę i gniew w głosie Erena. Brzmiał zupełnie jak kiedyś. Narwany, pełen energii, gotów wydrapać oczy każdemu, kto śmiał mu zagrozić.

Przyjemne uczucie szybko wyparowało, gdy z głośników dobiegł cichy jęk i odgłosy szamotania. Kliknięcia metalowych zapięć przy pasach i odgłos ciała upuszczanego na zimny blat, mówiły tylko jedno. Fishbeinowi naprawdę zależało na eksperymentach.

\- Myślisz, że teraz grzecznie opowiem ci o całym moim planie? Potrzebne mi twoje ciało. Reszta nie ma znaczenia.

\- Hanji, on nic mu nie powie - szepnął Levi, wpatrując się w głośniki. Serce waliło mu jak szalone i chyba nigdy w całym swoim życiu nie czuł takiego strachu.

\- Słyszę - wysapała, porywając w dłonie telefon - Dzwonię do Pixisa. Zaraz go odbiją. Pilnuj tego co mówią, może jeszcze jest szansa - dodała, wybiegając z pokoju.

Odgłos rozrywanego na strzępy materiału wylał się z głośników.

\- Jakim cudem jesteście identyczni? Jak odradzacie się po tylu latach, wyglądacie tak samo i wszystko pamiętacie. Jak?

W jego głosie słychać było obłęd. Nie było ludzi bardziej niebezpiecznych niż szaleńcy. Nigdy nie wiedziałeś, czego się po nich spodziewać.

\- Miałeś tak wspaniałą moc, Eren. Mogłeś sterować każdym tytanem i sprawić, że walczyłby w twoim imieniu. Twój ojciec podarował ci tak cudowny prezent. Mogłeś być wielkim władcą, mieć wszystkich u swoich stóp... Zamiast tego, poświęciłeś swoje cenne życie dla jakiegoś robaka...ale nie martw się już.

Szum w głośniku potwierdził tylko, że Fishbein przesunął z czułością dłonią po jego policzku.

\- Pomogę ci Eren. Pokażę ci, że twoja moc wróciła razem z tobą. Musisz tylko po nią sięgnąć. Na pewno będziesz mógł się zregenerować. Pokaż mi jak to robisz.

Levi zadrżał słysząc brzdęk metalowych narzędzi i gwałtowny, przyspieszony oddech Erena. Nie mógł już dłużej siedzieć w miejscu. Jednym ruchem włączył mikrofon i powiedział najciszej jak potrafił:

\- Śledź jego ruchy. Znajdź słaby punkt. Nie pozwól mu się skrzywdzić, proszę.

Pod wpływem tych słów, jego oddech stał się spokojniejszy i w tym momencie nastąpił chaos. Odgłosy walki, wyważanych drzwi, przyspieszonych kroków mnóstwa ludzi i krzyków zlały się w jedno. Świadczyły o tym, że ludzie Pixisa opanowali ośrodek, lecz Levi wciąż nie miał pewności co dokładnie się teraz tam rozgrywało.

\- Eren?

\- Wszystko w porządku. To już koniec. Mają go.

\- Mówiłem, że wszystko się uda - odezwał się Erwin, stając w drzwiach gabinetu. Wyglądał na zadowolonego, ale i zmęczonego. - Zaraz przywiozą go z powrotem.

Levi wstał i zbliżył się do niego szybkim krokiem. Chwyciwszy go za koszulę, przyparł mocno do ściany, patrząc mu prosto w oczy.

\- Po co było to wszystko? Tak bardzo lubisz odcinać mnie od misji? Zwłaszcza takich?

Erwin posłał mu smutny uśmiech.

\- Gdybyś był tam z Pixisem i okazałoby się, że Fishbein jednak zdążył go skrzywdzić, kogo byś obwiniał? - zapytał go cicho. Gdy odpowiedziała mu głucha cisza, dodał szeptem. - Siebie. Gdyby coś mu się stało w tej chwili, rzuciłbyś się teraz na mnie i krzyczał, że podstępnie nie pozwoliłem ci tam pójść. Jakoś bym to zniósł. Znam cię Levi i wiem, że kiedy kogoś kochasz, każdą złą rzecz bierzesz na siebie. Nawet jeśli nie ma w nich twojej winy.

Levi powoli rozluźnił uścisk i odwrócił się do niego plecami.

\- Następnym razem nie decyduj za mnie. To moja sprawa, co biorę na siebie i nic ci do tego.

\- Nie do końca twoja. Jesteś naszą rodziną Levi i musimy trzymać się razem - poczuł na ramieniu dłoń Erwina. - Nawet Eren zrozumiał, dlaczego wczoraj to zrobiłem. On też nie chce, żebyś był ze wszystkim sam. Pamiętaj, że zawsze możesz na nas liczyć.

\- Za ile tu będą? - zapytał sucho, ignorując jego słowa. Wciąż był na niego zły, choć już nie w takim stopniu, jak przed chwilą.

\- Niedługo. Ten ośrodek był całkiem blisko.

\- Świetnie - rzucił niedbale i wyszedł z gabinetu, zostawiając w nim Erwina, sam na sam ze swoim poczuciem winy.

Nie potrafił uwierzyć, że wszystko tak nagle się skończyło, że miesiące ucieczki nagle stały się przeszłością. Nie docierało to do niego nawet w momencie, gdy drzwi apartamentu otworzyły się z hukiem, a do środka wpadł Eren, w porwanych ubraniach i włosach mokrych od deszczu, który dopiero co zawisł nad miastem.

Nie obchodziły go spojrzenia innych, gdy odrzucił trzymaną w ręku gazetę i wyszedł mu na spotkanie, chwytając go mocno i otaczając ramionami. Zapach wilgoci, miasta i sztuczności laboratorium uderzył go w nozdrza, przyprawiając o kolejny zawrót głowy - tym razem nieco przyjemniejszy.

\- Jak się czujesz? - zapytał cicho, odsuwając się nieco, żeby móc na niego spojrzeć. Dopiero wtedy zauważył, że Eren uśmiecha się, ostatkiem sił powstrzymując łzy.

\- Chyba nigdy nie było lepiej. To koniec Levi - schował twarz w jego ramieniu śmiejąc się i płacząc jednocześnie. Uchodziły z niego wszystkie, gromadzone do tej pory emocje. Zazdrościł mu umiejętności pozbycia się ich w tak prosty sposób.

\- Chodź - powiedział spokojnie Levi, przeczesując palcami jego włosy - zrobię ci kąpiel. Musisz teraz odpoczą... - urwał w pół słowa, gdy do reszty dołączyła Hanji. Jej grobowa mina nie wróżyła niczego dobrego. - Co się stało?

\- Fishbein nie żyje. Ktoś go zestrzelił, kiedy ludzie Pixisa eskortowali go do aresztu - powiedziała cicho.

Levi poczuł jak ciarki przechodzą mu po plecach. To nie mógł być dobry znak. Wiedział, że wszystko zbyt dobrze się skończyło, a jego wcześniejsze złe przeczucia nie zdążyły się sprawdzić. Teraz miały ku temu najlepszą okazję.


	23. Stranger Than Fiction

Swoje życie we współczesnych czasach Levi dzielił na trzy etapy.

Pierwszy – pełen zwątpienia, szaleńczej ucieczki i niepewności, co do własnej osoby. Patrząc wstecz, nie potrafił zrozumieć, jak on i Eren funkcjonowali wtedy, będąc tak blisko, a jednocześnie tak daleko od siebie.

Drugi był pełen adrenaliny i silniejszych uczuć. Rozpoczął się dla niego w momencie, gdy postanowili być ze sobą. Spróbować czegoś, na co do tej pory nie potrafili się odważyć. Wtedy pojawiło się też więcej niebezpieczeństw. Omal nie zginął, próbując ochronić Erena na pamiętnym parkingu przy lesie. Nie żałował ani chwili z tamtych czasów. Czyhające na nich wtedy zagrożenia, tylko wzmocniły ich więź.

Ostatni etap jego współczesnej wędrówki trwał po dziś dzień. W momencie, gdy Fishbein został zastrzelony, ich życie obróciło się o sto osiemdziesiąt stopni. Z dnia na dzień zyskali wolność, o której marzyli miesiącami. Choć zmiana była gwałtowna i wciąż było w niej mnóstwo niewiadomych, łatwo się do niej zaadaptowali.

Eren odzyskał wszystko, co zostało mu brutalnie odebrane. W szpitalu powitano go z powrotem z otwartymi ramionami. Grisha zadbał o to, by bez problemu wrócił do dawnej posady. Utrzymywali bliskie kontakty, choć ojciec nigdy nie komentował jego związku, a Levi nie spotkał się z nim ani razu. Dawne mieszkanie Erena doprowadzono do stanu używalności, aby mogli znów je zająć. Nigdy nie czuł się tak wspaniale, jak w momencie, gdy pierwszy raz po wielu miesiącach przespał noc w normalnym łóżku i obudził się wypoczęty. Do wygód łatwo było się przyzwyczaić.

Nie wszystko jednak było do końca kolorowe. Po tak długim stresie często budził się w nocy, przy najcichszym odgłosie, żeby za chwilę przypomnieć sobie, że nie musi się już niczego obawiać. Widok śpiącego tuż obok Erena pozwalał mu znów spokojnie zasnąć.

Już w pierwszych dniach ich rutynowego życia, Levi zdał sobie sprawę z problemu, który nagle się przed nim pojawił. Co miał ze sobą zrobić, gdy zagrożenie odeszło i mogli zacząć żyć normalnie? Prędzej znów by się powiesił, niż pozwolił komukolwiek się utrzymywać. Brak wspomnień sprzed wypadku tylko wszystko utrudniał. Nie wiedział czym zajmował się wcześniej, choć Farlan sugerował mu wielokrotnie, że nie było to nic legalnego.

Odpowiedź na to pytanie znalazła się sama, pewnego kwietniowego wieczoru, gdy w progu ich mieszkania pojawił się Erwin. Oferował mu pracę w swojej firmie na wysokim stanowisku oraz miejsce w radzie nadzorczej. Zgodził się bez wahania i...

...wytrzymał tam dwa dni.

Widok opasłych mężczyzn potrząsających sumiastymi wąsami, którzy przekrzykując się wydzierali sobie z gardeł pieniądze, był nie na jego nerwy. Już w pierwszych minutach miał ochotę zabić ich gołymi rękoma. Na szczęście Erwin zdał sobie sprawę ze swojego błędu, jeszcze zanim Levi wybrał się do jego gabinetu, aby rzucić mu w twarz wypowiedzeniem.

Ostatecznie stał się szefem ekipy sprzątającej w biurowcach jego korporacji. Praca ta polegała głównie na zarządzaniu ludźmi i monitorowaniu niedociągnięć pracowników. Szybko stał się demonem w ich oczach. Na dźwięk jego imienia, sprzątaczkom drżały nogi, a magazynierzy chowali się po kątach, płacząc w rękaw. W ciągu pierwszego miesiąca wydajność pracowników wzrosła o prawie siedemdziesiąt procent.

Erwin był wniebowzięty.

Eren za to uwielbiał słuchać o jego tyranii na niewinnych ludziach. Ich rutyną stały się wieczorne kąpiele, gdy moczyli się w gorącej wodzie i w swoich objęciach opowiadali sobie o minionym dniu.

\- Nie zrobiłeś tego – usta Erena rozchyliły się w niedowierzaniu, gdy oddawali się swojej ulubionej rozrywce. Ciepłe, letnie dni rozgościły się na dobre i taka chwila relaksu była dla nich zbawieniem.

\- Zrobiłem – odpowiedział mu spokojnie, na co Eren obrócił się, układając wygodnie na jego brzuchu i uśmiechnął się przebiegle.

\- Nie wiedziałem, że jesteś taki okrutny – zaśmiał się cicho. - Biedna, pewnie sprząta tam do tej pory.

\- Nauczy się, żeby porządnie robić to, co jej się każe – odparł Levi. – Następnym razem będzie pamiętała, szczególnie jak kolejnego dnia będzie brała ślub.

\- Wiesz, takie rzeczy nie dzieją się codziennie. Mogłeś jej odpuścić – powiedział cicho Eren, skupiając nagle uwagę na lekko zarysowanych mięśniach na jego brzuchu. Odkąd tylko skończyli uciekać, Levi ćwiczył regularnie, żeby odzyskać choć odrobinę dawnej siły.

\- Wtedy wszyscy chcieliby, żeby im odpuszczać. To tak nie działa – Levi westchnął cicho, czując na skórze delikatne pocałunki. Woda w wannie zafalowała, gdy przesunął się, żeby Eren miał lepszy dostęp.

\- Musisz być surowy, ale nie chcę żeby cię nienawidzili. Gdybyśmy brali ślub i ojciec kazałby mi zostać w pracy do późna, pewnie rozniósłbyś go na wszystkie strony – mruknął wędrując wargami po jego napiętym brzuchu.

\- Twój ojciec już by nie żył.

\- Widzisz? – Eren uniósł głowę i uśmiechnął się przebiegle – Zresztą jak się pobierzemy i tak nie będzie chciał tam być. Wydaje mi się, że za tobą nie przepada.

\- Zauważyłem... i nie wiedziałem, że planujemy już ślub – Levi uniósł lekko kącik ust, gdy Eren przewrócił oczami.

\- Kiedyś na pewno – odparł i zbliżył się gwałtownie do jego twarzy, spijając pocałunkami uśmiech z jego warg.

Dopiero, gdy woda stała się całkiem zimna, przemknęli szybko do łóżka, nie przejmując się czymś takim jak bielizna, czy zasłonięte okna.

***

Trost w okresie letnim przeżywał absolutne oblężenie turystów. W przeszłości miały tu miejsce kluczowe dla ludzkości wydarzenia, toteż z okazji rocznicy organizowano ogromną paradę, upamiętniającą osiągnięcia zwiadowców. Dzień ten miał rangę narodowego święta, więc żaden z nich nie musiał martwić się codziennym obowiązkami i mogli do woli rozkoszować się wolnością.

To Eren wpadł na pomysł, aby przed popołudniową paradą wybrać się do muzeum. Od dawna chciał zobaczyć, jakie pozostałości z ich świata udało się zachować do dnia dzisiejszego. Myśl ta spodobała się Levi'owi, więc po dość leniwej pobudce i lekkim śniadaniu, pojechali na miejsce.

Ku ich zdziwieniu, nie tylko oni zaplanowali swój dzień w ten sposób. Cały ogrom ludzi, miejscowych i przyjezdnych, zmierzał w kierunku muzeum. Gdy przed oczami mignęła mu grupa przebierańców w ciemnozielonych płaszczach i uniformach zwiadowców, poczuł rozpierającą go gdzieś w środku dumę. Ich walka nie odeszła w niepamięć. Ludzie zdawali sobie sprawę z tego ile niegdyś poświęcili i doceniali to nawet po tylu latach.

\- To miłe, prawda? – zapytał cicho Eren, gdy przekroczyli próg budynku, a mężczyzna ze skrzydłami wolności na koszulce, uśmiechając się sprzedał im bilety. – Że cały czas pamiętają.

Levi skinął tylko głową, rozglądając się wokół. Zawsze przeżywał podniosłe momenty w ciszy. Zbyt dobrze go znał, żeby tego nie zrozumieć.

Spacerowali w milczeniu, oglądając eksponaty. Większość z nich była w fatalnym stanie. Poczuł lekkie ukłucie w sercu, gdy w gablocie ich oczom ukazał się sprzęt do trójwymiarowego manewru. Nadgryziony upływem czasu i przerdzewiały w wielu miejscach przypominał bardziej złom na wysypisku niż faktyczną broń. Brutalnie przypominał, jak dawno rozgrywało się ich poprzednie życie.

Zauważył, że Levi z nadmierną uwagą przyglądał mapie muzeum, więc zaciekawiony zerknął mu przez ramię. Budynek porażał swoim ogromem, lecz jedno miejsce rzucało się w oczy od razu, gdy spoglądało się na plan.

\- Zrobili twój gabinet? – szepnął, opierając podbródek na jego ramieniu i wskazał palcem na niewielkie pomieszczenia. Opisane były jako rekonstrukcje kwater i gabinetów zwiadowców z autentycznymi przedmiotami. – Chcesz tam iść? Może być ciekawie.

\- Chcę – odpowiedział krótko i chwycił jego dłoń, podążając razem z tłumem. Eren uśmiechnął się lekko, gdy w korytarzu minęli grupkę ludzi w ciemnozielonych płaszczach, recytujących przysięgę o poświęceniu dla ludzkości. Zastanawiał się, czy Erwin kiedykolwiek odwiedzał to miejsce. Byłby wniebowzięty, słysząc jak wielu naśladowało w tej chwili jego donośny głos.

Zatrzymali się tuż przed słabo oświetlonym korytarzem, z pomieszczeniami oddzielonymi od reszty przez grube, czarne kotary. Przypominało mu to nieco namioty wróżek w lunaparkach, gdzie stłumione przez gęsty materiał dźwięki, tworzyły atmosferę mistycyzmu i tajemnicy. Razem z Levi'em wślizgnęli się za zasłonę opisaną jego imieniem.

Gdy znaleźli się w środku, obaj zamarli.

Nawet w najśmielszych snach nie marzył, że znów znajdzie się w takim miejscu. Odtworzony gabinet wyglądał identycznie, jak ten z zamierzchłych czasów. Nawet zapach starych mebli i piżma zabierał go w nostalgiczną podróż w przeszłość. Biurko wyciosane z olbrzymiego dębu, stojące tuż przy oknie, niewielka kanapa, regał z książkami i kilka drewnianych półek, uginających się na ścianie pod natłokiem przedmiotów – to wszystko wyglądało dokładnie tak, jak zapamiętał. Nie wiedział nawet jak odróżnić repliki od autentycznych eksponatów.

Spojrzał z uśmiechem na Levi'a, który ostrożnie zaczął przechadzać się po gabinecie, omijając grupkę kilku osób z przewodnikiem. Jego wzrok skupiał się na czymś i Eren dopiero po kilku sekundach zrozumiał, na co patrzy.

Stado wilków wystruganych w drewnie swoim czujnym spojrzeniem omiatało gabinet z najwyższej półki.

\- To nie one – odezwał się cicho, przystając nagle pod ścianą. W jego głosie słychać był dziwną ulgę. – Są za małe. Tamte były...

Reszta jego słów utonęła w donośnej przemowie przewodnika, który zaczął oprowadzać po gabinecie turystów.

\- To jedno z najlepiej odtworzonych miejsc. Historycy mają niemały problem z rekonstrukcjami, przez braki ksiąg, które opisywałyby jak mogły wyglądać kiedyś pomieszczenia. Po śmierci dowódcy Hanji Zoe, mało który ze zwiadowców przejmował się dokumentacją. Byli za bardzo pochłonięci walkami z żandarmerią. Wiecie, dlaczego akurat ten gabinet tak łatwo było odtworzyć? – mężczyzna rozejrzał się po twarzach ludzi, wpatrujących się w niego jak w boga. – Spójrzcie w górę.

Wszyscy jak jeden mąż unieśli głowy, kiedy Eren poczuł dotyk dłoni Levi'a. Wymownie pociągnął go w stronę wyjścia, unikając jego spojrzenia jak ognia.

\- Tak drodzy państwo – kontynuował donośnie przewodnik. – Ta olbrzymia belka, którą widzicie to autentyk. To na niej kapitan Levi Ackerman zakończył swoje życie, wieszając się na pasach od manewrów. Jego samobójstwo zostało dokładnie udokumentowane, gdyż opinia publiczna wątpiła że najsilniejszy żołnierz ludzkości był w stanie dokonać tak haniebnego czynu. Przeprowadzono długie i mozolne śledztwo, żeby wykluczyć morderstwo i ze wszystkich zachowanych akt udało się stworzyć obraz tego oto gabi...

Grube zasłony, zamykające się za nimi wytłumiły resztę jego monologu.

\- W porządku? – zapytał cicho Eren, gdy Levi w dalszym ciągu unikał jego spojrzenia.

\- Tak. Chodźmy dalej.

Po tym incydencie nie odezwał się już ani słowem. Mijali kolejne eksponaty i nawet widok ludzi przebranych w ich dawne stroje do sprzątania nie poprawił mu humoru. Eren był już pewien, że dzień, który miał być przyjemny zakończył się fiaskiem, gdyby nie rozmowa zasłyszana nieopodal eksponatów przy samym wyjściu.

\- ... to nie tak, że mogli się z tym ujawniać wiesz? – niewielka rudowłosa dziewczyna, siedząca na ławce była wyraźnie oburzona. – Był jego kapitanem, nie mogli ot tak, chodzić, trzymając się za ręce. To, że nie ma o tym nic w książkach, nie znaczy, że nie istniało!

Jej towarzyszka, o lekko tłustych, ciemnych włosach pokręciła głową z politowaniem.

\- Levi nawet by na niego nie spojrzał. Przecież miał z 17 lat!

\- I co z tego? – rudowłosa nadęła lekko policzki i chwyciła za telefon, intensywnie coś w nim przeglądając. – Przecież to po tym jak Eren zginął, Levi wyjechał za mur, a jak już wrócił, nie mógł wytrzymać z tęsknoty i odebrał sobie życie. No jak to nie jest miłość, to ja już nie wiem.

\- Yyy... ale wiesz, że kapitan powiesił się po śmierci Erwina. Generał był dla niego wszystkim. To on wprowadził go do zwiadowców i zawsze był dla niego najważniejszy – ciemnowłosa zacmokała, przekonana o swojej racji.

\- Widziałaś nowy post na tumblrze ereriwascanon? Ta dziewczyna ma dziadka, który wykłada historię i wie o czym pisze. Levi od początku traktował Erena inaczej. No i zapominasz o jednym, kochana. Eren oddał za niego życie i zginął w jego ramionach. Czy to nie jest piękna, tragiczna miłość? – rudowłosa westchnęła rozmarzona i przeciągnęła się, odsłaniając koszulkę z napisem Captain's Brat.

\- Nie muszę czytać wyssanych z palca bzdur. Wiem swoje. Levi nigdy nie poleciałby na jakiegoś gówniarza, kiedy obok miał tak wspaniałego generała i przystojnego mężczyznę w jednym – brunetka wstała i sięgnęła po torbę z wizerunkiem blondyna, nieco przypominającego Erwina. Tuż nad jego głową wyszyte było „Choke me with your eyebrows, Daddy Smith".

Po raz pierwszy w życiu Eren nie wiedział co powiedzieć, siedząc w głębokim szoku. Zerknął kątem oka na Levi'a, który jawnie przyglądał się dziewczynom. Jeszcze nigdy nie widział go tak rozbawionego. Uśmiech błąkał się na jego wąskich ustach, a oczy bacznie śledziły każdy ruch.

\- Chodź – szepnął do niego po chwili, a w jego tęczówkach zatańczyły podstępne błyski. Nim zdążył się obejrzeć, Levi zmierzał już w kierunku wyjścia, mijając kłócące się dziewczyny. Gdy znalazł się kilka kroków od nich, zatrzymał się gwałtownie.

\- Oi, pospiesz się Eren!

Jak na zawołanie rudowłosa i brunetka uniosły głowy, gapiąc się na niego z rozchylonymi ustami. Kompletnie je zignorował, a gdy Eren go dogonił, chwycił go mocno za poły koszuli i przyciągnął do siebie, całując zachłannie.

\- Zawsze musisz się tak ociągać – mruknął, odrywając się od jego warg i pociągnął go w kierunku wyjścia. Tuż przy drzwiach obrócił jeszcze głowę i mrugnął niezauważalnie w stronę dziewczyn.

Piski ekscytacji rudowłosej słychać było w całym holu, gdy tylko wyszli na zewnątrz.

***

Humor Levi'a uległ wyraźnej poprawie i gdy nadszedł czas parady, nie przeszkadzały mu nawet tłumy przepychających się ludzi. W powietrzu czuć było nastrój oczekiwania, a wzdłuż ulicy całe rodziny z dziećmi śmiały się i świetnie spędzały wolny czas. Dziewczyny, napotkane w muzeum pokazały mu, że gdzieś między wierszami zawsze ciągnęło go w stronę Erena. Dopiero teraz widział to bardzo dokładnie.

\- Levi? – usłyszał cichy głos tuż przy uchu, gdy obejmowali się tuż przy barierce.

\- Hmm?

\- Czujesz to? – szepnął Eren, oddychając głęboko.

Levi obrócił się w miejscu, stając z nim twarzą w twarz. Wyglądał nieco blado, co nie umknęło jego uwadze.

\- Co czuję? – odpowiedział, dotykając jego policzka. Był nadzwyczaj chłodny, biorąc pod uwagę jak ciepły mieli dziś dzień.

\- Nie wiem jak to opisać. Wydaje mi się, że coś nam uciekło i czegoś nie zauważyliśmy – Eren przygryzł lekko wargę, rozglądając się wokół. – Przepraszam. Nie zwracaj na mnie uwagi.

Odpowiedział mu, lecz jego słowa utonęły w radosnym wrzasku ludzi, gdy na ulicach pojawiły się sylwetki ogromnych mechanicznych tytanów. Poruszały się środkiem jezdni warcząc złowrogo. Swoim wzrostem przewyższały większość budynków, a niektóre z nich ryczały w wniebogłosy, płosząc z dachów samotne gołębie.

Na widok zagrożenia dłoń Levi'a zawisła w powietrzu, gdy odruchowo chciał sięgnąć po ostrza, lecz po chwili zdał sobie sprawę z tego co robi. Eren uśmiechnął się do niego ciepło i oparł podbródek na jego ramieniu, obserwując jak wśród tytanów pojawiają się nagle akrobaci przebrani za zwiadowców.

\- Wiesz, że to nasza pierwsza randka?

Levi zmierzwił pieszczotliwie jego włosy.

\- Wiem – powiedział cicho, obserwując jak jedna z akrobatek wzbija się w powietrze na swoim sprzęcie do manewru. Każdy z nich miał dodatkowe zabezpieczenia, na wypadek utraty kontroli. W życiu nie widział większej amatorszczyzny.

Parada była ogromnym pokazem błysków i świateł. Aktorzy grający zwiadowców wystrzeliwali fajerwerki i race, zapełniając całą ulicę kolorowym dymem. Gdy w oddali nastąpił głośny wybuch, a okolicę spowił błysk żółtego światła ludzie zaczęli krzyczeć jeszcze głośniej, skandując dawne hasła Erwina o żołnierskim poświęceniu.

Wtedy Levi poczuł coś, czego miał nadzieję nie spotkać już nigdy w życiu. Swąd gorącego ciała, przypalanego ogniem.

Kolejne wybuchy były silniejsze niż pierwszy, spowijając miasto żółtą poświatą. Radosne okrzyki ludzi zniknęły gwałtownie, gdy parada zatrzymała się, a zdezorientowani aktorzy zwrócili się w kierunku hałasu. Cała ulica zamilkła, wsłuchując się w odgłosy eksplozji.

Gdy zza rogu wyłoniła się głowa prawdziwego tytana, rozpętał się istny chaos.


	24. Defenders of the Faith

Żółtawe, bezmyślne oczy podążyły za tłumem wrzeszczących ludzi, którzy gwałtownie rzucili się do ucieczki. Ich rosnąca panika sprawiła, że tytan wyłonił się zza budynku, skupiając na nich coraz większą uwagę. Nie mógł mieć więcej niż dziesięć metrów, lecz i tak jego sylwetka górowała nad budynkami i platformami parady.

Levi nie miał zamiaru czekać, aż zbliży się do nich na tyle, aby móc ich przechwycić. Po omacku odnalazł dłoń Erena, żeby pociągnąć go za sobą do najbliższego budynku. Był zdezorientowany i nie potrafił złożyć nawet prostej myśli. Jego ciało reagowało na zagrożenie odruchową chęcią ucieczki, żeby na spokojnie wymyślić jakikolwiek plan.

\- Co to jest? – wysapał mężczyzna, który wraz z nimi i grupką innych ludzi schował się w pobliskim sklepie. – To jakiś żart, prawda?! – zwrócił się do kobiet w strojach zwiadowców, biorących udział w paradzie. Wystąpił naprzód i chwycił jedną z nich za kurtkę, przypierając do ściany. Skrzydła wolności, wyszyte na piersi zmięły się w jego garści.

Levi milczał, obserwując ściskany przez niego znajomy symbol. Jego umysł powoli zaczął się rozjaśniać, gdy pierwsze trzeźwe myśli zastąpiły szok.

\- Puść ją – odezwał się cicho. W mgnieniu oka wzrok wszystkich skupił się na jego postaci. Ludzie w chwilach zagrożenia szukali ratunku w każdym miejscu. Potrzebowali, żeby ktoś poprowadził ich ku bezpieczeństwu, bez podejmowania własnych, ryzykownych decyzji.

\- Spieprzaj – mężczyzna zmierzył go wzrokiem od góry do dołu, lecz posłuchał jego słów i rozluźnił uścisk.

\- Powiedzcie nam, co tu się dzieje – wyszeptała błagalnie starsza kobieta, zakrywając uszy dłońmi, gdy na zewnątrz rozległ się przerażający ryk. Szybko oddychając, zsunęła się po ścianie, najwyraźniej w stanie głębokiego szoku. Eren zbliżył się do niej w milczeniu i zaczął łagodnie szeptać słowa pocieszenia, próbując ją uspokoić.

\- Tytan przyszedł wszystkich wpierdolić – powiedział sucho Levi, ignorując piorunujące spojrzenie Erena. Nie mieli czasu na subtelność. – Wy – obrócił się w kierunku akrobatek z parady, które wyraźnie drżały, a ich oczy wypełniały łzy.

\- T-tak? – odpowiedziała cicho jedna z nich.

\- Wasz sprzęt. Na ile jest zgodny z oryginalnym? – rzucił, spoglądając w dół na sprzęt do manewru przy pasach. Wyglądał niemal identycznie, gdyby nie dodatkowe linki, które na paradzie rozciągały się, ograniczając ich ruchy i zabezpieczając przed upadkiem.

Eren uniósł gwałtownie głowę, patrząc na niego z niedowierzaniem.

\- Levi... chyba nie myślisz żeby...

\- Są takie same – szepnęła cicho druga dziewczyna, która do tej pory tkwiła pod ścianą, mnąc w dłoni krawędź zielonego płaszcza. – Dodali tylko zabezpieczenia, ale sprzęt zrobiono na podstawie zapisków samej pułkownik Zoe.

\- Świetnie. Jak z mieczami? – zapytał, sięgając ku jej uzbrojeniu. Eren stanął tuż obok niego, gdy wyciągnął ostrze, przejeżdżając po nim kciukiem. – Tępe jak skurwysyn.

\- Miałyśmy tylko po dwa prawdziwe – odezwała się po chwili ta, której wcześniej wygrażał jeden z mężczyzn. Podała mu broń, a naostrzona klinga zalśniła w świetle jarzeniówek. – Cała reszta zapasowych to atrapy.

\- To nieważne. Na jednego tytana powinno wystarczyć – powiedział cicho Levi. – Wyskakujcie z pasów i sprzętu. Szybko.

\- Popierdoliło cię karzełku?! – ryknął mężczyzna, gdy akrobatki zaczęły posłusznie się rozbierać, wymieniając zdziwione spojrzenia. Levi obrócił się powoli w jego kierunku.

\- Słucham?

\- Tak, do ciebie mówię! Za kogo się uważasz, żeby nam rozkazywać?! – skrzywił się, robiąc kilka kroków wprzód i już otwierał usta, żeby znów go zbluzgać, gdy ciężka pięść wylądowała na jego policzku, posyłając go wprost na ścianę, po której osunął się nieprzytomnie.

Eren stał nad mężczyzną, dysząc ciężko i rozcierał obolałą dłoń. Levi nigdy nie przypuszczał, że miał w sobie aż tyle siły, żeby rozłożyć na łopatki dwukrotnie większego przeciwnika. Każdego dnia zaskakiwał go na nowo.

\- Nie musiałeś.

\- Musiałem – odpowiedział stanowczo Eren, odwracając się w jego stronę. – Nie pozwolę żeby cię obrażał. Tym bardziej, kiedy próbujesz uratować wszystkim tyłki – dodał donośnie, żeby każdy w pomieszczeniu wyraźnie go usłyszał.

Nikt nie odezwał się już ani słowem. Ludzie obserwowali ich w ciszy, gdy przejmowali od kobiet sprzęt. Jedna z nich otworzyła usta z zamiarem poinstruowania ich, w jakiej kolejności powinni go zakładać, lecz zaraz je zamknęła, widząc wzrok Levi'a.

Obaj zwinnymi ruchami dopasowali pasy do swoich sylwetek. Czuli się dziwnie, zapinając je na współczesnych ubraniach, lecz znajomy ucisk na klatce piersiowej i udach wysłał potężną dawkę adrenaliny.

\- Nie sądziłem, że jeszcze kiedyś będę je nosił – Eren uśmiechnął się smutno, poprawiając butle z gazem.

\- Ja też nie – Levi kątem oka dostrzegł, jak cała reszta wymienia spojrzenia pełne niedowierzania. Ich dawny wygląd był powszechnie znany z rycin i nieco mądrzejsze jednostki musiały zacząć już kojarzyć fakty.

\- Zaczekaj – dodał po chwili, zbliżając się do Erena. Jednym ruchem wyłamał zabezpieczenia przy sprzęcie, po czym zrobił to samo przy swoim. – Tak będzie wygodniej. Jesteś gotowy?

Odpowiedział mu szerokim uśmiechem i zbliżył się do niego, żeby musnąć lekko jego wargi swoimi.

\- Nigdy.

\- Ja też nie. Nie daj się zabić, Eren. Erwin obiecał nam dom w lesie i musimy zdążyć go przetestować – Levi szepnął w jego usta i ruszył w kierunku wyjścia.

Byli już prawie przy drzwiach, gdy jedna z akrobatek poderwała się gwałtownie z miejsca.

\- Kapitanie Levi! – wykrzyknęła, zwracając na siebie ich uwagę. Zatrzymali się, patrząc na nią zaskoczeni. – J-ja chciałam życzyć wam powodzenia. Dziękuję, że będziecie za nas walczyć.

Levi uniósł wysoko brwi, lecz po chwili skinął lekko głową i razem z Erenem wyszli na zewnątrz przy akompaniamencie, mrożącego krew w żyłach, ryku tytana.

***

To było jak zerwanie ciężkich łańcuchów po latach niewoli. Pierwszy haust powietrza, gdy Eren mocno wybił się w powietrze sprawił, że miał ochotę wybuchnąć śmiechem. Przez ułamek sekundy poczuł się naprawdę wolny. Tuż przed nimi, w dole ulicy spustoszenie siał rozszalały tytan, lecz nie potrafił zdusić swojej radości nawet w obliczu zagrożenia.

Zerknął kątem oka na Levi'a. Wiedział, że boryka się z podobnym uczuciem. Choć ich ruchy nie były tak płynne jak niegdyś, a skóra nieprzystosowana po pasów zaczęła nieznośnie piec w miejscu ucisku, manewrowanie pośród budynków miasta było jak żywe wspomnienie. Ludzie uciekający ulicami przystawali w szoku, jakby zapominając o groźbie śmierci, wiszącej tuż nad nimi.

\- Odwróć jego uwagę – krzyknął Levi, przelatując nad grupą zdumionych kobiet. Jedna z nich kompletnie zignorowała wyrośniętego potwora podążającego w ich kierunku i wyciągnęła telefon, żeby zrobić im zdjęcie. – Trzymaj się daleko, żeby nie mógł cię złapać, a ja go zdejmę.

\- Poradzisz sobie? – zapytał Eren, wzlatując nieco wyżej.

\- Naprawdę musisz pytać? – Levi wyglądał na urażonego jego słowami.

Gdy dotarli w pobliże tytana, obaj okrążyli go z bezpiecznej odległości, aby oszacować jak zwinnie mogą poruszać się w takim miejscu. Monstrum nie zwróciło na nich uwagi, zbyt skupione na wypatrywaniu na ziemi pojedynczych osób, które mógłby przechwycić. Eren już miał wyruszyć naprzód, gdy dobiegł go dźwięk helikoptera i donośnych strzałów.

Z impetem wylądowali na dachu pobliskiego budynku, obserwując jak wojskowi wyposażeni w karabiny próbują zestrzelić tytana. To wystarczyło, żeby zwrócił na nich swoją uwagę. Na jego bezmyślnej twarzy wykwitł grymas bolesnej wściekłości i nim zdążyli się obejrzeć, już rozpędzał się w ich kierunku. Nie zdążyli zareagować. Jego olbrzymie dłonie chwyciły helikopter, jak jedną z większych zabawek i z pełną mocą wbiły go w ziemię. Potężny wybuch wstrząsnął miastem, a gęsty dym natychmiastowo przyćmił całą ulicę.

\- Świetnie. Teraz będzie jeszcze trudniej – wymamrotał Levi, analizując sytuację.- Ruszaj. Musimy się go pozbyć, zanim zleci się ich więcej i narobią większego bałaganu.

Eren skinął lekko głową i wybił się w powietrze.

Szczęście tym razem mu dopisało. Po incydencie z helikopterem, tytan nie skupiał się tylko na ulicach i szybko zauważył natrętną obecność. Jego sine usta rozciągnęły się w przygłupim uśmiechu i ruszył za nim w szaleńczą pogoń, nie zważając na stojące mu na drodze przeszkody. Eren gwałtownie rzucił się do ucieczki. Ścigające go monstrum było szybkie, lecz nie na tyle, by za nim nadążyć.

Nie przewidział jednej rzeczy. Tytan, z którym mieli do czynienia, jedynie z wyglądu przypominał tego z przeszłości. Jego olbrzymie cielsko gwałtownie wystrzeliło w górę, odbijając się od podłoża i rycząc wniebogłosy. Skok zatrząsł mocno ziemią i budynkami wokół, a jego rozpostarta dłoń nagle znalazła się o centymetr od Erena, muskając jego sylwetkę.

Był pewien, że jest już po nim, gdy wszystko ustało tak szybko, jak się zaczęło. Spojrzał ze zdezorientowaniem na ziemię, gdzie na martwym tytanie stał spokojnie Levi, próbując wydostać z niego swoje ostrza. Natychmiast wylądował tuż obok niego, oddychając ciężko. Adrenalina pulsowała mu w żyłach, a serce waliło jak oszalałe.

\- Było blisko – wysapał Eren, pochylając się i opierając dłonie na kolanach. Ogromne ciało zaczynało powoli parować i wkrótce miało całkowicie zniknąć.

\- Nie pozwoliłbym, żeby cię złapał – odrzekł spokojnie Levi, wyciągając z kieszeni chusteczkę. Spojrzał na zakrwawione ostrze ze zdegustowaniem i zaczął uważnie je wycierać, dopóki ostatnia plama nie zniknęła z jego powierzchni. – Ty też skakałeś jak popieprzony, kiedy się przemieniałeś. Pamiętaj, że to ja zawsze musiałem sobie z tobą radzić i wyciągać cię z takiego gówna – z wyraźnym obrzydzeniem kopnął tytana w ucho, które odpadło z głośnym plaskiem na ulicę.

\- Było aż tak źle? – Eren uniósł głowę, patrząc na niego z uśmiechem.

\- Nawet bardziej – Levi zbliżył się, opierając dłoń na jego plecach. – W porządku?

\- Tak. Chyba powinniśmy stąd iść, zanim zejdą się ludzie.

\- Też tak myślę.

Gdy tytan w całości pokrył się już parą, zwinnie ześlizgnęli się z jego karku i ruszyli przed siebie. Ich niewyraźne sylwetki zniknęły we mgle, nim pierwsi świadkowie zaczęli schodzić się na miejsce zdarzenia.

***

\- To nienormalne – Hanji krążyła po gabinecie, drapiąc się w zamyśleniu w podbródek. – Ale dlaczego... i przede wszystkim jak?!

\- Wiem tyle co ty – Levi wziął butelkę od Erwina i nalał sobie kolejnego drinka. – Martwi mnie jeszcze to, że pojawił się tylko jeden. Na pewno słyszeliśmy więcej wybuchów.

Eren przytaknął mu, podchodząc do okna i wyglądając na zewnątrz. Miasto znów wyglądało zwyczajnie i tylko pojedyncze karetki, pędzące na sygnale przypominały, że niecałą godzinę temu rozgrywała się tu tragedia, rodem z piekielnej przeszłości. Oddałby wiele, żeby móc zrozumieć, o co naprawdę chodziło w tym wszystkim.

\- Macie szczęście, że sprzęt nadawał się do latania – Erwin sączył powoli drinka, wpatrując się w telewizor. Na każdym kanale emitowano niewyraźne filmy z ich walki z tytanem. W jedną, krótką chwilę stali się krajową sensacją.

\- Mnie też to zdziwiło – dodał Levi, również patrząc w ekran. Gdy jego drobna sylwetka z łatwością zgładziła olbrzymiego tytana, a nagranie zastąpił przejęty komentator, westchnął i dolał sobie więcej whiskey.

\- Myślicie, że to coś związanego z Fishbeinem? – odezwał się cicho Eren, odwracając się od okna. Doskonale wiedział, że wszyscy po cichu o tym myśleli. Jego zagadkowa śmierć do dziś owiana była tajemnicą, a nierozwiązane sprawy lubiły o sobie przypominać w najmniej odpowiednim momencie.

\- Jestem tego prawie pewna, Eren – odpowiedziała mu Hanji, zatrzymując się tuż za fotelem, który zajmował Levi. – Dobrze wiesz, jak fascynował się tytanami. Teraz mija kilka miesięcy i mamy coś takiego. To nie może być przypadek. Tym bardziej, że Ymir i Bertholdt do tej pory nie doszli do siebie po jego eksperymen... - głos Hanji zawiesił się, a ona sama przez chwilę patrzyła pusto w przestrzeń.

– Powiedziałeś, że było tam więcej wybuchów? – gwałtownie pochyliła się do przodu zatrzymując kilka centymetrów przed twarzą Levi'a. Jej szalony wzrok zmierzył go od góry do dołu w oczekiwaniu na jego słowa.

\- Tak – odpowiedział, unosząc brwi i dotknął palcem jej czoła, odsuwając ją od siebie. – Co tym razem wymyśliłaś?

\- A co jeśli to była próba? Eksperyment? Miało pojawić się ich więcej, a tylko jeden się przemienił?

\- To by oznaczało, że spróbują jeszcze raz – Erwin oparł łokcie na biurku i przyglądał się im znad złączonych dłoni. – Jeśli masz rację...

\- ... mamy przejebane – wtrącił Levi.

\- Niekoniecznie – głos Hanji zadrżał z podekscytowania. – Jeśli mam rację i to naprawdę był ich test, nie powtórzą go od razu. Muszą sprawdzić, co poszło źle. Mamy czas, żeby się przygotować. JA mam czas, żeby nas przygotować.

Eren uniósł lekko kącik ust, widząc jej ekscytację. Przeczucia Hanji sprawdzały się prawie zawsze i mimo parszywej sytuacji znów czuł z nimi swego rodzaju więź. Nic nie łączyło ludzi tak, jak wspólny wróg.

\- W porządku. Załóżmy, że zrobisz dla nas swoje zabawki, żebyśmy mogli walczyć – Levi podniósł się z miejsca i zbliżył się do okna, stając obok Erena. – Ich „eksperyment" się uda i tym razem pojawi się więcej tytanów, których pokonamy. Co wtedy? Dalej nie będziemy wiedzieć, kto za tym stoi. To jest jak powtórka z naszej pieprzonej ucieczki.

\- Niekoniecznie. Możemy...

Reszta jej głosu utonęła w muzyce, którą nagle rozbrzmiał telefon Levi'a. Szybkim ruchem wyjął go z kieszeni i spojrzał na ekran. Uniósł wysoko brwi, widząc przychodzące połączenie ze zdjęciem wyszczerzonego konia, skubiącego trawę.

\- Ty to ustawiłeś? – zerknął oskarżycielsko na Erena, który odwrócił niewinnie wzrok, wzruszając ramionami.

Levi westchnął ze zrezygnowaniem i odebrał połączenie.

\- Coś się stało, Jean? Jesteśmy teraz trochę zaję...

\- Kapitanie, nie wiem co robić.

Uniósł lekko brwi, słysząc oficjalny zwrot.

\- Marco wyjechał wczoraj, a kiedy nie wrócił, pojechałem go szukać. Znalazłem w rowie jego samochód, ale nie ma po nim śladu...

Głos w słuchawce zamarł na chwilę, usilnie dusząc w sobie emocje.

\- Zabierz dzieci i jedźcie do Utopii. Zatrzymajcie się u Historii. Tam powinniście być bezpieczni. Zajmiemy się tym – zapewnił go spokojnym tonem.

Nie usłyszał tego, co odpowiedział mu Jean. Nie był w stanie, gdy na zewnątrz całe miasto nagle zatrzęsło się w posadach i kolejne błyskawice, spowite żółtą aurą uderzały w wybrane punkty na ziemi. Hanji i Erwin rzucili się w kierunku okna i cała ich czwórka mogła tylko obserwować, jak z ziemi powstają kolejni tytani, rycząc wniebogłosy i brutalnie atakując przypadkowych ludzi.

\- To by było na tyle, jeśli chodzi o twoje przygotowania do walki, Hanji – szepnął Levi, opuszczając dłoń z telefonem, gdy olbrzymie ślepia wyrosły nagle po drugiej stronie szyby, intensywnie się w nich wpatrując.


	25. Scary Monsters and Super Creeps

Rozchylił lekko powieki, żeby na własne oczy upewnić się, że to co się dzieje nie jest tylko wytworem chorej wyobraźni. Pulsujący ból głowy przyćmiewał jego myśli – upadek z tak dużej wysokości zrobił swoje, lecz dokładnie widział postać, stojącą tuż obok niego.

Eren poczuł jak robi mu się niedobrze. Człowiek, któremu ufał bezgranicznie, który był jedną z najważniejszych osób w jego życiu, stał teraz nad nim i wprost mówił o zdradzie, jakby to było kompletne nic. Zupełnie jakby nie obchodziła go łącząca ich więź.

W ułamku sekundy niedowierzanie i żal przemieniły się w złość, a Eren wstał powoli, patrząc na niego z czystą nienawiścią...

*** 3 godziny wcześniej ***

\- Nie ruszajcie się – cichy szept Erwina był ledwie słyszalny, gdy olbrzymie oczy tytana prześlizgnęły się bezmyślnie po szybie. Przez chwilę wszyscy stali w bezruchu, nie zdając sobie sprawy z tego, że wstrzymują oddech. Ich serca łomotały wspólnym, przyspieszonym rytmem dopóki przerośnięte monstrum nie odwróciło się i nie zaczęło ścigać jednego z przechodniów.

\- Nie widział nas? – odezwał się cicho Eren, wyraźnie zdziwiony. Mógłby przysiąc, że tytan patrzył wprost na nich.

\- Nasze okna są jak lustra weneckie – odparł cicho Erwin. – Zobaczył tu tylko swoje odbicie.

\- Co teraz zrobimy? – szepnęła Hanji, obserwując jak kolejni tytani wyłaniają się zza budynków, pustosząc drogi. Jak głupi byli, gdy myśleli, że sytuacja sprzed kilku godzin była poważna.

Mogli tylko patrzeć, jak Trost stopniowo spowija całkowita anarchia. Ludzie wrzeszczeli, biegając po ulicach jak w amoku, a zmotoryzowani mieszkańcy nie przestrzegali żadnych przepisów i ratowali się desperacką ucieczką, rozjeżdżając przechodniów.

\- Załatwię więcej sprzętu – odezwał się gwałtownie Erwin, podchodząc do biurka. – Od ludzi z parady. Skoro wy mogliście na tym latać, to nam też się uda.

\- Lepiej załatw też ostrza. Mamy tylko dwa, a sam widziałeś ile tego gówna się pojawiło – Levi już stał w kącie gabinetu, zapinając uważnie pasy. – Rusz się, Eren. Ewakuujemy ludzi, dopóki te mózgi czegoś nie wymyślą.

Nie musiał mu powtarzać. Tym razem szybciej poradzili sobie ze sprzętem i nim Erwin skończył rozmawiać przez telefon z organizatorem parady, byli już gotowi do walki.

Podróż przez miasto okazała się nieco trudniejsza. Przerażone krzyki odbijały się echem od ścian, a ulice wypełnił gęsty dym. Nie musieli długo szukać jego źródła. Kolejne wojskowe helikoptery zostały kompletnie rozgniecione i wbite w ziemię przez tytanów. Levi zdążył w ostatniej chwili wydostać ze środka jednego z żołnierzy, nim jego maszyna wybuchła na ich oczach.

\- Eren! – krzyknął do niego Levi, gdy szczątki pojazdu rozprysnęły się wokół, a potężna fala gorącego powietrza omiotła całą ulicę. – Każ ludziom chować się w budynkach. Niech idą od razu do piwnic i nie pojawiają się w oknach. Zabierz ze sobą ostatnie ostrza. Dołączę do ciebie, jak sprawdzę czy ktoś z wojskowych jeszcze przeżył.

Eren zawahał się. Nie chciał zostawiać go samego bez broni, szczególnie w miejscu, gdzie aż roiło się od tytanów.

\- Nic mi się nie stanie. Erwin i Hanji niedługo tu będą – powiedział stanowczo Levi, widząc jego niepewność. Żołnierz opierający się na jego ramieniu stęknął z bólu, trzymając się kurczowo za ranny bok. – Idź!

Cofnął się o kilka kroków, słysząc jego podniesiony głos.

\- Uważaj na siebie, proszę – odpowiedział szeptem, nim obrócił się i przeszedł na manewr, a jego wysoka sylwetka zniknęła w gęstym dymie.

***

Levi bardzo często drwił sobie z Erwina, lecz jednego nie mógł mu odmówić – szybkich reakcji w kryzysowych sytuacjach. Już kwadrans po opuszczeniu jego apartamentu zauważył kilka sylwetek przelatujących ponad budynkami z całym zapasem ostrzy. Bez zastanowienia zostawił w tyle ścigającego go tytana i wylądował na dachu wieżowca, gdzie wkrótce dołączyli do niego nie tylko Erwin i Hanji, ale także Armin i Mikasa.

\- W porządku? – zapytał ich na powitanie Levi, zerkając przez ramię na puste blokowisko, do którego właśnie z zaciekawieniem zaglądał jeden z tytanów. – Eren ewakuuje ludzi. Jak któreś z was go spotka, dajcie mu więcej ostrzy – powiedział spokojnie, przejmując od Erwina kilka z nich.

\- Tak zrobimy. Jak sytuacja? – Hanji stanęła przy samej krawędzi budynku, rozglądając się wokół. Przez gęsty dym i zbierające się nad miastem burzowe chmury, widoczność była niemal zerowa.

\- Ujdzie – rzucił niedbale Levi. – Teraz mogę zacząć ich wybijać. Większość ludzi albo się ewakuowała, albo siedzi w piwnicach.

\- Pójdzie szybciej, jak się rozdzielimy – wtrącił cicho Erwin.

Szybko obrali dogodne dla siebie kierunki i już po chwili pędzili w przeciwne strony, pozostawiając za sobą parujące stosy ciał tytanów. Nawet największe z nich nie sprawiały im problemu, przez co Levi poczuł jak gdzieś w środku kiełkuje nieprzyjemne uczucie. Walka bez wyzwań nie była walką i zawsze usypiała czujność. Żołnierz stawał się bezbronny, gdy nadchodziło prawdziwe zagrożenie.

Z gracją powalił na ziemię kolejne monstrum, które tym razem wycharczało coś niewyraźnie nim zaczęło parować, a z jego ust wypłynęła żółtawa maź. Levi skrzywił się z wyraźnym obrzydzeniem i wzleciał nieco wyżej, żeby rozejrzeć się za następną ofiarą.

Wtedy go zobaczył.

W oddali, ponad niskimi blokami unosiła się sylwetka Erena. Pędził on przed siebie na resztkach gazu, a tuż za nim podskakiwał dziewięciometrowy tytan, próbując pochwycić go w dłonie. Był jak przerażająca karykatura dziecka, bawiącego się w ogrodzie, które próbuje schwytać motyla. Nim Levi zdążył się poruszyć, przerośnięty potwór pacnął mocno w plecy swoją ofiarę. Sprzęt do manewru momentalnie rozsypał się na części, a bezwładne ciało runęło w dół.

W jednej sekundzie cały świat rozmył się wokół niego. Zużywając większość gazu, Levi wystrzelił przed siebie, oszukując sam siebie, że zdąży dotrzeć na czas. Miał przed oczami bezbronną sylwetkę Erena, która jak w zwolnionym tempie zniknęła między budynkami. Prawie zderzył się ze ścianą, gdy ostro wykręcił w niewielką uliczkę, gdzie najprawdopodobniej spadł.

Jeszcze nigdy Levi nie ucieszył się tak bardzo na widok Mikasy. Stała ona pomiędzy porzuconymi samochodami z Erenem na rękach, a ścigający go wcześniej tytan popędził w przeciwnym kierunku w pogoni za Arminem. Nie dość, że sprytnie pozbyła się zagrożenia, to jeszcze zdołała uratować przyjaciela przed pewną śmiercią.

\- Co z nim? – odezwał się Levi, lądując tuż przy niej. Jego wzrok skupiał się tylko na nieprzytomnej twarzy Erena. – Jest ranny? – Przejął od niej jego ciało i ułożył je na masce samochodu, wsuwając mu pod głowę bluzę. Wzrokiem badał dokładnie każdy cal jego skóry w poszukiwaniu poważniejszych obrażeń.

\- Zemdlał, kiedy uderzył go tytan. Był już nieprzytomny, jak go złapałam – w jej głosie również słychać było troskę. – Oprócz tego chyba jest w porządku.

Levi pobieżnie słuchał jej słów. Skupiał się tylko na zaróżowionych od wcześniejszego pędu policzkach, lekko rozchylonych wargach i cichym posapywaniu, które utwierdzało w przekonaniu, że Eren żył i nic mu się nie stało. Nim zdążył pomyśleć, co robi, ujął w dłonie jego twarz i pocałował go z czułością w czoło. Znów tak niewiele brakowało, a straciłby go na zawsze.

\- Dziękuję, że go uratowałaś – odezwał się po krótkiej chwili, podnosząc wzrok.

Mikasa złożyła ramiona na piersiach i skarciła go wzrokiem.

\- Nie musisz mi dziękować. To mój brat. Zawsze będę go chronić i nie dopuszczę, żeby ktoś go skrzywdził. Mam nadzieję, że ty zrobisz to samo.

Levi skinął lekko głową i znów skupił się na spokojnej twarzy Erena. Musiał go ochronić, a dokonać tego mógł tylko przez jak najszybsze wybicie tych bestii.

\- Zabierz go w bezpieczne miejsce – powiedział cicho, gładząc go po ciepłym policzku wierzchem dłoni. – Dopilnuj, żeby nic mu się nie stało.

Nie musiał patrzeć na Mikasę, żeby poczuć jej determinację. Zaczęło do niego docierać, że istnieje cień szansy na to, że kiedyś zdołają się dogadać. Nie była jego wrogiem, a co więcej, mogła stać się wspaniałym sojusznikiem. W końcu oboje mieli ten sam cel.

***

Levi westchnął ze zmęczenia, ześlizgując się z parującego ciała i wzbił się w górę. W okolicy nie widział już żadnego tytana, a w dalszych dzielnicach, Erwin i Hanji zajmowali się niedobitkami. Od razu skierował się do miejsca, gdzie pozostawił Erena pod opieką Mikasy. Mieli ukryć się w piwnicy jakiegoś budynku, dopóki ten nie odzyskałby przytomności.

Wylądował na ulicy, gdzie widzieli się po raz ostatni i rozejrzał się wokół. Otaczająca go cisza była dziwnym doświadczeniem po olbrzymiej fali hałasu, zalewającej miasto od kilku godzin. Ruszył pewnie przed siebie i przystanął nagle, zszokowany widokiem, który zastał w ciemnym zaułku.

Mikasa leżała nieprzytomna na ziemi, a kaskady jej hebanowych włosów spływały na twarz, zakrywając cienką strużkę krwi sączącą się ze skroni. Wyglądało na to, że została przez kogoś ogłuszona. Ważniejszym aspektem była jednak zakapturzona postać, mocująca się właśnie z ciałem Erena. Próbowała ona usilnie wcisnąć go na tylne siedzenie samochodu, lecz jego długie kończyny znacznie jej to utrudniały.

Levi spokojnie zrobił krok w przód, czując jak zaczyna kumulować się w nim żądza mordu.

Zwinnie wysunął kieszonkowy nóż i zamachnął się, rzucając nim z całej siły. Ostrze przeleciało ze świstem całą odległość i wbiło się gwałtownie w samochód, tuż przed twarzą porywacza. Mężczyzna odskoczył jak oparzony, a zakrywający go kaptur zsunął się z jego głowy.

\- Lepiej odejdź – odezwał się cicho napastnik, a w jego głosie zabrzmiała nuta irytacji. – To nie twoja sprawa.

Odwrócił się do niego i Levi w tej jednej, krótkiej chwili poczuł, jak robi mu się niedobrze.

Kilkanaście metrów przed nim stał Grisha Jaeger, wpatrując się w niego z uśmiechem szaleńca.

\- Czego od niego chcesz? – zapytał spokojnie, choć widok Erena, który właśnie bezwładnie zsuwał się z samochodu na ziemię, skutecznie go rozpraszał.

\- Nie twój interes – warknął mu w odpowiedzi. – To sprawa między ojcem, a synem.

\- Nie dotykaj go – Levi zrobił kolejny krok, gdy ten pochylił się, żeby znów załadować ciało do auta. – Powiedz, czego od niego chcesz, albo nie ręczę za siebie.

\- JA mam go nie dotykać? – szalone oczy Grishy nagle napotkały jego. – A jakie ty masz do niego prawo, hm? Uważasz, że jak się pieprzycie to możecie bawić się w kochającą rodzinę? Eren nie ma na to czasu. Jego misja jest ważniejsza niż ty.

\- To ty za tym stoisz, prawda? – zapytał szeptem Levi, czując jakby w głowie coś nagle kliknęło i wszystkie elementy układanki zaczęły do siebie pasować. Jego źrenice rozszerzyły się w niedowierzaniu, gdy Grisha nie zaprzeczył tym słowom. – Pamiętam jak zadzwoniłeś i błagałeś, żeby przyszedł na tą konferencję. Tam, gdzie wszystko się zaczęło. Byłeś taki zdesperowany. Fishbein był twoim wspólnikiem?

Jaeger prychnął z pogardą, słysząc jego słowa.

\- Wspólnikiem? Za kogo mnie masz? Nie układam się z takimi ludźmi. Robił tylko to, co mu kazałem.

\- Ale byłeś w stanie go zabić – Levi nie potrafił zmusić się do podniesienia głosu. Kątem oka dostrzegł ruch przy aucie. Eren najprawdopodobniej odzyskiwał przytomność. – Tylko dlaczego? Przecież Eren to twój syn. Dlaczego chcesz go skrzywdzić?

\- Nie chcę go skrzywdzić – warknął mu w odpowiedzi. – Dokończy to, co zacząłem. Wiem, że ta moc gdzieś ciągle w nim jest. Kiedy stworzę więcej tytanów, będzie mógł ich kontrolować.

\- Jesteś popieprzony – głos Levi'a był cichy, lecz wibrował z kumulowanego wewnątrz gniewu. – Chcesz znowu zrobić ludziom piekło? Po co w ogóle ich tworzyć?

Grisha westchnął wyraźnie znudzony ich rozmową i przeszedł dookoła samochodu, otwierając bagażnik.

\- To, że Fishbein okazał się idiotą i podał wam wszystko na tacy, nie znaczy, że ja tak zrobię. Nie będę się tłumaczył przed kimś takim jak ty.

\- A przede mną? – odezwał się Eren, podnosząc się z ziemi i zachwiał lekko na nogach. Levi bez namysłu ruszył przed siebie, lecz ten powstrzymał go gestem dłoni. – Nie powiesz mi, dlaczego to zrobiłeś?

Grisha spojrzał na niego, marszcząc brwi.

\- Wielu rzeczy jeszcze nie rozumiesz. Tytani to coś, czego boją się ludzie. Gdybyś nad nimi zapanował, panowałbyś nad światem.

\- Tylko po co? – szepnął Eren.

\- Po co? Bo ludzie to głupie stworzenia. Myślą, że wszystko jest dobrze, a następnego dnia sami pakują się w kolejne wojny. Nie wiedzą, jak było kiedyś, ale my wiemy. Po to dałem ci tą moc, żebyś mógł uratować ludzkość. Przed ich własną głupotą. Tytani to tylko środek prowadzący do celu. Poświęciłem się dla ciebie, a ty zmarnowałeś tak piękny prezent... dla tego czegoś – zmrużył lekko oczy, patrząc z pogardą na Levi'a, który niezauważalnie zbliżał się do samochodu.

\- Jesteś chory, ojcze – Eren cofnął się o kilka kroków. – Nie mam już żadnych mocy i nie chcę mieć. Skończ z tym i wróć do domu, proszę.

\- Musisz zrozumieć. Tylko my możemy to zrobić – w głosie Grishy pojawiła się desperacja.

\- Daj mi spokój. To koniec. Musimy teraz posprzątać to, co narobiłeś. Pomyśl ilu ludzi dziś przez ciebie zginęło – powiedział cicho Eren i obrócił się na pięcie. Levi widział żal kryjący się pod maską obojętności. Wyciągnął ku niemu dłoń i czekał spokojnie, aż do niego dołączy.

\- W takim razie nie mam innego wyjścia.

Dopiero, gdy Grisha wyłonił się w całości zza samochodu, Levi dostrzegł czego dokładnie szukał w bagażniku. Odnowiona broń z ich epoki, wyposażona w nowy spust i wypolerowany uchwyt spoczęła wygodnie w jego dłoniach, a jej lufa skierowała się prosto w plecy Erena.

\- Mam nadzieję, że w którymś życiu w końcu zrozumiesz i mi wybaczysz.

Tak, jak to bywa w przypadku kluczowych momentów, wszystko rozegrało się w ułamku sekundy. Levi, pędzący przed siebie ile sił w nogach, Grisha, przewracający się na plecy, gdy odrzut wystrzału okazał się za mocny i Eren – niczego nieświadomy, obrócony tyłem do zagrożenia. Scena ta przypominała jeden z renesansowych obrazów, gdzie wiele rzeczy działo się jednocześnie i aby uchwycić historię, opowiadaną przez kolory na płótnie, odbiorca musiał poświęcić mu chwilę i wejrzeć nieco głębiej.

Potężny huk strzału, jeszcze przez chwilę odbijał się w wśród ścian uliczki, aby zaraz zastąpiła go głucha cisza. Levi przylgnął do ciała Erena, zaciskając dłonie na materiale jego koszuli. Choć obaj wylądowali na zimnym asfalcie był szczęśliwy, że udało mu się go ocalić.

\- L-levi? – cichy szept dotarł do jego uszu, gdy schował twarz w zgięciu jego szyi. Starał się nie myśleć o rozrywającym go właśnie od środka bólu i posmaku krwi napływającej do ust. Zdążył. Choć nie wyszło do końca tak, jak planował, Eren był bezpieczny.

Dźwięk powtarzanego w kółko jego imienia towarzyszył mu, gdy zewsząd otuliła go przyjemna ciemność.


	26. No Need To Argue

Ciemność otulała go z każdej strony niczym gęsta chmura, torująca sobie drogę w głąb jego ciała. Czuł jak wypełnia wnętrze i stają jednością. Nie walczył z nią – zajmowała wszechogarniającą pustkę, mówiącą mu, że coś jest nie w porządku. Brak jakichkolwiek wspomnień doprowadziłyby go do szału, gdyby zaczął się nad tym zastanawiać. Tak było lepiej. Przyjemniej. Cieplej.

Levi.

Podmuch chłodu nakłuł jego skórę tysiącem lodowatych igieł. Odruchowo skulił się w sobie i wycofał w stronę mroku, który muskał przyjemnie jego ciało. Olbrzymie czarne szpony otuliły go ciepłem i błogim zapomnieniem. Chciał tu zostać.

Nie rób mi tego. Nie możesz.

Znajoma nuta desperacji zmusiła go do skupienia myśli. Nie było to łatwe zadanie. Słowa uciekały mu z głowy, nim zdążył je schwytać. Znał ten głos, jego miękki ton, zniekształcony w tej chwili panicznym strachem. Wiedział, że jest mu bliski, choć za nic nie mógł go sobie przypomnieć.

Eren.

Wspomnienia w jednej chwili powróciły na swoje miejsce, gdy szpony ciemności mocniej zacisnęły się wokół jego ciała. Pochłaniające go ciepło przestało być przyjemne – paliło skórę żywym ogniem. Na próżno próbował się z nich wydostać, gdy gęsty mrok wlewał się przez gardło tłumiąc niemy krzyk.

Błagam Levi.

Kolejne zasłyszane słowa przynosiły znajomy chłód, który tym razem okazał się zbawieniem. Lekki lodowaty podmuch otrzeźwił jego myśli, a ciało samo wyrwało się do przodu. Choć ciemność nie chciała go wypuścić, wiedział, że musi z nią wygrać.

Eren go potrzebował.

Ostatkiem sił naparł przed siebie, gdy pochłonął go jasny blask, a mrok rozpłynął się w nicość.

***

Powoli rozchylił powieki, żeby zaraz z powrotem je zamknąć. Ostre światło jarzeniówek oślepiło go, przyprawiając o ból głowy. Wymruczał coś niewyraźnie, chcąc osłonić twarz, lecz czuł się zbyt słaby, żeby choćby unieść dłoń.

\- Levi – znajomy, przepełniony ulgą głos rozbrzmiał gdzieś obok. Wykorzystując resztkę sił, obrócił głowę i rozchylił lekko powieki.

Eren balansował na krawędzi krzesła, tuż przy jego łóżku, wpatrując się w niego szeroko otwartymi oczami. Opuchnięte i czerwone, pokazywały tylko, że co najmniej od kilku godzin siedział tuż przy nim, najprawdopodobniej płacząc.

\- Jak się czujesz? – zapytał cicho, ujmując jego leżącą bezwładnie dłoń i zbliżył ją do ust. Kilka czułych muśnięć wystarczyło, żeby Levi na dobre się rozbudził.

\- Jak gówno – mruknął w odpowiedzi i westchnął cicho. Czuł się co najmniej dziwnie, zupełnie jakby ktoś postawił mu na piersi niewidzialny ciężar. Jego myśli wciąż były nieskładne, lecz wystarczyła mu sama obecność Erena, żeby wiedzieć, że wszystko będzie w porządku.

\- To normalne – powiedział mu spokojnie, wypuszczając jego dłoń i otarł wilgotne oczy rękawem. – Wyjęli kulę, ale musisz tu trochę zostać.

Dopiero słysząc jego słowa zdał sobie sprawę, że znajduje się w szpitalu. Wcześniej po prostu nie zwrócił na to uwagi, zbyt przejęty bliskością Erena. Jaskrawe światło powoli przestawało mu przeszkadzać, a wyostrzające się zmysły dostrzegały coraz więcej rzeczy. Za oknem panowała już kompletna ciemność i tylko niewielki szpieg w postaci księżyca, zaglądał do jego sali.

\- Eren? – zapytał, wpatrując się w jego pochyloną sylwetkę. Wciąż miał na sobie poplamione krwią ubrania, w których przyszło mu walczyć.

\- Tak?

\- Co się dokładnie stało? – zapytał spokojnie, starając się zignorować ciężkie uczucie, nasilające się z każdą sekundą. Coś zdecydowanie było z nim nie w porządku.

\- Rzuciłeś się na mnie jak ostatni kretyn i mój ojciec postrzelił cię, zamiast mnie – odpowiedział mu Eren marszcząc brwi i zbliżył się do niego gwałtownie, żeby złożyć na jego czole delikatny pocałunek. – Nigdy więcej tego nie rób. Nigdy.

\- Kretyn? – mruknął Levi, przymykając oczy. Dziwny ciężar wciąż nie chciał odejść. - Od kiedy to tak mówi się do swojego kapitana?

Eren uśmiechnął się lekko, a pojedyncze łzy wymknęły się spod zaciśniętych powiek.

\- Nie żartuję Levi. Nigdy więcej. Nawet nie wiesz jak się bałem, że cię stra... Co się dzieje?

Poczuł, jak robi mu się ciemno przed oczami, a jego oddech przyspiesza. Zlewające się ze sobą kolory zaatakowały jego umysł. Czuł, jakby ktoś wciskał mu je na siłę do głowy i był już pewien, że za chwilę go rozerwą, gdy wszystko gwałtownie minęło.

Zamrugał kilka razy, wpatrując się w Erena, który wyglądał jakby za chwilę miał zejść na zawał.

\- Levi, co się dzieje?

\- Pamiętam – odpowiedział mu szeptem, a jego myśli pędziły jak szalone. Nie sądził, że kiedykolwiek to nastąpi. – Pamiętam moje życie tutaj. Zanim wróciłem z naszych czasów.

\- Wszystko sprzed wypadku? – zapytał go Eren, wpatrując się w niego z rozchylonymi ustami.

Levi skinął lekko głową, zbyt zajęty analizowaniem własnych wspomnień. Widział w nich siebie jako dziecko, wiecznie podróżujące od jednej rodziny zastępczej do drugiej. Siebie jako nastolatka, pełnego frustracji i nienawiści do całego świata, który nie mogąc poradzić sobie z samym sobą, rozpaczliwie pragnął niczego już nie czuć. Swoje zbawienie odnalazł w narkotykach, szybko stały się też one jego źródłem dochodu, nawet w dorosłości.

Przed oczami przelatywało mu życie smutnego człowieka, zamkniętego we własnym sfrustrowanym świecie, który gniewem i agresją wypełniał swoją pustkę. Bez celu, bez ambicji, bez miejsca na jakiekolwiek pozytywne uczucia, nie mówiąc już o czymś głębszym.

Levi uniósł powoli wzrok. Eren wpatrywał się w niego z wyraźną troską, czekając cierpliwie na jakąkolwiek reakcję. Jego twarz zdradzała wszystko. 

\- W porządku? – zapytał go cicho. Widać było jak bardzo się o niego martwił. Zielone tęczówki przepełnione były czystą miłością.

\- Chodź tu bliżej – sapnął Levi, gdy rwący ból po operacji nie pozwolił mu unieść nawet głowy.

Eren pochylił się nad nim tak, że koniuszki ich nosów otarły się o siebie, łaskocząc go lekko. Bez namysłu pocałował go, muskając delikatnie jego wargi. Znał je już tak dobrze, a mimo to, zawsze ich pieszczoty wysyłały przyjemny dreszcz przez całe jego ciało.

\- Opowiesz mi? – wyszeptał Eren prosto w jego usta, nie przerywając pocałunku, na co Levi mruknął z niezadowoleniem. Nie miał ochoty jeszcze raz analizować obcych wspomnień.

\- Nie dziś – powiedział stanowczo, gdy ich pogryzione wargi w końcu się od siebie oderwały. Obaj sapali ciężko, przez długo wstrzymywany oddech.

\- Rozumiem.

\- Kiedyś – Levi uniósł w końcu dłoń i dotknął jego policzka. – Teraz ty mi opowiedz, co się dokładnie stało, po tym jak mnie postrzelił.

Eren cofnął się nieco, siadając z powrotem na krześle. Widać było, że ledwie trzymał się na nogach.

\- Erwin i Hanji złapali mojego ojca. Gdyby nie oni, pewnie obaj byśmy zginęli. Właściwie nie wiem co się z nim stało; zostawiłem ich i od razu zabrałem cię do szpitala. Wyglądałeś strasznie – powiedział cicho i Levi znów poczuł na dłoni jego ciepłe palce.

\- A co z tobą? – zapytał, lustrując uważnie sylwetkę Erena. Mógł się założyć, że tkwił przy nim odkąd tylko przywieźli go z operacji. – To twój ojciec, Eren. Poradzisz sobie?

Skinął delikatnie głową w odpowiedzi.

\- Nie mam innego wyjścia. Jestem głupi i chyba nigdy nie zrozumiem, dlaczego to zrobił.

Levi milczał. On również nie pojmował sposobu myślenia Grishy. Albo dostrzegał coś czego oni nie potrafili, albo był stetryczałym wariatem, z manią doskonalenia świata swoimi chorymi sposobami. Był niemal pewien, że chodziło o to drugie. Wszystkie największe tragedie działy się przez ludzi, którym wydawało się że naprawiają ludzkość. Na szczęście zawsze znajdował się ktoś, kto potrafił im się przeciwstawić.

***

Odkąd opuścił szpital, dni płynęły nadzwyczaj leniwie. Grisha został skazany na lata więzienia za spowodowanie zagrożenia dla całej ludzkości oraz śmierć wielu cywilów. Eren nie odwiedził go ani razu. Przez to jednak, bardzo częstym gościem w ich domu stała się Carla, która mocno przeżyła ostatnie wydarzenia, pogrążona w samotności. Levi często dotrzymywał jej towarzystwa. Lubił osoby, które swoim dobrym usposobieniem roztaczały wokół przyjemną atmosferę. Przypominała mu pod tym względem Marco.

Tego samego Marco, który zaginął w dniu ataku tytanów.

Choć Hanji dwoiła się i troiła, nie potrafiła znaleźć po nim żadnego śladu. Jedyną rzeczą, którą po sobie zostawił był samochód porzucony w rowie i załamana rodzina, rozpaczliwie czekająca na jego powrót. Eren wielokrotnie jeździł do Jeana, żeby pomóc mu w opiece nad dziećmi. Maria, Sina i Rose uwielbiały go – głównie dlatego, że zawsze przywoził im mnóstwo prezentów i zabierał ze sobą Koordynata. Biedny pies przeżywał katusze, gdy urządzały sobie z nim herbaciane podwieczorki.

Dzień, w którym na nowo stali się obrońcami ludzkości, zmienił też wiele innych rzeczy. Dziennikarze często powtarzali kretyńskie rzeczy, lecz nie byli idiotami. Wystarczyło im małe śledztwo, żeby potwierdzić, że wszyscy z odległych czasów, żyli zwyczajnie pośród współczesnych ludzi, odrodzeni w nowych ciałach. Stali się powszechną sensacją. Bardzo często mieszkańcy Trostu zatrzymywali ich na ulicy, prosząc o wspólne zdjęcie lub zamienienie kilku słów. Choć Levi nie przepadał za zbytnim zainteresowaniem jego osobą, ich wdzięczność za uratowanie życia była miłym uczuciem.

Zachowanie Erena również uległo zmianie po pamiętnym dniu, niestety na gorsze. Wciąż tylko biegał za nim, co chwila pytając o jego samopoczucie. Rana po postrzale goiła się wyśmienicie, więc jego nadmierna troska zaczynała działać Levi'owi na nerwy.

Nawet teraz, gdy kochali się w kłębowisku pościeli, pomiędzy własnymi jękami rzucał mu zmartwione spojrzenia, zerkając na szramę na piersi. Starał się skutecznie je ignorować skupiając tylko na przyjemności, lecz świdrujące go zielone oczy nie dawały mu spokoju.

\- Wszystko w porządku? – zapytał go cicho, gdy Levi zaczął wzdychać, opierając mocno dłoń na jego brzuchu.

Idiota kojarzył wszystko z bólem. Do pustej głowy nie przyszło mu nawet, że to coś całkowicie przeciwnego. Jak miał kontrolować własne dźwięki, gdy Eren był tak przyjemnie ciasny, a jego biodra chciwie wychodziły mu na spotkanie? Kiedy jego rozchylone, czerwone wargi aż prosiły się, żeby je całować i spijać z nich każdy jęk?

\- Cicho bądź – warknął, choć nie brzmiało to groźnie. Pewnie chwycił go za uda i przyciągnął mocniej do siebie, przyspieszając swoje ruchy. Za zadowoleniem zauważył, że udało mu się zamienić głupie pytania na niekontrolowane dźwięki przyjemności. Eren przymknął oczy i otworzył lekko usta, znajdując się w kompletnie innym świecie. Levi słyszał wyraźnie, jak pomiędzy jękami powtarza jego imię. Gdy patrzył na niego w tym stanie, miał ochotę wyryć sobie ten widok w pamięci już na zawsze.

Nie pozwolił mu nawet na chwilę wytchnienia. Ignorując dłonie, którymi objął go Eren i pręgi wbijanych w plecy paznokci, przyspieszał swoje ruchy. Gdy obaj znajdowali się już na krawędzi, żaden z nich nie kontrolował swoich dźwięków. Doszli razem, w akompaniamencie głębokich oddechów i skrzypiącego materaca. Jeszcze przez dłuższą chwilę nie potrafili się zatrzymać.

Levi opadł na niego zmęczony, gdy poczuł jak ciepła dłoń z czułością gładzi go po karku. Eren mruknął mu coś niewyraźnie do ucha i wtulił w jego włosy, wdychając ich zapach.

\- Wiesz, że Erwin i Hanji będą tu za pięć minut? – powiedział cicho, a jego wesoły głos wibrował mu w uszach.

Levi sapnął ze zrezygnowaniem. Kompletnie o nich zapomniał. Zapominał ostatnio o wielu rzeczach, które dotyczyły kogokolwiek innego, niż Erena. Chyba tak wyglądało właśnie bycie szczęśliwym.

Donośne pukanie do drzwi sprawiło, że spojrzeli na siebie, marszcząc brwi. Żadnemu nie chciało się ruszyć z miejsca.

\- Chcesz żeby mnie bolało? – Levi zerknął porozumiewawczo w dół, na swoją bliznę po postrzale. – Wiesz, że jak się zmęczę to muszę odpoczywać – spojrzał na niego śmiertelnie poważnie, po czym uniósł lekko kąciki ust.

Eren łypnął na niego spod przymrużonych powiek i wygrzebał się pokracznie z pościeli, robiąc sobie prowizoryczną togę z prześcieradła. Wychodząc z pokoju, odwrócił się jeszcze i pozdrowił Levi'a środkowym palcem.

Nie minęła chwila, gdy dom wypełnił wrzask starszej kobiety. Ciekawość wygrała i on też wstał z łóżka, podążając do przedpokoju w kołdrze.

\- JAK MOŻNA BYĆ TAK BEZWSTYDNYM! – krzyk pani Smith roznosił się po korytarzu, a ciekawskie głowy sąsiadów zaczęły pojawiać się w drzwiach. – TOŻ TO SKANDAL! TAKI LEKARZ PORZĄDNY! I ŻOŁNIERZ DO TEGO, A JAK ŚWINIA SIĘ ZACHOWUJE. JA MÓJ PANIE SOBIE SERIAL SPOKOJNIE OGLĄDAM A TU PROSZĘ! JĘKI JAKIEŚ, JAKBY KTO BURDEL OTWORZYŁ. NAJPIERW TA BABA BYŁA, A TERAZ JESZCZE FACETÓW SPROWADZA, AMANT JEDEN.

Levi uniósł wysoko brwi, obserwując cienką strużkę śliny którą właśnie wypluła z siebie kobieta. Nie wiedział dlaczego tak bardzo bawiła go zawstydzona reakcja Erena. Zbliżył się do drzwi i już miał powiedzieć, że jej też czasem przydałby się jakiś amant, kiedy tuż za nią wyrośli znikąd Erwin i Hanji. Wyglądali na co najmniej zdezorientowanych.

\- JESZCZE RAZ NIECH NO TYLKO TE JĘKI W DOMU USŁYSZĘ, TO ZOBACZY... - urwała, zauważając nowych przybyszy. – Och Erwinku! – kobieta nagle uśmiechnęła się promiennie i odwróciła w jego stronę, łapiąc go za policzek po czym z czułością pogłaskała palcami jego krzaczaste brwi. – Czemu nie odwiedzasz już mamusi? Wiesz, że wczoraj taki rosołek dobry zrobiłam. Wziąłbyś sobie do domku, bo ty to pewnie ciągle te swoje kawiory zjadasz. A takie domowe to też trzeba, syneczku. 

Erwin wyglądał jakby miał ochotę zapaść się pod ziemię i nigdy już stamtąd nie wyjść. Levi za to był w siódmym niebie. Już nigdy nie da mu o tym zapomnieć.

W końcu udało im się pożegnać z panią Smith, która niechętnie rozstała się z synem i poszła do siebie, roznosząc po całym korytarzu charakterystyczny odgłos człapania kapci. Zostawili na chwilę gości samych i doprowadzili się do porządku, zastanawiając się ile jeszcze takich wizyt nawiedzonej sąsiadki czeka ich w życiu.

Spędzili we czwórkę przyjemny wieczór, myśląc także, jak odnaleźć Marco. Tym razem nie byli sami. Fishbeina już nie było, więc sprawą w głównej mierze zajmowała się policja. Ich pomoc była tylko dodatkiem do całego śledztwa, a życie toczyło się dalej.

\- Zaprosili go na wywiad w telewizji – zaśmiała się Hanji, wskazując na Erwina, który przetrząsał ich kuchnię w poszukiwaniu alkoholu. – Chcą wiedzieć o nas więcej, chociaż nie wiem czy to dobry pomysł.

\- Już wystarczy, że zaczepiają nas na ulicy – odparł Levi, drapiąc leniwie Erena za uchem. Od kilkunastu minut przysypiał, leżąc z głową opartą na jego udach.

\- Nie chodzi tylko o to. Lepiej żeby nie węszyli, bo ktoś jeszcze wpadnie na ten sam pomysł co jego ojciec.

Levi przytaknął. Od jakiegoś czasu wciąż o tym myślał. Teraz, gdy ich tożsamość była powszechnie znana, stracili swoją najlepszą linię obrony przed światem. Wystarczyło, że ktoś zajrzał do książki i wiedział o nim wszystko. Na razie jednak byli bezpieczni i miał zamiar się tym cieszyć.

\- Levi? - odezwała się Hanji.

\- Hmmm?

\- Dobrze, że macie siebie – zaczęła. – Chyba nigdy nie widziałam cię tak szczęśliwego. Cieszę się, że nie jesteś już sam.

Levi spojrzał na pogrążoną we śnie twarz Erena i uśmiechnął się lekko. Miała rację. Jeszcze nigdy nie był tak szczęśliwy i nie chciał, żeby kiedykolwiek miało się to zmienić. Czuł, że po wielu wcieleniach i mroku, w którym błądził bez celu, w końcu znalazł swoje miejsce na ziemi.


	27. BONUS I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rozdział bonusowy (mało poważny i mało powiązany z fabułą).

Piękne wiosenne słońce wyłoniło się zza horyzontu, oświetlając swym blaskiem olbrzymi dom, skryty głęboko wśród lasów. Kilka kogutów nielegalnie okupujących pobliski kurnik wspięło się na płot i zaczęło zdzierać swoje gardła, piejąc ile sił w płucach. Ich poobdzierane szyje wyciągnęły się do niebotycznych rozmiarów, aż kilka piór oderwało się i pofrunęło wraz z delikatnym wiatrem.

Levi mruknął coś niezrozumiale i wcisnął głowę w poduszkę. Nie chciał jeszcze wstawać. Zgodzili się zajmować rozwrzeszczanymi dziećmi Jeana na czas jego nieobecności i te podstępne gnojki pewnie już wymyślały, jak zepsuć mu dzisiejszy dzień. Na dodatek bolały go wszystkie mięśnie i nie udało mu się wyspać. Eren dobrze się o to postarał, zmuszając go, żeby przerobili tej nocy wszystkie znane im pozycje.

Powoli uniósł głowę, zerkając na nagą, umięśnioną sylwetkę pochrapującą tuż obok. Z lekko rozchylonych warg wypływała obrzydliwa strużka śliny, mocząc większość jego poduszki. Levi ze zdegustowaniem dotknął jego podbródka i zamknął mu usta. Czasem żałował, że działało to tylko w takich momentach.

\- Wstawaj – mruknął pod nosem, trącając go stopą. Olbrzymia sylwetka tylko chrapnęła głośno i obróciła się na drugą stronę. Kołdra zsunęła się niedbale na ziemię, odsłaniając plecy i kształtne pośladki, na których widoczne były lekko zaczerwienione ślady zębów.

Levi usiadł marszcząc brwi i przez chwilę zastanawiał się, kiedy dokładnie pozostawił je na jego skórze. Wspomnienia z ubiegłej nocy szybko wróciły na miejsce i na samą ich myśl przygryzł lekko wargę. Koniecznie musieli dziś to powtórzyć.

\- Rusz się – warknął, klepiąc go mocno w pośladek, a gdy to nie podziałało, chwycił się mocno krawędzi materaca i z premedytacją wykopał go na podłogę. Bolesny jęk i łoskot wielkiego ciała zderzającego się z drewnianym podłożem wywołał u niego sadystyczną satysfakcję.

\- Za co to? – wysapał Eren, a jego rozczochrana głowa wyrosła znikąd tuż przy brzegu łóżka. Wyglądał, jakby ktoś wrzucił go w pokrzywy gdzieś za Mitrasem i kazał pieszo wracać do domu.

\- Nie słuchasz, jak do ciebie mówię – powiedział znudzony Levi, próbując wyplątać się z kołdry. Kątem oka dostrzegł brązową czuprynę skradającą się do niego niepostrzeżenie. – Nawet nie próbuj – warknął Levi i położył mu stopę na twarzy, odpychając go od siebie. – Nie pozwolę ci się dotknąć dopóki się nie umyjesz. Śmierdzisz Eren.

Eren wstał, sapiąc z poirytowaniem.

\- Nie pozwolisz? – odpowiedział mu, unosząc podstępnie brew. – Chcesz się założyć?

Levi warknął w odpowiedzi coś o bakteriach i obrzydliwym, porannym oddechu, po czym wpełzł w całości pod kołdrę. Nie zamierzał z nim dyskutować dopóki nie będzie czysty.

Nie spodziewał się nagłego ataku kilkudziesięciokilogramowej masy mięśni, która nagle zwaliła mu się na głowę.

\- EREN, ZŁAŹ ZE MNIE DO CHOLERY – wrzasnął Levi, lecz Eren i jego maleńki móżdżek mieli inne plany. Zdarł z niego kołdrę, która była jedyną barierą przed jego okrutnymi zapędami i wyszczerzył się szeroko, siadając na nim okrakiem.

\- Cześć – szereg równych, białych zębów oślepił go bardziej niż słońce za oknem i Levi miał ochotę wybić mu je wszystkie za jednym razem.

\- Ostrzegam cię ostatni raz – warknął wściekle, próbując go z siebie zrzucić. Na próżno, uda Erena mocno ściskały go z obu stron. Były silniejsze niż u Trostowskich starych bab, które w ich dawnych czasach za pieniądze rozgniatały między nimi arbuzy, ku uciesze plebsu.

\- Pójdę, ale wiesz, co musisz najpierw zrobić – mruknął w odpowiedzi, chwytając jego dłoń. Zaczął składać na niej delikatne pocałunki, dopóki Levi nie zacisnął jej w pięść, wystawiając mu przed nosem środkowy palec.

\- W życiu – odburknął, wyrywając rękę i złożył ramiona na piersi. – Nie będę cię całował, dopóki się nie umyjesz. Wiem, co miałeś w nocy w ustach.

Eren zaśmiał się szczerze, aż cała jego sylwetka zatrzęsła się lekko.

\- Wtedy jakoś nie narzekałeś – odpowiedział mu, unosząc nieco brew.

Levi przewrócił oczami, próbując podstępem wyślizgnąć się z uścisku. Na próżno.

\- Tylko raz - rzekł w końcu, kompletnie się poddając. Na twarzy Erena wykwitł szeroki uśmiech.

\- Naprawdę mnie kochasz – odparł, pochylając się i składając na jego ustach delikatny pocałunek.

\- Bardziej, niż na to zasługujesz. Idź już się myć, bo śmierdzisz.

Odetchnął z ulgą, gdy w końcu uwolnił się z jego uścisku. Ułożył się wygodnie na poduszkach i obserwował, jak Eren wygrzebuje się z łóżka, kierując się do łazienki. Podziwianie jego nagich pośladków było jego ulubioną poranną rozrywką.

Nie nacieszył się nią długo, bo już za chwilę na korytarzu rozległy się delikatne odgłosy małych kroków i nieśmiałe pukanie do drzwi sypialni.

***

Levi nie znosił dzieci. Te mniejsze zawsze kojarzyły mu się z zaślinionymi twarzami, brudem i wiecznym krzykiem. Te starsze irytowały go jeszcze bardziej. Zadawały miliony pytań na sekundę i pięćdziesiąt kolejnych, nim zdążyło się odpowiedzieć na pierwsze.

\- Dlaczego nie jesz? – łypnął na Rose, która wsparta na łokciach wpatrywała się nieruchomo w talerz z nadętą miną. Gdy Eren pojechał po coś na obiad, Levi przygotował dzieciom śniadanie, które właśnie spożywali.

\- Wujku Levi, musisz jej pokroić – poinstruowała go Sina. Była najstarsza z trójki rodzeństwa i zarazem najbardziej przemądrzała. Miała nadzwyczajną zdolność do mówienia bez przerwy i irytowania go.

\- Nie może sama tego zrobić? Ja w trzy lata potrafiłem pobić się z podziemnym gangiem i wyjść z tego cało – mruknął pod nosem, lecz przysunął talerz i pokroił jej naleśniki na kawałki. – No już. Jedz.

\- Rose umie, tylko nie chce, odkąd zniknął tata – wytłumaczyła Sina. Siedząca obok niej Maria łypnęła na nią, napychając policzki jedzeniem. Rzadko się odzywała i była najmniej irytująca z całej trójki. Byłoby o wiele łatwiej, gdyby miał zajmować się tylko nią.

\- Nie mów tyle, jak jesz. Skończcie to i idźcie się sobą zająć – westchnął Levi. Chciał żeby Eren już wrócił. On potrafił znaleźć z nimi wspólny język. Dzieciaki go uwielbiały.

Dalsza część śniadania przebiegła, o dziwo, sprawnie i nim się obejrzał, dziewczynki bawiły się zabawkami w salonie, podczas gdy on mógł w spokoju rozsiąść się w fotelu z dzisiejszą gazetą.

W mediach wciąż było o nich zbyt głośno. Reporterzy węszyli, gdzie tylko mogli, starając się wygrzebać jak najwięcej zapomnianych faktów z ich dawnego życia. To właśnie z prasy dowiedział się, że jego dawny oddział przeniósł się na inny kontynent, z dala od Paradis. Zastanawiał się, jak zareagowaliby, gdyby on i Eren postanowili ich kiedyś odwiedzić.

\- Wujku Levi? – usłyszał cichy głos gdzieś z dołu. Zerknął ponad gazetą, dostrzegając Rose szarpiącą go lekko za nogawkę. W ręku ściskała gumowego kucyka, który wytrzeszczał plastikowe oczy, jakby widział już w swoim życiu dosłownie wszystko.

\- Słucham.

\- Zrobisz mu warkoczyk na ogonku? – pokracznie wspięła się na jego kolana i rozsiadła się wygodnie, wciskając mu w dłonie zabawkę.

\- Że co mam zrobić? – uniósł konia na wysokość oczu. Biedne stworzenie błagało o litość i szybką śmierć samym swoim spojrzeniem. – Nie umiem – odparł, oddając jej go.

\- Nie radzę – szepnęła Sina, przypatrując się im z oddali.

Levi nie wiedział, o co jej chodziło, dopóki nie spojrzał na twarz Rose. Jej dolna warga zaczęła niebezpiecznie drżeć, a oczy zaszkliły się łzami. Stali na krawędzi apokalipsy.

\- P-proszę, wujku Levi – powiedziała cicho. Olbrzymi glut wypłynął jej z nosa, lecz szybko wciągnęła go z powrotem. Dawno nie czuł takiego obrzydzenia.

\- Dobra, daj mi to.

Gdyby ktoś w poprzednim życiu powiedział mu, że skończy w otoczeniu kilkuletnich dzieci, żeby zaplatać z nimi poskręcane włosy na atrapach koni, chyba kazałby go rozstrzelać. Jego palce były zdecydowanie zbyt długie do czegoś takiego. Levi był perfekcjonistą i widząc swoje końcowe dzieło w postaci zwiniętego kłębka kłaków, poczuł się jeszcze bardziej zirytowany.

\- Już – oddał zabawkę, nie chcąc dłużej patrzeć na swoją porażkę. Koń wyglądał jakby ktoś przykleił mu do tyłka włochatego ananasa.

\- Dziękuję wujku – Rose wspięła się i objęła go mocno, ściskając rączkami za szyję. – Jest piękny!

Był pewien, że to wystarczyło, żeby w końcu dały mu spokój. Tak bardzo się mylił. Już po chwili szantażowany wybuchem płaczu, musiał stać się maszyną do produkcji masowych końskich warkoczy, z każdą kolejną minutą tracąc nad sobą panowanie.

Gdy dziewczynki wymyśliły, że to one będą czesać i dobrały się do jego własnych włosów, miał ochotę umrzeć. Jak najszybciej.

\- Pięknie wyglądasz, wujku Levi – znajomy głos dobiegł go zza pleców, gdy jakiś czas później jego głowę zdobiła palma na samym środku i mnóstwo różowych spinek. – Powinieneś chodzić tak na co dzień.

\- Jeszcze słowo, a ty w ogóle przestaniesz chodzić – mruknął w odpowiedzi. Eren wyminął ich, śmiejąc się głośno i poszedł do kuchni, żeby rozpakować zakupy. Dziewczynki na widok swojego ulubionego opiekuna zeskoczyły z kolan i popędziły za nim. Levi był w siódmym niebie, gdy w końcu mógł zedrzeć z włosów plastikową tandetę.

\- Wujku Erenie, opowiedz nam bajkę. Taką jak wczoraj! – zdziwił się, słysząc z kuchni głos Marii. Od rana nie odezwała się ani razu, aż do teraz.

\- A może wujek Levi wam opowie? – wyszczerzona gęba Erena zajrzała do salonu i znów przez chwilę miał ochotę mu przyłożyć. – Zostawiłyście go tu samego i teraz pewnie mu przykro. Zna mnóstwo fajnych historii i na pewno są lepsze niż moje.

\- Ani się waż – wysyczał Levi, podnosząc się z miejsca. Miał jeszcze szansę uciec do sypialni i zamknąć się na cztery spusty, dopóki te małe potwory nie znalazłyby się w łóżkach.

\- TAK! – stado dzikich dzieci prawie go stratowało, chwytając za nogawki. Nim się obejrzał siedzieli już całą piątką na kanapie, a cztery pary ciekawskich oczu wlepiało się w niego z oczekiwaniem. W tym momencie naprawdę nienawidził swojego życia.

\- No dobra – zaczął. Wystarczyło, że opowie im cokolwiek i dadzą mu spokój. Im szybciej miał to za sobą tym lepiej. – Więc, nie tak dawno temu, żył sobie irytujący wieśniak Eren.

\- Wujku to ty! – Rose zachichotała, ciągnąc Erena za rękaw.

\- Działał wszystkim na nerwy i nie lubił się rano myć – kontynuował Levi, powoli wczuwając się w opowiadaną historię. – Pewnego dnia jego sąsiedzi wygonili go ze wsi i kazali nie wracać, dopóki nie nauczy się dbać o higienę. Wieśniak Eren ruszył w świat. Spotkał na swojej drodze karła Erwina i czterooką wiedźmę Hanji, którzy postanowili mu towarzyszyć. Oni też się nie myli, więc nie przeszkadzał im smród wieśniaka. Gromada brudasów wędrowała, odstraszając od siebie ludzi, aż pewnego dnia dotarli do chaty położonej wysoko w górach. Mieszkały tam trzy krasnale, które chowały się przed paskudnym strażnikiem czystości. Żeby nie musieć więcej sprzątać, ukradły jego magicznego mopa i na nim odleciały w szeroki świat.

\- Ty lubisz sprzątać wujku. Niech strażnik nazywa się Levi – wtrąciła Sina, przysłuchująca się bajce z zaciekawieniem.

\- Niech będzie. No więc krasnale Sina, Maria i Rose opowiedziały swoją historię gromadzie brudasów. Tamci wytłumaczyli im, że kradzież jest zła i powinni przeprosić strażnika czystości. Cała szóstka wsiadła na magicznego mopa i poleciała do jego kryjówki. Ich smród rozniósł się po nocnym niebie zatruwając pół miasta. Plebs myślał, że to nawrót czarnej ospy i nikt nie wiedział, że była to wina wieśniaka Erena i jego towarzyszy.

Eren zakrztusił się i uniósł wymownie wzrok.

\- W każdym razie – Levi skarcił go spojrzeniem, po czym kontynuował swoją opowieść. – Dotarli do wspaniałego, CZYSTEGO pałacu, otoczonego drutem kolczastym. Żadne z nich nie umiało czytać, gdyż w tych czasach przeżycie dwudziestu lat było osiągnięciem takim, że inni bili brawo. Jak ktoś potrafił jeszcze czytać, od razu zostawał jakimś władcą, czy czymś. Dlatego nie zauważyli tabliczki, która mówiła, że wstęp do pałacu jest zabroniony.

\- Mieszkał sam? – zapytała cicho Rose. – Kto opowiadał mu bajki na dobranoc?

\- Sam sobie opowiadał, szczególnie jak myślał, że życie po trzydziestce jest łatwiejsze.

\- EKHM... – wtrącił Eren spokojnie, na co Levi łypnął na niego spode łba. - Tak naprawdę czytał dużo książek, bo był mądrym i przystojnym jegomościem. Nie lubił ludzi, ale zawsze pomagał, kiedy ktoś tego potrzebował.

\- Możesz nie wpychać się w moją bajkę? Wymyśl sobie swoją – rzekł, po czym odchrząknął cicho. – No i krasnale razem z gromadą brudasów, jak ostatnie dzikusy wpadły do jego wspaniałego pałacu. Strażnik Levi prawie dostał zawału, gdy zobaczył, ile błota nanieśli na jego złote dywany z Mitrasu. Żeby je dostać, musiał sprzedać swojego wuja, a teraz nie miał ani szalonego wujka, ani dywanów. Był wściekły. Na szczęście, na widok swojego ukochanego mopa, złość od razu mu minęła. Wysłuchał przeprosin krasnali, ale nie od razu im wybaczył. Żeby zyskać jego łaskę musiały wysprzątać cały pałac. Inną sprawą była gromada brudasów. Gdy tylko ich zobaczył, cofnął się o kilka kroków. Jego delikatny nos nie mógł znieść tego smrodu.  
Aby podziękować za dostarczenie krasnali, zafundował im porządną kąpiel. Kiedy skończył, nie mógł nadziwić się, jak bardzo się zmienili. Karzeł Erwin tak bardzo przestraszył się swojego nowego odbicia w lustrze, że chwycił czterooką wiedźmę Hanji i rozwinął swoje brwi, niczym ogromne skrzydła. Razem odlecieli w stronę zachodzącego słońca, pozostawiając wieśniaka Erena na pastwę losu.

\- I co się z nim stało? – wtrącił Eren, przytrzymując Rose, która zaczynała przysypiać na jego kolanach, wtulona w koszulkę.

\- Został ze strażnikiem – odpowiedział Levi, patrząc na niego porozumiewawczo. – Chyba nie chciał wracać do wioski, gdzie nikt za nim nie przepadał, a strażnik stwierdził, że jednak przydałoby mu się towarzystwo. No i miał w końcu kim pomiatać i zaganiać do sprzątania. Od tamtej pory pilnował też lepiej swojego magicznego mopa i czasem latał z Erenem nad miastem, zrzucając plebsowi prezenty ze środkami na wszy.

\- I żyli długo i szczęśliwie? – odezwała się Sina. Dopiero teraz zauważył z jaką powagą przysłuchiwała się jego farmazonom.

\- Nie wiem czy długo, ale na pewno szczęśliwie. Mieli magicznego mopa i zamek, to chyba nie narzekali.

Gdy zamilkł, Eren uśmiechnął się do niego szeroko.

\- Widzicie? Mówiłem, że jego historie są lepsze.

Levi westchnął, zastanawiając się, dlaczego się na to wszystko godzi.

Wiele godzin później, gdy dziewczynki smacznie spały w swoich pokojach, a oni leżeli w łóżku, wypompowani ze wszystkich sił, Eren obrócił się do niego, patrząc mu w oczy.

\- Levi?

\- Hm? – mruknął cicho. Misje i walki z tytanami w przeszłości były mniej męczące, niż dzisiejsza opieka nad małymi potworami.

\- Wiem, co o tym myślisz, ale uważam, że byłbyś dobrym ojcem – powiedział Eren, muskając zimnymi palcami jego nagie żebra. Dobrze wiedział, gdzie znajdowały się jego najwrażliwsze punkty.

\- To nieważne. Dzieci to potwory. Mamy Koordynata i wystarczy. Jak ci tego brakuje, możesz kupić sobie jeszcze chomika.

Eren zachichotał i westchnął cicho.

\- Nie trzeba. Ja też ich nie chcę. Nie wiem jak Jean to robi, szczególnie teraz, kiedy nie ma Marco – powiedział, zsuwając się palcami na jego brzuch. - Kiedy skończymy tą dziwną zabawę w opiekunki chcę sprawdzić trop Hanji.

\- Mówiła ci? – odparł Levi. – Też o tym myślałem. Policja i Pixis nad tym pracują, ale nie zaszkodzi sprawdzić. Nie chcę tylko znowu wpakować się w jakieś bagno. Będziemy musieli uważać.

\- Wiem.

Levi obrócił się na bok i przylgnął plecami do Erena. Dokładnie pamiętał strach, jaki mu towarzyszył, gdy to jego porwali. Obaj wiedzieli, że działanie na własną rękę przynosi kolejne ryzyko. Nie mogli jednak zostawić Marco w potrzebie. On zrobiłby dla nich to samo.


End file.
